Amour d'elfe noir
by busard
Summary: Charlus et Harry. Les jumeaux Potter. Charlus est le héros du monde des sorciers, mais est ce réellement le cas ? Venez découvrir la vie de son frère jumeau et de son âme-sœur, Severus Snape. Attention histoire qui n'a que très peu à voir avec les livres. Venez y jeter un coup d'œil.
1. prologue

Désolée pour le dernier chapitre de ma fic "changer le passé", je me suis rendue compte après l'avoir édité qu'un paragraphe avait disparu. Voici en gros ce qu'il disait : Neville et Susan se sont mariés et ils travaillent tout deux à Poudlard. Drago à épousé Luna, il est devenu Auror et ils ont trois filles et un fils. Quand à Hermione, elle à fini sa vie dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour déficients mentaux.

Voici ma nouvelle histoire, et cette fois ci je vais encore plus loin. Ce sera aussi un Snary (Snape/Harry), mais je vais changer toutes les bases des livres. Alors lisez à vos risques et périls (je rigole). Je la poste un an jour pour jour après le premier chapitre de "Changer le passé", et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant. Je risque d'en faire une tradition pour mes anniversaires !

Disclaimer : je ne fais qu'emprunter certains noms et lieux, tout appartient à JK Rowlings.

L'idée de cette fic vient d'un challenge qu'une amie m'a donnée. Écrire une fic où Harry à un frère jumeaux, et l'on croit que c'est celui-ci qui est le héro du monde des sorciers. L'idée m'a plu, et j'ai voulut y ajouter une fic avec des créatures. Voici ce que cela a donné. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que ma fic précédente. Bonne lecture.

Prologue : Enfance et adolescence de Severus Snape  


Le premier souvenir concret que Severus garda fut celui de l'incident qui se passa lorsqu'il avait tout juste quatre ans. Déjà à cette époque, l'enfant était parfaitement conscient de la façon dont les adultes voyaient ses parents. Son père était connu comme le poivrot du coin, et sa mère attirait des regards de pitié de la part des dames de la société d'aide aux miséreux de l'église du village. Severus les détestaient toutes, avec leurs sourires mielleux et leur prétendues bonnes intentions.

Eileen semblait toujours heureuse de les voir, et souvent elle sermonnait son fils sur la nécessité de montrer du respect envers les personnes d'un plus haut standing. Pourtant Severus savait que sa mère faisait partie d'une très bonne famille, les cadeaux que sa grand-mère leur envoyait pour Noël et leurs anniversaires en étaient bien la preuve. Mais quand Severus lui demandait pourquoi ils ne rendaient jamais visite à ses grands-parents, sa mère se contentait de dire que leur place était ici avec leur mari et père.

Pourtant Tobias Snape n'était absolument pas une référence en matière d'être humain. Si il avait été seulement un poivrot, cela aurait put aller. Mais il avait l'alcool méchant, et quand il était dans cet état il s'en prenait aussi bien à sa femme qu'à son fils. Eileen ne se défendait jamais, bien qu'elle aurait très bien pu le faire, et elle regardait toujours son mari avec un profond amour quoi qu'il lui fasse. Severus, quand à lui, évitait son père le plus possible lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Avoir été jeté contre le manteau de la cheminée et s'être cassé le bras à l'age de trois ans lui avait servi de leçon, merci bien !

Du fait de la réputation de son père, Severus n'avait aucun ami à l'école communale. Le fait qu'il porte des habits de seconde main, ne faisait rien pour améliorer l'image qu'il renvoyait aux autres. Et il partageait le très peu glorieux titre de bouc émissaire de l'école avec une fille âgée de six ans du nom de Pétunia Evans. Alors que la jeune sœur de cette dernière était aimée de tous, Pétunia avait été rejetée. Parfois, quand il la voyait seule dans la cour, Severus aurait bien aimé aller lui parler, mais il n'osait pas par crainte qu'elle ne se mette à se moquer de lui comme tout les autres, et particulièrement comme sa sœur Lily.

Lily Evans était une véritable beauté déjà à l'age de quatre ans, et elle le savait. Souvent elle lançait des piques à l'intention de sa sœur ainée qui avait beaucoup moins été gâtée par la nature. Tout comme Severus, Pétunia ne gagnerait jamais un prix de beauté, et avec la cruauté inconsciente des enfants, Lily le rappelait souvent aux deux personnes concernées. Severus n'aimait pas du tout Lily Evans ! Pas plus qu'il n'aimait les autres enfants de la maternelle. Ce fut à cette époque qu'il décida qu'il n'avait pas besoin des autres.

Et par un coup étrange du sort, ce fut quelques jours après avoir prit cette décision que Severus rencontra sa première vraie amie. Le fait que ce soit une couleuvre verte ne changea rien au fait que Severus l'accepta comme une vraie amie. Le petit garçon solitaire ne savait pas qu'il était impossible à un humain et un serpent de parler ensemble. Green fut la première personne à qui Severus ne cachât rien, et leur amitié dura tout le printemps et pendant la moitié de l'été. Mais il aurait dut savoir que la vie ne donnait des bonnes choses à quelqu'un comme lui, que pour mieux les lui reprendre.

Severus avait bien dit à Green qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle rentre dans sa maison, car sinon son père pourrait lui faire du mal. C'est pourquoi ils se retrouvaient au fond du jardin envahi de mauvaises herbes pour discuter. Mais cet après-midi Severus se croyait être à l'abri car son père avait trouvé un travail et il ne devait rentré que le soir. C'est pourquoi l'enfant avait prit son amie avec lui pour aller gouter. Green était confortablement installée au pied de la chaise de Severus et les deux amis parlaient de choses et d'autres sans se rendre compte que Tobias était revenu plus tôt que prévu et complétement ivre.

" Espèce de monstre !" S'exclama il furieux en prenant son fils par le col du T-shirt et en le soulevant de table d'une seule main. " J'aurais dut te noyer à ta naissance !" Ajouta il avant de frapper son fils de toutes ses forces.

En voyant son ami en danger, Green n'avait pas hésiter et elle s'était enroulée autour des jambe de l'homme qui brutalisait le jeune garçon. Mal lui en prit, car dans son ivresse Tobias avait perdu tout sens du danger. Au lieu de s'enfuir comme tout être normal aurait dut le faire, Tobias leva son pied chaussé du lourdes chaussures de sécurité et il écrasa la tête du serpent comme si ce n'était qu'une brindille.

" Non !" Hurla Severus en voyant le corps sans vie de son amie s'écrouler sur le sol. " Green !"

" Voila une vermine de moins." Ricana Tobias en envoyant le cadavre plus loin.

Ce fut à ce moment que la magie de Severus se manifesta pour la première fois de sa vie. Sous l'effet de la colère et du chagrin, il envoya son père contre le mur de la cuisine où sa tête se cogna avant de tomber en formant un angle bizarre, puis il prit précautionneusement le corps sans vie de sa seule amie et il s'enfuit de la maison avant que son père ne reprenne ses esprits. Aveuglé par les larmes, Severus se mit à courir sans but précis. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il devait trouver un endroit où Green pourrait reposer en paix.

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il avait couru, mais ce fut le bruit d'autres pleurs que les siens qui attirèrent l'attention de Severus. Il regarda autour de lui et il vit qu'il se trouvait en haut d'une falaise, et que Pétunia Evans se tenait face à un trou avec une boite à chaussure à coté d'elle. Severus marcha sur une branche morte et il fit sursauter Pétunia

" Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à m'espionner ?" Demanda elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait sec, mais qui était plutôt rempli de tristesse

" Je suis désolé" Dit Severus "Je ne voulais pas t'espionner Je cherchait juste un endroit où mon amie pourrait se reposer"

" Se reposer ?" Demanda Pétunia en remarquant le serpent avec la tête écrasée

" Quand mon grand-père Snape s'est endormi l'année dernière, maman m'a dit qu'il allait se reposer dans une boite sous la terre" Expliqua sérieusement le jeune garçon " Green aussi doit pouvoir se reposer"

Le visage de Pétunia montra sa compréhension, et elle indiqua au jeune Snape de venir s'installer à coté d'elle Puis elle montra la boite qui se trouvait à coté d'elle

" Mon chaton à aussi besoin de se reposer" Dit elle avec des larmes plain les yeux " La porte à été mal fermée et il est aller sur la route Si tu veux ton amie et mon chaton pourrons se reposer ensemble"

" Tu veux bien ?" Demanda Severus avec beaucoup d'espoir dans le regard " Tu crois que ton chaton acceptera de partager sa boite avec mon amie ?"

" Je suis sure qu'ils s'entendront très bien. " Dit Pétunia en ouvrant la boite pour que Severus puisse mettre le corps de son amie dedans.

Puis les deux enfants finirent de creuser un grand trou. Une fois la boite enterrée, tout les deux se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en larmes. Ce fut à ce moment qu'une amitié invincible entre Severus Snape et Pétunia Evans naquit. Ces deux enfants rejetés par tous venaient de trouver quelqu'un qui pouvait les comprendre. Jamais ils n'oublièrent ce jour durant toute leur vie.

Pétunia et Severus rentrèrent finalement chez eux une fois que leurs larmes se furent asséchées les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent en voyant la voiture du docteur, ainsi qu'un corbillard stationné devant la maison des Snape. Severus lâcha la main de Pétunia et il se mit à courir vers la maison craignant que sa mère ne soit blessée ou pire. Et ce fut avec un profond soulagement qu'il vit sa mère en larme dans le salon miteux. Severus courut vers elle et il se jeta dans ses bras.

" Ton père nous a quitté." Expliqua Eileen entre deux sanglots. " Tu es tout ce qui me reste de lui, mon amour. Doux Merlin, qu'allons nous devenir ?"

Tobias Snape avait eut le cou brisé par sa chute, et Severus n'en éprouva aucune peine. Si un jour il avait aimé son père, alors cela devait remonter à très longtemps. Severus associa toute sa vie le souvenir de son père à de la peur et de la douleur. Il choqua bon nombre de personnes en ne versant aucunes larmes lorsque son père fut mit en terre. Il était cependant heureux de la présence de Pétunia à ses cotés en ces moments difficiles.

Il avait été décidé que Eileen et son fils iraient vivre avec la douairière de la famille Prince après l'enterrement de Tobias. Severus avait fait ses adieux à ses camarades d'école sans aucuns regrets. Il avait cependant réussi à parler avec Pétunia en secret et ils s'étaient promit de s'écrire très souvent grâce au hibou que la douairière avait offert à Severus quelques jours plus tôt. Et si Pétunia douta fortement de ce moyen de communication, elle garda ses doutes pour elle, et elle accepta de répondre aux lettres de Severus.

Severus s'adapta très bien à sa nouvelle vie. Il aimait la vieille maison en pierres de taille dans laquelle il vivait à présent, et les leçons données par Granny, comme elle avait insisté que l'on l'appelle, étaient passionnantes, bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait apprit dans son ancienne école. Severus adorait Granny qui, bien que strict, savait rendre les leçons intéressantes et qui était très fière de ses bons résultats. Son seul soucis à cet époque fut que sa mère sombra dans une profonde dépression dont rien ne semblait pouvoir la sortir.

ce fut Severus qui aida inconsciemment sa mère à remonter la pente. Malgré toutes ses connaissances, Granny n'était pas douée dans la seule matière qui passionnait Severus, la préparation de potion. Eileen, avant son mariage, avait envisagée de devenir maitresse de potion. Mais elle avait rencontrer Tobias Snape et choisit de tout quitter pour lui, et maintenant il était trop tard pour réaliser son rêve. Mais il n'était pas trop tard pour son fils. Eileen se jeta à corps perdu dans les leçons de potions de son fils, et elle se remit à sourire quand elle vit à quel point il était doué dans cette matière. Grâce à ses deux mentors, Severus était plus que prêt lorsque sa lettre de Poudlard arriva.

Bien que le Lord et la Lady Prince se refusent à venir rendre visite à Eileen et à son fils, ils payèrent pour les fournitures scolaires de leur seul petit-fils. Severus n'eut que de la bonne qualité pour ses fournitures scolaires, et ce ne fut pas avec peu de fierté qu'il écrivit à Pétunia pour lui faire part de sa bonne fortune. Malgré les années passées, l'amitié entre Pétunia et Severus ne s'était jamais démentie, et Severus avait consolé Pétunia quand elle n'avait pas reçu de lettre de Poudlard car sa magie était trop faible pour être accepter dans cette école.

Cela avait été une très grande surprise pour Severus et Pétunia de découvrir que la jeune fille avait u peu de magie en elle. Ils l'avait découvert lorsque Pétunia avait empêcher l'un des précieux vases de Granny de s'écraser au sol après qu'elle eut fait un faux mouvement. Severus, plus que tout autre avait été surprit par la tournure des événements. Après plusieurs demandes de visite refusées par Granny, cette dernière avait fini par accepter que son arrière petit-fils reçoive son amie moldue dans l'une des maisons particulière des Prince à Cardiff. Cette maison avait été conçue pour les entretiens entre les sorciers et les moldus alors que le mari de Granny était l'ambassadeur de France en Angleterre. Et donc Pétunia pourrait y entrer sans problèmes.

La jeune fille de dix ans avait été convenablement impressionnée par le luxe de la maison, et elle s'était montrée d'une parfaite politesse envers ses hôtes. Ce fut après l'incident du vase que Granny testa Pétunia. Malheureusement, la jeune fille n'avait qu'un très faible niveau de magie, et Granny lui dit qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'elle soit acceptée à Poudlard. Pétunia avait garder espoir jusqu'à la fin de l'été de ses onze ans, puis elle avait renoncer, laissant la place libre à Lily qui démontrait des aptitudes magiques plus qu'évidentes.

Granny et Eileen accompagnèrent Severus jusqu'au Poudlard express. Ce fut sur le quai qu'elle lui firent leur adieu avant de laisser le jeune garçon seul dans son compartiment. Très vite d'autres premières années vinrent le rejoindre, mais Severus ne les aimât pas beaucoup. James Potter semblait être un gamin pourri gâté qui ignorait ce que le mot "non" voulait dire. Sirius Black était encore pire et Peter manquait cruellement de personnalité. Remus Lupin semblait être plus intéressant, mais il se cachait derrière les trois autres, et Severus ne réussit pas à lui parler durant tout le voyage.

La situation s'envenima lorsque la discussion se mit à tourner sur les maisons dans lesquelles ils voulaient être. Potter déclara tout de go qu'il serait un Griffondor, suivit en cela par les trois autres. Severus poussa un soupir mental devant si peu de caractère, et il déclara ouvertement qu'il espérait bien aller à Serpentard. Granny avait été une Serpentard et elle avait parler de cette maison avec chaleur. Severus voulait la rendre fière en allant dans cette maison.

" Qu'est ce que tu trouve de bien dans cette maison d'hypocrites et de mages noirs ?" Demanda Potter de manière arrogante. " Tu ferais mieux d'aller à Griffondor comme nous. C'est la seule maison valable de Poudlard."

" Si cela était réellement le cas, alors il n'y aurait qu'une seule maison dans l'école." Répondit froidement Severus. " Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire il y en a quatre. Chacune d'elles à ses qualités et ses défauts. Ce n'est pas parce que toute ta famille est allée à Griffondor que les autres maisons ne sont pas toutes aussi bonnes."

Vexé par les paroles de Severus, James ne lui adressa plus la parole durant tout le reste du voyage, ce qui convint parfaitement à Severus. L'arrivée à Poudlard se fit dans une atmosphère glaciale et Severus fut heureux de ne pas avoir à partager leur bateau. La répartition se passa comme dans un brouillard et avant d'avoir comprit ce qui lui arrivait Severus se retrouva assit à la table des Serpentards, en train de conversé avec le préfet de sixième année Lucius Malfoy.

Les années suivantes se passèrent rapidement. Malgré la mauvaise volonté du professeur de Potion et directeur de la maison Serpentard, Severus brilla dans ses études. Cela le dégouta de voir Slughorn vanter les mérites de Lily Evans alors que il ignorait les problèmes que les membres de sa maison devaient affronter tout les jours. Sans l'amitié immédiate de Lucius, Severus n'était pas sur qu'il aurait put obtenir une bonne place au sein de sa maison. Bien que n'étant pas reconnu comme l'héritier légitime de la fortune des Prince, Lucius avait laissé entendre à qui de droit qu'il n'y avait aucun autre candidat plus légitime que Severus.

L'inimitié entre Severus et les soit disant "maraudeurs" ne fit qu'augmenter au fil des années. Severus était souvent victime de leurs blagues de mauvais gout, mais il ne se privait pas pour leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce quand l'occasion se présentait. Tout ceci escalada jusqu'au jour où Sirius envoya Severus à la rencontre du loup-garou Remus Lupin. Ce jour là James potter sauva la vie de Severus, non pas tant pour le jeune Serpentard que pour empêcher que deux de ses amis n'aient de sérieux ennuis. Severus détesta reconnaitre qu'il devait une dette de vie envers Potter et il se jura de la payer au plus vite.

Lorsque Severus eut seize ans deux événements importants se produisirent. Pétunia s'enfuit de chez elle pour aller épouser Vernon Dursley en secret. Ses parents avaient refuser de donner leur accord, jugeant Vernon trop pauvre et avec trop peu de perspectives d'avenir pour l'une de leurs fille, même si celle ci n'avait pas grand chose pour elle. Severus fut le témoin de Pétunia et il prêta à Vernon de l'argent afin qu'il monte son entreprise de perceuses avec l'argent de l'assurance décès de Tobias.

Le second événement fut son intronisation au sein des mangemorts. Severus, bien que peu convaincu par l'idéologie du prétendu Lord Voldemort, les avaient rejoint pour pouvoir aider Lucius en cas de besoin. Lucius était un fervent croyant de Voldemort, et Severus le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il irait au bout de ses croyances. Narcissa Black ne suffirait pas pour aider Lucius, et c'est pourquoi Severus accepta la marque des ténèbres.

Dès qu'il fut marqué, Severus regretta son choix. Mais il était bien trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il s'était donné corps et âme à un monstre et il devrait en accepter les conséquences toute sa vie. Et seul le sourire heureux de Lucius lui permit de tenir le coup face à la douleur que la marque provoquait en lui. Il ignorait si cela était normal d'avoir encore mal une fois que la marque était activée, mais il en doutait fortement en voyant les autres recrues rire de bon cœur.

Au cour des mois suivants la douleur dans son bras ne fit qu'augmenter jusqu'à en devenir pratiquement intolérable. Mais ce fut la nuit de son dix-septième anniversaire qu'il souffrit le martyr. Durant toute la nuit il fut prit dans les affres de la douleur, perdant connaissance après à peine quelques minute de réveil. Ce ne fut qu'aux petites lueurs du matin qu'il fini par sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Ce furent les cris de sa mère qui le réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

" Doux Merlin ! Severus ! Ce n'est pas croyable !" Ne cessait de répéter Eileen avec angoisse et fierté.

Severus se leva avec difficulté. Il lui sembla que son corps avait grandit, mais il chassa rapidement cette idée idiote. Puis il se dirigea vers le miroir de la salle de bain pour voir ce qui mettait s mère dans un tel état. Il resta alors sans voix devant l'image que le miroir lui renvoyait. Le jeune homme dans le miroir avait la peau halée, avec des yeux noir pailletés d'or et des oreilles pointues. Mais surtout il était beau ! Plus de nez difforme, plus de peau maladive ! La seule chose qui ne semblait pas avoir changée était ses long cheveux noir de jais qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Puis Severus se rendit compte que, pour la première fois qu'il avait accepté la marque des ténèbres, son bras ne le faisait plus souffrir. Il souleva la manche de son pyjama et il eut la surprise de sa vie. Sur son avant bras, la marque de Voldmort avait disparue !

A suivre.

Alors ? C'est un bon début ? Désolée de mettre tant de détails mais comme je ne reprends quasiment rien du canon, alors je préfère mettre les choses en place doucement. Le prochain chapitre concernera la naissance des jumeaux. Je vais essayer de faire comme pour ma précédente fic et de poster un chapitre par semaine, mais comme contrairement à la précédente je ne sais pas encore la fin, alors cela risque de prendre plus de temps à les écrire. En tout cas à la semaine prochaine pour la suite et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	2. Chapter1

Juste une petite note avant de commencer l'histoire. Plusieurs d'entre vous ont semblé choqués que je choisisse le prénom de Gimli plutôt que celui de Frodon, Sam ou Merry. Mais j'ai lu "Le seigneur des anneaux" au moins dix fois en entier, et mes deux personnages préférés de tout les trois romans sont Legolas et Gimli, voila le pourquoi de mon choix. Je sais , mes gouts sont bizarres on me le dit tout le temps ! Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont mit une review et à ceux qui suivent cette nouvelle histoire. Je n'étais pas trop sure de mon idée, mais grâce à vous j'ai envie de continuer à l'écrire. Alors bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 : un heureux événement  


Depuis toute petite, Lily Evans avait entendu ses parents dire qu'avec sa beauté et son intelligence elle ferait un très bon mariage. Les Evans étaient très avide de monter dans un groupe social supérieur au leur. Et ce n'était pas la pauvre Pétunia avec son cou trop long et sa tête chevaline qui pourrait les y aider. C'est pourquoi tout leurs espoirs s'étaient focalisés sue la cadette qui était si belle. Lily l'avait comprit et elle l'acceptait.

Quand Lily reçut sa lettre de Poudlard elle en tomba des nues. Bien sur, il lui arrivait de faire ouvrir des fleurs en avance, ou bien de flotter comme quand elle était tombée accidentellement de la balançoire, mais elle ne croyait pas être une sorcière ! Mais en voyant l'expression émerveillée de ses parents lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncer la nouvelle, alors elle s'était sentie très fière d'elle. Et même l'expression dévastée du visage de Pétunia ne put pas gâcher sa joie.

Ce fut le professeur de potion, le professeur Slughorn, qui vint rendre visite à ses parents pour leur expliquer en quoi consistait l'école dans laquelle Lily allait étudier pendant sept ans, et pour l'emmener acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Lily n'avait pas été très heureuse que sa mère, Rose Evans, et sa sœur Pétunia l'accompagne durant cette visite au chemin de traverse, mais elle se consola très vite et personne ne se douta qu'elle eut été autre chose que ravie que sa mère et sa sœur l'accompagne.

Durant cette visite, Lily apprit une chose très importante sur le professeur Slughorn. L'homme était plus que sensible à la flatterie, et Lily avait bien l'intention d'utiliser cette faiblesse contre lui quand elle serait à l'école. Lily joua parfaitement son rôle d'enfant de moldus perdue dans le monde des sorciers, et elle se mit le professeur de potion dans la poche.

Pour féliciter leur fille de cette réussite, Rose et Robert offrirent une chouette brune à leur fille cadette sur le conseil de son futur professeur. Mais comme Pétunia était aussi avec eux, Rose se sentit obligée de lui offrir un animal. Le vendeur de la boutique s'était montré réticent à vendre un de ses animaux à une moldue. La plupart des animaux qu'il vendait avaient besoins de la magie de leur propriétaire pour survivre. Mais, finalement, après avoir regarder partout dans le magasin sans trouver d'animal qui semblait avoir une affinité avec Pétunia, ils se retrouvèrent en fac d'une cage cadenassée.

Rose, qui s'apprêtait à appeler sa fille ainée pour sortir du magasin, tout en lui promettant de lui acheter son animal plus tard sans vraiment en avoir l'intention, retint un cri de détresse quand elle vit sa dite fille passer sa main à travers les barreaux de la cage et caresser doucement la tête d'une sorte de chat sauvage, mi -Lynx, mi-renard avec deux queues. Le vendeur semblait lui aussi rester sans voix devant ce spectacle étonnant.

" Vous auriez dut me dire que votre fille était elle aussi une sorcière." Dit il à Rose avec une pointe défi dans le voix.

" Pétunia ne l'es pas !" S'exclama Rose outragée. " Seule ma Lily est une sorcière !"

Le vendeur choisit de ne rien dire de plus, mais Lily ne put pas manquer le regard de mépris qu'il leur lança à elle et à s mère avant d se diriger vers Pétunia qui caressait toujours le monstre à fourrure. Lily se jura que un jour il payerait pour avoir oser la regarder ainsi. Puis elle couru se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère alors que Pétunia faisait l'acquisition de son "chat".

Malgré ses cris et ses pleurs, Pétunia garda son monstre qu'elle avait appelé à juste titre Méphistophélès ou Fisto pour faire plus court. Bien sur ses parents avaient tenter d'abandonner le chat mais quoi qu'ils fassent le monstre revenait toujours le soir pour dormir sur le lit de Pétunia. Tout au fond d'elle, Lily était jalouse qu'un tel lien se soit tissé entre sa stupide sœur et ce chat. Sa chouette était loin d'être aussi affectueuse.

Mais elle oublia tout ses petits soucis lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la voie 9 3/4 pour la première fois. Lily n'eut aucune peine à repérer le professeur de potion, et après avoir dit ses au revoir aux membres de sa famille, elle se dirigea vers le professeur qui la conduisit au pylône cachant l'entrée de la voie du Poudlard express. Là Lily rejoignit un groupe de fille dans l'un des compartiments du train et elle attendit patiemment le moment du départ.

Ce voyage se révéla très instructif pour Lily. Elle apprit que l'héritier de la fortune impressionnante et du titre de Lord Potter allait lui aussi commencer ses études cette année. Ce fut à ce moment que Lily décida que, un jour, ce serait elle qu'il épouserait. Elle se jura de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'il tombe follement amoureux d'elle. Elle deviendrait la future Lady Potter, elle se le jura.

Et son plan avait marcher à la perfection. Elle n'avait eut aucun mal à convaincre le choixpeau de l'envoyer à Griffondor, car elle savait que tout les Potter étaient passés par cette maison. Puis elle joua les indifférente, voir même les dégoutée afin d'attirer l'attention de James. Cela prit du temps mais peu après ses seize ans, James lui demanda de sortir avec lui. Lily savait que James n'était pas un saint et qu'il avait déjà couché avec plus de la moitié des filles de sixième et septième année, c'est pourquoi, bien qu'étant sa petite-amie, elle se refusa à lui jusqu'au moment du mariage. James Potter était prit hameçon et ligne tout à la fois.

Il n'y eut qu'une seule fois ou Lily risqua de mettre son plan en péril. Cela s'était passé après les vacances de Noël durant sa sixième année. Lily avait vu revenir un Severus Snape changé, dangereux et étrangement sexy bien qu'il eut toujours son nez trop gros et ses pommettes proéminentes. Lily n'avait jamais portée grande attention à ce Serpentard qui était plus doué qu'elle en potion, et ce malgré le favoritisme flagrant de Slughorn. Mais cette fois ci elle s'était sentie irrésistiblement attirée par lui. Sans avoir conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'était dirigée vers lui comme dans un rêve, et elle s'était surprit à le sentir. Son odeur lui avait fait tourner la tête, mais lorsque lui l'avait sentie, il s'était reculé avec un vague air de dégout. Lily n'avait jamais été aussi humiliée de toute sa vie, et s'enfuie à sa plus grande honte. Jamais plus, après, elle n'avait approché Severus Snape.

Une fois l'école finie, James lui avait demander sa main. Lily avait, bien entendu, accepté, et ils s'étaient mariés avant le début de l'entrainement de James en tant que auror. Les parents de James avaient été très heureux de l'accueillir au sein de leur famille, et peu à peu, Lily avait fini par oublier sa propre famille. Robert était mort d'un AVC alors que Lily avait tout juste dix-huit ans et Rose ne s'était jamais remit de cette perte, surtout après avoir perdu Pétunia quand elle s'était enfuie pour aller épouser son Vernon. Rose vivait en recluse dans sa maison et cela convenait parfaitement à Lily.

Sur l'insistance de James et de ses amis maraudeurs, Lily avait rejoint "l'ordre du phénix" afin de lutter contre le mage noir qui se faisait appelé Lord Voldemort. Lily s'en félicita lorsqu'elle aprit que ses beaux-parents avaient été tués lors d'une attaque contre le chemin de traverse. Lily aurait du les accompagner, mais comme il y avait une réunion de l'ordre ce soir là, alors Lily avait reporté le rendez-vous. James fut dévasté par cette nouvelle, et Lily ne savait que faire pour lui remonter le moral.

Avec le temps, Lily avait découvert qu'elle aimait réellement James Potter. Elle détestait le voir si déprimé. C'est alors qu'elle apprit la plus merveilleuse des nouvelles, elle était enceinte ! Grâce à cette nouvelle, James sorti de sa dépression et il recommença à faire des plans d'avenir. James avait insisté pour ce que leur enfant porte le nom de Charlus, si c'était un fils, ou bien Doréa, si c'était une fille, en mémoire de ses parents. Lily aurait préférée que leur enfant s'appelle Harold, comme son grand-père, mais elle savait combien cela était important pour James de faire perdurer la mémoire de ses parents défunts. Ils pourraient toujours avoir d'autres enfants après celui-ci, et Lily pourrait alors choisir leurs prénoms.

Lily en était à son septième mois lorsque Albus Dumbledore vint les voir pour parler d'une prophétie qui venait d'être faite et qui risquait de concerner l'enfant de Lily et de James. Albus leur expliqua le contenu de la prophétie et il leur propos de leur prêter sa maison familiale à Godric Hollow dans le cas ou ils auraient à devoir se cacher. James et Lily remercièrent chaleureusement leur ancien directeur, mais ils ne crurent pas être concernés par la prophétie. Après tout, on était déjà à la fin Juin, et Lily avait encore deux bons mois de grossesse devant elle.

Ce fut en se rendant à sa visite pré-natale des huit mois que l'impensable se produisit. Ce 31 Juillet, Lily ressentit les premières douleurs de l'enfantement, alors qu'elle était allongée sur la table d'examen afin de voir si il était possible d'enfin distinguer le sexe du bébé. La magie du fétus ayant jusqu'ici brouillé toutes les tentatives de scanner.

Lily fut transportée dans une chambre particulière ou elle donna naissance à son premier fils à 23h30, puis vingt minutes plus tard à son second fils des plus inattendu. Si le premier bébé était parfaitement en bonne santé, ce n'était pas le cas de son jumeau qui était petit et chétif. Les médico-mages jugeaient très faibles ses chances de survie, et ils décidèrent donc d'éviter qu'un lien trop fort ne se tisse entre les parents et cet enfant maladif.

James et Lily ainsi que leur fils Charlus furent laissés seuls afin que le lien magique unissant tout enfant à ses parents se tisse naturellement. Tandis que son frère jumeau qui n'avait même pas de nom fut mit dans une sorte de couveuse pour y passer les derniers moments de sa trop courte vie. Sans lien avec les membres de sa famille, le bébé ne survivrait pas longtemps, mais cela était peut être pour le mieux.

Severus Snape n'avait pas prévu de rendre visite à Ste Mangouste ce jour là. Malheureusement, il avait reçu une commande urgente de potion de la part de l'hôpital magique ce matin même, et il avait passé toute sa journée à les fabriquer. Sachant que plus la potion était fraiche, plus son potentiel de guérison était important, alors Severus avait choisit de livrer les potion ce soir même plutôt que d'attendre le lendemain matin comme il l'aurait fait normalement. Beaucoup plus tard, il accepta le fait que le destin ai joué son rôle dans ses décisions de la journée.

Après avoir déposé sa livraison à apothicairerie de l'hôpital, Severus s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, lorsqu'un parfum irrésistible l'attira en direction de la nurserie. Severus était tout aussi incapable de résister à cet appel que de se tromper dans la préparation d'une potion. Son âme-sœur se trouvait ici ! Severus en était persuadé, et ce n'était pas la fausse odeur que Lily Evans semblait dégager cette fois ci.

Severus rentra sans problème dans le service ou les enfants incapables de survivre les premiers jours étaient laissés. Cela avait toujours dégouté le préparateur de potion que les sorciers agissent ainsi. Bien sur, il comprenait le désir de vouloir épargner le plus de peines aux parents, mais en voyant tout ces bébés laissés seuls sans surveillance pour attendre qu'ils cessent de respirer était plus que choquant. C'est pourquoi Severus avait travaillé durant son temps libre à préparer une potion qui aiderait tout ces bébés à passer le cap des deux premiers jours qui étaient si critiques pour eux.

Normalement, cette potion, encore à l'état de test, n'aurait pas dut se trouver dans le kit de potion que Severus transportait partout. Mais, ce matin, il avait décidé sans raison logique d'ajouter un échantillon de sa potion dans le kit. Se laissant guidé par l'odeur suave, Severus s'arrêta devant une couveuse qui contenait un bébé très frêle et qui semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Sans même réfléchir, Severus sorti le bébé de cette sorte de cage et il le serra contre lui. Cela sembla être la bonne chose à faire car le bébé se mit à respirer plus normalement.

Durant les cinq heures suivantes, Severus s'acharna à sauver la vie du bébé sans s'accorder un moment de répit. Il alterna Potion et chant de soin jusqu'à ce que l'enfant retrouve une couleur de peau normale et que ses pauvres petits membres se recouvrent de chaire. Ce fut une fois qu'il eut fini que la porte de la nurserie s'ouvrit en grand pour livrer passage à un Sirius Black des plus furieux.

" Snivelius !" S'exclama il avec fureur. " Éloignes toi immédiatement du fils de James !"

Severus poussa un soupir intérieur, mais il était malgré tout très soulagé que Sirius soit là, malgré le fait qu'il soit en train de le menacer de sa baguette magique. Il savait que maintenant que le bébé était tiré d'affaire, il était important qu'il tisse un lien parentale avec un sorcier. La solution idéale aurait été de porter le bébé à ses parents, mais comme ceux ci avaient déjà tissés un lien avec leur premier né, il y avait un très grand risque qu'ile rejettent leur second enfant. Et Severus se refusait catégoriquement à avoir ce lien avec le bébé. Si comme il le croyait ils étaient destinés l'un pour l'autre, alors avoir un lien parent/enfant entre eux compliquerait les choses de manière irréversible. C'est pourquoi l'arrivée de Sirius était vraiment providentielle.

" Black ! Que viens tu faire ici ?" Ne put s'empêcher de demander Severus avec du méprit dans le regard. " Ne devrais tu pas être avec le reste de ta bande à admirer l'héritier des Potter ?"

" Peter est le parrain de Charlus, c'est lui qui est arrivé le premier alors que j'étais retenu par une affaire. James nous avait bien dit que il ne voulait pas choisir entre nous, et qu'il laisserait le destin décider. Je suis le parrain de leur second fils, et je suis venu lui dire au revoir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard." Expliqua Sirius avec une mine défaite à l'idée de perdre son filleul si tôt après sa naissance.

" Ce ne sera pas nécessaire." Répliqua Severus en serrant le bébé plus fort contre lui comme pour le protéger des paroles du chien miteux.

Severus se rendit compte que Black avait mal interpréter ses paroles quand il vit Sirius devenir plus pâle que la mort. Le chien animagus devait croire que le bébé était déjà mort et qu'il était arrivé trop tard pour pouvoir remplir au moins l'un de ses devoir de parrain. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus éprouva de la pitié envers Sirius. Mais il se consola en se disant que ce sentiment devait sans doute provenir de son promis qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

" Calme toi, Black !" Ordonna Severus. " Ton filleul est toujours en vie. Mais il ne risque pas de le rester très longtemps si tu ne le déclare pas comme ton fils adoptif et tu ne créé pas de lien parental avec lui."

" Moi ?" Demanda un Sirius perdu. " Créer un lien parental avec le fils de James ? Mais je ne peux pas ! Ce bébé doit avoir un lien avec ses propres parents, pas moi !"

" Et tu crois que ses parents sont prêts à créer un lien avec lui au risque de réduire la puissance de celui qu'ils ont déjà mit en place avec leur premier né ?" Demanda sérieusement Severus. " Peux tu jurer sur ta magie que James et Lily accepteront la bébé et qu'ils ne le rejetteront pas ?"

Sirius pâlit encore plus et Severus sut alors qu'il était impossible que les parents du bébé l'accepte. Le simple fait que Sirius soit venu tout seul pour faire ses adieux en était une preuve suffisante. James et Lily considéraient déjà leur second fils comme mort, et rien ni personne ne pourrait changer le fait qu'ils ne le considéreraient jamais comme leur vrai fils. Si il avait eut la possibilité, Severus aurait prit le bébé avec lui et les Potter ne l'auraient jamais revu. Malheureusement, bien qu'il ne soit plus sous le pouvoir de Lord Voldemort, Severus continuait d'aller aux réunions des mangemorts et il participait à certains raid. Il ne pouvait pas mettre la vie du bébé en danger en le gardant avec lui. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solution que de le laisser avec ses parents.

" Je ne peux pas faire ça !" S'exclama Sirius en mettant ainsi fin aux pensées vagabondes de Severus. " Je ne peux pas prendre son fils à James ! C'est impossible !"

Cette fois ci Severus était furieux. Black avait toujours été un gamin pourri gâté, que ce soit par ses parents avant sa première année à Poudlard, ou bien par les parents de James après. Ce n'était qu'un gamin irresponsable qui refusait de grandir, et à cause de lui il risquait de perdre la seule personne qui était faite pour lui ! Il refusait de l'accepter, et si il devait secouer les puces de Black pour sauver la vie du bébé alors il le ferait, foi de Snape !

" Assez !" Explosa il. "Je n'ai pas passer les cinq dernières heures à sauver la vie de ce bébé, pour qu'il meure parce qu'un idiot immature refuse d'assumer son rôle de parrain. Si tu ne le fais pas, alors crois moi, c'est moi qui créerait un lien avec ce bébé, et les Potter ne le reverront jamais !"

Severus crut bien que Sirius allait lui jeter un mauvais sort Tant la prise de Black sur sa baguette était forte. Mais au lieu de cela le parrain du bébé se mit à parler.

" Moi, Sirius Black, reconnait cet enfant comme mon fils adoptif et en accepte toutes les responsabilités. Ainsi en ai je déclaré."

Un ruban vert lumineux s'échappa de la baguette de l'animagus et il vint s'enrouler autour des poignets de Sirius et du bébé. Ce fut à ce moment là que le bébé poussa son vrai premier cri. Et Severus tendit à contrecœur son âme-sœur à son père adoptif. Il savait qu'il avait agit pour le mieux, mais cela n'empêchait pas la douleur de la séparation. Sirius prit le bébé et il s'apprêtait à sortir avec lui.

" Quel nom lui donnes tu ?" Demanda Severus d'une voix faible.

" Il s'appellera Hadrian Orion Potter Black." Déclara Sirius d'une voix froide. " Et il sera élevé par ses vrais parents."

Sirius referma alors la porte derrière lui, laissant Severus seul avec sa douleur. Il savait que la vie du petit Hadrian n'allait pas être très agréable, mais il avait fait c qu'il fallait. Et, lorsque le temps serait venu, alors ils se retrouveraient pour ne plus jamais se quitter. Ce fut sur cette note d'espoir que Severus quitta l'hôpital sans un regard en arrière.

A suivre.

Alors ? La suite vous plait. Je vais essayer d'écrire une histoire différente de toutes celles que j'ai lut sur les jumeaux Potter, j'espère réussir. A Dimanche prochain pour la suite, et n'oubliez pas les reviews, car elles m'encouragent à écrire.


	3. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos gentilles reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi. Bonne lecture.

chapitre 2 : retour à la maison  


Dire que James Potter était ravit eut été un euphémisme. Et pourtant, jusqu'au moment ou Sirius était entré dans la chambre particulière de Lily avec un bébé pleurant dans ses bras, tout avait été positivement merveilleux pour lui. Sa superbe femme lui avait donné un superbe fils, et à tout les trois ils formeraient une famille unie. Il ne s'était pas attardé sur son fils cadet, sachant que le bébé ne passerait pas la nuit. Il était inutile qu'ils se fassent de la peine pour rien, autant accepter l'inévitable.

James était le seul enfant vivant que Charlus et Doréa avaient réussi à avoir. Depuis le jour de son mariage jusqu'à celui de la naissance de James, Doréa avait alternée fausse-couche et enfants morts-nés. Très jeune, James avait apprit de la bouche même de son père que si il ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant qui soit un cracmol, alors il devrait se marier avec une sorcière née de parents moldus, ou bien, à la rigueur, une sorcière de sang-mêlés, les mariages consanguins ayant fortement affaibli le potentiel magique des Potter.

C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons principales à la haine féroce que James portait envers Severus Snape. Bien que le jeune homme ne puisse pas, en apparence, rivaliser avec le futur Lord Potter, il était cependant bien plus puissants que James ne pourrait jamais rêver de l'être. Le fait que sa mère eut épousée un moldu avait produit un enfant puissant au delà de toute espérance. L'apport de sang neuf avait fait des merveilles dans le patrimoine génétique de la famille Prince. Et James avait eut bon espoir que la même chose arrive avec ses enfants.

C'est pourquoi James s'était mit à courtiser Lily Evans. De par son statut de née-moldue, elle avait la capacité d'insuffler une magie nouvelle et puissante dans les enfants qu'ils produiraient ensemble. Et quand James avait fait part à ses parents de son intention d'épouser Lily, ceux ci s'étaient montrés plus que ravis du choix de leur fils. Pour la plus grande satisfaction de James, Lily et ses parents s'étaient merveilleusement bien entendus. Le mariage ne tarda donc pas à suivre pour la plus grande satisfaction de toutes les parties concernées.

James n'avait eut qu'un seul regret, et c'était celui d'avoir voulut attendre la fin de son entrainement d'auror, puis d'avoir décider d'attendre la fin de la guerre avant de fonder une famille. Il savait que ses parents auraient été totalement fous du petit Charlus James. La nouvelle de la grossesse de Lily était arrivée trop tard pour eux, et cela rendait James infiniment triste.

Après avoir nourrit Charlus pour la première fois, Lily avait déposée son fils dans les bras de James, puis elle s'était assoupit. Ce fut à ce moment là que Peter se présenta à la porte, et, fidèle à sa promesse, James fit de son ami maraudeur le parrain de son fils. Intérieurement il était désolé que Sirius ne fut pas celui qui était arrivé en premier, mais son visage ne montra rien de ses pensées. Et en voyant la fierté avec laquelle Peter prit le petit Charlus dans ses bras, alors James se dit que les choses avaient finalement bien tournées.

Sirius fut dévasté lorsqu'il arriva de voir Peter qui cajolait son filleul. Cela fit de la peine à James, et c'est pourquoi il décida de faire de Sirius le parrain de son deuxième fils. Mais lorsque Sirius apprit ou son filleul se trouvait, il s'excusa rapidement auprès de James et il sortit de la chambre en courant. James le laissa partir en se disant qu'il avait sans doute besoin de faire ses adieux au bébé, bien que lui même n'en éprouvasse absolument pas le besoin. Quand tout serait fini, Sirius reviendrait à leur coté, là ou était sa vrai place.

James avait sourit quand il avait entendu Sirius revenir, Mais son sourire s'était figé en voyant le bébé bien vivant dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux ! Les médico-mages lui avaient pourtant bien assurer que les chances de survie du bébé étaient nulles. Il ne devrait pas encore être en vie en ce moment ! Comment diable avait il fait pour survivre ? Cela ne convenait absolument pas à James.

Il y avait eut, dans le passé, un cas ou les Potter avaient eut des jumeaux comme héritiers. Les deux frères s'étaient battus pour obtenir l'héritage de leur père, et seule la mort de l'un d'entre eux mit fin au conflit qui divisait la famille. James n'avait nullement l'intention que cela se reproduise. Charlus était et resterait son seul et unique héritier ! A cause de Sirius, il aurait à élever ce gamin aussi, mais jamais il ne serait aussi important que Charlus.

Comme si il sentait les mauvaises pensées de son père biologique, le bébé dans les bras de Sirius se mit à hurler à plein poumons. Réveillant sa mère et son frère par la même occasion.

" James ?" Demanda Lily d'une voix endormie. " Que se passe il ? Est ce que notre petit Charlus va bien ?"

" Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, ma belle fleur." Répondit James à sa femme d'une voix très douce. " Tout va très bien pour notre fils. Sirius nous a juste amené son frère jumeau."

" Son frère jumeau ?" Demanda Lily d'une voix perdue. " Mais il doit être mort maintenant !"

" Apparemment non. Sirius, par je ne sais quel moyen, lui a sauver la vie. Et il nous l'a amené."

La colère rentrée dans la voix de James échappa à tout le monde sauf à sa femme. Mais elle n'eut cure de le lui faire remarquer, car elle aussi éprouvait une certaine colère à ce que Sirius eut sauvé la vie de son deuxième fils. Elle avait été tout d'abord triste d'apprendre que l'un de ses bébés ne survivrait pas, mais une fois qu'elle eut Charlus dans ses bras toute sa peine s'évanouit. Elle et James étaient très jeunes et ils pourraient avoir bien d'autres enfants ensemble. Et en attendant ils avaient leur précieux Charlus avec eux. Il serait un bon fils, et James et elle seraient fiers de lui. Il n'y avait pas de place dans leur vie pour un second enfant en ce moment.

" Vraiment ?" Demanda elle d'une voix mielleuse. " Dans ce cas nous allons nous occuper de lui. Mais il lui faut un nom, James."

" Très bien , ma douce fleur. Il s'appellera Harry Robert Potter."

Sirius ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais il la referma sans prononcer une parole. Cela avait été son choix d'amener le bébé à ses parents, et il leur reconnaissait le droit de nommer leur fils comme ils l'entendaient. Sirius s'était montré présomptueux en choisissant un nom pour le bébé sans consulter ses parents auparavant. Il était tellement prit par ses remords qu'il ne remarqua pas que Lily avait posé le bébé dans un couffin sans même lui avoir donné un seul baiser. Le nourrisson, épuisé par ses pleurs, s'endormit pour la première fois, mais malheureusement pas la dernière, tout seul sans que personne ne s'occupe de lui.

L'annonce de la naissance de Charlus, et accessoirement de celle du petit Harry, partagea la place de choix dans le journal avec la naissance de l'héritier de la famille Longdubas, le petit Neville pour la plus grande vexation de James et Lily. Mais ils n'en montrèrent rien, et ils demandèrent même à Alice d'être la marraine du petit Charlus. La jeune femme accepta de tout cœur, et elle retourna la faveur en demandant à Lily d'être la marraine du petit Neville. Bien qu'elle trouva le bébé trop grassouillet et pataud, Lily accepta avec des effusions de joie aussi vives que peu sincères.

Le cas du petit Harry se posa alors. Lily, pour faire bonne figure devant ses futurs beaux-parents, avait inviter Pétunia et son horrible mari à son mariage. Les deux sœurs semblaient s'être réconciliées, et c'est pourquoi Lily songea à faire de Pétunia la marraine de son deuxième fils. Après tout, il ne serait pas bon que le cadet ait une marraine plus puissante que celle de son frère ainé. C'était déjà assez horrible que Sirius Black soit le parrain de Harry plutôt que celui de Charlus, inutile de laisser le gamin se croire meilleur que son frère en lui donnant par dessus le marcher une marraine puissante telle que Minerva.

Après une semaine à Sainte Mangouste, le Potter retournèrent tout les quatre dans le manoir familiale. James fut alors très heureux de ne pas avoir écouter Lily et d'avoir garder quelques uns des elfes de maison liés à la famille Potter. Dès que les portes se furent refermées derrière eux, James se déchargea du fardeau de son deuxième fils en le confiant à une vieille elfe de maison qui avait été sa nourrice durant toute son enfance. Pendant ce temps, lui et Lily conduisirent Charlus dans la chambre qui avait été spécialement préparée à son attention.

La vieille elfe de maison, qui s'appelait Amy, regarda partir son maitre avec des yeux remplis de dédain. Comment son nourrisson pouvait il se comporter ainsi avec l'un de ses propres enfants ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Pourtant le bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras était très beau, bien plus beau que son frère ainé. Amy savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que le petit Charlus serait le portrait craché de son père, avec les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux et la même corpulence. Mais le petit bou de choux que l'on venait de lui confier tenait plus de sa mère. Ses yeux, actuellement d'un bleu très clair, commençaient à avoir des paillettes verte. Il avait les traits très fins un peu comme ceux de Lady Doréa et ses court cheveux noirs se tordaient déjà comme pour indiquer les boucles soyeuses qui, un jour orneraient sa tête, semblables à ceux de son "parrain".

Amy était loin d'être une idiote, et elle savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que Sirius Black avait reconnu le bébé comme son fils adoptif avant que son maitre n'eut put le marquer comme sien. En toute autre circonstances, cela l'aurait rendue furieuse que son maitre se retrouve privé de l'un de ses héritier légitime, mais pas dans ce cas. Il était évident pour elle, que son nouveau nourrisson n'aurait pas une grande place au sein de la famille, ses parents n'ayant même pas prévu de chambre pour lui, pauvre petit !

N'ayant pas d'autres choix, Amy décida d'emener le petit dans la salle de repos des elfes. Lorsqu'ils seraient moins accaparés par leur ainé, elle espérait qu'ils lui dirait quelle chambre préparer pour le bébé. Mais ses inquiétudes se révélèrent vaines. Comme si il avait sentit l'arrivé d'un nouveau membre de la famille, le manoir avait desceller l'ancienne nurserie des Potter qui se trouvait juste à coté de la salle de repos des elfes. Cette pièce avait été scellée sur les ordres de Charlus Potter, car il croyait qu'une malédiction s'y trouvait et que celle ci empêchait sa chère Doréa de mettre au monde un enfant vivant. Mais le manoir semblait avoir une autre idée, et Amy fut heureuse de voir que tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin se trouvait déjà dans l'ancienne nurserie. Tant qu'il serait sous sa garde, le bébé serait soigné avec le plus grand soin.

Deux semaines plus tard, Lily vint rendre visite à sa sœur ainée, afin que celle ci accepte le rôle de marraine du petit Harry. Lily embrassa sèchement sa grande sœur, et elle alla admirer le petit Dudley qui faisait des bulles avec sa bave dans son berceau. Lily eut beaucoup de mal à cacher son dégout, et il était évident qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de partir au plus vite du 4 Privet Drive. Mais Pétunia se refusait à lui rendre les choses plus faciles. Lily était venue chez elle dans un but précis, et Pétunia attendait patiemment qu'elle s'explique.

" Tuney. " Dit Lily d'une voix pleine de morgue. " Je suis venue te demander d'être la marraine de mon fils."

Pétunia savait, rien qu'au son de la voix de Lily que celle ci considérait cela comme un honneur bien trop important pour une personne aussi insignifiante que Pétunia Dursley. Et si Pétunia n'avait pas sut que Severus avait passé presque toute une nuit à sauver ce bébé, alors elle aurait mit Lily à la porte en souhaitant ne plus jamais la revoir de sa vie. Mais Sev lui avait dit comment il avait sauvé la vie de son neveu, et Pétunia avait deviné qu'une chose bien plus importante que la reconnaissance de l'efficacité de la nouvelle potion de Severus s'était passé durant cette fameuse nuit. D'un manière incompréhensible, Pétunia était sure que son neveu était important pour Severus, et donc par la même il était important pour elle. Elle décida donc d'accepter la demande de Lily.

" Très bien, Lily." Dit elle d'une voix pincée. " J'accepte d'être la marraine de ton fils. Que dois je faire ?"

Lily sembla très soulagée de l'acceptation de Pétunia, et cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. En quoi son acceptation ou son refus pouvait il jouer un rôle important dans la vie de Lady Lily Potter ? Severus allait avoir beaucoup de réponses à lui donner la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient.

" Prend le bébé dans tes bras, accepte ton rôle de marraine et dit son nom. Si tu es destinée à l'être alors tu saura son vrai nom."

Pétunia fit ce que Lily avait dit. Mais au moment ou elle commença de parler un oiseau fantôme fit son apparition au beau milieu de son salon, et Pétunia recula en serrant le bébé très fort dans ses bras. L'oiseau se dirigea vers Lily et il sembla à Pétunia qu'il lui parlait. Pétunia aurait voulut hurler, mais ce furent d'autres mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

" Moi Pétunia Dursley accepte mon rôle de Marraine de Harry Robert Potter... non... Hadrian Orion Potter Black !"

Un bracelet en argent apparut au poignet du bébé juste au moment ou Pétunia finissait de parler. Cela ressemblait un peu à la gourmette que le tante Marge avait offert à la naissance du petit Dudley. Pétunia en resta perplexe, mais Lily sembla ravie.

" Nous devons partir, Tuney." Dit elle calmement. " L'ordre à besoin de moi. Je suis sure que tu reverra ton filleul un jour ou l'autre."

Lily reprit brutalement son fils, et sous l'effet de la surpris le bébé se mit à pleurer. Lily sembla exaspérée et elle appela une certaine Amy pour se charger de son fardeau. Pétunia fit de son mieux pour paraitre surprise en voyant apparaitre un elfe de maison, car Lily ne savait rien de l'amitier qui la liait à Severus, et Pétunia avait bien l'intention que cela continu pour un très long moment. Elle fut cependant très soulagée de voir l'elfe prendre le bébé avec tendresse dans ses bras. Ce petit avait au moins quelqu'un qui l'aimait, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Une fois qu'elle se retrouva de nouveau seule, Pétunia retourna dans la nurserie pour s'occuper de son fils. Tout en berçant gentiment Dudley, elle s'imagina deux garçon qui jouaient ensemble comme deux vrais frères, et cette image la fit sourire. Et sans sans rendre compte elle s'endormit en serrant son fils de manière protectrice contre son sein.

A suivre.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais je trouvais que c'était une bonne place ou s'arrêter. J'espère avoir bien expliquer les sentiments de James et de Lily. Le prochain chapitre verra l'arrivée de Lord Voldemort, alors continuez de suivre cette histoire. Malheureusement, comme mon ordi est en panne, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le poster.Désolée, et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	4. Chapter 3

Mauvaise nouvelle. Mon ordi est totalement HS ! Je suis donc contrainte d'avoir recours à l'aide d'une amie (Nina) pour poster mes chapitres. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais plus poster un chapitre par semaines, car elle a sa famille à s'occuper. Nous allons tenter de poster un chapitre tout les deux ou trois semaines jusqu'à ce que je puisse acheter un nouvel ordi vers fin Décembre si tout va bien. Désolée pour ce contretemps, mais soyez rassurés je ne vais pas laisser cette fic en plan. En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3 : une visite de Lord Voldemort

Dès l'instant de leur retour au manoir ancestral des Potter, Dumbledore ne cessa pas de tenter de convaincre James et Lily qu'ils seraient bien plus en sécurité dans l'ancienne maison familiale des Dumbledore. Mais comme leurs deux enfants étaient vivants, alors James sous l'impulsion de Lily refusa de croire qu'ils soient concernés par cette prétendue prophétie.

Dumbledore n'avait pas été heureux de leur choix, mais il n'avait rien put faire pour leur faire changer d'avis. James était le Lord régnant de sa maison, et ses décisions faisaient loi. Mais tout le plan du directeur reposait sur le fait qu'il prêtait sa maison ancestrale aux Potter pour s'y cacher.

Albus était loin d'être un idiot, et il était tout à fait conscient que l'un des "maraudeur" s'était vendu à Voldemort. Et contrairement à ce qu'il laissait croire, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas Remus. Le loup-garou manquait bien trop de moelle pour trahir ses seuls amis. Albus avait imaginé ce plan afin de découvrir l'identité du traitre, et le refus de James d'aller se cacher avec sa femme et ses enfants l'ennuyait profondément. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que les Longdubas soient plus compréhensif.

Lorsqu'ils apprirent que Frank et Alice étaient partis se cacher, James et Lily eurent un doute sur le bien-fondé de leur choix de rester à l'abris des murs du manoir Potter. Mais en voyant leur deuxième fis bercé doucement par sa nourice, alors ils finir par se convaincre que la prophétie ne parlait pas de leur précieux petit Charlus. Il ne leur était jamais venu à l'esprit que la prophétie puisse parler du petit Harry. Et si cette idée farfelue avait choisit de leur traverser l'esprit, alors ils en auraient bien rit.

Durant les mois suivants, les attaques de Voldemort et de ses minions se firent de plus en plus violentes. Mais, bien à l'abris derrière leur murs, les Potter s'émerveillaient de ce que Charlus dise "papa" et "maman" et qu'il fasse ses premiers pas. Le fait que Hadrian ait dit "Amy" comme premier mot resta totalement inconnu de ses parents, de même qu'il fit ses premiers pas un bon mois avant son frère jumeau.

Mais le petit Hadrian n'était pas un enfant malheureux, loin s'en faut. Ses parents l'ignorait mais il avait une grande famille avec les elfes de maisons. Amy était bien plus qu'une mère pour lui, et les autres elfes étaient comme des frères ainés. Et en plus, il y avait Patto comme le petit Hadrian l'appelait.

Patto avait fait sa première apparition pour les un an des jumeaux. Et pour cette occasion le petit Harry s'était retrouvé en présence des ses parents et de son frère pour la première fois sans Amy depuis le jour de sa naissance. Et bien qu'il fut évident que James et sa femme n'avaient d'yeux que pour leur ainé, cela ne gênait pas du tout le petit Harry. Après tout, on ne peut pas regretter ce que l'on ne connait pas.

Hadrian mangeait tranquillement à l'autre bout de la table avec l'aide de Amy alors que ses parents se préoccupaient de savoir si les bouts de légumes dans l'assiette de Charlus n'étaient pas trop gros, ni trop cuits. Puis soudain, un énorme chien noir fit son entrée dans la salle à manger. Surprit, Charlus se mit à hurler à plein poumon, et il en fit tellement qu'il se mit à rendre son repas. Hadrian, quand à lui, regarda le chien avec ses grands yeux verts qu'il avait hérité de sa mère, puis, cahin-cahat il se dirigea d'un pas tremblant vers le chien.

Comme Hadrian ne marchait que depuis à peine deux mois, il trébucha avant d'avoir atteint son objectif, et il serait tombé si le chien n'était pas venu amortir sa chute au dernier moment. Le chien se retransforma en homme et il eut la surprise d'entendre le bébé rire comme si il venait de vivre la plus exaltente des aventures. Ce fut à ce moment que Hadrian captura le coeur de Sirius Black.

Lorsque James et Lily revinrent avec Charlus qui s'était changé, ils n'étaient pas contents avec la blague de Sirius. Lily alla même jusqu'à dire qu'il était plus que temps pour Sirius de grandir. Et la situation ne s'améliora pas avec l'arrivée de Peter.

Le rat animagus avait apporté uniquement un cadeau pour son fileul, oubliant totalement l'existence de son frère jumeau ce que Sirius n'appréçia absolument pas. L'héritier des Black avait au moins eut le bon gout d'amener un cadeau pour chacun des enfants bien qu'il ne soit que le parrain de Harry. Et comme Remus était parti au loin pour remplir une mission pour l'ordre du phénix, alors il n'y avait personne pour appaiser les tensions. La journée ne fut agréable pour personne, et James et sa femme se jurèrent alors de ne plus jamais fêter les anniversaires ensemble. Harry avait bien trop attiré l'attention sur lui au gout des Potter. Seul Charlus méritait d'attirer l'attention, c'était un fait reconnu.

En tant que auror et que Lord, James était invité tout les ans au bal d'Halloween organisé par le ministère de la magie. L'année précédente il n'y était pas allé car le petit Charlus avait eut une légère poussée de fièvre, et lui et sa femme avaient décidés de rester à la maison pour surveiller que son état ne s'agrave pas. Mais cette année tout allait bien, et James et Lily se faisaient une grande joie d'assister au bal. Sirius, qui détestait de plus en plus toutes ces mondanités, s'était proposé pour garder les enfants au manoir Potter. Mais comme Lily craignait qu'il ne s'occupe que de Harry au détriment du bien être de Charlus, alors elle avait convincu James de demander à Peter de venir garder les enfants. Et le fait que ce serait sans doute Harry qui serait négligé ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

James avait eut beaucoup de mal à convaincre Sirius de les accompagner lui et Lily au bal du ministère. Mais, tout aussi bien lui que sa femme, avaient rmarqués que Sirius se rapprochait dangereusement du petit Harry. James avait eut l'espoir que Sirius se décide à faire de Charlus son héritier car il connaissait le secret de son ami. Sirius ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant à lui, et si cette état de fait avait tourné à son avantage durant leurs années d'études car Sirius avait put coucher avec autant de filles qu'il voulait sans crainte d'en mettre une enceinte, cela serait un handicape pour le futur si il ne choisissait pas bien son héritier. Charlus, de l'avis de James, méritait largement de porter les titres de Lord Potter et Lord Black. Et si le premier lui était attribué d'office, il n'en était pas de même pour le second. Seul Sirius pourrait désigner le futur Lord Black, et son rapprochement avec le petit Harry ne leur convenait absolument pas du tout.

James, Lily et Sirius se rendirent donc au bal ce soir là, laissant la garde de leurs deux enfants à Peter. Ils ignoraient que Peter s'était vendu à Lord Voldemort depuis plusieurs années et qu'ils venaient de lui donner une occasion en or de prouver sa loyauté envers son maitre. Contrairement à ses amis, Peter était convincu que ce n'était pas Charlus qui était concerné par la prophétie, mais bien le petit Harry. Et c'est pourquoi il ouvrit en grand les portes du manoir à Lord Voldemort ce soir là.

Depuis qu'il avait endendu parler de la prophétie par son espion qui se trouvait dans le bar quand elle fut faite, Voldemort avait été obsédé. Il semblait avoir perdu tout sens commun dès l'instant ou les premières phrases de la prophétie lui avait été rapportées par Avery. Malheureusement, la personne avec qui Avery avait des affaires à faire était arrivée avant que ce dernier n'ait put entendre la prophétie en entier, pour le plus grand mécontentement de Lord Voldemort.

Bien que ses conseillés les plus proches tels que Lucius ou Severus lui eurent conseillés de ne pas prêter foi à cette prophétie, Voldemort n'avait rien put faire d'autre que de chercher qui elle pouvait concerner. La découverte des parents potentiels n'avait pas été très dur, car peu de ceux qui l'avait affronter en était ressortis vivants, et encore moins ceux qui l'avait par trois fois défiés. Seuls les Longdubas et les Potter rempissaient cette condition. Voldemort décida donc d'attendre pour voir lequel de leur enfant naitrait le 31 Juillet. Malheureusement, les trois enfants naquirent ce jour précis pour le plus grand désappointement du Lord Noir.

En se fiant aux mots de la prophétie, Voldemort en conclu que seul le jeune Neville pouvait être concerné, car si il s'était agit des jumeaux Potter alors la prophétie aurait parlé des sauveurs, et non pas de l'unique sauveur. Mais les Longdubas s'étaient cachés sous la protection d'un gardien du secret, et pour son plus grand dépit le seigneur noir n'arrivait pas à trouver qui ils avaient choisit. C'est alors que Petigrew lui fit part de son rôle de nounou pour les petits Potter pour la soirée d'Halloween. Les doutes de Voldemort revinrent à l'assault, et c'est alors qu'il décida d'éliminer les enfants Potter dans le doute que l'un d'eux puisse être celui concerné par la prophétie.

Peter ouvrit toutes grandes les portes du manoir à son maitre, et il le dirigea prestement vers l'ancienne nurserie, après avoir brisé quelques portes pour faire croire qu'il y avait eut une bataille. Là, après avoir renvoyé l'elfe de maison, il présenta le jeune Harry à son maitre pour qu'il s'occupe de lui.

" Ou est l'autre enfant ?" Demanda Voldemort d'une voix froide. " Je veux les voir tout les deux !"

Peter était partagé entre son désir d'obéir à son maitre, et son besoin de protéger Charlus à tout prix.

" Dépèche toi, Queudever." Gronda son maitre. " Tu sais que je n'aime pas attendre !"

" Mais, maitre. " Osa répondre le rat. " Charlus ne sera pas un danger pour vous ! Je lui apprendrait ce qu'il doit savoir. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous méfier de lui ! Je vous le jure !"

" Amène le moi immédiatement !" Tonna Voldemort.

Le traitre se rendit immédiatement dans la chambre du petit Charlus, et il prit gentiment le bébé endormit dans ses bras pour ne pas le réveillé. Puis il retourna à contrcoeur vers l'ancienne nurserie avec son précieux fardeau.

Pendant que Peter était parti rechercher l'ainé des Potter, Lord Voldemort examina le bébé devant lui. Le petit Harry était parfaitement réveillé et il observait l'étranger avec ses étranges yeux verts qui rappelaient le sort de mort. Cela mit le seigneur noir très mal à l'aise. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel regard chez un bébé, et il voulait plus que tout qu'il arrête de le regarder comme cela. Le retour de Peter fut un soulagement pour lui.

" Donne moi l'enfant." Ordonna il.

" Maitre, je vous en supplie ! Pas Charlus ! Ce n'est pas lui, je vous le jure !" Supplia Peter en tombant à genoux devant son maitre.

" Tu ose me défier !" Cria avec rage Voldemort. " Tu vas payer pour ton audace. Mais soit rassuré, par égard pour toi, je ne m'occuperais de ton cher Charlus que après avoir disposer de la vie de son frère. Avada Kedavra !"

Le sort vint frapper Peter en pleine poitrine, et l'ancien maraudeur s'écroula au sol sans vie. Puis le grand Lord Voldemort se tourna vers le cadet de Potter alors que son frère continuait à dormir paisiblement. Voldemort eut une petite seconde de doute mais finalement il lança son sort de mort sur le petit Harry. C'est alors que l'impensable se produisit.

Le sort de mort, qui aurait dut se diriger droit vers sa cible, se mit à tourbillonner autour du bébé comme si il lui était impossible de trouver un endroit ou frapper le bébé, et ce fut à ce moment là que Voldemort eut réellement peur. Il était très versé en matière de créatures de l'ombre, et il ne connaissait qu'une seule race de créature capable de se protéger du sort de mort de cette manière, et c'était les elfes noirs. Ces créatures étaient censées avoir totalement disparues, détruites par les pouvoirs immenses qu'elles détenaient !

Pendant que Voldemort s'inquiétait, le sort de mort qui entourait Hadrian avait changer de couleur, passant du vert au rouge. Si il en avait été conscient, alors Voldemort se serait enfui à toutes jambes, mais perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne se rendit pas compte du danger qu'il courait.

Sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien, un vieux journal intime dans la cave des Malfoy, une bague sous le plancher d'une veille cabane, une coupe dans un coffre des Lestrange, un pendentif caché dans la maison familiale des Black, un diadème dans la chambre sur demande de Poudlard et le familier de Lord Voldemort se mirent à briller du même rouge que celui qui continuait de tourner comme un fou autour du petit Hadrian. Puis soudain il y eut une explosion de lumière et tout les horcruxes de Voldemort retournèrent dans l'âme de leur créateur. Les objets débarassés de la partie de l'âme du seigneur noir qui les polluaient, redevinrent de simple objets tout en restant à l'endroit ou ils avaient été cachés. Nagini, quand à elle garda en partie les pouvoir que le horcruxe lui avait accordé du fait de son statut d'être vivant.

Lord Voldemort hurla quand ses horcruxes retournèrent vers lui. Il s'effondra au sol, et il perdit promptement connaissance. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il retrouva conscience en entendant les hurlement de Charlus qui avait été réveillé en sursaut par des morceaux du plafond qui lui étaient tombés dessus en entaillant légèrement son front. L'ancien Voldemort eut la grande surprise de découvrir que ses cheveux, qu'il avait commencé à perdre après la création de son premier horcruxe, avaient miraculeusement repoussés. Et pour la première fois depuis blien longtemps, il fut enfin capable de réfléchir rationellement.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte de l'énorme bétise qu'il avait fait en créant des horcruxes. Bien sur, il avait, d'une certaine manière, protégé sa vie contre toute attaque visant à le tuer, mais en échange il avait perdu sa lucidité. Il était, depuis plusieurs années devenu complétement fou, et il avait entrainé ses partisants dans sa folie. Il fallait que cela s'arrête et maintenant !

Voldemort conjura un corps et il le réduisit en cendre, laissant sa baguette à coté du corps détruit. Cela l'embêtait vraiment de devoir abandonner sa baguette mais il n'avait pas d'autre moyen de prouver que le corps carbonisé était le sien. Puis il se retourna vers le jeune Potter qui continuait de le fixer de ses yeux graves.

" J'ai une dette envers toi Harry Potter." Déclara il d'une voix solennelle. " Un jour je t'accorderait un souhait quel qu'il soit. Je le jure."

La magie entoura Hadrian et Tom rendant ainsi la promesse valide. Puis soudain, Tom devint totalement livide. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, et ses genoux flagolèrent.

" Doux Merlin !" S'exclama il. "Reg !"

L'ancien Lord Voldemort quitta la nurserie en toute hâte, et dès qu'il eut quitter l'enceinte du manoir Potter il apparut vers une destination connue de lui seul. Pendant ce temps, le jeune Harry se coucha dans son lit, indiférent aux hurlements de son frère qui n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on ne s'occupe pas de lui à son premier cri. Rien sur Hadrian n'indiqua qu'il eut bataillé avec le seigneur noir.

Ce fut ainsi que James, Lily et Sirius les retrouvèrent quand ils rentrèrent du bal. Harry endormit comme un bien heureux, et Charlus hurlant à plein poumon avec un peu de sang qui lui coulait sur le front. Le corps de Peter affalé de manière protectrice devant le baby dans lequel Charlus était attaché, et le corps calciné du défun Lord Voldemort en face du lui. Personne n'eut aucun doute que Charlus était celui qui avait vaincu celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et lui et Peter Petigrew devinrent des héros du monde des sorciers. Le petit Harry fut donc relégué à vivre sa vie dans l'ombre de celle de son frère. Et ce ne serait pas avant bien de nombreuses années que l'on saurait qui était le vrai garçon-qui_a-survécu.

A suivre.

Désolée, les chapitres vont être plus court à partir de maintenant pour ne as trop donner de travail à mon amie. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Aplus tard pour la suite, et n'oubliez pas les reviews.

PS : toutes les erreurs sont miennes, je prends l'entière responsabilité des fautes de frappe et autres. Nina n'y est pour rien, et sans elle ce chapitre n'aurait pas été posté avant Janvier 2016.


	5. Chapter 4

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour l'attente. Merci de votre soutient et merci beaucoup de continuer de suivre cette histoire même si elle prend plus de temps à être postée. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4 : une journée dans la vie d'un maitre de potion

Severus Snape, ou plutôt Severus Prince, ne se plaignait pas du tour que sa vie avait prit. Lorsque ses grands-parents avaient découvert ce qu'il était, alors ils avaient fait de lui leur héritier légitime. Severus n'avait pas été heureux que sa mère reste une paria, mais Eileen avait fini par convaincre son fils que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Sa mère avait juste été heureuse que Severus n'ait pas à vivre dans la pauvreté pour toujours, tout comme elle avait dut vivre après avoir choisit d'épouser Tobias.

Severus avait fait de brillantes études et il était désormais reconnu comme l'un des grands maitres de potions. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard ne cessait de le harceler afin qu'il accepte le poste de professeur de potions à Poudlard. Mais même si il était flatté que l'on lui propose un tel poste alors qu'il était si jeune, Severus n'avait aucune intentions d'accepter pour le moment. Peut être que il accepterait quand son autre moitié commencerait ses études à Poudlard, mais pas avant ! Il ne se sentait pas fait pour être un bon professeur, en tout cas pas pour le moment, et il avait bien l'intention de profiter des joies de la vie avant de s'enfermer pendant sept ans derrière les murs de Poudlard.

Surtout maintenant que la marque des ténèbres avait pratiquement disparue des bras de tout les mangemorts. Et à ce propos, Severus se demandait si Lucius n'avait pas tout deviné à ce sujet. Ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de Severus, mais comment aurait il put savoir que la marque s'était éclaircie au point d'être pratiquement invisible ?

Severus avait rendu visite à Lucius le lendemain de l'attaque sur le manoir Potter. Depuis le jour où Severus était devenu une créature magique, il utilisait un glamour pour faire croire que la marque était toujours là, mais sans connection avec son maitre, la marque sur son bras était restée bien visible comme Severus pensait qu'elle devait être. Mais il s'était rendu compte de son erreur quand il avait vu la marque grisatre sur le bras de Lucius. Bien sur, il avait immédiatement changé son glamour, mais il était pratiquement sur que Lucius avait vu la marque d'un noir brillant quand Severus était rentré dans le salon. Fort heureusement, Lucius n'avait rien dit, et Severus n'avait pas osé aborder franchement le sujet.

L'arrivée de Narcissa et du petit Drago avait été une bénédiction en soit. Lucius avait été totalement accaparé par son fils, et Severus avait put retrouver son équilibre intérieur. Severus se demandait si il pourrait aimer le petit garçon encore plus si il avait été choisit comme son parrain. Mais il en doutait sérieusement. Les elfes noirs ne se liaient pas de trop avec les humains normaux. Severus adorait le petit Drago, mais il savait que le lien de parrainage n'aurait surement pas prit, et c'est pourquoi il se félicitait que Lucius ait choisit Fudge, un obscur employé du ministère de la magie qui irait très loin, comme parrain pour Drago.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de parrain, Severus se demandait comment Sirius Black réussirait à avoir le potentiel émotionnel suffisant pour pouvoir s'occuper de deux filleuls. En effet, après la mort de Petigrew, James "maudit" Potter avait décidé de faire de Sirius le nouveau parrain de Charlus. La presse avait fait tout un tapage autour du nouveau parrain du garçon-qui-a-survécu, pour le plus grand plaisir du chien gâleux. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que l'on voit une photo des Potter avec leur rejeton et son nouveau parrain dans le journal. Mais, étonnement, Lupin ne semblait pas vouloir se joindre au cirque médiatique, à la plus grande surprise de Severus qui aurait cru que le loup-garou se serait servit de cette occasion pour améliorer l'opinion publique envers sa race. C'est du moins ce que Severus aurait fait à sa place.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée de sa boutique de potion le fit sortir de ses pensées. Cette boutique dans le village du Pé-au-lard était un rêve devenu réalité. Cela avait été le cadeau que ses grands-parents lui avait fait pour le félicité d'être devenu le plus jeune maitre de potion depuis trois siècles, et Severus n'aurait pas put rêver d'un plus beau cadeau. Cela lui avait presque complétement fait oublier la rancoeur qu'il avait éprouvé à leur égard de les avoir fait vivre loin de la maison principale lorsqu'il était enfant. Severus savait qu'ils ne seraient jamais proches comme des grands-parents et leur petit-fils devaient l'être, mais il n'était plus un gamin qui en voulait à la vie. Il était un adulte tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il pourrait tirer d'une relation plus amicale avec sa famille.

Au début, ses grands-parents avaient eut l'intention de lui offrir une boutique au chemin de traverse, mais, sur les conseils de Severus ils avaient changer la location pour le village près de Poudlard. En effet, comme Severus l'avait expliqué, il existait déja deux grandes boutiques de potions au chemin de travers, même si l'une d'entre elle se trouvait dans l'allée des embruns. Ces deux boutiques avaient leur clientelle attitrée, et il y avait peu de chance que celle ci décide d'abandonner leur fournisseur afin d'essayer les produits d'un concurrent. Mais au Pré-au-lard il n'y avait aucune appoticairie ni magasin de potion. Les élèves de Poudlard devaient tout commander par hibou au Chemin de traverse lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de potion ou d'ingrédients. Cela avait été un pari d'ouvrir la boutique ici, mais un pari gagnant. Pratiquement dès l'ouverture, la boutique de Severus avait connu un grand succès, pour la plus grande fierté de tout les membres de sa famille.

Calmement, Severus quitta son laboratoire et il se rendit directement dans la boutique. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il envisageait de trouver un vendeur ou une vendeuse pour tenir le magasin pendant que lui se consacrerait uniquement à la préparation des potions et à la recherche d'ingrédients difficiles à trouver. Mais, jusqu'ici il n'avait pas trouvé la perle rare qui répondait à ses exigences.

Severus fut très heureux de voir que son visiteur était en fait sa propre mère. Eileen Prince avait profitée depuis la mort inopinée de son époux. La femme battue qui aimait pourtant son tortionnaire avait laissé place à la digne héritière de la grande et noble famille des Prince. Depuis son veuvage, Eileen avait reçu plusieurs demandes en mariages, mais elle avait toujours refusé car, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, seul Tobias Snape avait réussit à trouver le chemin de son coeur.

" Maman ? Qu'est ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?" Demanda Severus avec joie.

Il ne voyait pas assez souvent sa mère à son gout. Après la mort de sa grand-mère lorsque Severus avait eut dix-neuf ans, Eileen avait prit possession de la maison de la douairière, et elle la quittait très rarement. Bien que ses parents aient reconnu son fils comme leur héritier, ils n'avaient cependant toujours pas pardonnés à leur fille unique. Et ses refus de se remarier n'avaient rien fait pour améliorer la situation. Mais Eileen semblait heureuse de sa vie présente, et c'était tout ce qui comptait aux yeux de son fils.

" J'ai apprit que tu allais avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour tenir ta boutique, et je suis venue te proposer mon aide." Répondit Eileen avec un gentil sourire.

" Mais.. Comment diable es tu donc au courant ?" Demanda Severus estomaqué. " J'étais justement en train d'y penser !"

Pour toute réponse Eileen eut un rire léger qui appaisa l'âme de son fils. Jamais, jusqu'à ce moment, il n'avait entendu sa mère rire. Les abus de Tobias étant bien trop profondéments inscrits dans son âme. Mais si sa mère pouvait de nouveau rire, alors cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Eileen commençait à oublier Tobias. Et de l'avis de son fils cela était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Sâchant que insister pour avoir des réponses ne le mènerait à rien, Severus guida sa mère vers l'arrière boutique, et il lui proposa un thé. Eileen accepta avec joie, puis, pendant que son fils lui préparait son thé comme elle l'aimait, elle se dirigea vers le mur et elle décrocha le certificat de maitre de potions de son fils. Elle le serra contre son coeur et elle retourna s'assoir dans le fauteuil.

Severus fut légèrement surprit de l'attitude de sa mère, mais il le cacha bien. Tout deux s'assirent, puis ils dégustèrent tranquillement leur thé. Severus savait que sa mère ne parlerait que lorsqu'elle serait prête, alors il attendit patiemment qu'elle se décide à le faire. Finalement elle se décida à parler, mais ce ne fut pas du tout ce à quoi son fils s'attendait.

" Ton amélioration de la potion tue-loup est vraiment exceptionnelle." Dit Eileen avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Ce sujet était très sensible pour Severus. Car, si en effet, les améliorations de la potion marchaient, pour Severus la nouvelle formule était incomplète. C'était son maitre d'apprentissage qui avait décidé de présenter la potion lors du certificat de Severus, et ce malgré l'opposition apparente de son élève. Bien sur ce choix lui avait permit de devenir l'un des plus jeunes maitres de potions, mais Severus était un perfectionniste dans l'âme, et présenter une potion non finie avait blessé sa fierté.

" Ce n'est pas vrai." Répliqua calmement Severus. " Cette potion n'est peut être pas trop mal, mais elle est vraiment loin d'être parfaite. Mais j'y arriverais un jour. Je trouverais la potion qui permettera aux loup-garous de devenir loup sans souffrances et sans perdre leurs parts humaines de leurs esprits."

" Tu y arrivera, j'en suis sure !" Le rassura Eileen. " Mais il te faudra sans doute des locaux plus spacieux et beaucoup mieux équipés que ton laboratoire, n'est ce pas ?"

" Si ce vieux tordu amatteur de bonbons au citron est venu te demander ton aide pour me convaincre d'accepter son offre travail à Poudlard, alors dit lui bien que ma réponse est toujours non !" Fulmina Severus. " J'accepterais dans quelques années, mais pour le moment j'ai d'autres priorités."

" Tu as trouvé ton âme soeur ?" Demanda Eileen tout excitée. " Alors, comment est il ? Quel travail fait elle ? Tu dois tout me dire !"

Severus ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'enthousiasme de sa mère. Elle allait sans doute être déçue de devoir attendre plus de quinze ans avant d'avoir la chance de pouvoir devenir grand-mère, mais il savait qu'elle le soutiendrait de toutes ces forces. Il était vraiment chanceux d'avoir une mère qui l'aimait tant.

" Calme toi." Dit il entre deux éclats de rire. " Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est qu'il à tout juste un peu plus de deux ans, et que ses parents ne voudraient pas que je l'approche à moins de cent mètres. J'ai découvert qu'il était mon autre moitié le jour de sa naissance, et depuis je ne l'ai plus revu."

Cela n'était pas un mensonge, car Severus n'avait pas revu le petit Hadrian depuis le jour où Sirius était ressorti de la nurserie avec le bébé dans les bras. Et bien qu'il y eut une multitude de photos des Potter et de leur précieux fils dans la presse, le jeune Hadrian était mystérieusement toujours absent lorsqu'elles étaient prises. Severus n'aurait été que médiocrement surpris de savoir que pour l'opinion publique les Potter n'avaient eut qu'un seul fils.

" Le fils de James Potter !" S'exclama Eileen en pâlissant. " Doux Merlin ! Ton autre moitié est le fils de ce prétentieux de James Potter. Comment cela est il possible ?"

" Je ne sais pas. Peut être avons nous un ancêtre commun qui avait du sang d'elfe noir dans les veines. Ou peut être est ce le hasard, qui sait ? En tout cas, le lien à été créé, et rien, ni personne ne pourra le détruire. Hadrian sera un jour mien, tout comme je serais sien."

" J'en suis heureuse pour toi, mon fils." Dit sincèrement Eileen. " Mais tu risque d'avoir des problèmes avec son père pour qu'il vous accepte. Et avec cette dette de vie qu'il détient sur toi, je crains qu'il ne t'oblige à rompre avec son fils."

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour cela." Répondit gentiment Severus. " Je suis pratiquement sur que James Potter ne s'en est pas rendu compte, mais en sauvant la vie de son fils j'ai annulé la dette qu'il détenait sur moi. La magie à choisit de concidérer cet acte comme suffisant. Potter a sauvé ma vie, et moi j'ai sauvé celle de son fils. La balance à retrouvée son équilibre, voila tout."

" Merci grand Merlin ! Maintenant pour ce travail de vendeuse. Que dis tu de ma proposition ?"

" Pourquoi diable insistes tu autant. Qu'est ce que tu me cache ? Et..."

La tirade de Severus fut arrêtée par l'arrivée du grand duc portant une lettre qui semblait officielle. Eileen cacha son sourire derrière sa tasse de thé, tout en attendant impatiemment que son très cher fils prenne connaissance de sa lettre. Elle bouillait d'impatience de le féliciter, mais elle devait encore jouer les innocentes un peu plus longtemps.

Severus n'apprécia pas d'être interrompu, mais il prit cependant la lettre tout en se demandant qui pouvait bien lui écrire. Sa mauvaise humeur fit place à de la stupéfaction quand il vit le sceau qui ornait la lettre. Tout maitre de potions qui se répectait connaissait ce sceau. C'était le rêve de tout le monde d'être contacté par le centre de recherche sur les potions de l'institut Pasteur à Paris. Pasteur ayant été un sorcier qui voulait tout autant aider les moldus que les sorciers, il avait créé une annexe réservé spécialement aux sorciers pour qu'ils puissent y améliorer leur potion. Etre accepté dans ces locaux pour une période de quatre ans renouvellable une seule fois, était la consécration pour tout maitre de potion digne de ce nom. Et voila que Severus recevait une lettre d'eux ! Ce fut avec des mains plus que tremblantes qu'il ouvrit la lettre. Et là, il ne put pas en croire ses yeux.

Depuis son obtention de sa maitrise en potion, Severus n'avait pas cessé de créer de nouvelles potions et de tenter d'améliorer les anciennes. Il publiait régulièrement ses découvertes dans le journal des potions, mais jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir intéresser les gens de l'institut Pasteur. Il se sentait à la fois très fier et totalement perdu. On lui proposait un contrat de quatre ans ! A lui ! C'était tout à fait incroyable ! Mais pourtant Severus s'empressa de valider son acceptation avant de la rendre au grand duc qui s'envola aussitôt.

" Alors ," Demanda Eileen tout sourire. " Je le prend ce poste de vendeuse ?"

A suivre.

Ce chapitre est plus court, mais comme mon amie n'a pas de correcteur d'orthographe sur son ordi, elle préfère que je raccourcisse un peu mes chapitres. J'espère que vous avez aimer. A plus tard pour la suite et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	6. Chapter 5

Désolée pour le retard, mais cette fic est plus difficile à écrire que la précédente, surtout dut au fait que je ne sais pas trop ou elle va me conduire. Sinon Nina m'a demandée la permission d'utiliser mon compte pour poster une courte fic sur Détective Conan qu'elle a écrit, alors si vous avez le temps allez voir. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Chapitre 5 : les doutes d'un loup-garou  


Dire que Remus était satisfait du comportement de ses deux meilleurs amis était très loin de la vérité. Il semblait que la victoire de Charlus sur Vous-savez-qui avait fait ressortir les plus bas instincts des deux maraudeurs. Bien qu'il soit tout à fait conscient qu'il pourrait faire avancer la cause des loups-garous en se montrant beaucoup plus dans les journaux comme James, Lily et Sirius, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Son plus grand défaut avait toujours été sa timidité, et bien qu'il fut désormais un adulte, celle-ci continuait à l'empêcher d'avancer dans la vie.

Mais cela ne le gênait pas de trop. Il préférait passer une soirée tranquille en compagnie du petit Harry plutôt que de parader dans les soirées du ministère. De plus, il adorait aider à développer l'intelligence du second fils de James. Remus était sur que ni ses parents, ni Sirius n'étaient conscients que le petit Harry avait tout d'un enfant surdoué. James et sa femme se cessaient de s'extasier devant le moindre progrès de leur précieux Charlus, et ils ne se rendaient pas compte que Harry était bien plus en avance que son jumeau. Dans un sursaut de sagesse, Remus avait décidé qu'il était tout à fait inutile d'attirer leur attention sur ce fait.

Quand elle avait épousé James, Lily avait changer bien des choses dans la tenue de la maison Potter. Étant née de parents moldus elle avait amené leur croyances comme beaucoup d'enfants nés de moldus l'avait fait au plus grand damne des famille de sang-pur. Sous son impulsion les Potter avaient renoncés à célébrer les fêtes de Beltane et toutes autres fêtes qui n'avaient pas de connotations avec ce que l'église anglicane jugeait comme normales. Charlus était élevé en suivant les croyances de sa mère mais heureusement ce n'était pas le cas de Harry. Pendant que Charlus avait été baptisé à l'église du village, Harry avait eut sa cérémonie de présentation à la maitresse Magie en présence de tout les elfes du manoir.

Remus avait été choqué lorsqu'il avait découvert que toute l'éducation du plus jeune fils de James avait été confiée à une vieille elfe de maison. Au début il avait cru que le jeune Harry avait un traitement de faveur étant donné qu'il avait accès aux connaissances du monde des sorciers en vigueur parmi les familles d sang-pur. Il était normal que durant les deux premières années de la vie des jeunes sorciers qu'un elfe de maison spécialement entrainé pour faire comprendre à leur jeune protégé leur future place au sein de la société. Mais passé le cap des deux ans, ainsi que celui des risques de mort prématuré de l'enfant, c'étaient les parents qui reprenaient le relai concernant l'éducation de leur progéniture.

Mais les Potter n'avaient pas du tout agis comme cela. Charlus n'avait pas bénéficié des connaissances des elfes de maison, et il ne serait sans doute jamais considéré par eux comme le vrai maitre de maison. Et en ce qui concernait Harry, il ne bénéficiait pas de l'éducation de ses parents comme il le devrait. Remus savait que le gouffre qui semblait séparer ces deux enfants ne ferait que s'agrandir au fil des années, et il craignait pour l'avenir. Et ce qui le gênait encore plus était de ne pas savoir pour lequel de ces deux enfants innocents il devait craindre le plus.

En plus, du fait que Dumbledore n'avait pas trouvé de preuve concernant l'identité du traitre, alors Remus était conscient que ses amis le soupçonnait toujours. Il voyait bien comment Lily se crispait chaque fois que le loup-garou prenait le jeune Charlus dans ses bras. Comme si il allait infecter une autre âme innocente avec sa malédiction ! Et même James semblait être réticent à l'idée de laisser son fils dans les bras de son "ami". Cela lui brisait le cœur mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution durant ces moments là que d'aller dans l'ancienne nurserie et d s'occuper du mieux qu'il pouvait de l'autre enfant.

Sirius venait parfois le rejoindre en présentant des excuses pour l'attitude de James et de sa femme. Mais, plus le temps passait, moins le loup-garou avait envie de leur pardonner. Et si il n'y avait pas eut Harry alors Remus ne croyait pas qu'il aurait encore rendu visite aux Potter. Il en avait de plus en plus assez que l'on se serve de lui pour les missions dangereuses et qu'en retour il ne soit payé que par des doutes et de la suspicion. Mais Harry l'aimait, et c'était pour lui qu'il supportait tout cela. Le sourire joyeux que le jeune garçon de trois ans avait quand il venait lui rendre visite était comme un baume pour son âme tourmentée. Tant que Harry vivrait au manoir Potter, alors Remus viendrait le voir, et peu importe si ses parents le réprouvait.

L'attitude de Sirius énervait aussi Remus. Il n'abandonnait pas totalement Harry comme le faisait ses parents, mais il était beaucoup moins présent pour son premier filleul que pour le second. Pourquoi Sirius avait accepté de devenir le deuxième parrain de Charlus, ça Remus n'en avait aucune idée. En plus, cela ne pourrait qu'apporter des ennuis pour l'avenir si Sirius ne mettait pas les choses au clair avant que ces deux filleuls atteignent leur majorité. Sirius n'aurait jamais d'enfants, c'était l'un des secrets que les maraudeurs partageaient. Et donc comme il n'aurait jamais d'héritier légitime, alors sa fortune reviendrait à l'un de ses filleuls. En ne prévoyant rien, alors Sirius risquait de provoquer un conflit entre les deux frères pour l'attribution de cette fortune. Remus se résigna donc à en parler à son ami.

L'occasion de le faire se présenta lors d'une de ses visites à la nurserie. Lorsque Remus entra il vit son jeune protéger jouer à essayer de grimper sur le dos de l'énorme chien noir pour le monter comme un poney. Cela réchauffa quelque peu le cœur de Remus de voir que Sirius prenait aussi du temps pour s'occuper du petit Harry. Et ces souvenirs seraient sans doute bien plus précieux du fait qu'ils étaient privés. Aucun journal ne publierait d'articles à propos de cela, et c'est ce qui rendait ce moment parfait. Remus décida de se joindre au jeu, et il se surprit à rire de bon cœur pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Une fois que le petit garçon fut bien fatigué d'avoir jouer si longtemps, sa nourrice vint le chercher pour qu'il aille faire sa sieste, laissant ainsi à Remus et à Sirius de parler tranquillement loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Ni James, ni Lily ne mettait jamais les pieds dans ces pièces, et tout les tableaux au mur représentaient des animaux, et donc ils ne pouvaient pas répéter ce qu'ils entendaient.

" Sirius ! il faut que nous parlions." Dit Remus une fois qu'il se fut assuré qu'ils étaient bien tout seuls.

" Je sais ce que tu vas me dire." Répondit Sirius en soupirant. " Je sais que je ne suis pas assez présent pour Hadrian, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Si jamais James et Lily apprenaient la vérité alors ils m'empêcheraient sans doute de voir les deux enfant, ou tout du moins Hadrian."

"Hadrian ?" Demanda Remus tout étonné. " De qui , par Circé parles tu ?"

" De mon fils adoptif, bien sur. Harry Potter est en fait Hadrian Orion Potter Black. Tout ça c'est la faute de Snivelius, mais je ne pouvait pas laisser mourir le fils de James !"

" Tu as adopté le petit Harry !" S'exclama le loup-garou bouleversé. " Comment se fait il que ni James, ni Lily ne m'en aient parler ?"

" C'est parce qu'ils ne le savent pas. Hadrian serait mort si je ne l'avait pas accepté comme mon fils. Mais je respecte bien trop James pour lui voler l'un de ses fils. Il vaut mieux que tout ceci reste un secret pour le moment."

" Mais si il est ton fils, alors pourquoi diable passes tu autant de temps avec son frère jumeau ! C'est avec Hadrian que tu devrais passer tout ton temps !" S'exclama Remus furieux face à l'inconstance de son ami.

" Il est vrai que James m'a surprit lorsqu'il m'a proposé de devenir le parrain de Charlus après la mort de Peter. Et il est aussi vrai que j'adore être sous les feux de la rampe. Mais, crois moi quand je te dit que si je ne prêtait attention que à Hadrian, alors ce pauvre petit en payerait le prix de mon affection. James et Lily ne l'aiment pas. Et inutile d'ouvrir de si grands yeux, je suis sur que tu t'en ai toi aussi rendu compte."

" C'est vrai." Répliqua Remus résigné. " Je sais que tu as raison, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment des parents peuvent se comporter ainsi avec leur propre enfant."

" Tout ceci est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas créé de lien avec leur second fils, alors James et Lily auraient put le faire. Et maintenant il est trop tard. Tout ce que je peux faire est d'être le plus présent possible pour mon fils sans rendre James et Lily jaloux de mon affection pour leur second fils. Et si pour cela je dois apparaitre comme un idiot que ne voit que par Charlus, alors je suis prêt à en faire le sacrifice. Je ne supporterais pas de ne plus pouvoir approcher Hadrian. Il vaut mieux peu de temps en sa compagnie que pas de temps du tout. Quand le moment sera venu alors Hadrian retrouvera sa place en temps que héritier des Black, et en attendant je vais essayé de faire de Charlus un bon héritier des Potter."

Remus ne pouvait rien dire contre le résonnement de son ami. Il était même surprit de trouver une telle profondeur chez quelqu'un qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un peu superficiel. Et puis Hadrian semblait être un enfant très heureux, et somme toute c'était ce qui comptait le plus. Remus garderait le secret de Sirius, en tout cas pour le moment. Mais si un jour ce secret pourrait aider le jeune Hadrian, alors Remus n'hésiterait pas à le révéler. Ce fut à ce moment là que Remus se rendit compte qu'il considérait Hadrian comme faisant parti de sa meute, alors que Charlus n'en faisait pas parti. Cela le rendit un peu triste, mais il se dit que Charlus serait suffisamment entouré avec ses parents et ses fans, il n'avait pas besoin de Remus. Hadrian avait besoin de lui, et Remus ressentit pour la première fois de sa vie ce qu'un père pouvait ressentir en voyant son enfant pour la première fois. Hadrian était désormais son petit et rien ni personne ne pourraient changer cet état de fait.

Remus eut beaucoup de mal à contenir ses émotions lorsqu'il rejoignit les Potter dans le grand salon. Sirius l'avait quitté juste après la fin de leur conversation pour rejoindre Charlus et ses parents. Remus, quand à lui, s'était rendu dans la chambre du petit Harry et il avait regardé le petit garçon dormir avec le cœur rempli d'un amour jusqu'ici inconnu de lui. Il s'était finalement forcé à quitter son petit après avoir déposé un doux baiser sur le front immaculé de son fils de cœur.

James sembla surprit de voir qu'il était toujours là, mais il se comporta en parfait hôte même si il ne proposa pas à Remus de prendre le jeune Charlus dans ses bras comme il le faisait avec Sirius. Remus éprouva alors de la pitié pour son ami qui devait se forcer à paraitre en extase devant ce garçon quelque peu lourdaud. Remus ne prit pas ombrage de l'attitude de James, mais tout au fond de lui il pleurait la perte de cette amitié qui lui avait permit de tenir pendant les sept ans d'études à Poudlard. Jamais plus il ne pourrait voir James comme un être parfait, et il soupçonnait que Sirius éprouvait la même déception que lui.

Remus écouta James se plaindre du fait que Snivelius avait obtenu un poste à l'institut Pastor, ou quelque chose dans ce genre ! Remus se retint difficilement de rire en entendant le nom que James donnait à l'institut de potion français. James n'avait jamais été un élève brillant, il s'était toujours contenté d'en faire le minimum sauf en ce qui concernait le Quiditch ou les farces. Remus s'était souvent demandé comment il avait réussit à devenir un auror, tout en se maudissant de penser du mal de son ami. Mais ce temps là était bel et bien fini. Plus jamais il ne serait un aveugle volontaire aux défauts de James Potter.

Lily avait reprit son mari, puis elle avait emmener le jeune Charlus faire sa sieste. Peu après Remus s'était excusé et il était parti rejoindre son petit appartement surchauffé de Londres. Il était temps qu'il prenne sa vie en main, et pour cela il allait lui falloir faire des recherches. Ce qui s'était passé avec Hadrian était totalement inattendu, et cela avait mit Remus face à son ignorance de sa propre espèce. Il avait toujours haït le loup qui vivait en lui. Et pour la première fois de sa vie il venait de se rendre compte qu'il pourrait tiré parti de son état. Mais pour cela il allait lui falloir découvrir tout ce qu'on lui cachait à propos des loups-garous. La tâche serait ardue mais Remus s'en sentait la force de le faire. Et si il avait sut ce qu'il finirait par découvrir, alors peut être aurait il mit fin à ses recherches avant même de les commencer. Mais comme il était totalement inconscient de ce qu'il allait découvrir, alors il s'y jeta dedans avec passion.

A suivre.

Encore un court chapitre, mais je ne veux pas surcharger de travail mon amie. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Le prochain chapitre présentera le premier vrai ami de Hadrian. Alors à bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	7. Chapter 6

Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6 : un nouvel ami  


Jusqu'à l'age de quatre ans, si vous aviez demandé au jeune Hadrian si il se sentait seul, alors le jeune garçon vous aurait regardé comme si vous veniez de lui parler chinois. Bien que les mots papa et maman n'aient que très peu de sens pour lui, Hadrian n'avait jamais été laissé tout seul depuis le jour de sa naissance. Les elfes de maison du manoir de ses parents lui avaient tenus lieu de famille, et il avait eut aussi la visite de Patoo et mooon. Jusqu'ici il avait eut une enfance très heureuse compte tenu des circonstances.

Mais tout changea peu après que l'on eut fêter les quatre ans de Charlus. Lily Potter se retrouva de nouveau enceinte et l'ambiance dans le manoir devint étouffante. Lors de sa première grossesse, Lily avait été chouchoutée par tout les elfes de la maison de son mari. Cet état de fait lui avait fait oublier son désire de rendre la liberté aux elfes de maison comme elle en avait eut envie depuis sa troisième année à Poudlard lorsqu'elle avait découvert par hasard ces étranges créatures. Bien que vivant désormais dans le monde des sorciers, Lily Evans n'en avait cependant pas oubliée les croyances de ses moldus de parents, et elle s'était estimée supérieure en clamant haut et fort que l'esclavage était une honte pour la société sorcière. Elle avait été même jusqu'à jeuner pendant trois jours avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas la bonne façon de faire.

Avec le temps son point de vue avait quelque peu changé, mais maintenant elle leur reprochaient de prendre le travail des sorciers. Elle avait bien tenté de forcer James à chasser tout les elfes de son manoir après leur mariage, mais, cette fois ci son mari avait tenu bon face à ses suppliques, et il avait gardé ses elfes dont certains travaillaient pour sa famille depuis plus de quatre générations. Puis les sentiments de Lily à l'égard de ces créatures s'étaient quelque peu adoucis en voyant à quel point les elfes s'occupaient bien d'elle et répondaient à ses moindres désires pendant qu'elle attendait Charlus. Et si ils s'étaient montrés beaucoup plus froid envers elle et son mari après leur retour de la maternité, Lily n'y avait prêté que très peu d'attention, accaparée comme elle l'était par son premier né.

Mais maintenant qu'elle attendait son second enfant, Lily espérait que les elfes seraient de nouveau aux petits soins pour elle. Malheureusement, ce fut très loin d'être le cas. Bien sur, les elfes continuaient d'obéir à ses ordres, mais il fallait justement qu'elle leur donne des ordres pour qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour elle. On était fort loin des gentilles attentions de sa première grossesse, et Lily en fut perturbée au début. Mais très vite son malaise se transforma en colère, et elle décida qu'elle refuserait de vivre encore un jour de plus en compagnie de ces créatures monstrueuses et ingrates. Et cette fois ci James céda. Il donna des vêtements à tout les elfes de maison du manoir et des autres propriétés appartenant aux Potter.

Le petit Harry avait bien tenté de convaincre son père de laisser Amy rester auprès de lui, mais James s'était montré inflexible. Ce fut à ce moment là que Hadrian comprit qu'il ne ferait jamais parti de cette famille. Si Charlus l'avait demandé à James alors ce dernier l'aurait fait, mais comme c'était Hadrian qui l'avait demandé, alors il fallait refuser. Amy lui avait dit, depuis qu'il était tout petit, que ses parents l'aimaient bien qu'ils soient trop occupés pour venir le voir souvent. Mais, à ce moment précis, Hadrian sut que tout ceci n'avait été que des mensonges. Il décida donc que, puisque sa famille ne voulait pas de lui, alors il ne voudrait pas d'eux. Pour lui, à partir de ce moment, James Lily, Charlus et tout les bébés qu'ils pourraient avoir ne seraient plus que des étrangers pour lui, et il salua le départ de son père avec un hochement de tête qui aurait dut alerté James que son jeune fils agissait d'une manière digne d'un enfant de dix ans et non de quatre si seulement il y avait prêté une petite part d'attention.

Après que son père eut donné des vêtements aux elfes de maison, Hadrian avait appelé Atur pour qu'il transmette un message à son maitre. Atur était le seul elfe de maison vivant qui servait la famille de Patoo. Hadrian avait fait sa connaissance quelques mois après qu'il eut fêté ses deux ans. Patoo était venu le voir en compagnie de Atur car il amenait deux bureaux de travail pour les fils de James. Hadrian avait été surprit de voir un nouvel elfe de maison dans sa nurserie, et étant très bien élevé, il avait poliment demandé son nom au vieil elfe. Bien qu'étant déjà d'une intelligence supérieure pour son age, Hadrian avait cependant encore du mal à prononcer certains son à cet age, et il avait alors baptisé le vieil elfe du nom de Atur. Cela avait dut lui plaire car, après ce jour, le vieil elfe ne répondit plus qu'au nom de Atur, et il vint souvent rendre visite au jeune sorcier qui, comme son précédent maitre Regulus, avait sut gagner son cœur.

Hadrian appela donc le vieil elfe pour qu'il demande à Patoo de s'occuper des elfes de maisons qui venaient d'être libérés. Hadrian espéra que Patoo pourrait les aider car il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Et il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour voir la réaction de Patoo. L'heure du repas de midi était largement passée quand le petit Hadrian se décida à quitter sa nurserie pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Jusqu'ici, Amy lui avait toujours apporter ses repas, mais comme elle avait dut partir, alors Hadrian dut se débrouiller tout seul. Il entra dans la cuisine qu'il trouva, pour la première fois de sa vie, sale. Les assiettes et les plats sales trainaient dans l'évier et des taches souillaient le plan de travail jusqu'ici immaculé. Mais la quête de nourriture de Hadrian fut interrompue par des éclats de voix provenant de l'étage supérieur.

" Enfin, James ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu viens de faire !" S'exclama la voix remplie de colère de Patoo.

" Assez, Sirius ! J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Ces elfes ne respectaient ni moi, ni Lily. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Et ma décision est irrévocable!"

" Dans ce cas, permet moi de les prendre au service de la maison Black. Tu ne peux décemment pas les laisser à la rue, ils en mourront !"

" Fait comme tu veux, mais je ne veux plus jamais revoir cette bande d'ingrats ! Tu sais que l'un d'entre eux a eut l'audace de me dire que mon père aurait eut honte de m'avoir pour fils ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour eux ! J'aurais dut faire ce que Lily voulait, et les renvoyer lorsque nous sommes venus habiter ici après notre mariage !"

" Oh James !"

Hadrian ne voulait plus entendre cette discussion, et il quitta précipitamment la cuisine dévastée, sa faim totalement oubliée. Il se jeta sur son lit et il laissa couler ses larmes, ce qu'il s'était refusé de faire devant son père. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se retrouva seul, et il n'aima pas du tout ce sentiment. Instinctivement, il se mit à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait brisé cet étau de solitude qui semblait vouloir l'emprisonné, et au bout d'un très long moment il reçu un très faible écho. Cela réconforta quelque peu Hadrian, car même si la personne était très loin de lui, il savait qu'elle était bien vivante, et qu'un jour, très loin dans le futur, ils seraient ensemble pour toujours. Hadrian s'endormit sur cette idée plus que réconfortante.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par Atur qui déposa son repas sur la table de cuisine de l'office des elfes. Hadrian prit le temps de remercier Atur avant de se jeter sur la nourriture avec frénésie. Il n'avait jamais sauté un repas jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et le fait d'en rater deux l'avait laissé affamé. C'était une sensation qu'il espérait ne plus jamais éprouver de sa vie. Ce fut lorsqu'il eut finit de dévorer son repas que Atur se décida à parler.

" Le jeune maitre ne doit pas s'inquiéter." Dit le vieil Atur d'une voix douce contrastant singulièrement avec son physique revêche. " Lord Black à prit sous son ailes tout les elfes renvoyés. Ma maitresse en est très heureuse."

" Ils vont bien ? Amy et les autres ?" Demanda anxieusement Hadrian.

" Dame Amy et ses camarades se sont installés dans les différentes maisons de Lord Black. Ils y seront très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas jeune maitre."

" Pourquoi tu appelle Patoo, Lord Black ? Tu as toujours refusé de l'appeler comme cela avant !"

" Ma maitresse à reconnu son fils comme le Lord de sa maison après qu'il eut amener les elfes à la maison et qu'il les eut attachés à sa grande lignée. Il serait déplacé pour moi de m'adresser à lui d'une autre manière. Mais peu importe. Mon maitre m'a ordonné de m'occuper de vous, enfin si vous acceptez."

" Bien sur, Atur. J'en serais plus que ravi."

Le sourire du vieil elfe montra à Hadrian qu'il avait bien agit. Il savait qu'il allait regretter les elfes qui l'avaient entouré depuis sa naissance, mais il aurait Atur pour prendre soin de lui, et avec un peu de chance les autres elfes pourraient lui rendre visite lorsque ses "parents" s'absenteraient comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Quelques mois plus tard, Lily donna naissance à une petite fille qui fut prénommée Rosemary Potter. Hadrian alla la voir dans son berceau, et il fut soulagé de constater qu'il ne ressentait rien de particulier en elle. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire une grande exploration, car son père arriva et il le chassa promptement de la chambre de sa précieuse fille. Mais Hadrian avait eut le temps de voir qu'elle aurait les cheveux flamboyant de sa mère et les yeux marrons de son père. Mais comme elle n'était pas de la même race que Hadrian, alors il l'oublia très vite et il retourna à son apprentissage de la lecture et de l'écriture sous la houlette du sévère professeur Atur.

A l'époque de la naissance de Rosemary, James commença à avoir des visés politiques. Grâce à la popularité de son fils qui avait fait disparaitre l'un des plus dangereux mages noirs, alors James s'était vu offrir un poste plus important au ministère de la magie. Et désormais il rêvait de devenir un jour ministre de la magie. C'est pourquoi il décida de demander à Lady Lucia Zabini de devenir la marraine de la petite Rosemary. Lady Zabini étant, en ce moment, mariée à l'un des principaux donateurs du ministre Crouch, James espérait que le rapprochement des deux familles donnerait envie au mari de soutenir les ambitions politiques de James.

Lily n'avait pas du tout été heureuse du choix de la marraine de leur fille, car elle aurait voulut que Minerva devienne la marraine de la petite. Mais elle fini par se laisser convaincre par les arguments de son mari, et une rencontre avec Lady Zabini fut organisée afin de présenter la jeune Potter à sa future marraine. Lady Zabini vint rendre visite aux Potter en compagnie de son fils unique pour le plus grand désappointement de James. Mais il ne laissa rien paraitre de ses sentiments sur son visage.

Sur l'insistance de Lily, James n'avait pas précisé la raison de cette visite plus clairement que la présentation de Rosemary Potter à Lady Zabini. Et James en fut très heureux quand il apprit de la bouche même de la magnifique Lady que son regretté mari venait de mourir lors d'un horrible accident. James, voyant ses espoirs politiques disparaitre avec le défunt décida de ne pas faire de la somptueuse Lady la marraine de sa fille, et il se contenta de faire la présentation comme pour tout autre membre d'une grande famille. Lily, pour sa part, en fut très soulagée car elle trouvait Lady Zabini bien trop tentante pour un homme, et tout au fond d'elle, elle craignait que si ils avaient des rapports trop intimes, alors James ne finisse par succomber au charme de la sulfureuse Lucia.

Blaise avait dut accompagner sa mère, mais il s'ennuyait ferme. Sa mère lui avait ordonnée de rester tout le temps sage à ses coté en raison du deuil qui venait de les frapper. Mais Blaise n'avait pas aimé ce beau-père qui le lui rendait bien, et il soupçonnait sa mère de ne pas être aussi triste qu'elle le paraissait de la disparition de son mari. A cinq ans, Blaise avait déjà perdu toutes ses illusions sur les gens, et c'est pourquoi il jugea sans complaisance le jeune Charlus Potter. Le garçon n'ouvrait la bouche que pour manger ou pour dire des platitudes qui faisaient s'extasier les adultes devant son "esprit fin". Finalement, quand il n'en put plus, Blaise quitta discrètement sa chaise, et il parti en exploration dans les jardins en attendant que sa mère l'appelle pour lui dire qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Ce fut le bruit d'une voix enfantine qui attira l'attention de Blaise. Il fut surprit de découvrir qu'un autre garçon vivait dans le manoir des Potter, car il avait toujours cru que Charlus était leur seul enfant avant la naissance de Rosemary. Pendant un instant il crut que l'enfant était l'un des enfant des serviteurs qui travaillaient pour les Potter. D'ailleurs, cela avait choqué Blaise et sa mère de découvrir que des sorciers travaillaient à la place des elfes de maisons, mais l'un et l'autre étaient trop bien élevés pour faire la moindre remarque.

Force fut à Blaise de reconnaitre que l'enfant devait faire parti de la famille Potter quand il entendit le vieil elfe de maison appeler l'enfant "jeune maitre Hadrian". De plus, même sans cela Blaise aurait reconnu un membre d'une grande et noble maison à la qualité de l'habit que le jeune garçon portait sur le dos. C'est pourquoi il se décida à aller voir le jeune garçon, car ils pourraient peut être devenir amis.

" Bonjour." Dit Blaise en faisant sursauter le jeune garçon. " Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini et j'espère que nous pourrons devenir amis."

Blaise tendit alors sa main en direction du jeune garçon.

" Bonjour." Répondit le jeune garçon en jetant un bref regard au vieil elfe qui hocha silencieusement la tête. " Je m'appelle Hadrian Potter, mais tout le monde ici, dans le manoir, m'appellent Harry. J'espère aussi que nous pourrons être amis."

Après avoir prononcer ces paroles, Hadrian prit la main de son nouvel ami et il la serra chaleureusement pour le plus grand soulagement de Blaise qui n'aurait pas supporté d'être repoussé après avoir fait la première ouverture. Blaise vit le vieil elfe qui souriait de toutes ses dents et il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de venir. Vaguement il se demanda pourquoi personne ne semblait connaitre ce deuxième fils Potter, mais cela ne le perturba pas plus que cela car cela voulait juste dire que Harry ne serait ami qu'avec lui et cette idée lui plaisait.

Les deux garçon passèrent l'heure suivante à jouer ensemble sous le regard vigilent de l'elfe de maison que Hadrian avait présenté à son nouvel ami sous le nom de Atur. Et ce fut à contrecœur que Blaise se décida à répondre aux appels de sa mère. Mais avant de partir il appela son elfe de maison personnel et il lui présenta Harry pour qu'ils puissent échanger des messages et prévoir de prochaines rencontres. Puis Blaise courut rejoindre sa mère pour faire ses adieux aux Potter.

Ce fut une fois de retour à la maison que Blaise parla de son nouvel ami à sa mère et de son désir de le revoir, ce qui fit soupirer Lady Zabini pour le plus grand étonnement de son fils.

" J'avais espéré ne plus jamais avoir à rencontrer ces maudits Potter." Dit elle en guise d'explications à son fils. " Je n'ai jamais rencontrée des gens aussi imbus de leur personne, et leur fils est encore pire ! Quel soulagement cela à été pour moi qu'ils ne me proposent pas d'être la marraine de leur fille comme je l'avais craint un moment. Mais cœur de mon cœur, si tu dis que leur autre fils est différent, alors je vais cultiver cette amitié qui me pèsera pour que tu puisse rencontrer ton ami. Je suis si heureuse que tu t'en soit finalement fait un que je ne vais pas t'interdire de le voir."

" Merci ma petite maman ! Je suis désolé de te causé autant d'ennuis." S'excusa son fils.

" Ne t'en fait pas. Ton beau-père nous à laisser suffisamment d'argent pour durer quelques années, et je n'ai pas envie de me remarier tout de suite. Alors je vais me rapprocher de cette Lily et toi tu pourra voir ton ami en secret pour le moment, mais n'oublie pas d'être aussi amical avec son frère, car sinon ils nous fermeront la porte au nez." Dit Lucia en voyant l'expression de dépit sur le visage de son fils. " Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sur que Charlus se trouvera bientôt un ami et qu'il vous laissera tranquille."

Blaise savait que sa mère avait quelque fois des flash du futur et il crut ses paroles. Il alla donc dans sa chambre pour écrire deux lettres, l'une tout à fait sincère pour Hadrian, et la deuxième pleine de mensonges pour Charlus. Il jugeait injuste que sa mère ait à faire tout le travail, mais il espéra de toute son âme que Charlus trouve rapidement son ami et que lui et Hadrian puissent être amis au grand jour le plus tôt possible.

A suivre.

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? J'espère que oui. Le prochain chapitre parlera du premier ami de Charlus. A bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	8. Chapter 7

Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé ce qui était arrivé à Tom après sa visite chez les Potter. Ne vous en faites pas car j'ai prévu de l'écrire dans le prochain chapitre. Ce chapitre ci sera consacré à James et Lily. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 7 : discussions et fiançailles  


James froissa le journal avec colère. Comment diable ce maudit Snivelus arrivait il a faire la première page alors que Charlus et sa famille se retrouvait relégués à la seconde page, et tout ça pour une stupide potion ! C'était inadmissible ! Ce fut il agit de quelqu'un d'autre, James aurait déjà été furieux, mais que ce soit ce maudit Serpentard le jetait dans des abimes de furie. Fort heureusement que pour le professeur Dumbledore et pour l'Ordre, Charlus tenait toujours la première place dans leurs préoccupations. Mais après tout ce n'était que justice au vu de ce que Charlus avait réussit à faire alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. James n'avait aucun doutes qu'un brillant avenir attendait son fils et sa fille qui se montrait déjà si semblable à son frère.

Ses douces pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de sa femme. Après deux grossesses Lily était toujours aussi belle et parfaite à ses yeux. Mais la lueur de colère au fond de ses yeux ne laissait rien présager de bon. Et, malheureusement, James n'eut aucun mal à deviner la source de sa contrariété. Il ne pouvait que s'agir de l'enfant qu'ils n'avaient jamais voulut accueillir chez eux. Encore une fois !

" Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?" Demanda James avec défaitisme.

Ce maudit enfant ne leur avait amené que des ennuis depuis le jour de sa naissance. Pourquoi diable Sirius s'était il évertué à le maintenir en vie ? Il aurait mieux valut pour tout le monde que le bébé meure ce jour là plutôt que de devenir le fardeau qu'il était désormais pour sa famille. Mais il était bien trop tard pour revenir là dessus, surtout que maintenant il était connu dans le cercle des maisons de sang-pur grâce à son amitié avec le fils Zabini qui avait tenu à les présenter lui et Charlus aux Goyle, aux Malfoy et à bien d'autres membres des familles proéminentes du monde des sorciers.

" Le professeur particulier que nous avons donnés à Charlus et à "lui" m'a demandé l'autorisation de poursuivre plus loin son éducation !" Déclara Lily avec colère.

" Tu veux dire, mon cher amour, qu'il veut pousser l'éducation de notre petit Charlus et de l'autre ? C'est bien ce que tu voulais dire ?"

" Pas du tout ! Le professeur n'a parlé que de lui ! Il à même été jusqu'à prétendre que Charlus est un peu en retard pour son age ! Comme si notre précieux bébé ne faisait pas suffisamment d'efforts !"

" Et bien nous n'avons qu'à renvoyer ce professeur incompétent qui ne comprend pas les qualités de notre fils et en trouver un autre. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple à faire." Répliqua calmement James.

" Oui, tu as raison mon amour. Mais c'est incroyable le nombre de précepteurs incompétents de nos jours !" Fulmina Lily. " C'est quand même déjà le sixième à prétendre que "Harry" est plus doué que son frère alors qu'il est évident au vu de ce que Charlus à réussit à faire qu'il est naturellement magiquement bien plus puissant que son frère !"

Lily avait mit tant de dégout en prononçant le prénom de Harry que n'importe qui s'en serait retrouvé choqué. Mais James ne réagit pas car lui aussi commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter la vue de son plus jeune fils. Non seulement le garçon préférait passé son temps loin d'eux, mais, en plus, il ne leur montrait pas le respect qui leur était dut. Pas une seule fois il ne venait se jeter dans leur bras comme le faisait Charlus et Rosemary, ni il ne les appelaient Papa et Maman ! Cet enfant n'était qu'un petit impertinent, voila tout. Et James se demandait de plus en plus souvent comment il pourrait faire pour protéger ses deux enfants de la mauvaise influence du garçon.

" Lily ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Cela ne peut pas continuer comme ça !" Dit il au comble de l'exaspération.

" Je crois que j'ai une idée, mon tendre James." Commença Lily avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. " Tu vois..."

Mais elle ne put pas continuer sa phrase car un hibou rentra dans le grand salon et il lui tendit une lettre portant le sceau de l'une des grandes familles de sorciers. Lily prit la lettre et elle se mit à la lire sans même donner une récompense au hibou qui s'envola en poussant un hululement dépité. Mais Lily n'y prêta aucune attention, après tout ce n'était qu'un hibou, rien de bien important.

"Que dit cette lettre ?" Demanda James quand il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que sa femme lui fasse part du contenu de la missive.

" Il s'agit d'une nouvelle demande de fiançailles pour notre petit Charlus. Cette fois ci elle vient de la famille Parcelus. Ils nous proposent de fiancer leur petite fille Stephania avec notre cher Charlus et ils proposent comme dote de lui donner un manoir en Écosse. Ils ne sont pas vraiment généreux ! Un simple manoir ! Pour être connus comme les futurs beaux-parents du garçon-qui-a-survécu ! Quelle pingrerie !"

" Tu as raison, ma douce fleur." Répondit James. " D'ailleurs je désirais te parler à ce sujet d'un projet qui m'était venu."

" Un projet ? Pour le futur mariage de notre fils ?" Demanda Lily intriguée.

" En effet." Confirma son époux. " Comme tu t'en es sans doute rendue compte, plus Charlus grandit, plus nous recevons de demandes de fiançailles pour lui. Il n'a que six ans et nous avons déjà reçut plusieurs dizaines de demandes. Ce n'est pas trop grave pour le moment car nous pouvons refuser pour lui, mais imagine ce qui arrivera une fois que Charlus sera étudiant à Poudlard. Si jamais il y va sans avoir de fiancée alors n'importe qui pourra abuser de lui et je crains qu'il ne se retrouve marié avant d'avoir eut le temps de bien réfléchir."

" Tu as raison, James. Mais que pouvons nous faire ? Tu étais d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'aucunes de ces demandes n'aurait convenues. Devons nous attendre d'en recevoir une qui nous agréera ?"

" Bien sur que non, Lily. Je crois avoir trouvé la fiancée idéale pour notre cher Charlus. Elle sera très puissante, sans aucuns doutes. Et sa famille nous sera redevable, donc nous n'aurons rien à craindre d'eux. Ce serait la solution parfaite !"

"De qui parles tu, James ? Je n'ai aucune idée à qui tu fait allusion." Demanda Lily perdue.

" C'est pourtant simple, doux amour. Je parle de la famille Weasley et tout particulièrement de leur dernière née, leur fille Ginevra. C'est la première fille née dans cette famille depuis un nombre incalculable de générations, et donc cela veut dire qu'elle sera sans nul doute très puissante. En plus, comme la famille est pauvre, si nous l'aidons financièrement, alors nous aurons une position de force sur eux. En plus, la fille n'a qu'un an de moins que notre Charlus, et je suis sur qu'ils feront un très beau couple car elle est rousse comme toi à ce que j'en ai entendu dire."

" Hum.. La fille Weasley , Oui, peut être as tu raison. Il est évident qu'elle sera puissante pour avoir réussit à naitre fille, mais crois tu qu'elle pourra aimer notre Charlus comme il le mérite ? Je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'il se retrouve coincé dans un mariage qui le rendrait malheureux !"

" Il est évident que cette fille apprendra dès son plus jeune âge quel honneur cela est d'être fiancée à l'héritier de la fortune des Potter et des Black."

" Alors, ça y est ? Sirius s'est enfin décidé à désigner Charlus comme son héritier légitime ?" Demanda Lily avec joie.

" Non, pas encore." Répliqua James avec humeur. " Mais cela ne saurait sans doute pas tarder. Après tout, à qui d'autre pourrait il laisser sa fortune qu'à son propre filleul ? J'essaye de le pousser dans ce sens mais il résiste jusqu'ici. Mais ne t'en fait pas Lily, un jour ou l'autre il déclarera Charlus comme son héritier, cela ne fait aucuns doutes."

" Peut être. " Dit Lily dubitative. " Mais il est aussi le parrain de l'autre. Peut être qu'il décidera de lui donner sa fortune à lui plutôt qu'à notre précieux fils, et alors que ferons nous dans ce cas ?"

" Tu te trompe Lily. " Affirma James tout en ayant une pointe de doute dans sa voix. " Sirius aime Charlus de tout son cœur. Il ne fera jamais rien qui pourrait lui nuire, j'en suis sur."

" Tu as sans doute raison. Je m'inquiète pour rien. " Dit Lily d'un ton apaisant. " Mais en ce qui concerne les Weasley, comment allons nous faire. Je doute qu'ils soient prêt à laisser partir leur fille si tôt."

" C'est pourquoi elle ne viendra pas vivre avec nous pour le moment. J'ai déjà écrit à Arthur pour lui faire part de nos projets, et lui et sa femme sont enchantés à l'idée de cette future union. C'est pourquoi j'ai prévu une rencontre entre nos deux familles pour la semaine prochaine afin que nos enfants fassent connaissance. Si cela te convient, bien entendu."

"C'est parfait James. J"ai hâte de rencontrer ma future belle-fille et sa famille."

James retrouva le sourire qu'il avait perdu en lisant le journal du matin. Il était enchanté que Lily et lui soient sur la même longueur d'onde et qu'elle ait accepté son plan. Bien sur, les Weasley ne pourraient pas donner de dote conséquente à leur fille, mais la famille Potter se retrouverait avec des alliés nombreux en s'unissant avec cette famille. Et James ferait tout pour qu'ils n'oublient jamais à quel point ils lui seraient redevables.

La semaine suivante fut remplie de préparatifs pour la visite imminente de la famille Weasley. La vieille argenterie fut ressortie et rien ne fut épargné pour montrer à quel point les Potter étaient riches, sans vraiment songer à prendre en compte le sentiment d'infériorité que les Weasley pourraient ressentir face à un tel étalage de luxe.

Fort heureusement, bien que Arthur sembla quelque peu choqué devant tout cela, sa femme, bien au contraire en sembla tout a fait ravie. Molly avait été élevée au sein d'une grande et noble famille avant son mariage avec Arthur et la disparition tragique de ses frères jumeaux. Elle avait donc été habituée à vivre dans le luxe, et sa situation présente la frustrait plus souvent qu'à son tour. Elle détestait devoir habiller ses enfants avec des vêtements de seconde main, bien que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait changée son mariage avec Arthur.

Les enfants, quand à eux, s'étaient tous regroupés autour de Charlus Potter et ils écoutaient religieusement ce que ce dernier avait àdire, en tout cas Percy, Ron et Ginny le faisait. Les jumeaux semblaient encore comploter l'une de leur farce dont ils avaient le secret, et Molly priait intérieurement qu'ils attendent d'être retournés à la maison pour la mettre en œuvre. Cela aurait été très mauvais si ils jouaient une mauvaise farce à Charlus, surtout en ce moment ou tout l'avenir de sa précieuse fille se jouait. Quand à Charlie et Bill, du haut de leur statut d'étudiants à Poudlard, ils regardaient avec un mélange de condescendance et d'intérêt le fils Potter. Et si un jeune garçon aux traits fins, aux yeux verts et aux cheveux bouclés se tenait légèrement à l'écart, personne ne sembla lui prêter la moindre attention. Et personne ne remarqua non plus quand il disparut soudainement.

Une fois les enfants occupés avec des sucreries et des jeux, les adultes décidèrent d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Et comme James avait été celui qui avait proposé le projet, ce fut lui qui parla en premier.

" Molly, Arthur, je vous remercie sincèrement d'être venus. Comme vous le savez l'avenir de nos deux enfants est en jeu, et j'espère que nous pourrons trouver un terrain d'entente."

" Il va de soit, James, que nous avons à cœur l'avenir de notre fille unique." Répliqua Arthur. " Une alliance avec la grande et noble famille des Potter ne pourra être que bénéfique pour elle. Mais elle est encore affreusement jeune, et je crains de ne commettre une erreur en la fiançant si tôt."

" Arthur !" S'exclama sa femme outré. " Il est évident que notre fille ne pourra pas faire d'union plus prestigieuse que celle-ci ! Soit un peu raisonnable !"

Il était évident que ce n'était pas la première fois que les époux Weasley avaient ce genre de conversation. Et en voyant Arthur baisser la tête en signe de défaite, James sut alors que son fils venait de se trouver une fiancée. Il sourit intérieurement car cette petite Ginny deviendrait sans doute une beauté. Charlus aurait put trouver bien pire.

" Il est évident que la fiancée de Charlus ne peut pas se permettre d'apparaitre en dessous du rang qui sera le sien dans l'avenir. " Continua James sans se rendre compte de l'expression offensée que le visage de Arthur avait prit. " C'est pourquoi nous vous proposons de vous aider à payer les études de vos enfants jusqu'au jour du mariage."

" De tout les enfants ?" Demanda une Molly tout à la fois ravie et avide.

" Bien évidemment." Répliqua Lily d'une voix douce. " Nous allons faire partie de la même famille, il est normal que tout les enfants en bénéficient."

Molly sembla être aux anges, et elle jeta une petite claque discrètement au bras de son mari quand il ne sembla pas être aussi heureux qu'elle de leur arrangement. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas de trop. Arthur avait toujours fini par faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, et il n'en irait pas autrement aujourd'hui. Cette occasion en or ne se représenterait pas si il refusaient de donner la main de Ginny au garçon-qui-a-survécu. Pire, si jamais ils refusaient, alors leur précieuse fille ne trouverait sans doute jamais de mari fortuné comme elle en avait toujours rêvée pour elle. La proposition des Potter était plus que généreuse, et Arthur l'accepterait de grès ou de force.

" Devrons nous vous laisser notre fille pour que vous l'éduquiez ?" Demanda Arthur d'une voix sombre.

" Nous ne voudrions pas vous priver de votre fille." Répondit Lily. " Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde être séparés de notre précieuse Rosemary. Non, votre fille continuera de vivre avec vous. Tout ce que nous demandons est qu'elle et ses frères, si ils le désirent, viennent nous rendre visite, disons au moins une fois par semaines. Cela vous semble il raisonnable ?"

Arthur jeta un regard à ses enfants, et il les vit très heureux de jouer avec l'héritier Potter. Ginny était rayonnante et elle semblait être en totale admiration devant son futur fiancé, et Ron et Charlus semblaient être devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Son humeur noire et sa fierté blessée se calmèrent, et il se dit alors que sa femme avait peut être raison. Les Potter étaient dans leur droit de réclamer leur fille pour l'élever selon leur désire, mais comme ils n'en abusaient pas, alors Arthur se décida à accepter le contrat de fiançailles. Et puis, avec les économies qu'ils feraient sur les études des enfants, alors il serait en mesure de mettre de coté de l'argent pour que Ginny ait une dote à proposer le jour de son mariage.

" Cela me semble tout à fait juste." Répliqua Arthur pour le plus grand plaisir de tout les intéressés.

Ce fut une fois que les Weasley furent rentés chez eux que James aborda le problème de son second fils avec sa femme. Lily lui exosa son idée, et James en fut tout à fait ravit. La vie semblait enfin lui sourire et il n'avait plus qu'une hâte, et c'était celle de mettre l'idée de sa femme en application. Très bientôt ils ne seraient plus que quatre dans le manoir Potter comme cela aurait toujours dut être.

A suivre.

Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à ce qu'il est advenu de Voldie. A bientôt pour la suite, et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	9. Chapter 8

Désolée pour le retard, mais mon amie était partie en vacances. Enfin, elle est de retour et elle m'a promit de le publier au plus tôt. Comme le chapitre était très court, alors j'ai décidé d'y adjoindre le court chapitre sur Severus que je n'avais pas réussir à inclure auparavant. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 8 : Marvolo Slytherin  


Dès qu'il eut quitter le manoir des Potter, celui qui, jusqu'ici, avait été connu sous le nom de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas -prononcer-le-nom, courut à perdre haleine en direction d'une grotte en bord de mer. Comment avait il put faire une chose si horrible ? Il avait été un fou, et il s'en rendait seulement compte maintenant. Et il priait les dieux en lesquels il n'avait jamais crut pour qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard.

Après son horrible enfance dans l'orphelinat des moldus, et ses années d'études sous la surveillance constante de Dumbledore, Tom Jedusort s'était toujours tenu à distance des autres, refusant même d'envisager qu'il puisse éprouver des sentiments pour un autre être humain. Pendant de nombreuses années il s'en était tenu à ce crédos. Il avait réuni autour de lui des sorciers aux sang purs qui partageaient son désir de conserver les traditions du monde des sorciers, et empêcher les enfants de moldus de détruire tout le fondement ancestraux de la société magique. Et il aurait put réussir si la folie ne s'était pas emparée de lui.

Tom ne s'expliquait pas son obsession soudaine pour l'immortalité que par un accès de folie. Mais d'où venait cette soudaine folie ? C'était la question que Tom se posait tandis qu'il courrait en direction de l'île où il avait laissé son cher Reg pour y devenir un inferi. Toute son obsession avait débutée après sa visite à Poudlard pour obtenir le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. En y repensant, Tom avait l'impression que son obsession avait commencée juste après avoir rendu visite au nouveau directeur, Albus Dumbledore. La haine de Tom envers le vieux fondu du citron ne fit qu'augmenter d'un nouveau cran. Mais, pour le moment, il avait une chose bien plus importante à faire.

Lorsqu'il arriva au bord du lac artificiel, Tom crut que son cœur allait cessé de battre. Le corps de son bien-aimé gisait sur le sol et les créatures qui peuplaient le lac étaient sortis de leur sommeil et ils se dirigeaient vers leur futur repas. Tom sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, et il sortit sa baguette pour jeter un sort de feu pour détruire les créatures qui menaçaient son précieux Reg.

Tom n'avait jamais été intéressé par aucun de ses suivant, bien que certains comme Lucius et Bellatrix n'aient pas fait de secret qu'ils auraient volontiers partagés sa couche. Mais ce n'était pas pour se constituer un harem que Tom avait créer son groupe. Mais tout changea avec l'arrivée de Reg, son très cher Reg. Regulus Black avait séduit Tom par son charme innocent et son désire de plaire, et à sa plus grande surprise ses sentiments avaient été retournés. Pendant quelques années, les deux hommes avaient vécus une passion tout aussi intense que discrète.

Tout était devenu horrible après que Tom eut utilisé l'elfe de maison de Reg pour cacher l'un de ses horcruxes. Reg avait été furieux, et il l'avait clairement fait comprendre à son petit-ami. Malheureusement, après avoir juste créé un nouvel horcruxe Tom n'était pas en mesure de penser rationnellement. Alors qu'il aurait dut s'excuser d'avoir rendu le vieil elfe à moitié fou, il s'en était prit violemment à Reg. Après l'avoir torturé avec le cruciatus jusqu'à le rendre à moitié fou, il avait enfermé Reg dans un donjon pendant de long mois. Puis, ayant entendu parler de la prophétie, Tom avait alors décidé de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Juste avant de se rendre chez les Potter, il avait déposé un Regulus plus mort que vif sur l'ile pour qu'il devienne une créature du lac à son tour.

Comment avait il put faire cela à la seule personne qu'il avait jamais aimé ? Quel genre de monstre était il devenu ? Comment pouvait il prétendre aimer Regulus et lui avoir fait subir de telles horreur ? Il priait pour que Reg vive, même si il devrait le perdre après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Rien ne comptait plus pour lui dans ce moment que de voir Reg à nouveau vivant et plein de joie de vivre comme avant. Et c'est avec cette détermination en tête qu'il brulait de plus en plus de monstres.

Finalement, comme si ils avaient comprit qu'ils n'auraient pas le dessus, les monstres regagnèrent leur tombe aquatique, et Tom put se rendre au coté de Reg. Avec une main tremblante, Tom vérifia le pouls de Reg, et deux larmes tombèrent de ses yeux quand il sentit un très faible battement sous ses doigts. Reg était vivant ! Horriblement défiguré, mais vivant, et il le resterait coute que coute. A ce moment là, Tom se jura que plus jamais il ne referait les mêmes bêtises. Ses horcruxes étaient désormais tous détruits, et son âme était de nouveau complète. Tom Jedusort était bel et bien mort cette nuit. Désormais il n'y aurait plus que Marvolo Slytherin, et ce dernier allait utiliser le système pour faire les changements qu'il désirait. Cela avait toujours été ce que Regulus lui suggérait, et il se promit de devenir quelqu'un dont Reg serait fier d'être le compagnon.

XXXXXXX

Severus n'avait pas prévu de rentrer en Angleterre de si tôt, mais malheureusement son grand-père venait de rendre l'âme. En tant que son unique héritier, Severus se devait d'assister à ses obsèques. Severus avait été très surprit quand le sceau des Prince était apparut subitement dans sa main alors qu'il en était à un stade crucial de sa nouvelle potion tue-loup. Inutile de dire que cette expérience se révéla être un échec total. Mais cet échec avait donné une nouvelle idée à Severus et il croyait avoir réussit à trouver la solution à ses problèmes.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que Severus était parti vivre à Paris, et il adorait sa vie. Il avait trouvé un petit appartement non loin de son lieu de travail dans le quartier sorcier. Son appartement se situait dans la rue de la chauve-sourie, ce qui avait fait bien fait rire Severus, sachant que bon nombre de ses condisciples lui donnait ce surnom derrière son dos. Et pour la première fois de sa vie il avait découvert ce que le vrai respect voulait dire, tant en ce qui le concernait, que envers ses collègues.

Severus fut heureux de revoir sa mère même si c'était dans de telles circonstances. Sa mère ne semblait pas changer à ses yeux, et il en était heureux.

" Maman." Dit il d'une voix douce. " Comment vas tu ? Est ce que tu tiens le coup ?"

" Je vais très bien mon chéri." Répondit Eileen en serrant la main de son fils dans la sienne. " Je savais que cela arriverait tôt ou tard, et nous avons put faire la paix avant la fin. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi."

" Tu vas donc venir vivre au manoir Prince, alors ? " Demanda Severus avec curiosité.

" Non, mon chéri. Je ne suis pas encore prête. Peut être plus tard, mais pour le moment je préfère continuer à vivre au dessus de ton magasin. Et puis, tu ne peux pas quitter ton travail pour le moment, ce que tu fais est bien trop important pour que tu y renonce. Alors ne t'en fait pas, je vais continuer à tenir ton magasin pour toi."

" Merci maman ! Je t'aime :"

" Moi aussi, mon trésor. Et pour ton âme-sœur as tu l'intention d'aller le voir ?" Demanda Eileen en fixant son fils droit dans les yeux.

" Non." Soupira Severus. " Il est encore trop tôt. Il est toujours le fils de James et Lily, et je ne crois pas qu'ils seraient heureux de me voir tourner autour de leur précieux fils."

" Je crois que tu te trompe." Répondit tristement Eileen. " On ne voit que son jumeau et leur nouvelle fille dans les journaux. A croire qu'il n'existe pas pour le monde des sorciers."

" Cela vaut peut être mieux."

" Severus ! Comment peux tu dire de telles choses !" Explosa Eileen. " Aucun enfants ne devrait vivre cela ! Je suis tellement désolée pour lui."

Severus se retint, encore une fois, de dire que son père ne s'était pas mieux comporté avec lui, mais il ne voulait pas faire de peine à sa mère. Elle savait très bien à quel point Tobias pouvait devenir violent, et souvent, durant son enfance, Severus aurait souhaité que Tobias ignore son existence.

" Je comprends, maman." Répondit Severus de manière à calmer sa mère. " Mais il est trop tôt pour une rencontre. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente forcé à venir vers moi. Nous verrons bien dans quelques années, mais pour le moment il vaut mieux qu'il continu de vivre avec ses parents. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avons pas tout le temps possible devant nous." Finit il avec un sourire.

La conversation entre la mère et le fils fut interrompue par le début de la cérémonie funéraire. Severus y assista avec la grâce et le maintient digne du nouveau Lord Prince. Lucius et sa femme vinrent présenter leur respect, ainsi que plusieurs autres Lords des grandes et nobles familles. Fort heureusement les Potter n'étaient pas présent. Mais leur absence rappela un problème urgent à Severus et il se promit de le résoudre dès le lendemain.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Même avec beaucoup d'imagination il n'aurait jamais appeler cette ruine une maison. Comment diable Potter pouvait il laisser l'un de ses amis vivre comme cela ? Pourquoi, lui qui avait tant d'argent, n'en donnait il pas une toute petite part pour que Lupin puisse vivre confortablement ? Severus n'arrivait pas à comprendre malgré tout les efforts qu'il faisait.

Severus fut encore plus choqué quand il vit l'état dans lequel le loup-garou se trouvait. Ses vêtements flottaient sur son corps et il paraissait avoir au moins cinquante ans alors qu'il n'en avait pas encore trente ! Et une fois qu'il fut entré dans la ruine en faisant bien attention à ne pas se cogner contre la chambranle ou les murs de crainte de les faire tomber, il eut l'agréable surprise de trouver un confortable intérieur qui portait les signes flagrants de la famille Black, mais aucuns de la famille Potter.

" Que puis je faire pour vous, Lord Prince ?" Demanda Remus en se tenant assez éloigné du maitre de potion. " Puis je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?"

Severus comprenait pourquoi Remus maintenait ses distances. L'épisode de la cabane hurlante était toujours bien présente entre eux, mais il était plus que temps d'enterrer les vieilles rancunes, et de faire face à l'avenir.

" Non merci, je n'ai pas soif. Et je suis venu vous proposer un travail." Répondit Severus en utilisant le même vouvoiement que Remus.

" Un travail ? Pour moi ? Mais je suis un loup-garou !" S'exclama Remus estomaqué.

" Effectivement, et c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous. Je suis en train de créer une nouvelle version de la potion tue-loup. Non, en fait, ce sera plus une potion d'acceptation du loup." Expliqua Severus.

" Acceptation du loup ?" S'exclama Remus.

" Oui. En fait, je pense que la potion tue-loup fait plus de mal que de biens. Bien sur elle permet au loup-garou de garder leur esprit humain, mais à quel prix ! Il ne faut pas tuer le loup en vous, mais faire en sorte que le loup et l'homme apprennent à vivre ensemble. Certains loup-garou arrivent à le faire, mais ils sont trop peu nombreux. Je veux aider tout les autres, et pour cela j'ai besoin de votre aide pour tester ma potion. Bien sur je vous rémunérerais."

Une lueur d'espoir s'était allumé dans les yeux de Remus, et Severus savait qu'il venait de se trouver un testeur. Le passé était le passé, et il envisageait l'avenir pour les loups-garous sous un nouveau jour. Peut être même que des êtres tels que Fenrir pourraient devenir des citoyens actifs du monde des sorciers grâce à lui. Et comme le mouvement politique mené par Marvolo Slytherin prenait de plus en plus d'importance au sein du ministère de la magie, alors peut être que ce rêve ne resterait pas une simple utopie.

A suivre

Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Le prochain chapitre concernera Harry. J'espère qu'il arrivera plus tôt. A bientôt et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	10. Chapter 9

Voici la suite. Je vais essayer de poster un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine, car après je dois aller me faire opérer à l'hôpital et je ne sais pas quand je sortirais, ni même si j'aurais l'envie d'écrire rapidement le chapitre suivant. En tout cas j'ai deux chapitres de prêt, et j'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 9 : première rencontre avec les Dursley  


Vernon Dursley était en colère. Non, c'était bien pire, il était totalement furieux. Après avoir passés des années à les ignorer, Les Potter les avaient contactés il y avait à peine deux jours pour leur dire qu'ils allaient laisser leur deuxième fils chez eux. Aucune explications n'avait été données, sinon que Pétunia en tant que marraine du jeune Harry se devait de prendre soin de son filleul pendant que ses parent emmenaient son frère jumeau suivre un entrainement.

" Je refuse !" Explosa Vernon. " Je ne suis pas un pantin qu'ils peuvent manipuler à leur guise ! Ils n'ont qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de leur maudit rejeton !"

Pétunia soupira devant l'obstination de son mari. Non pas qu'elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il était furieux. Elle aussi avait été furieuse quand Lily avait toujours refusée de laisser le jeune Hadrian venir leur rendre visite. En tant que marraine magique de Hadrian, Pétunia avait souffert physiquement de ne pas avoir de contact avec son filleul. Mais elle n'avait rien put faire, car, en tant que mère, Lily avait la priorité sur Pétunia.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que les choses resteraient figées indéfiniment. En laissant son fils à la garde de sa sœur pour une durée indéterminée, Lily renonçait implicitement à ses droits de mère. Et Pétunia avait bien l'intention d'en profiter pour connaitre enfin son filleul. Et personne, pas même Vernon Dursley ne l'en empêcherait.

" Ça suffit Vernon !" S'exclama Pétunia hors d'elle. " Je sais bien que les conditions sont loin d'être idéales, mais je ne fermerais pas ma porte à mon filleul. "

" Je comprend, pet." S'excusa Vernon. " Mais que se passera il après ? Aurons nous à nous occuper de tout leurs rejetons, et à payer pour leur éducation au détriment de notre petit Dudley ?"

" Bien sur que non Vernon !" Se dépêcha de le rassurer Pétunia " Il ne s'agit que d'un pauvre petit garçon dont ses parents ne veulent pas s'embarrasser Il n'y est pour rien si ses parents sont des idiots. Et puis, ne t'en fait pas, j'ai écris à Lily pour que nous ayons une pension pour nous occuper de son fils."

" Pétunia ! Comment as tu put faire cela ?" Dit Vernon humilié. " Nous n'en sommes pas réduits à demander la charité ! Nous pouvons très bien nous occuper d'un autre enfant ! Je gagne assez bien ma vie pour cela !"

Pétunia se retint à grande peine de rire. Elle connaissait tellement bien son mari, et elle l'avait manipulé de main de maitre. Mais elle n'en était même pas honteuse. Vernon était un homme charmant, mais il n'avait pas bon caractère, et parfois il valait mieux lui laisser croire que c'était lui qui prenait la décision plutôt que de tenter de lui faire changer d'avis autrement.

" Tu as raison, Vernon. Je suis désolée." Dit Pétunia faussement contrite.

" Ce n'est pas grave, Pet. Mais ou allons nous mettre le garçon ? Devons nous aménager la seconde chambre de Dudley ?" Demanda Vernon qui avait accepté l'arrivée imminente de Harry.

Cela déplaisait à Vernon de priver son fils de sa seconde chambre. Vernon ne venait pas d'une famille aisée, et il avait dut travailler pour se payer ses études à Smeltings. C'est pourquoi il voulait que son fils ait tout ce qu'il veille, même si cela provoquait des éclats avec sa femme. Pétunia était une mère aimante, mais quand Dudley avait montré des signes de magie à l'age de quatre ans, alors elle avait commencée à se montrer plus strict avec leur fils.

" Non, Vernon, ce ne sera pas utile." Répliqua calmement Pétunia. " Nous n'avons qu'à lui laisser la chambre d'ami. Après tout, ce n'est que provisoire, et il est inutile de faire des frais. Une fois que Lily et sa famille seront de retour, ils voudront sans doute reprendre leur fils. Je ne crois pas que Marge et lui se rencontre, donc il n'y aura aucun problème à ce que Hadrian prenne la chambre de Marge pour le temps de sa visite."

" Comme tu voudras Pet." Dit Vernon tout à fait soumis.

Ce fut deux jours plus tard que Lily emmena son fils chez sa sœur. Elle vint seule, ni James, ni aucun de ses autres enfants n'étaient présent. Lily n'avait eut aucune envie d'exposer ses enfants chéris à l'univers des moldus comme sa sœur. Charlus n'avait rien à voir avec Pétunia et son horrible famille, et Rosemary était bien trop jeune pour que Lily songe à se séparer d'elle. Bien sur, durant leur voyage d'entrainement de Charlus se serait une nurse qui s'occuperait principalement de sa fille, mais Lily restait sa mère et elle voulait toujours avoir sa fille avec elle. Pas comme ce gamin désagréable qui se tenait très droit à ses cotés en ce moment. Comment elle avait put mettre un tel enfant au monde restait un mystère pour elle.

Pétunia sentit son cœur se briser en voyant l'indifférence avec laquelle Lily se débarrassait de son propre fils. Même si elle était parfois un peu dure avec Dudley, jamais Pétunia n'aurait envisagée de se montrer aussi froide avec la chaire de sa chaire. Comment une mère pouvait elle éprouver de tels sentiments envers son fils ? Cela restait un mystère pour elle.

Après avoir déposé un baiser froid sur le front de son fils, et avoir donner une généreuse enveloppe à Pétunia, Lily quitta précipitamment la maison sans même jeter un regard en arrière. Le petit garçon de six ans resta figé dans l'entrée sans savoir comment réagir face à ces étranger qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Il semblait être très mal à l'aise et Pétunia ne put résister à l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Mais à sa plus grande horreur elle sentit le jeune garçon se raidir dans ses bras.

Hadrian était terrifié. Ce matin même, ses prétendus parents étaient venus pour la première fois de leur vie le voir dans sa nurserie. Puis, sans un mot, sa mère fit un ballot de ses affaires. Après cela elle le prit brutalement par le bras, et sans aucune explication elle apparut avec lui chez ces gens inconnus. Et finalement elle le laissa seul pour faire face à cette nouvelle situation. Mais quand cette étrangère le serra dans ses bras une partie de Harry souhaita qu'elle ne relâche jamais cette étreinte, tandis que une autre partie de lui souhaitait s'enfuir à toute jambes. Ne sachant que faire, Hadrian se raidit de toutes ses forces avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il revint à lui peu de temps après pour se retrouvé allongé sur un sofa de couleur grise avec un jeune garçon d'à peu près son age qui le regardait. Le garçon était un peu enrobé, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui attira l'attention de Hadrian. Parfois, lorsqu'il ne se concentrait pas, il lui arrivait de voir l'aura magique des gens. Cela n'arrivait pas tout le temps, mais à ce moment précis, il vit que le jeune garçon était un potentiel sorcier. Sa magie ne brillait pas comme celle des autres mais elle avait une chaleur qui manquait à la plupart des sorciers que Hadrian avait rencontré jusqu'ici, exception faite des ses oncles Patoo et Moon. C'est pourquoi Hadrian lui rendit son sourire sans hésiter.

" Maman m'a dit de ne pas te déranger." Dit le jeune garçon en guise d'introduction. " Je m'appelle Dudley. Et il parait que tu vas vivre avec nous pendant quelques semaines."

" Je suis Hadrian." répliqua l'intéressé. " Je ne suis au courant de rien, mais j'aimerais bien vivre avec vous le temps qu'il vous plaira."

" Okay. Tu sais jouer au jeu des sept familles ?"

Quand Pétunia revint voir comment se portait son filleul, elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir son fils qui apprenait à son cousin à jouer avec des cartes. Elle fut soudain envahie par une très grande fierté. Dudley aurait put très mal tourner avec son père qui lui passait tout. Elle même avait eut tendance à lui passer beaucoup de choses, surtout après qu'elle eut apprit qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir d'enfants après la naissance de Dudley. Severus avait fait tout son possible pour changer cet état de fait, mais, malheureusement, même ses potions s'étaient révélées impuissantes. Pétunia n'avait pas assez de magie en elle pour les rendre suffisamment actives. Mais à ce moment précis elle sut que désormais elle aurait deux fils. Lily ne voulait pas de cet enfant, cela avait été particulièrement clair aux yeux de sa sœur. Pétunia se faisait donc fort de la convaincre de lui laisser élever son fils à sa place au moins jusqu'à ses onze ans. Le seul problème serait de convaincre Vernon que leur famille serait plus complète avec Hadrian, mais Pétunia se jura de réussir.

Vernon avait eut une journée épuisante mais très fructueuse. Il avait décroché un très gros contrat qui assurerait l'avenir de sa famille pour les années à venir et qui lui permettrait de finalement rembourser l'ami d'enfance de sa femme. Ce fut tout content qu'il rentra chez lui pour y trouver la surprise de sa vie. Comme à son habitude il accrocha son veston avant de se diriger vers le salon pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Vernon n'avait pas remarqué que leur invité était arrivé, et il était en train de frotter affectueusement la tête de son fils quand il entendit comme le son d'un sanglot étouffé. Ile se retourna pour voir le jeune garçon quitter la pièce de manière défaitiste. Vernon l'arrêta avant qu'il eut put quitter la pièce.

" Hey, gamin !" S'exclama il. " Tes parents ne t'ont pas apprit la politesse ?"

" Non monsieur." Répondit le jeune garçon. " Ils ne m'ont jamais rien apprit. Mais Atur l'a fait. Je suis désolé, monsieur. Je m'appelle Hadrian Potter, mais tout le monde m'appelle Harry."

"Et bien "tout le monde m'appelle Harry" je suis ton oncle, Vernon Dursley. Vient donc me dire bonjour." Dit Vernon surprit par l'air malheureux du jeune garçon. " Et arrête donc de m'appeler monsieur. Tu peux m'appeler oncle Vernon si tu veux."

" Mais." Commença le jeune garçon d'une voix étonnée. " Vous avez déjà quelqu'un que vous aimez. Pourquoi voulez vous que je vienne vous embrasser ?"

Vernon ne comprenait rien du tout à ce que le jeune garçon, Hadrian, disait. Il était normal pour lui que l'on vienne se dire bonjour, cela faisait parti des conventions sociales. Qu'y avait il de si étrange à cela ?

" Je suis ton oncle. Tu fais parti de ma famille. En plus tu vas vivre avec nous, alors il est tout a fait normal de venir me dire bonjour quand tu me vois." Expliqua rationnellement Vernon tout en souhaitant que Pétunia soit déjà rentrée de ses courses.

" Mais vous avez un fils. Il n'y a que lui qui compte, n'est ce pas ? Vous allez m'envoyer vivre tout seul dans ma chambre, alors pourquoi voulez vous que je vienne près de vous ? Il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que vous fassiez comme si je n'existait pas."

" Qu'est ce que c'est que ses salamalecs ! " Explosa Vernon. " Explique toi tout de suite !"

" Je ne comprends pas !" Répondit Hadrian au bord des larmes. " Mes parents ont Charlus et Rosemary. Il n'y a qu'eux qui comptent. Et vous vous avez votre fils. Je sais que je n'ai pas ma place ici, mais je vous promet de tout faire pour que vous ne regrettiez pas de m'avoir accueillit chez vous. Je resterais enfermé dans ma chambre, je vous le jure. S'il vous plait ne me jetez pas à la rue !"

Le visage de Vernon qui avait prit une jolie teinte aubergine devint soudainement très pale. Il craignait de bien trop comprendre ce que son neveu lui disait. Comment des parents pouvaient ils laisser croire à leur jeune garçon de même pas sept ans qu'il ne comptait pas ? Pétunia aurait surement sut quoi dire pour rassurer Hadrian, mais malheureusement elle n'était pas là, et Vernon se devait de trouver une solution. Surtout vu la façon dont Dudley le regardait en priant avec son regard que son père rassure son cousin.

" Viens ici !" Finit par ordonner Vernon. Et quand Hadrian se fut suffisamment approché, il le serra dans ses bras. " Dudley est mon fils et je l'aime de tout mon cœur mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai plus de place pour personne d'autre. Nous allons apprendre à nous connaitre, et peut être qu'un jour toi aussi tu sera dans mon cœur et que je serais dans le tien. Cela demandera un peu de temps, mais sache que je t'aime déjà beaucoup et que je serais très fâché si tu reste tout seul dans ta chambre. Le temps que tu restera avec nous, tu feras parti de notre famille. Et une famille fait tout ensemble, c'est bien clair ?"

" Vous voulez réellement de moi ?" Demanda Hadrian incrédule. " Vous voulez que je fasse parti de votre famille ? Comme si j'étais votre fils ? C'est bien cela que vous dites ?"

" C'est exactement ce que je dis." Répondit calmement Vernon. " Enfin, si tu le veux."

"OUI !" S'exclama Hadrian en se jetant dans les bras de Vernon en pleure.

Vernon ne put rien faire d'autre que de resserrer son étreinte sur Hadrian, alors qu'il attirait Dudley contre lui avec son autre bras. Ce fut ce charmant tableau qui accueillir Pétunia lorsqu'elle rentra en retard de ses courses. Son regard croisa alors celui de Vernon, et elle sut sans l'ombre d'un doute que sa famille venait de s'agrandir. Elle posa ses courses sur le sol et se joignit à l'embrassade collective. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été aussi heureuse.

A suivre.

J'espère que vous avez aimés. Le prochain chapitre contiendra la découverte de la situation par Sirius. Certains ont été perturbés par le timing du chapitre précédent, alors je vous explique. La première partie se situe après le chapitre 4, et la seconde avant le chapitre 9. Désolée d'avoir mélanger les époques, je vais essayé de ne plus le faire à l'avenir. Donc, normalement, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite, et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	11. Chapter 10

Comme promit, voici le nouveau chapitre. Il vous faudra attendre que je rentre de l'hôpital pour avoir le chapitre suivant, donc pas de chapitre pour les deux ou trois semaines suivantes. Alors profitez bien de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 10 : colère  


Harry était en train d'écrire une lettre à son ami Blaise quand il sentit comme une sorte de bourdonnement qui l'interrompit dans sa tâche. Ce qui le surprenait le plus était le fait qu'il se sentait comme attiré par ce bourdonnement. Jamais, jusqu'ici il n'avait ressentit un tel sentiment d'appartenance sans même savoir à qui ou à quoi il appartenait. Sa lettre définitivement oubliée il quitta sa chambre pour la première fois de son propre chef.

Depuis qu'il habitait chez les Dursley, Harry avait beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à la façon chaleureuse dont les membres de la famille se comportaient avec les autres. Ayant passé la plus grande partie de ses six années de vie tout seul, Harry avait du mal à avoir des gens qui s'occupaient constamment de savoir si il était confortablement installé et heureux. C'est pourquoi il passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre, à la plus grande tristesse de Pétunia.

Mais il fallait dire que la dernière personne qui avait rendu visite aux Dursley n'avait rien apportée de bon pour Harry. Mrs Figg, tel était le nom de la vieille femme qui était venue rendre visite à sa marraine, n'avait absolument pas plu à Harry. Ce fut surtout la façon dont elle proposa à Pétunia de garder Harry quand elle voudrait sortir qui avait déplut au jeune garçon. Si sa marraine voulait sortir sans lui, il était évident que Harry pourrait rester tout seul à la maison. Après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se retrouverait seul à la maison, et il ne l'avait jamais fait brulée jusqu'ici.

Harry aurait pu pardonner à la vieille femme, justement en raison de son age avancé, mais malheureusement pour elle un événement imprévu vint définitivement détruire ses chances de gagner les faveurs de Harry. Car Mrs Figg eut la très mauvaise idée de venir prendre Harry dans ses bras, sans rien demander à personne. Le pauvre Harry était en train de se verser un verre de lait quand soudain une personne inconnu le serra très fort contre lui. La première réaction de Harry fut de repousser cette personne, quand soudain il éprouva de sérieuses difficultés à respirer.

Ce fut une fois que le médecin fut reparti que Harry apprit qu'il était fortement allergique aux poils de chats. Ses parents n'en avaient jamais voulut et Harry était lui même plus chien que chat. Bien sur, Harry avait déjà vu des chats magiques mais il ne s'en était jamais approché, se méfiant instinctivement de ces animaux sauvages et indépendants. Et maintenant il savait qu'il les éviterait comme la peste.

Mais cette fois ci ce n'était pas de la répulsion qu'il ressentait, bien au contraire. Étant bien trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'était le désir à l'état pur, Harry se contenta d'apprécier le sentiment, et il se dirigea discrètement vers le salon de sa marraine. Harry se cacha derrière la porte du salon, tout près du placard à balais qui se trouvait sous les escaliers. Harry jeta un regard vers le visiteur, et il resta scotché par la vision de perfection qui rencontra son regard. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il eut cligné plusieurs fois les yeux que la silhouette du visiteur sembla changer pour une version plus humaine et bien moins attractive. Mais Harry savait instinctivement que cette deuxième version du visiteur n'était qu'une illusion destinée à tromper les personnes non averties. Mais une étrange timidité l'empêcha de faire les quelques pas qui lui auraient permit de faire connaissance avec cette merveilleuse créature.

Pétunia avait été très heureuse quand Severus avait accepté de venir lui rendre visite cet après-midi. Vernon lui avait fait part de son dernier versement de remboursement à son ami d'enfance, mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'elle lui avait demandé de venir. En fait, il y avait deux raisons à cette invitation, et chaque raison concernait l'un de ses enfants. Car elle considérait Hadrian comme l'un de ses fils, surtout après l'horrible lettre de Lily dans laquelle sa sœur lui déclarait qu'elle n'avait aucune objections à ce que Harry fréquente la même école moldue que Dudley, car elle, son mari et ses enfants n'avaient aucune intention de rentrer de si tôt en Angleterre. Basiquement, Lily avait renoncée à tout ses droits de mère au profit de Pétunia, sauf sur le plan légal, et cela ne la formalisait pas plus que cela ! Dans sa lettre elle ne parlait que des progrès de Charlus et de Rosemary, comme si elle n'avait en réalité que deux enfants. Pétunia en arrivait vraiment à détester sa propre sœur.

" Pétunia ?" Demanda Severus d'un voix de velours qui envoya des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry. " Pourquoi m'as tu demandé de venir te voir aujourd'hui ?"

" Il y a deux raison, Sev." Répliqua la marraine de Harry avec un grand sourire. " La première raison est que je voudrais que tu test la magie de mes deux garçons pour savoir si ils partiront un jour dans cette école. Et la seconde est que je voudrais que tu me dises comment élever un enfant magique sans que aucun de mes voisins ne s'en rende compte afin de ne pas délibérément violer votre statut du secret."

" Pet !" S'exclama Severus ravie pour son amie. " Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu allais avoir un autre enfant ? Quand est il né ?"

Pétunia ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'exubérance de son ami. Elle était l'une des rares personnes assez privilégiée pour connaitre le vrai Severus derrière le masque de froide indifférence qu'il affichait aux yeux des autres. Cela lui fendait le cœur de le voir rester tout seul, car il avait tant de choses à offrir à la personne qui réussirait à entrer dans son cœur. Mais, malheureusement, elle allait maintenant devoir mettre fin à sa joie en lui annonçant l'inhumanité flagrante de Lily.

" Non, Sev, je n'ai pas réussit à avoir d'autres enfants. Mais le destin m'a quand même comblée d'un nouveau fils en la personne de mon filleul, Hadrian Potter-Black."

" Hadrian ?" Répéta Severus comme s'il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. " Le fils de Lily et de James ? Ce même Hadrian ?"

" Exactement." Confirma Pétunia. " Ma sœur et sa famille sont partis entrainer leur si grand héro de fils, et comme son frère jumeau était gênant, alors ils m'en ont confié la garde. Mais j'en suis heureuse, car j'aime ce garçon comme si il était le vrai frère de Dudley, et j'espère bien que Hadrian restera avec nous pour très longtemps."

En entendant sa tante dire qu'elle l'aimait comme son propre fils, Harry ne put pas se retenir de pousser un sanglot étouffé. Mais il n'eut pas de chance et son léger cri fut poussé lors d'un moment de silence, ce qui fit que Pétunia et son visiteur l'entendirent clairement. Ses propres parents ne l'avaient jamais considéré comme leur fils, et voila que ces étrangers, bien que membres de sa famille, l'accueillaient à bras ouvert et le jugeait digne d'être leur second fils. Les paroles de Vernon à son arrivée et maintenant celles de Pétunia avaient finalement fait comprendre au jeune garçon qu'il avait enfin trouvé une vraie famille. Et ce sentiment de joie était si intense qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes.

" Hadrian ?" Demanda Pétunia en posant gentiment la main sur l'épaule de Harry. " Est ce que tout va bien ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

" Tout va très bien, ma..." Commença Harry qui eut beaucoup de mal à prononcer le mot, car jamais dans sa courte vie il n'avait eut l'occasion de le dire. Ses parents ayant toujours été James et Lily pour lui. "Maman." Fini il.

A ces mots, Pétunia serra très fort le jeune garçon contre elle. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse, mis à part peut être le jour de son mariage avec Vernon, et celui de la naissance de Dudley. Hadrian l'acceptait enfin ! Elle était impatiente de faire part de cette nouvelle à Vernon, qui en serait sans doute aussi enchanté qu'elle. Mais tout à sa joie elle en avait oubliée son visiteur.

Severus fronça les sourcilles en voyant le jeune garçon devant l'entrée de la porte du salon, et puis soudain une vague puissante d'émotion le submergea irrévocablement. Il en fut terrifié. Il était bien trop tôt pour cela ! Le lien qui les uniraient Hadrian et lui n'aurait pas dut se former si tôt dans la vie de son compagnon ! Que pouvait il faire ? Malheureusement, il était tout à fait conscient qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Le lien entre les âmes des elfes noirs destinés à vivre leur très longue vie ensemble une fois activé ne disparaissait jamais. Severus avait pensé que leur lien ne s'épanouirait pas avant que Hadrian ait atteint sa majorité, mais malheureusement le jeune garçon devait avoir souffert d'un manque flagrant d'affection pour que son âme recherche celle de Severus et ne se lie à elle. Le maitre de potion voulait fuir, mais il savait pertinemment bien que cela ne servirait à rien. Désormais, rien ni personne ne viendrait se mettre entre les sentiments des deux elfes noirs. Mais vu la jeunesse de son compagnon, Severus se félicita de savoir que son contrat avec l'institut Pasteur allait être renouvelé. Son âme-sœur aurait la possibilité de grandir comme un enfant normal, avant de vivre le reste de sa vie d'adulte au coté de Severus.

Une fois Hadrian calmé, Pétunia lui demanda d'aller chercher Dudley. Et lorsque les deux enfants furent présents dans le salon, Severus jugea du potentiel de leur magie. Ce fut sans étonnement qu'il découvrit que Harry était très puissant magiquement, tout les elfes noirs l'étaient. Mais Dudley avait juste assez de magie pour entrer à Poudlard comme étudiant si il le désirait. Le fils de Pétunia ne serait jamais aussi puissant que sa tante ou son cousin l'étaient, mais il n'était pas non plus un moldu. Hadrian irait étudier à Poudlard cela ne faisait aucun doutes, car ses parents avaient déjà réglé ses frais de scolarité depuis le jour de sa naissance. Mais Dudley aurait le choix d'accepter ou de refuser l'invitation de l'école. Severus se demanda vaguement quel serait le choix du jeune garçon une fois qu'il eut fait ses au revoir à Pétunia et à sa petite famille. Mais son esprit se concentra sur tout autre chose une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui. Il devait trouver un chien galeux et lui dire clairement sa façon de penser !

Au début il pensa demander l'aide de Lucius afin de lui ouvrir les portes du ministère de la magie, mais il se rendit très vite compte que son titre de Lord Prince lui ouvrait bien des portes qui, jusqu'ici était restées closes. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver Sirius et il entraina le jeune auror sans que celui-ci puisse résister, au plus grand amusement de la plupart de ses collègues. Mais Sirius était assez malin pour se rendre compte que quelque chose avait rendu Severus furieux, et, à sa connaissance, un Severus furieux était une chose que l'on évitait à tout prix d'énerver encore plus. Ce fut donc inquiet et curieux que Sirius suivit son ancien ennemi.

Chemin faisant, ils croisèrent la route du nouvel espoir du ministère de la magie , Marvolo Slytherin, et de son compagnon, mais Severus était bien trop fixé sur son but pour regarder à droite ou à gauche, et Sirius était bien trop concentré sur Severus pour noter l'air soulagé de son jeune frère quand il ne le reconnu pas. Puis, finalement, Severus sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait, et il ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une toute petite salle contenant uniquement une table et deux chaises. C'est dans cet espace clos que les futurs maitres de potion passaient leur examen théorique. Severus savait qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que quelqu'un les interrompent ici. Et une fois qu'ils furent tout les deux assis, il passa directement à l'attaque.

" Comment as tu pu laisser faire cela ?" Demanda un Severus des plus furieux.

" Laisser faire quoi ?" Demanda Sirius des plus perplexe. De quoi diable parlait Severus ?

" Comment as tu pu laisser James et sa femme envoyer Hadrian vivre avec Pétunia ? Voila ce que je veux savoir !"

" Hadrian est chez Pétunia ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette fable ? Hadrian est parti avec ses parents, son frère et sa sœur pour suivre le même entrainement que Charlus. C'est James lui même qui me l'a dit !" Explosa Sirius.

" Dans ce cas, James t'a mentit !" Répliqua froidement Severus. " Car j'ai vu de mes propres yeux Hadrian dans la maison de Pétunia Dursley !"

" Il faut faire quelque chose !" S'écria Sirius. " Je ne peux pas laisser mon fils adoptif vivre parmi des moldus !"

" Tu ne feras rien de la sorte ! Hadrian est aimé par Pétunia comme son fils. Elle peut désormais lui donner la famille qui lui a toujours manqué."

Sirius était sur le point de protester mais les mots refusèrent de sortir de sa bouche. Des souvenirs de la façon dont James et Lily avaient traités leur fils depuis sa naissance l'empêchait de prendre leur défense. Et cette constatation le rendait très malheureux, car elle mettait en lumière sa propre lâcheté. Et le pire était qu'il savait qu'il ferait ce que Severus suggérait, car il reconnaissait au fond de lui même que le maitre de potion savait mieux que lui ce qui était bon pour son fils adoptif.

" Que dois je faire ?" Demanda Sirius complétement défaitiste.

" Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire avec James. Mais pour Hadrian, le mieux est de le laisser là ou il est pour le moment. Pétunia le protégera au péril de sa vie. Mais je suis sur qu'elle ne s'opposera pas à ce que tu lui rende visite si tu tourne bien les choses. Après tout, Hadrian es ton héritier légitime, et à moins que tu n'ai changé d'avis, il sera bientôt temps qu'il en prenne conscience. Après tout il a déjà six ans !"

" Je n'ai pas changé d'avis !" Explosa Sirius qui trouvait enfin un exutoire à sa colère. " Hadrian est mon fils, et même si je l'ai négligé jusqu'ici, cela ne veux pas dire que je le déshériterais au profit de son frère. Charlus héritera de la fortune des Potter, il n'y a rien que je puisse y faire, mais il est juste que son frère jumeau hérite d'une même fortune. Et je puis te l'assurer que Hadrian et personne d'autre ne deviendra Lord Black !"

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cela. Il espérait juste que le retour de James ne le ferait pas changer d'avis mais quelque chose lui faisait croire que cette fois ci James n'aurait pas l'ascendant voulut pour faire changer Black d'avis. Et curieusement, cela soulagea Severus d'un grand poids. Si Hadrian avait le soutient de Lord Black, alors il ne serait pas tout seul au monde.

Mais pour le moment il se devait de retourner en France. Il ne pouvait pas encore mêler sa vie avec celle de Hadrian. Son autre moitié devait encore grandir et apprendre loin de lui. Et puis, le jour venu, ils deviendraient inséparables. Mais, en attendant ils auraient à vivre avec des gens qui les aimaient, et ceux qui les détestaient. Mais si les gens qui les aimaient étaient de le trempe de Pétunia, et dans une certaine mesure comme Sirius, alors leur avenir ne pouvait pas être si sombre.

Une fois Severus partit, Sirius écrivit une longue lettre à James en lui demandant des nouvelles de Hadrian. Il espérait de tout son cœur que son ami lui dirait la vérité et qu'il lui expliquerait pourquoi Hadrian n'était pas parti avec eux alors qu'ils avaient emmenés Rosemary qui n'était qu'un bébé d'à peine deux ans. Mais tout au fond de lui il craignait d'avoir ces réponses et de ne plus jamais pouvoir voir son ami avec les mêmes lunettes roses qui avaient jusqu'ici recouvert ses yeux.

En attendant il avait bien l'intention de rendre visite à cette Pétunia pour voir si elle traitait réellement bien Hadrian. Et il ne serait pas non plus mauvais que son elfe de maison, qui refusait maintenant d'être appelé par un autre nom que Atur, aille voir si son jeune maitre avait tout ce qu'il désirait. Il se refusait à être de nouveau écarté de la vie de son fils adoptif comme il l'avait été volontairement jusqu'ici.

A suivre.

Alors , Vous aimez , Le prochain chapitre racontera la visite de Sirius aux Dursley et la première journée de Hadrian à l'école des moldus. Donc je vous promet de l'écrire dès que je serais remise de mon opération. A très bientôt, et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	12. Chapter 11

Je suis sortie de l'hôpital et je suis en train de me reposer chez mes parents. Comme ils ont un ordinateur qui marche, alors je peux poster mes chapitres . J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite, car j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 11 : premier jour d'école  


Dumbledore suçait ses précieux bonbons au citron confortablement installé dans son fauteuil de directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie : Poudlard. Il était parvenu à obtenir tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Il était reconnu comme un sorcier très puissant, il possédait un pouvoir politique incontestable, et surtout, en tant que directeur, il pouvait décider de ce que ses élèves apprendraient ou non. D'ailleurs il venait de remplacer les cours de traditions sorcières par celui de l'étude des moldus. Son argument principal pour ce changement avait été le faible nombre d'élèves qui suivaient ce cour. En effet, les enfants de sang-pur connaissaient déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sujet, et les enfants de moldus préféraient garder leurs croyances plutôt que de se conformer aux usages des sorciers. Ce qui pour le directeur était une très bonne chose. L'avenir du monde des sorciers reposait sur les enfants de moldus, Dumbledore en était intimement convaincu.

Le seul point noir dans l'avenir brillant que le directeur envisageait était le fait qu'il était convaincu que Voldemort n'avait pas totalement disparu. Albus connaissait trop bien Tom pour croire que ce dernier n'avait pas trouvé un moyen d'assurer sa survie dans le cas ou il serait mortellement blessé. Charlus n'avait réussit qu'à éloigner le danger pour quelque temps, et c'est pourquoi le directeur avait convaincu les Potter de partir avec leur fils dans un endroit protégé pour que Charlus commence son entrainement pour faire face un jour à Voldemort et le vaincre définitivement. Après tout, c'était bien ce que la prophétie disait à peu près.

Pendant que Albus se félicitait de la réussite de ses plans, Sirius, quand à lui, était de plus en plus énervé par le silence de son prétendu meilleur ami. Depuis la visite surprise de Severus, Sirius avait écrit au moins une trentaine de lettres, mais aucune n'avaient reçues de réponses, et cela rendait Sirius furieux, car il savait que les lettres avaient belles et bien été délivrées. Pourquoi James refusait il de lui répondre ? Qu'avait donc fait Sirius de si grave pour que celui qu'il avait jusqu'ici considéré comme son frère, bien plus que Regulus, ne veuille même plus lui parler ? Et en plus il ne pouvait même pas en parler avec Remus, car ce dernier s'était vu offrir un travail à l'étranger, et Sirius ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses soucis.

En désespoir de cause, Sirius décida de rendre visite à Petunia Dursley. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit ou elle pouvait bien vivre, si ce n'est que ça n'était dans le monde des moldus. La solution la plus simple aurait été de demander l'adresse de sa sœur à Lily, mais malheureusement comme James refusait de lui répondre, Sirius doutait fortement que Lily soit plus enclin à lui répondre. Ce fut donc contraint et forcé qu'il se décida à écrire à Severus pour lui demander l'adresse tant désirée. L'attente de la réponse allait être très longue pour le père de Hadrian.

Hadrian, quand à lui était mort de peur. Deux semaines plus tôt sa maman lui avait dit qu'il allait commencé l'école primaire avec son cousin Dudley. Non pas que l'idée d'aller à l'école avec Dudley, surtout pas depuis que son cousin avait cessé d'être constamment jaloux de lui, lui déplaisait. Dudley avait eut beaucoup de mal à accepter la présence de Hadrian dans la maison. Ayant, jusqu'ici été un enfant unique, il avait eut beaucoup de mal à partager quoi que ce soit avec cet étranger qui venait lui prendre une part de l'affection de ses parents. Dudley s'était montré odieux, et voir même violent, envers son cousin jusqu'à ce que sa mère y mette les holà. Petunia avait prit son fils à part tandis que Vernon était sortit avec Hadrian pour faire quelques courses et elle avait expliqué à son fils que elle et son père l'aimaient toujours autant mais que Hadrian n'avait pas la chance d'être aimé par ses parents. Et que Petunia et Vernon avaient assez d'amour pour les aimer tout les deux. Dudley avait boudé, fait des caprices, et puis, il avait fini par se résigner. Et durant le courant de l'été, les deux cousins étaient devenus très proches, beaucoup plus que Hadrian et Charlus ne l'avaient jamais été.

Hadrian avait espéré que le jour de la rentrée n'arriverait jamais, malheureusement pour lui ce jour se profilait inéluctablement, pour le plus grand malheur de Hadrian. Dudley, étant lui même plus qu'impatient de se retrouver dans une classe de "grands", avait du mal à comprendre la crainte de son cousin. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas était le fait que Hadrian avait toujours travaillé seul sous la coupe des divers tuteurs qui avaient passés les portes du manoir Potter pour instiller leurs connaissances dans les jeunes cerveaux des fils du Lord, bien que Charlus fut plus souvent absent que présent durant ces leçons. Hadrian appréhendait de se retrouver dans une classe avec une vingtaine d'élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas et un seul professeur pour tout leur apprendre. Comment diable ce professeur pourrait il pourvoir à une éducation détaillée si il devait s'occuper de tant d'enfants, était la plus grande crainte de Hadrian.

Finalement, le jour tant redouté arriva, et Hadrian dut constater que ce n'était pas aussi horrible que ce qu'il avait put craindre. Les autres élèves se montrèrent assez gentils avec lui et Dudley le déclara sous sa protection. A six ans à peine, Dudley était déjà plus grand que tout ses camarades d'au moins une tête, et il était aussi beaucoup plus large, et donc personne n'osa embêter Harry. Hadrian aima beaucoup son professeur, bien que quelque fois elle semblait se perdre dans ses leçons. Il avait déjà étudié tout ce qu'elle voulait leur apprendre depuis au moins deux ans, et il n'avait aucun mal à suivre les cours de mathématiques ou bien de lecture et d'écriture. Il fut cependant ravi de découvrir les débuts des cours d'histoire et de géographie qui étaient tellement différents de ceux enseignés dans le monde magique.

Tout les soirs, Hadrian et Dudley s'enfermaient dans la chambre de ce dernier pour aider Dudley à faire ses devoirs. La maitresse de Hadrian avait proposé aux Dursley de faire sauter une classe à Hadrian, mais ce dernier avait catégoriquement refusé de quitter son cousin, et les Dursley s'étaient inclinés devant son choix. Le seul regret que Hadrian éprouvait concernait le fait que la magie n'était pas enseignée dans sa nouvelle école et qu'il devait attendre de recevoir les livres que Severus leur envoyait pour en apprendre plus sur ce sujet. Et sa plus grande crainte était qu'il ne se retrouve très loin en arrière par rapport à son frère lorsqu'il retournerait vivre avec ses "parents aimants". Bien sur il n'avait aucunement conscience de la puissance de sa magie, et il ne le saurait pas pour encore de nombreuses années.

Très rapidement Hadrian se fit de nombreux amis et il devint encore plus proche de Dudley et de ses parents. Ce fut pourquoi il n'eut aucune peine lorsqu'il reçut une lettre de sa mère qui demandait à Petunia de garder Harry un peu plus longtemps, sans préciser clairement une date de retour pour son fils. Petunia protesta pour la forme, car elle savait que si elle ne protestait pas alors Lily aurait des doutes et peut être même qu'elle lui retirerait la garde de celui qu'elle aimait comme son second fils. Et c'est pourquoi elle fut effrayée quand elle reçut une lettre d'un certain Sirius Black qui se prétendait être le père de Hadrian et qui lui demandait la permission de venir voir son fils.

Petunia se refusait de perdre l'un de ses enfants, et c'est pourquoi, avec l'accord de Vernon, elle se décida à recevoir ce Sirius Black seule à la maison. Vernon avait prit les garçons avec lui en fin de matinée afin de déjeuner dans un fast-food avant de les emmener voir un match de rugby. Petunia avait eut du mal à convaincre son mari de la laisser seule, car, si il avait accepté que Hadrian et Dudley soient des sorciers, il ne faisait cependant pas confiance aux autres membres du monde magique. Mais Petunia était celle qui portait la culotte dans le ménage contrairement aux apparences, et Vernon avait baissé pavillon devant sa femme comme d'habitude.

Lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit Petunia ne put retenir un léger cri, mais elle se reprit très vite. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte avec le cœur battant. Mais la personne qui l'attendait derrière la surprit. Elle s'attendait à voir quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant que Lily l'était devenue, mais l'homme qui se tenait devant elle semblait être défait. Il ne se tenait nullement pas comme un supérieur mais comme une sorte de mendiant, et Petunia perdit un peu de son antipathie envers son visiteur. Mais seul l'avenir pourrait dire si elle avait raison ou bien tord de faire confiance à ce Sirius.

" Veuillez entrer." Dit Petunia à son visiteur d'un ton aimable.

Le visiteur s'inclina devant son hôtesse, puis il la suivit jusqu'au salon. Il refusa la tasse de thé que Petunia lui proposa, puis il décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

" Merci de me recevoir." Commença il. " Je suis tout à fait conscient que rien ne vous obligeait à me permettre de venir dans votre maison."

" Il est inutile de me remercier." Répondit Petunia d'une voix un peu sèche. " Sachez tout d'abord que vous ne verrez pas Hadrian aujourd'hui."

Voyant l'expression choquée de son vis à vis, Petunia s'empressa de continuer ses explications.

" Monsieur Black, je veux comprendre. Vous m'avez écrit dans votre lettre que vous êtes le père de Hadrian, cependant, à ma connaissance, James Potter est le père de Hadrian. Pouvez vous m'expliquer ce paradoxe ?"

Sirius sembla quelque peu gêné par la question de Petunia, mais son visage se détendit Apparemment il avait prit la décision de dire la vérité

" Le jour de sa naissance" Commença il par expliquer " Personne ne croyait que Hadrian survivrait, pas même les médico-mages. Cependant, un sorcier du nom de Severus Snape se trouvait par hasard sur place, et il sauva la vie de Hadrian. Sa potion fonctionna, mais il fallait un point d'encrage pour que Hadrian vive. Pour je ne sais quelle raison Severus se jugea incapable d'assumer ce rôle. Comme je me trouvait au bon endroit et au bon moment, je devint donc de fait le père de Hadrian. Mes droit sur mon fils dépassent largement ceux que James pourrait avoir sur lui."

Petunia cacha sa stupéfaction en entendant le rôle que son ami Severus avait joué dans la survie de son fils de cœur. Mais son affection pour Severus ne fit qu'augmenter après cette découverte. Mais il y avait encore des questions qui étaient en attente pour le moment.

"Comment se fait il alors que James et Lily l'aient élevé pendant six ans, si vous êtes légalement son père ?" Demanda Petunia tout en s'interrogeant sur ses droits en tant que marraine.

" Parce que je suis un idiot !" Explosa Sirius. " Pardonnez moi pour cet excès de colère, mais je n'arrive pas à croire que James et Lily aient pu faire cela à leur propre fils. J'ai cru que la meilleure solution était de laisser James et sa femme s'occuper de mon fils, et maintenant il est trop tard pour changer le passé. Mais je ne voudrais pas être complétement coupé de la vie de mon fils, et c'est pourquoi je vous demande l'autorisation de pouvoir venir rendre visite à Hadrian durant la durée de son séjour chez vous."

Petunia ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle voulait croire que Sirius ne voulait qu'avoir un droit de visite sur Hadrian, mais une partie d'elle même ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que Sirius ne veuille plus que cela. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son second fils, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus priver Sirius de ses droits. En ce qui la concernait James et Lily avaient perdus leurs droits sur Hadrian, mais ce Sirius Black semblait être beaucoup plus dangereux.

" Comptez vous me prendre Hadrian ?" Demanda elle finalement.

" Non, bien sur que non !" S'exclama Sirius. " Je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait pour Hadrian dans le passé, et je vois très bien que, contrairement à ses parents, vous vous préoccupez de son avenir."

" Que comptez vous faire, alors ?"

" Rester présent dans la vie de mon fils et l'aider à développer son potentiel magique jusqu'au jour ou il rentrera à Poudlard pour y faire ses études." Expliqua Sirius très sérieusement.

" Lily peut décider de reprendre son fils avec elle." Répliqua Petunia avec une pointe d'amertume.

" Non, elle ne le fera pas." Expliqua Sirius. " J'ai enfin reçu des nouvelles de James et d'elle, et ils n'ont aucune intention de rentrer en Angleterre de si tôt. James m'a écrit que l'entrainement de Charlus était prioritaire et que ils ne comptaient pas passer trop longtemps au manoir Potter dans les prochaines années."

" Je peux donc garder mon fils avec moi ?" Demanda Petunia au comble de la joie sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais ses paroles n'échappèrent pas à Sirius.

Ce fut à ce moment que Sirius comprit que Petunia aimait réellement son fils comme si il était le sien. Il décida donc de laisser Hadrian dans sa nouvelle famille et de se contenter de lui rendre visite quand Petunia le lui permettrait. Il avait beaucoup à se faire pardonner et il lui faudrait du temps pour remettre ses affaires en ordre. James l'avait beaucoup déçu, et il se refusait de décevoir Hadrian de la même façon.

A suivre.

Alors ? Désolé pour ce court chapitre mais je me fatigue facilement. Je tenait à dédicacer ce chapitre à mes parents qui sont là pour m'aider à récupérer des forces. Le prochain chapitre concernera Remus, alors à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	13. Chapter 12

Désolée pour le retard, mais je suis enrhumée à mort et je n'avais pas envie d'écrire jusqu'ici. Mais je vais un peu mieux, et voici le chapitre tant attendu. Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont souhaités un bon rétablissement, cela m'a fait très plaisir. Juste un petit détail : Hadrian avait six ans quand il est parti vivre chez les Dursley, et il a huit ans dans ce nouveau chapitre. Désolée d'avoir été moins précise dans l'age de mes personnages. Désormais je suivrais l'ordre chronologique. Bonne lecture

Chapitre 12 : l'instinct du loup  


Remus relisait pour au moins la dixième fois la dernière lettre qu'il venait de recevoir de son ami Sirius. Pendant un peu plus d'un an après avoir accepté la proposition de Severus, Remus n'avait eut aucunes nouvelles de ses prétendus "meilleurs amis". Et, si il n'avait pas été si occupé par les expérimentations sur la potion tue-loup, cela l'aurait probablement trop blessé, mais fort heureusement il n'en avait pas eut le temps. Cependant l'arrivée de la première lettre de Sirius l'avait prit par surprise.

Severus avait réussit à fabriquer une version évoluée de la potion tue-loup qui permettait à Remus de garder toute sa lucidité durant la transformation et de contrôler un tant soit peu le loup en lui , et cela était un très grand succès en soit. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour le maitre de potion, exigeant comme il l'était, et il avait demandé son autorisation à Remus pour poursuivre ses recherches et finalement trouver le moyen de lier le loup et le sorcier en une seule et même personne. Bien qu'ayant de très forts doutes quand aux résultats Remus avait donné son accord.

Remus ne regrettait pas son choix de quitter l'Angleterre, surtout pas après les nouvelles qu'il venait de recevoir. Non seulement il était très bien rémunéré par Severus, mais en plus personne à l'institue ne le regardait avec méfiance, et cela était très nouveau pour lui. Le seul point noir de sa nouvelle vie était les quelques effets secondaires de certaines potions que Severus lui avait fait tester. Mais, fort heureusement, le maitre de potion avait toujours été prêt à toutes les éventualités, et Remus ne pouvait pas décemment dire qu'il avait souffert pendant très longtemps.

Remus, une fois la potion tue-loup mise au point avait écrit à ses amis pour leur faire part de la bonne nouvelle. Ce fut à cette occasion qu'il renonça définitivement à son amitié plus que chaotique avec James. Si Sirius s'était empressé de lui répondre et de le félicité pour ce magnifique résultat, James avait mit très longtemps à lui répondre. Et quand il avait reçu la lettre, il s'était rendu compte que James avait désormais sa vie avec sa famille, et qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde que Remus reste le plus loin possible d'eux. Ce fut sur ces pensées déprimantes que Remus reprit une nouvelle fois la dernière lettre de Sirius.

" Salut mon vieux Lunard !

Comment vas tu ? tu n'as pas encore tué ce foutu fondu de potion pour lequel tu travail ? (et quoi, on peut toujours rêver !)

Trêves de plaisanteries, j'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis heureux d'apprendre que votre nouvelle potion est sur la bonne voie, et j'espère de tout cœur que vous réussirez. N'hésite pas à me dire si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je ne vois pas de meilleures façon de dépenser la fortune de mes très chers parents. Enfin, dans la limite du raisonnable, je dois quand même penser à l'avenir de mon fils.

A ce propos, James refuse toujours de me signer les papiers qui me permettraient de reconnaitre Hadrian comme mon fils sous prétexte que ni lui, ni sa femme ne veulent déraciner leur très cher Harry. Comme si je les croyaient ! Mais il est vrai que Pétunia prend très bien soin de lui, et que moi non plus je ne voudrais pour rien au monde le rendre malheureux en le retirant de la seule famille aimante qu'il ait jamais connu. Alors je prends mon mal en patience.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment des parents aussi aimants que James et Lily peuvent rejeter leur second fils. Tu devrais les voir avec Charlus et Rosemary ! Ce sont des parents si attentifs, et leurs enfants sont des dieux pour eux. Et il faut reconnaitre qu'ils sont adorables tant que l'on en passe par leurs quatre volontés. Mais je les vois trop peu pour exercer une quelconque influence sur eux. Rosemary ressemble à Lily avec les yeux de James, elle en brisera des cœurs celle là quand elle sera plus grande !

Mais ces deux là ne sont rien en comparaison de mon petit Hadrian. Tu devrais voir, Lunard, combien il est intelligent ! Et beau ! J'ai du mal à croire que James ou Lily puissent être ses vrais parents, et la seule chose qui m'en convint ce sont ses magnifiques yeux verts forêt sous le soleil d'été. Il a des traits très fins, contrairement à Charlus et Rosemary qui ont les traits épais de James. Parfois je me dis que Hadrian à hérité de quelque traits d'une créature qui faisait partit de ses ancêtres, mais je me rends bien compte que c'est impossible, car jamais le sang des Potter ne s'est unis avec celui d'une créature.

James continu d'espérer que je choisisse son fils ainé comme héritier, et ce malgré mes dénégations et mes tentatives d'adopter Hadrian. Je crois que je vais laisser tomber et attendre que Hadrian atteigne sa majorité. Je crois que ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. Qu'en dis tu mon vieux Lunard ? J'ai raison ?

Sinon, pour le moment je sort avec une charmante secrétaire qui s'appelle Calpurnia. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point elle est inventive ! Et toi, tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un ? Si oui, j'espère que tu ne cachera rien à ton cher et précieux ami Sirius !

Prend soin de toi Lunard, et donne moi vite de tes nouvelles.

Avec toute mon affection.

Patmol."

Remus ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de la phrase dans laquelle Sirius lui demandait si il avait quelqu'un. Jamais il n'avait songé avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie jusqu'à ce jour. Mais grâce aux recherches de Severus il avait bon espoir de trouver quelqu'un pour lui dans l'avenir. Et, si, au début il avait un peu craint que Severus ait des vues sur lui, il avait été rassuré très vite sur ce sujet. Severus ne vivait que pour ses potions, et c'est ce qui faisait de lui un tel génie dans sa partie. Mais c'était aussi la personne la plus solitaire que Remus ait jamais rencontré, et le loup-garou trouvait ça très dommage, car le maitre de potion avait un trésor d'amour à offrir à celui qui trouverait le chemin de son cœur.

Remus s'en voulait beaucoup de ne pas avoir essayé de voir en dessous du masque du froid Serpentard que Severus affichait durant leurs années d'études. Et Remus n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que le jour ou James avait sauvé Severus des griffes de son loup. Jamais Remus ne se le serait pardonné si il avait blessé ou tué Severus. Il se serait sans doute suicidé si cela s'était produit. Et après cela il ne s'était plus joint aux blagues de James, Sirius et Peter, mais il n'avait rien fait pour les stopper et il le regrettait vraiment maintenant.

Remus pensait aussi à une autre chose que Sirius avait écrit dans sa lettre, le fait que Harry eut du sang de créature en lui. Quelques semaines plus tôt Remus était rentré sans frapper dans le laboratoire privé de Severus, et il avait crut voir quelque chose qui l'avait rendu muet d'étonnement. Pendant une poignée de seconde il avait vu un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années avec des oreilles pointues et des yeux noirs pailletés d'or, un très beau jeune homme. Puis la seconde suivante le maitre de potion que Remus avait toujours connu se trouvait devant lui, comme si de rien n'était. De telle sorte que Remus n'était absolument pas sur de ce qu'il avait vu, et qu'il craignait que les fumées de la potion ne lui eurent provoquer une sorte d'hallucination.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Severus qui transportait avec lui une potion d'un bleu très violent. Remus connaissait la procédure depuis des années qu'il travaillait avec Severus. Il se débarrassa de sa robe d'extérieur et il ouvrit les deux premiers boutons de son col et ceux de ses poignets. Pendant ce temps Severus sortit son kit de potion et il l'installa près du fauteuil dans lequel Remus allait s'installer.

" Rien ne t'oblige à prendre cette potion." Déclara Severus avec un air un peu inquiet.

" Tu n'es pas sure de ta potion ?" Questionna Remus.

Depuis toutes ces années une sorte d'amitié s'était forgée entre les deux hommes, et il étaient passés au tutoiement depuis à peu près six mois.

" Franchement, pas vraiment." Répondit franchement Severus. " Je suis sure du résultat, mais pas des effets secondaires qui peuvent advenir. Je ne t'oblige à rien, je veux que tu en soit bien conscient."

" Tu ne m'as jamais obligé à rien. Cela à toujours été mon choix de prendre tes potions, et tu as rendu ma vie plus facile. Alors je suis prêt à prendre tout les risques si cela peut me permettre de ne plus jamais craindre que le loup prenne le pas sur moi. Alors allons y !"

Severus ne répliqua rien, et il tendit le flacon contenant la potion à Remus. Le loup-garou se retint de vomir quand il avala la potion. Cette dernière était encore plus dégoutante que les autres qu'il avait testé jusqu'ici. Et puis cela débuta, la sensation de vertige et de déconnexion. Et puis tout devint noir et Remus perdit conscience.

Severus était totalement affolé. Il était sur du résultat de sa potion mais de voir Remus sombrer dans l'inconscience et devenir de plus en plus pâle l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Le loup-garou était l'une des créatures les plus résistantes qu'il connaissait et jamais il n'avait perdu connaissance ! Severus tenta tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que Remus se réveille, malheureusement sans résultat ! Aucunes potions, ni sortilèges de firent aucuns effets, et Severus s'apprêtait à aller chercher de l'aide quand Remus ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

Remus se rendait compte que jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais réellement vécu. Il venait enfin de retrouver une partie de lui qui lui avait toujours manqué sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Depuis son enfance Remus avait combattu son loup, mais maintenant la bataille était inutile. Remus et son loup ne faisaient plus qu'un, sans que l'on puisse dire ou commençait l'un et ou finissait l'autre. Et cela était des plus libérateur pour le sorcier qui, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été modus durant son enfance, ne souffrait plus du tout.

Par contre, il avait toujours crut que ses sens étaient plus développés du fait de son état de loup-garou, mais maintenant il se rendait compte a quel point il avait eut tort de croire cela. Ce qu'il ressentait maintenant lui faisait comprendre à quel point sa condition de sorcier avait atténué les sens du loup en lui. Il se rendait désormais compte que Severus n'était pas totalement humain comme il le faisait croire à tous. Mais, fort heureusement, il sentait aussi que le maitre de potion était déjà lié avec celui qui était destiné pour lui et donc il ne représentait aucunes menaces pour Remus.

Cela avait toujours été un problème pour les sorciers dont le sang d'une créature remontait jusqu'à eux de se trouver la seule personne faite pour eux. Les sorciers normaux pouvaient se marier avec qui ils voulaient, et si leur compagne ou compagnon disparaissait, alors ils pouvaient se remarier avec quelqu'un d'autre sans en souffrir. Malheureusement pour les créatures ce n'était pas le cas. Lorsqu'un sorcier ou une sorcière obtenait son héritage de créature, alors il se devait de rechercher de part le monde la personne qui compléterait le tout qu'ils formeraient. Cela valait aussi bien pour les vampires, les velas, les loup-garous ou encore les elfes. Aucunes créatures n'y échappait à l'exception des elfes de maison qui étaient conditionnés dès leur enfance à ignorer leurs plus profonds instincts au profit des besoins de la famille qu'ils servaient.

Remus avait beaucoup lut sur la recherche du compagnon de vie des loup-garous, sans jamais vraiment prendre ce qu'il lisait au sérieux. Mais maintenant il ressentait l'appel puissant de son dominant. Car en plus de tout, Remus venait de se rendre compte qu'il était un dominé. Il lui fallait trouvé celui ou celle qui serait son alpha et qui prendrait soin de lui pour le restant de leur longue vie. L'appel était si puissant qu'il voulait quitter l'institut tout de suite et partir à la recherche de son autre moitié. Malheureusement il se rendait bien compte qu'il était trop faible pour cela, en tout cas pour le moment.

Ayant combattu son loup depuis sa petite enfance, Remus avait fragilisé son corps au delà du raisonnable. Lorsqu'on le voyait pour la première fois on lui donnait facilement soixante ans, alors qu'il n'en avait même pas trente ! Avec le temps son corps guérirait, il le savait, mais cela lui prendrait bien une ou deux années avant d'être de nouveau un jeune loup alerte et capable de satisfaire son compagnon dans tout les aspects de la vie d'un vrai loup_garou. Et pour cela il allait avoir besoin de l'aide de Severus.

" Remus ! Est ce que tu vas bien ?" Demanda un maitre de potions des plus inquiet. " Je savais que j'aurais dut plus tester cette maudite potion !"

Remus planta ses yeux dorés dans ceux de son ami; et il eut un très gentil sourire.

" Merci Severus." Dit il avec émotion. " Je ne savait pas ce que je ratait, mais grâce à toi je suis complet à nouveau. Je serais éternellement ton débiteur pour ce que tu viens de faire pour moi."

" Alors, ça a marché ?" Demanda un Severus très excité.

" Au delà de tout nos espoirs." Confirma Remus. " Et à propos, félicitation pour ton déguisement. Si je puis me permettre, qu'est ce que tu es ?"

Severus eut la bonne grâce de rougir, mais il n'eut aucune intention de mentir à Remus. Après Lucius, Remus était le second vrai ami que Severus ait jamais eut dans le monde des sorciers. Bien sur Severus ne comptait pas Pétunia dans cette liste, car elle vivait au milieu des moldus, et pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait mise en danger en affichant la vraie nature de leur profonde amitié aux yeux des autres sorciers.

" Je suis un elfe noir." Répondit il calmement. " La grande et noble famille des Prince à eut quelques elfes noirs parmi leurs ancêtres, mais le sang n'avait jamais réapparut dans la famille depuis déjà plus de trente générations. Je suis le premier assez puissant pour pouvoir effectuer une transformation totale. Les autres qui ont eut des transformations partielles en sont tous morts."

" Toutes les créatures meurent si elles ne sont pas transformées totalement ?" Demanda Remus intrigué.

" Non, seulement les elfes noirs." Expliqua Severus. " la plupart des autres sorciers/créatures peuvent n'avoir que quelques particularités de la créature d'origine. Ainsi on voit des demi-vela épouser des sorciers normaux et ne pas en souffrir. En fait, tout dépend du pourcentage de sang de créature que le sorcier porte en lui. Plus il a de sang de créature en lui, plus ses besoins ressembleront à ceux de la créature originale. Mais c'est différent pour les elfes. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement avoir des oreilles pointues, ou un jolie voix. Pour nous la transformation doit être complète ou ne pas être. Nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est soit devenir un elfe noir, soit mourir."

" Et il n'y a pas de moyen de favoriser la transformation ?" Demanda Remus toujours en quête d'informations.

C'était d'ailleurs l'une des choses qu'il appréciait le plus chez Severus, cette capacité d'avoir des conversations stimulantes et intellectuelles. Bien qu'ayant été très ami avec les trois autres maraudeurs, Remus avait toujours déploré le je-m'en-foutisme à l'égard de leurs études. le seul moment ou il les avaient vus vraiment passionnés était quand ils faisaient leurs recherches sur la transformation en animagus. Et encore, cela avait été Remus qui avait fait le plus gros des recherches.

" Si, il existe un moyen. Si l'elfe noir est déjà lié à son compagnon, alors celui-ci peut aider à la transformation. Mais c'est un cas très rare. La plupart des potentiels elfes noirs doivent se débrouillés tout seuls."

" Tu as aidé ton compagnon ?"

" Non, il est bien trop jeune pour cela. Mais quand le moment sera venu je serais là pour lui. Maintenant, trêve de discussions, tu vas me suivre. Je veux m'assurer que tout va bien pour toi et que tu ne souffrira pas d'effets secondaires à retardement." Dit Severus en entrainant Remus vers son laboratoire.

" Tu veux vraiment m'aider ? Même maintenant que la potion est un succès ?" Demanda Remus estomaqué.

" Bien sur que oui ! C'est ce que font les amis, n'est ce pas ? Ils prennent soin les uns des autres !" Répliqua Severus d'un ton bourru.

Remus retint à grande peine ses larmes. Il avait cru devoir livrer bataille pour convaincre Severus de l'aider à reprendre des forces, mais, une fois de plus, le maitre de potion venait de le surprendre. Tout à son étonnement il en oublia la partie de la lettre dans laquelle Sirius faisait part de son hypothèse que Hadrian ait du sang de créature en lui. Mais cela n'aurait rien changer du tout si il s'en était rappelé, car jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait put croire que l'un des fils de James Potter puisse être le compagnon de vie de Severus Prince.

A suivre.

Je suis encore arrêtée pour quatre semaines, et j'espère bien pouvoir poster un chapitre par semaine. En tout cas je vais faire de mon mieux. J'espère que vous avez aimés ce chapitre. Le prochain chapitre amènera les lettres de Poudlard, car je ne vois pas grand chose à écrire de plus sur ces années intermédiaires. Et ne vous en faites pas je n'oublie pas Marvolo, c'est juste que pour le moment il continue à monter discrètement les échelons du ministère de la magie. Donc à la semaine prochaine pour la suite, et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	14. Chapter 13

Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture

Chapitre 13 : le choix de Dudley  


James et Lily, ainsi que leurs deux enfants, étaient finalement de retour sur le sol britannique. Les années précédentes avaient été un continuel voyage d'un endroit vers un autre dans le but de trouver un nouveau professeur pour entrainer Charlus. Ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement posés dans un seul endroit depuis le jour ou ils avaient envoyés Harry vivre chez Pétunia. Et bien qu'elle se refusa à l'admettre à voix haute, Lily n'était pas mécontente de retrouver enfin sa maison.

Surtout que, en définitive, ces voyages avaient pratiquement été vains. Aucuns des professeurs de Charlus n'avaient été très impressionnés par les résultats de leur élève. Mais il fallait dire que bien souvent James, et même Lily, allaient voir Charlus et l'aidaient pour faire ses devoirs. Il était encore si jeune, après tout. Cela n'était pas gênant si leur fils ne faisait pas tout son possible pour être le meilleur avant son entrée à Poudlard. Il aurait largement le temps de montrer ce dont il était réellement capable une fois qu'il irait à l'école. Ses parents en étaient surs !

Lily était en train de ranger les valises avec l'aide de sa petite fille quand elle fut interrompue par un cri de joie qui provenait de la chambre de Charlus. Sans s'arrêter de plier les vêtements elle laissa un tendre sourire venir jouer sur ses lèvres. Nul doute pour elle que son fils adoré venait de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard, et elle eut encore plus hâte que celle de sa petite fille arrive aussi. La vie l'avait vraiment gâtée en lui donnant ses deux fantastiques enfants.

" Maman !" Cria Charlus en faisant claquer la porte de la chambre de ses parents. " Regarde ! J'ai reçu ma lettre ! Est ce que l'on peut aller m'acheter mes fournitures maintenant ?"

" Tu ne préfère pas attendre que papa soit rentré de sa visite pour y aller ?" Demanda Lily avec un tendre sourire.

Charlus fit tourner cette idée dans sa tête, ce qui sembla être très dur pour lui, pendant un long moment. Puis, il sembla arriver à sa propre conclusion. Il eut un bon sourire pour sa mère et il posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

" Est ce que papa m'achètera un nouveau balais si je l'attends ?" Demanda il d'une voix suave.

" Bien sur que oui, mon amour. Il n'y a aucun problèmes, et je suis sur que papa et ton parrain pourront te dire comment le faire entrer à Poudlard sans que personne ne le sache." Puis elle se tourna vers sa petite fille. " Toi aussi, ma petite Rose, tu pourra avoir ce que tu veux."

Le cœur de Lily se gonfla quand ses deux enfants se jetèrent dans ses bras. Dieu l'avait vraiment bénie !

James rentra du ministère de la magie en compagnie de Sirius. Le Lord de la famille des Potter voulait se familiariser de nouveau avec les arcanes de la politique Anglaise. Maintenant que Charlus allait étudier à Poudlard, alors James et sa famille n'avaient plus de raison de rester éloignés de leur terre natale, et donc il pouvait maintenant tenter de réaliser son rêve de devenir un jour ministre de la magie. Et c'est pourquoi il avait demandé à Sirius de l'accompagner au ministère de la magie afin de lui présenter les nouveaux acteurs de la scène politique.

Ce fut à cet instant que James comprit que pour assouvir ses ambitions politiques il lui faudrait reprendre au sein de sa famille cet enfant dont les Dursley s'étaient chargés depuis quatre ans. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais il devait se présenter comme un bon père, et pour cela il devrait avoir au moins pendant un mois ses trois enfants sous un même toit. Et aucuns sacrifices n'étaient trop grands pour un jour devenir ministre de la magie. Et puis une fois ce mois passé, les Dursley pourraient reprendre le gamin avec eux. Aucuns problèmes !

James accepta bien volontiers d'emmener sa famille au Chemin de Traverse afin d'y acheter les fournitures scolaires de son fils. Et, à sa plus grande joie, Sirius accepta de les accompagner. Cela ne convenait pas trop à James d'y aller aussi tôt, car il y aurait moins de personnes pour admirer Charlus. Mais il avait été totalement incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, et surtout pas quelque chose qu'il semblait désirer à un tel point.

Toute la famille et Sirius prirent la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre dans la rue commerçante. Et très vite ils se mirent à suivre Charlus au gré de ce qui attirait son attention. Ils passèrent une bonne heure dans le magasin de Quiditch avant que Charlus ne se décide finalement pour le nouveau Nimbus 2000. Et plus le temps passait, plus le visage de Sirius semblait se fermer. Donc, lorsque Lily entraina Charlus et Rosemary dans la librairie afin d'y acheter les livres de Charlus et le magasine pour Rosemary, James prit son meilleur ami à part.

" Qu'y a il, Patmol ?" Demanda il avec un peu d'inquiétude. " Est ce que il y a quelque chose qui te dérange ?"

" Nous aurions dut venir ici avec Hadrian!" Répliqua Sirius d'un ton froid. " Comme tu me l'as si souvent dit, il est TON FILS !"

" Voyons, Sirius !" Plaida James. " Pour ce que j'en sais le garçon n'a pas reçu de lettres de Poudlard. Je n'allais pas faire attendre mon précieux Charlus et le priver d'un plaisir dans l'hypothèse que son frère jumeau a peut être lui aussi un potentiel magique suffisant pour le faire accepter à l'école."

Ne trouvant rien à redire à cela, tout du moins rien qui ne mènerait pas à une rupture définitive avec James, Sirius poussa un profond soupir. Il était bien trop tard pour ouvrir les yeux de James, et Sirius en assumait toute la responsabilité. Il lui faudrait juste faire en sorte qu'il accompagne Hadrian lors de sa visite au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Car, contrairement à James, il était conscient du potentiel magique de Hadrian.

Le reste de la visite se passa à peu près de la même manière qu'elle avait commencée, avec Charlus obtenant la moindre chose qu'il désirait. La seule boutique ou il ne s'attarda pas fut apothicairerie, car Charlus n'était absolument pas intéressé par la préparation des potions. Par contre ils passèrent un long moment chez Ollivander, car Charlus eut beaucoup de mal à trouver une baguette adaptée à sa magie. Finalement l'une d'entre elles sembla fonctionner, pour le plus grand amusement du fabriquant de baguette, bien qu'elle n'eut à peine que produit une ou deux étincelles rouge et or cela avait été bien mieux que ce que les autres baguettes avaient produits. Et lorsque James et Lily apprirent que Charlus avait la baguette-sœur de celle de Voldemort ils furent très fiers de leur fils.

Pendant ce temps là, chez les Dursley, Hadrian alla ramasser le courrier avant d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuné. Sur le palier il trouva deux lettres en parchemin avec un sceau vert représentant les quatre maisons de Poudlard. La première lui était adressée et la seconde était adressée, pour la plus grande joie de Hadrian, à son cousin Dudley. C'était une chose dont les quasi frères avaient beaucoup discutés durant les dernières semaines, car Dudley ne savait pas si il devait aller à Smelting, comme son père, ou bien à Poudlard, avec son frère de cœur.

Il fallait dire que Dudley avait beaucoup changé depuis l'arrivée de son cousin. Ce n'était plus l'enfant grassouillet tirant sur l'obèse et qui était un véritable enfant-roi. Maintenant, c'était un pré-adolescent qui, bien que toujours un peu fort, savait comment déplacer son corps et interagir avec les autres sans avoir recours automatiquement à la violence. Et la plupart de ces changements étaient dus à la décision que Pétunia avait pris lorsque les deux garçons avaient sept ans.

Ce jour là il n'avait pas cessé de pleuvoir depuis deux semaines, et les enfants n'en pouvaient plus de rester enfermés dans la maison. Ils avaient épuisés les joies des parties de cache-cache, et celles innombrables de la télévision, ainsi que la patience de pétunia Dursley qui pourtant était bien grande lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses enfants. C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur un prospectus qui proposait des activités sportives pour les enfants à partir de six ans trois fois par semaines. Sa journée s'était soudainement éclaircie.

Dudley choisit de s'inscrire à la boxe, car cette activité correspondait aussi bien à son caractère qu'à son physique. Et il fut très déçu quand Hadrian choisit de s'inscrire dans une autre discipline. Hadrian avait choisit de suivre des cours de judo, car vu sa stature plus fragile que celle de son cousin, cela lui convenait mieux. En plus, ce qui lui plaisait dans son activité était qu'il apprenait surtout des moyen de défense plutôt que d'attaque, et cela correspondait à son caractère profond. Les deux garçons s'étaient donnés à fond dans leurs disciplines respectives.

Et maintenant, trois ans plus tard, les trophées de judo de Hadrian côtoyaient ceux de boxe de Dudley sur le montant de la cheminée du salon des Dursley. Et bien que les progrès de Hadrian fussent plus spectaculaires que ceux de Dudley, Hadrian venait juste de passer ceinture noire, ni Vernon, ni Pétunia n'avaient jamais comparés les résultats de leurs deux fils. Ils étaient aussi fiers des deux que n'importes quels vrais parents pouvaient l'être de leurs enfants.

Hadrian reprit sa place à table et il ouvrit sa lettre avant de commencer à manger. Sans étonnement il vit qu'il était accepté à Poudlard. Comme il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas aller acheter ses fournitures scolaires avant que Sirius ne lui rende visite, ou bien que Blaise et sa mère soient revenus de vacances, il rangea précieusement la lettre sur le haut du buffet et il décida de l'oublier pour le moment.

Dudley, quand à lui, avait eut l'appétit de coupé par l'arrivée de sa lettre. Il avait espéré de ne pas avoir assez de magie pour être accepté à l'école des sorciers, mais son souhait ne semblait pas s'être réalisé. Si il avait eut moins de magie, alors il n'aurait pas eut à faire un choix qui allait rendre au moins l'un des membres de sa famille malheureux. Si il choisissait de développer sa magie, il savait qu'il rendrait Hadrian heureux de l'avoir avec lui, mais que son père serait un peu malheureux de ne pas le voir suivre ses traces. Et si, au contraire, il choisissait d"étudier dans le même collège que son père, alors il savait que Hadrian serait triste de ne plus aller à l'école avec lui. Dudley avait envie de pleurer pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années.

Pétunia, Vernon, et Hadrian se rendirent tout de suite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Dudley. Et en voyant la façon dont son poing se refermait sur la lettre en parchemin, ils comprirent dans quels tourments se débattait le jeune garçon. Vernon et sa femme se jetèrent un regard en coin, puis ils quittèrent silencieusement la cuisine.

" Dud, tu vas bien ?" Demanda Harry à son cousin.

" Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?" Demanda Dudley au bord des larmes.

Hadrian prit un petit moment pour réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire à son cousin. Il savait que Dudley ne voulait pas faire de peine ni à lui, ni à son père. Et bien qu'il adorerait avoir son cousin avec lui à Poudlard, il savait aussi que du fait que Dudley soit un enfant de moldus, alors jamais il ne pourrait être à Serpentard et qu'il n'aimait pas assez les études pour être à Serdaigle, et Hadrian savait qu'il irait sans aucuns doutes dans l'une de ces deux maisons. En plus, il fallait tenir compte du fait que Charlus Potter allait lui aussi commencer ses études à Poudlard, et qu'il risquait de s'en prendre à Dudley si il voyait que Hadrian l'aimait plus que lui ou que les autres membres de la famille Potter.

" Qu'est ce que tu veux vraiment faire, Dud ?" Finit il par demander. " Est ce que tu crois que tu pourra être heureux dans le monde des sorciers, ou bien même à l'aise ?"

" Non, Harry. Je ne le pourrais pas." Répondit sincèrement Dudley. " Mais je ne veux pas que tu soit seul, non plus."

" Je ne serais pas seul, Dud. Blaise a, lui aussi, reçu une lettre de Poudlard. Donc tu vois je ne serais pas seul. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi."

"Mais je ne veux pas te laisser !" S'exclama Dudley. " Pour moi tu es mon frère ! Je me sens mal de t'abandonner !"

" Mais tu ne m'abandonneras pas, pas plus que je ne t'abandonnerais. Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'allons plus dans la même école que nous deviendrons des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Nous pourrons toujours nous écrire, et nous nous verrons aux vacances."

Dudley eut enfin un vrai sourire. Il savait que Hadrian avait raison. Il voulait vraiment aller à Smelting avec son ami Piers, tout comme Harry voulait aller à Poudlard avec Blaise. Bien qu'ayant un petit potentiel magique, Dudley savait très bien qu'il ne se hisserait jamais au niveau des autres sorciers comme Harry et sa famille biologique. Il aurait plus de chance de réussir sa vie en restant dans le monde des moldus, et puis Harry le lui avait bien dit, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils se seraient plus tout le temps ensembles qu'ils deviendraient des étrangers. Hadrian Black Potter et Dudley Dursley resteraient toujours frères quoi que la vie leur réserve.

Quand Hadrian et Dudley rejoignirent leurs parents, ces derniers se rendirent compte que leur fils avait prit sa décision. Vernon pâlit quelque peu en voyant le visage de nouveau serein de ses deux fils. Il ne voulait pas les perdre au profit de ce monde des sorciers qui avait fait de Lily une garce qui ne voyait que deux de ses trois enfants. Mais si cela les rendaient heureux alors il s'inclinerait, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

" Papa." Demanda Dudley. " Est ce que tu peux écrire une lettre de refus pour Poudlard dès aujourd'hui. Je ne voudrais pas que ma place ne soit pas donnée à un autre parce que j'aurais trop attendu avant de leur dire que je n'irais pas dans leur école."

" Tu n'y vas pas !" S'exclamèrent en même temps Vernon et Pétunia.

" Non, Dud a décidé d'aller à Smelting, pendant que moi j'irais à Poudlard." Répondit Hadrian pour eux deux.

Vernon, qui pour la première fois de sa vie se retrouva à court de paroles, prit ses deux garçons dans ses bras. Il espérait juste que les Potter ne retrouveraient pas leurs sens et qu'ils ne voudraient pas récupérer Hadrian. Il lui faudrait le demander à Sirius ou Severus la prochaine fois que l'un d'entre eux viendrait leur rendre visite. Jamais il ne perdrait l'un de ses fils pour que ces parents indignent puissent se sentir mieux.

A suivre.

Alors ? Désolée de ce court chapitre, mais de la famille vient passer le week-end chez mes parents, et je ne pourrais pas le récupérer avant mercredi de la semaine prochaine. Le prochain devrait être plus long, et concernera les achats scolaires de Hadrian. A la semaine prochaine pour la suite et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	15. Chapter 14

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Cela m'a prit plus de temps pour l'écrire que prévu, car j'ai dut faire quelques recherches pour ce chapitre. J'espère que le résultat sera à la hauteur de l'attente. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 14 : incube et succube  


Après avoir emmené Charlus chercher ses fournitures scolaires, Sirius fut bombardé de travail pendant les trois semaines suivantes. C'était à croire que la fin du mois de Juillet et le début du mois d'Aout influençait de manière défavorable l'esprit des sorcières et sorciers. Durant tout ce temps, Sirius ne put pas avoir un seul jour de repos, car il ne se passait pas une journée sans que il ne soit appelé pour deux ou trois interventions. Et c'est pourquoi il accepta le congé spécial que son supérieur lui accorda avec un profond soupir de soulagement.

Sirius était assez réfléchit pour se rendre compte qu'il aurait éprouvé une fatigue bien plus importante si il n'avait pas reçu l'aide du sous-secrétaire du chef du département de la réglementation magique. L'arrivée de Marvolo Slytherin à ce poste en avait surprit plus d'un, car il avait grimpé les échelons du ministères de la magie avec une aisance phénoménale. Normalement il fallait bien attendre d'avoir au mois quarante ou cinquante ans de bons et loyaux service au sein du ministère pour espérer obtenir un poste de directeur d'un service, et Marvolo avait obtenu le sien en moins de dix ans !

Mais, comme pour les autres postes qu'il avait occupé avant, Marvolo se révéla être tout à fait capable de reprendre en main ce service, et même d'y apporter des améliorations significatives. Depuis son entrée en fonction il y avait beaucoup moins d'affaires traitant du cas de jeunes sorciers maltraités par les membres de leur famille moldue. Marvolo avait mit en place un système qui l'informait en cas de récidive de la part des moldus. Ainsi, si un jeune sorcier ou une jeune sorcière devait subir plus de deux fois la maltraitance de sa famille moldue, alors il ou elle était automatiquement retiré à la garde de son aimante famille, et envoyée dans le tout nouvel orphelinat que Marvolo avait fait construire alors qu'il travaillait au service de l'enfance.

Ce projet avait eut l'effet d'un tsunami au sein de la communauté sorcière. Jamais, jusqu'ici, on ne s'était préoccupé de ce qui pourrait arriver aux jeunes sorciers quand ils rentraient pour les vacances dans leur famille moldue. Mais, grâce à ses recherches, Marvolo avait prouvé que pas moins de quinze pourcent des enfants nés de moldus ne survivaient pas durant cette courte période. Jugeant le fait d'effacer la mémoire des témoins non seulement inutile sans effacer celle de ceux qui avaient maltraités le sorcier, mais aussi dangereuse, car les moldus n'étaient pas punis, on leur disait juste de ne pas recommencer, Marvolo avait présenté à son chef ce projet d'orphelinat qui non seulement protégerait les jeunes sorciers, mais qui, aussi, leur apprendrait les bases de la société dans laquelle ils seraient appelés à vivre plus tard.

Bien que Dumbledore se fut opposé au projet sous prétexte que il valait mieux pour ces enfants de vivre au sein d'une vraie famille plutôt que dans un orphelinat, Marvolo avait réussit à obtenir le soutient de nombreuses familles de sang-pur. En effet, il leur avait expliqué, lors d'entretiens très privés que grâce à cela il y aurait un nouvel apport de sang neuf pour leur famille sans que les concernés soient biaisés par les croyances des moldus. En plus, le fait qu'il soit possible d'adopter par le sang ces enfants, était un très fort motivateur pour certaines de ces familles. En tout cas, Marvolo, d'une manière ou d'une autre, réussit à obtenir assez de voix pour que l'orphelinat soit construit. Et les événements qui s'étaient passés quelques mois après la fin de la construction vinrent prouver à tous que cet établissement était plus que nécessaire.

La jeune sorcière en question s'appelait Séréna Willson, et elle avait à peine trois ans. C'était une magnifique petite fille aux yeux violets et aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés, une vraie poupée. Malheureusement pour elle, elle était aussi une jeune sorcière. Ses parents étaient des catholiques très fervents et ils arboraient tout ce qu'ils considéraient être en rapport avec le diable. Et voir leur fille d'à peine deux ans faire flotter son biberon vers elle avait tout de la diablerie pour eux. Ils commencèrent à la battre, puis, voyant que ses diableries ne cessaient pas ils allèrent plus loin. Le service de l'enfance fut alerté de ce cas quand, en voulant se défendre inconsciemment, Séréna fit s'envoler le toit de la chapelle familiale. Les parents reçurent un avertissement, et l'on laissa l'enfant avec eux. Marvolo faisait partie de l'équipe qui vint enquêté sur le second accident, et ce qu'il vit ne fit que renforcer sa haine des moldus. La petite fille avait été attachée à un grille au dessus d'un feu et une sorte de fanatique récitait des prières pour chasser le démon. Grâce à sa magie, la petite fille n'était pas brulée, mais elle était si terrifiée qu'elle était totalement prostrée. Après avoir effacer la mémoire de tout les participants, y compris celle des parents, Marvolo prit sur lui d'emmener l'enfant dans le nouvel orphelinat, où, avec le temps, elle retrouva le gout de vivre et une nouvelle famille.

Sirius avait soutenu le projet de Marvolo, car il avait comprit tout le bien que cette institution pourrait faire. Bien qu'étant un Griffondor, il n'avait pas totalement renié tout ce que ses parents lui avaient appris durant sa jeunesse avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard. Il était lui même la preuve vivante de ce que un trop faible apport de sang neuf pouvait produire dans une famille. Avec l'age venant, il se prenait à rêver d'avoir lui même un enfant, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une utopie. Jamais il ne serait biologiquement père, et cela lui brisait le cœur.

Enfin, il avait toujours Hadrian, et bien que le garçon ne soit pas de lui il l'aimait comme si il avait été celui qui l'avait produit. Et c'est pourquoi il se rendit chez Pétunia Dursley la matinée de son premier jour de repos. Il voulait être celui qui conduirait Hadrian au chemin de traverse et qui lui achèterait ce dont il aurait besoin pour l'école. Bien sur, comme tout les enfants Potter, Hadrian avait eut un coffre ouvert magiquement dès le jour de sa naissance et remplit, selon les stipulations de Hectorus Potter quelques siècles auparavant, d'une somme fixe tout les ans pour ses études. Mais, en tant que père, Sirius désirait tout payer pour son fils. Cet argent pourrait toujours servir à son fils si, un jour, il décidait de suivre un apprentissage.

Cependant, Sirius eut la surprise de trouver d'autres visiteurs bien connus chez Pétunia. Nuls dans le monde des sorciers n'ignoraient l'existence de la très belle et sulfureuse Lady Zabini. Sirius n'avait jamais eut la chance de la rencontrer en personne, mais il savait à quoi elle ressemblait par les innombrables photos de ses mariages dans le Daily Prophète. Et, en se trouvant finalement face à elle, il se rendit compte que ces photos étaient loin de lui faire honneur. La femme qui se tenait assise sur le canapé des Dursley avait l'air d'une reine, et Sirius eut l'impression de redevenir un adolescent face à son premier amour. Mais son trouble fut dissipé par un cri de joie.

" Sirius ! Tu es venu !" S'exclama Hadrian en se jetant dans les bras de celui qu'il considérait comme un autre père. " Tu vas venir avec nous, n'est ce pas ?"

" Venir avec vous ? Mais ou allez vous donc, et qui sont ce nous ?" Demanda Sirius un peu perdu après sa rencontre avec Lady Zabini.

Ce fut Lucia Zabini, ou quel que soit le nom de son présent époux, qui répondit à la place de Harry, avec une voix si sensuelle qu'elle en aurait damné un saint. Ce que Sirius était très loin d'être, merci bien.

" J'allais emmener mon fils Blaise et son ami Hadrian au chemin de traverse pour acheter leurs fournitures. Mon présent époux à dut voyager beaucoup durant les derniers mois, et moi même et mon fils l'avons suivit. Et quand mon cher Blaise à apprit que son ami n'avait pas non plus acheté ses fournitures scolaires, alors nous avons décidés d'y aller ensemble. Vous êtes, bien sur, le bienvenu pour nous accompagner, Lord Black."

Sirius était totalement sous le charme. Jamais il n'avait rencontré de femme qui exerça un tel pouvoir sur lui, et cela lui fit peur. Bien qu'étant un playboy notoire, il n'avait jusqu'ici que eut des relations d'une semaine tout au plus. Cela avait été comme si il avait toujours chercher pour trouver la femme idéale, sans jamais y arriver jusqu'ici. Et voila que maintenant qu'il la trouvait , elle était mariée à un autre ! Sirius étant un grand seigneur, il décida de s'effacer pour le moment, et il tourna son attention vers son fils.

" Bien sur, Hadrian, je serais enchanté de venir avec vous." Répondit il d'une voix bien plus assurée qu'il ne le ressentait à l'intérieur de lui même.

A ces mots, Hadrian et Blaise se mirent à sauter de joie, pour le plus grand amusement de tout les adultes présents. Sirius décida de se joindre à la joie commune et il prit sa forme de sinistros pour sauter au cou de son fils et de l'ami de celui-ci, et il lécha consciencieusement les oreilles des deux jeunes garçons à leur plus grande détresse. Lucia Zabini et Pétunia Dursley se mirent à rire des protestations des deux garçons, et une étincelle de tendresse vint colorer le regard de Lucia envers le Lord de la maison Black.

Finalement, tous finirent par se calmer, et les deux adultes et les deux enfants quittèrent la maison de Pétunia. Hadrian aurait souhaité que cette dernière les accompagne, mais malheureusement elle se devait de rester à la maison pour attendre le retour de Dudley et Vernon qui étaient aller visiter Smelting avant la rentrée. Elle confia cependant à Harry un billet de cinquante euros afin qu'il s'offre un familier lors de ses achats. Hadrian embrassa très fort sa mère et il parti pour une folle journée d'achat.

Grâce à Severus, Hadrian avait apprit comment atterrir sur ses pied lorsque l'on apparaissait avec quelqu'un, et il réussit à maintenir plus ou moins son équilibre à l'arrivée au Chaudron Baveur, contrairement à Blaise qui s'écroula par terre pour le plus grand désappointement de sa mère. Fort heureusement, personne ne prêta attention à leur arrivée, et le petit groupe put se rendre sans encombre dans l'arrière cour où Sirius ouvrit le passage vers le chemin de traverse.

Les deux jeunes garçons furent vite prit par tout ce qui les entouraient, et les adultes eurent un gentil sourire en voyant leur joie. Mais bientôt il fallut se rendre à la banque des sorciers pour y retirer l'argent nécessaire aux achats. Hadrian fut largement impressionné par les gardes à l'entrée et la devise au dessus de la porte, et il se jura de ne jamais se les mettre à dos. C'est pourquoi il attendit patiemment son tour pour échanger son argent moldu en argent sorcier. Quand se fut son tour, il prit grand soin de montrer tout la référence dut aux gobelins, et il fut récompensé par le plus terrifiant sourire qu'il ait jamais vu !

Ce fut avec soulagement que Hadrian quitta la banque, bien qu'il eut fortement apprécié la ballade dans le cœur de la banque, contrairement à Sirius qui était un peu vert sur les bords. En voulant aider son autre père, Hadrian se cogna à une sorte de géant qui sortait lui aussi de la banque, et il le trouva très rude de ne pas s'excuser de l'avoir bousculé en premier lieu. Mais le géant sembla l'ignorer totalement et il continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Blaise était furieux pour son ami, mais sa mère le calma en lui disant que cet être fruste n'était que le garde-champêtre de Poudlard, et qu'il était bien trop en dessous des Zabini, des Potter ou des Black pour accorder une quelconque importance à son impolitesse naturelle. Mais cet incident obscurcie quelque peu leur journée.

C'est pourquoi il fut décidé que les deux garçons iraient chercher leur familier avant tout autre chose. La ménagerie magique mit Hadrian très mal à l'aise. La fausse verdure et les odeurs d'animaux enfermés lui donnèrent envie de vomir. Blaise, quand à lui, trouva le lieu fascinant, et il entraina son ami plus à l'intérieur. Hadrian était prêt à s'enfuir quand il ressentit comme un appel. Une petit chouette grise se tenait dans un coin et elle regardait les passants de ses grands yeux orangés. Ce n'était pas la plus belle chouette du magasin mais quelque chose en elle attirait Hadrian, et lorsqu'il tendit le bras pour l'appeler un étrange son comme un "voute voute" sortit de sa bouche pour sa plus grande gêne. Mais la chouette entendit l'appel et elle vint se poser tendrement sur le bras de son nouveau propriétaire. Hadrian décida de l'appeler Ashka, et il se rendit au comptoir pour la payer. Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, le gérant déclara que cette chouette ne lui appartenait pas et il fit la leçon à Hadrian pour avoir voulut lui jouer une farce.

Pendant ce temps Blaise avait trouvé une chouette Harfang des neiges qui semblait l'avoir prit en affection. Il décida de l'appeler Merlin, car c'était un mâle, et il paya une bonne somme pour lui. Ashka et Merlin commencèrent par se jauger, puis, finalement, ils décidèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas une menace pour l'autre et ils se calèrent confortablement sur l'épaule de leur propriétaire. Puis ils se rendirent dans le magasin de vêtements conseillé par Lucia, car elle ne voulait pas que son fils aille se faire habiller cher Madame Maklin robes pour toutes occasions. L'héritier de la famille Zabini et celui de la famille Black, selon toute apparence, ne devaient pas s'habiller dans le même magasin que des sangs-mêlés, ni même que des enfants de moldus. Non pas que la Lady fut particulièrement fan de la théorie des sangs-purs, mais elle considérait son fils et son ami méritaient la meilleure qualité en tout.

Plus la journée passait, et plus Lucia se sentait attirée par ce jeune Lord Black. Étant la descendante d'une succube, Lucia était responsable de la mort de ses maris. Comme son ancêtre elle se nourrissait des relations intimes avec les hommes. Après la naissance miraculeuse de son fils unique et la perte du père de celui-ci, Lucia avait décidée d'utiliser sa nature profonde pour améliorer sa situation sociale et celle de son fils. Bien sur, elle savait qu'elle était considérée dans certains cercles comme une veuve noire, mais personne n'avait jamais rien put prouver contre elle. Et puis, tout ses maris étaient morts avec le sourire au lèvre et en plein extase, qu'auraient ils put demander de plus ?

Mais maintenant elle désirait se fixer pour un long moment. Tant au niveau financier que social elle n'avait plus rien à désirer, et donc elle souhaitait trouver un incube pour qu'ils forment à eux deux un couple uni comme elle l'avait formé avec le père de Blaise. La mort de son premier mari avait été un accident car étant lui même de descendance incube il n'avait rien à craindre du pouvoir d sa femme. Et si il n'y avait pas eut ce stupide moldu complétement saoul, jamais Lucia n'aurait eut à avoir autant de nouveaux maris. Cela avait été tout autant une fusion des âmes que des corps avec son Roberto. Et maintenant, elle entrevoyait la possibilité de pouvoir revivre cette époque enchanteresse, et le dysfonctionnement dont Lord Black souffrait n'était qu'un avantage de plus pour elle. C'était par choix personnel qu'elle avait décidée d ne pas avoir d'autres enfants que Blaise qui hériterait tout d'elle. Le fait que Sirius soit incapable de produire un héritier était une bonne chose pour elle, car si elle pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des enfants avec des sorciers normaux, cela n'était pas le cas avec un sorcier descendant d'incube. En plus, il était évident pour elle que Hadrian était l'héritier de Lord Black, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de s'emparer de l'héritage des Black !

Lors de la visite à la librairie, Hadrian utilisa une partie de l'argent que Pétunia lui avait donné pour s'acheter quelques livres de plus. Il choisit les livres que Severus lui avait conseillé dans sa dernière lettre, particulièrement celui qui expliquait comment couper les ingrédients et l'importance de la température et la façon de tourner les potions. Après toutes ses lettres avec le maitre de potion, Hadrian attendait avec impatience ce cour, il espérait juste qu'il n'aurait pas à partager ce cour avec son frère jumeau, car il savait que dans ce cas seul Charlus compterait, et ce quels que soient les résultats de Hadrian. Et c'est pourquoi il se jura de ne pas aller dans la même maison que son frère à Poudlard.

La visite à l'apothicairerie fut ce qui plut le plus à Hadrian, et il utilisa le reste de son argent de poche pour acheter des ingrédients et des ustensiles de meilleure qualité en vue du cour de potion. Il réussit même à convaincre Blaise de suivre son exemple pour le plus grand désappointement apparent de Sirius. Mais à en juger par le bon sourire sur le visage de Sirius, Hadrian se dit qu'il n'allait pas changer ses passions de si tôt.

Mais la visite suivante fut des plus déplaisante pour tous. Monsieur Ollivander sembla prendre plaisir à décrire les baguettes de James, de Lily et de Charlus à Harry. Puis il se mit à dos les Zabini en parlant de celle de Roberto, bien que de nombreuses années se soient passées depuis la disparition de ce dernier, Lucia souffrait toujours autant de sa disparition. Finalement, en voyant les visages fermés de tout ses visiteurs, le propriétaire du magasin de baguette jugea plus prudent de changer de sujet. Blaise trouva rapidement sa baguette en bois de rose et poils de thestrales. Hadrian eut beaucoup plus de mal à trouver la sienne, mais finalement il trouva une baguette en bois de guis avec une écaille de basilic. Cette baguette n'avait pas été fabriquée par Ollivander lui même. Il l'avait achetée à une personne masquée un soir quelques semaines auparavant et il n'avait pas crut cette personne quand elle lui avait dit que cette baguette ne répondrait qu'à une personne spécifique. Malheureusement, cela n'avait été que trop vrai, et personne, pas même Charlus Potter n'avait réussit à la faire fonctionner. Ollivander pensait avoir été trompé par son vendeur, bien qu'il eut sentit le pouvoir immense que la baguette renfermait. La voir accepter le jeune Hadrian fut une surprise pour lui.

Après avoir payer pour leurs baguettes les deux amis furent obligés de se dire au revoir jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire dans deux semaines. Lucia embrassa tendrement Hadrian et elle serra la main de Sirius. Il lui fallut tout son courage pour ne pas aller plus loin avec le séduisant incube, mais elle réussit à résister. En s'éloignant elle compta combien de temps son présent mari pourrait encore tenir. Et ce fut avec un soupir qu'elle reconnu que avec son travail son mari ne venait que rarement la rejoindre dans son lit, et qu'il pourrait encore tenir bien deux ou trois ans. Mais, un jour, elle deviendrait Lady Black et elle le resterait jusqu'au jour de sa mort, elle se le jura.

A suivre.

J'espère que ce chapitre en valait l'attente. Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Le prochain chapitre concernera les quinze jours avant la rentrée du point de vue de plusieurs personnages. Et normalement je devrais pouvoir le poster avant la fin de la semaine. Donc à bientôt et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	16. Chapter 15

Je suis désolée si j'ai fait quelques erreurs dans le dernier chapitre. La baguette de Blaise contient un poil de sombrale, et en ce qui concerne le billet de 50 euros, ma sœur, qui est allée en vacances en Angleterre, m'a dit qu'elle avait payée avec des euros là bas, et donc, pour moi, les deux monnaies avaient cours, et je suis plus à l'aise avec les euros qu'avec les livres sterling dont je ne connais pas la valeur des billets. Voila pour tes remarques Guest. Sinon, comme prévu, voici le chapitre promit. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 15 : avant la rentrée  


Ce fut avec un éclat de rire que Hadrian ouvrit la porte des Dursley après sa visite au chemin de traverse. Mais le spectacle qui l'attendait dans le salon lui fit perdre toute envie de rire. Sa mère était en larmes dans les bras de son père, et Dudley semblait être en état de choc. Que diable pouvait il s'être passé durant son absence ? Quelle catastrophe venait de frapper sa famille ? Hadrian n'en avait aucunes idées, mais il se jura de découvrir le fin mot de cette tristesse générale, et pas plus tard que maintenant !

" Maman ?" Demanda il d'une voix rendue un peu sèche par l'appréhension. " Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

En entendant la voix de Hadrian, Pétunia s'extirpa des bras de son mari, et elle courut se jeter dans les bras de son fils adoptif. Puis elle éclata de nouveau en sanglot. Hadrian ne savait pas trop quoi faire, et il se mit à tapoter de manière maladroite le dos de sa mère. Il fallut un très long moment pour que Pétunia ne se calme, à la plus grande surprise de Sirius qui l'avait toujours vu si sure d'elle. Finalement, elle retrouva assez de calme pour expliquer la raison de sa crise de larmes.

" Peu après votre départ."Commença elle à expliquer. " J'ai reçut une lettre de Lily. Elle et son mari veulent que Hadrian retourne habiter chez eux !"

" Quoi !" S'exclamèrent en même temps Hadrian et Sirius.

" Non ! Je ne veux pas retourner chez eux !" S'écria Hadrian terrorisé à l'idée de quitter la seule famille qui l'ait jamais aimé.

" Comment osent ils faire cela maintenant ?" S'exclama Sirius en même temps. " Je ne comprends absolument plus James !"

" Nous ne pouvons pas nous opposer à la décision de tes parents biologiques." Continua Vernon puisque sa femme était de nouveau reprise par une crise de larmes. " Mais, même si nous ne pourrons plus vivre sous le même toit, tu restera toujours notre enfant, ne l'oublie jamais ! Et si tu veux revenir ici, notre porte te sera toujours ouverte !"

Bien avant d'entendre la fin de la phrase de son père, Hadrian était complétement en larmes. Et Sirius lui même, même si après il jura que ce n'était jamais arrivé, avait quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux. Mais, comme les Dursley, il était tout à fait conscient qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour s'opposer à la décision des Potter. Sirius gardait toujours espoir que son ami redevienne celui qu'il avait connu à l'école, et il se refusait à lui enlever l'un de ses enfants. Mais il ne savait pas encore pendant combien de temps il pourrait continuer à se voiler la face.

La soirée fut très triste chez les Dursley ce soir là, et à peine Hadrian était il levé que sa "mère" vint le chercher pour qu'il rentre avec elle à la maison. Les adieux entre Hadrian et les Dursley furent déchirants, et si Lily avait été moins pressée de retourner chez elle, elle aurait put en être émue. Mais cela ne la toucha absolument pas, et elle prit son fils avec elle après avoir remerciée sa sœur du bout des lèvres. Puis elle partit sans jeter un regard en arrière, trainant littéralement Hadrian derrière elle.

Lily, une fois la porte des Dursley refermée, regarda vraiment son fils. Et ce qu'elle vit lui fit pousser un soupir de dépit. Elle avait espérée que, en grandissant, Harry finirait par ressembler un peu plus à ses autres enfants, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Harry dépassait d'une bonne tête son cher Charlus, et il avait des traits fins qui ne rappelaient en rien le modèle physique des Potter. En plus il était très mince et musclé, contrairement à son frère jumeau qui avait un très satisfaisant petit embonpoint. Réellement, si ce gamin n'avait pas la même couleur d'yeux qu'elle, alors elle aurait jurer que Pétunia lui avait confiée son fils à elle plutôt que Harry.

Ils apparurent devant l'entrée du manoir Potter, et elle sembla quelque peu déçue que son fils atterrisse bien droit sur ses pieds. Puis, elle le conduisit dans sa chambre avant de le laisser tout seul en lui ordonnant de les rejoindre à table pour le repas de midi. Dès qu'elle eut fermée la porte derrière elle, Hadrian se jeta sur son lit où il fondit en larmes. Ce fut à ce moment qu'un pop sonore se fit entendre.

" Jeune maitre Hadrian !" S'exclama Atur en s'inclinant très bas. " Maitre Sirius à envoyé Atur prendre soin du jeune maitre durant le temps qu'il passera sous le toit des Potter et à Poudlard."

Hadrian prit le vieil elfe de maison dans ses bras et il le remercia avec effusion. Le vieil elfe calma du mieux qu'il put son jeune maitre avant de disparaitre pour amener un copieux petit-déjeuné à son maitre. Bien qu'il n'eut aucun appétit, Hadrian se força à manger quelques bouchées, car Atur le regardait avec attention. Réconforté par son repas, Hadrian cessa de pleurer pour la plus grande joie de son elfe de maison.

La rencontre avec son frère et sa sœur parue irréelle pour Hadrian. Intellectuellement il savait qu'il devrait éprouver quelque chose pour eux, mais en réalité il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à des étrangers. Dudley était plus un frère pour lui que ce prétentieux Charlus ne pourrait jamais l'être. Hadrian n'avait pas du tout apprécié la façon dont Charlus était venu vers lui pour lui déclarer , à peine Hadrian eut il ouvert la porte menant à la salle à manger, que ici c'était chez lui, et que Harry n'était rien de plus qu'un invité temporaire. Il fallut tout son self-control à Hadrian pour ne pas frapper le nez de son "frère bien-aimé".

Lily et James n'accordèrent aucune attention à Hadrian durant le repas, ils étaient bien trop prit par leurs autres enfants. Hadrian se demanda même pourquoi ils avaient voulut qu'il rentre à la maison, si tant est qu'il puisse appeler ce manoir une maison. Mais il eut la réponse à ses questions le soir même. En effet, James et Lily avaient organisés une soirée ou toute la bonne société du coté clair de la magie était invitée. Harry avait eut la désagréable surprise de voir les Weasley venir passer l'après-midi au manoir, et il s'était rapidement enfuit dans sa chambre après avoir saluer les invités et passer un temps raisonnable en leur compagnie.

Charlus et Ron étaient visiblement les deux meilleurs amis du monde, et Ginevra semblait avoir prit Rosemary sous son aile. Les autres enfants Weasley étaient bien plus à l'aise dans le manoir que Hadrian, et cela ne fit rien pour le mettre plus à l'aise. Et puis, de voir les jumeaux qui semblaient planifier quelque chose fit que Hadrian décida d'éviter cette partie du manoir pour les temps à venir.

Bien sur, il aurait préféré se réfugier au fond du jardin, mais malheureusement Lily et Molly Weasley avaient envahis l'endroit. Hadrian n'avait pas du tout apprécié que Molly le serre contre elle comme si elle le connaissait depuis son enfance, alors qu'il n'avait vu la femme qu'une seule fois avant de partir vivre chez les Dursley ! En plus, elle s'était mise à critiquer sa façon de s'habiller, son visage fin, et beaucoup d'autres choses, allant même jusqu'à prendre son cher Ronny comme exemple de réussite, alors que Harry le jugeait comme un fainéant de première zone. Hadrian jugea préférable de ne rien répliquer mais il se jura d'aller dans n'importe quelle maison sauf la maison Griffondor. Si jamais il était envoyé à Griffondor, alors il quitterait Poudlard ! Passer sept ans en compagnie de Charlus et de "Ronny", quelle horreur ! Il y avait de quoi devenir fou !

La soirée fut un véritable calvaire pour Hadrian. Tout le monde s'attendaient à ce qu'il soit en admiration totale devant son frère jumeau, et quand Hadrian ne manifestait pas la révérence nécessaire, alors Lily glissait adroitement que Harry était un peu jaloux de son frère, mais que l'on devait lui pardonner vu son jeune age. James ne cessait de lancer des regards noirs à son plus jeune fils, mais il fut bientôt prit par des discussions politiques pour le plus grand soulagement de Hadrian.

Ayant reçu l'ordre formel de ne pas retourner dans sa chambre avant la fin de la soirée, Hadrian se réfugia dans la bibliothèque, car il savait que ce n'était pas la pièce favorite ni de Charlus, ni de Rosemary. Une fois la porte fermée, Hadrian poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ses oreilles étaient très sensibles et le brouhaha de la soirée l'avait fait fortement souffrir. Il se cala confortablement dans un fauteuil, et il prit l'un des rares livres parlant de potions de la bibliothèque. La bibliothèque regorgeait de livres sur la métamorphose et sur les charmes, mais manquait singulièrement de livres sur les autres sujets. Apparemment, les Potter n'aimaient pas sortir de leurs sujets favoris.

Harry était plongé dans sa lecture quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque. Pendant un instant, Hadrian craignit que l'un de ses parents soit parti à sa recherche, mais heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. L'homme qui venait d'entrer était atrocement mutilé . Son visage, qui dans le passé, avait dut être très beau était couvert de cicatrices. Seuls ses yeux d'un bleu électrique venaient apporter un aspect humain à ce pauvre visage. Cependant, la personne lança un gentil sourire en direction du jeune Hadrian, et il lui demanda de manière très polie la permission de partager son refuge. Ce que Hadrian accepta de bonne grâce car il avait sentit que cet étranger ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Les deux heures suivantes furent passée avec une agréable conversation entre un jeune garçon de onze ans et un homme au visage scarifié de vingt-sept ans. L'homme s'était présenté sous le nom de Cygnus Reg, et par son étrange humour, il rappelait énormément Sirius Black à Hadrian. Même ses yeux rappelaient son second père au jeune garçon, mais il n'osait pas demander à son nouvel ami si il avait un lien de parenté avec Sirius. En plus, leur conversation sur la meilleure façon de préparer la potion de repousse-os était si prenante, que Hadrian en oublia vite ses suspicions concernant la famille Black.

Quand Cygnus prit finalement congé de lui, Hadrian lui donna la permission de lui écrire lorsqu'il serait à Poudlard. En échange, son nouvel ami lui fit promettre de lui écrire le plus rapidement possible. Enfin, si il arrivait à convaincre Ashka de quitter son arbre pour aller porter la lettre. Car sa chouette, dérogeant aux caractéristiques de son espèce, détestait résider dans la fauconnerie et préférait de loin se percher en haut d'un arbre. Hadrian avait apprit que sa chouette une fois perchée avait beaucoup de mal à redescendre, mais fort heureusement elle semblait revenir dès que Hadrian avait besoin d'elle.

Hadrian rejoignit sa famille pour les aux revoir officiels. Mais il aurait aussi bien fait de retourner dans sa chambre car quasiment aucuns invités ne lui souhaitèrent une bonne soirée. Par contraste tous serrèrent la main de Charlus en lui souhaitant un brillant avenir à Poudlard. Et celui qui fit le plus d'effusion était un très vieux sorcier à la longue barbe blanche. Hadrian se méfia de ce sorcier immédiatement. Il n'aimât pas du tout la façon dont les yeux du sorcier avaient brillé en regardant son frère jumeau, et il fut soulagé que le vieux sorcier l'ignore complétement. Hadrian se jura de ne pas faire confiance à cet homme si jamais il le rencontrait à l'avenir.

Tom et Regulus, ou plutôt Marvolo et Cygnus quittèrent le manoir Potter après avoir salué les propriétaires. Reg lui avait raconté sa rencontre avec le plus jeune des jumeaux Potter, et Tom s'était demandé si le fait que ses parents ne se soient pas rendus compte de son absence était suffisant pour entamer une enquête. Mais force lui fut de constater que c'était un trop petit indice pour mettre en marche la machine policière. En plus, à moins de quinze jours de la rentrée scolaire, il ne faudrait pas faire trop de vagues. James Potter était très bien vu au ministère de la magie, surtout à cause de la renommée de son fils ainé, et il lui faudrait des preuves solides pour l'attaquer. Mais quand Tom serait devenu ministre de la magie , il en irait tout autrement.

Les deux semaines suivantes furent un véritable calvaire pour Hadrian. Il passa le plus clair de son temps dans le jardin avec Atur et Ashka, plutôt qu'avec sa chère famille. Hadrian avait eut le malheur de dire qu'il attendait avec impatience les cours de potions, et qu'il n'était pas plus fan que cela du quiditch. James avait prit ces paroles comme une attaque personnelle, et il avait refusé que Hadrian pollue ses deux enfants avec ses idées subversives. Lily n'avait pas prit la défense de son fils, et il en avait résulter que Hadrian prenait désormais ses repas dans sa chambre. Mais cela avait été la seule agréable surprise de cette période.

Les Weasley venaient quasiment tout les jours au manoir, et Hadrian faisait tout son possible pour les éviter. Fort heureusement, les jumeaux avaient été punis pour avoir piéger le boudoir de Lily Potter en transformant tout ses précieux meubles en confiseries. Et donc ce n'était que Ron et Ginevra qui venaient tout les jours. Mais à eux deux cela était suffisant pour rendre Hadrian à moitié fou avec toutes leurs exigences. Et comme Charlus et Rosemary se joignaient au bal de très bonne grâce, alors Hadrian les fuyaient comme la peste.

Plus le temps passait, et plus les Dursley manquaient à Hadrian. Il leur écrivait pratiquement tout les jours, et il était heureux à chaque fois qu'ils recevait une lettre d'eux. Il écrivit aussi beaucoup à Sirius, Cygnus et Severus. Enfin, un peu moins à Sirius, car celui-ci vint lui rendre visite en cachette plusieurs fois dans sa chambre. Sirius fit aussi des visites officielles aux Potter, mais James et Lily firent en sorte que Sirius s'occupe plus de Charlus et de sa sœur que de Harry. Et Sirius fut contraint de jouer le jeu, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à le faire. Et il craignait de ne plus pouvoir le faire pendant bien longtemps. Jamais il n'avait vu Hadrian aussi malheureux que cela, et en tant que père il ne le supportait plus.

Malheureusement, il savait que réclamer la paternité de Hadrian mettrait une fin définitive à cette amitié des plus en plus fragile qu'il entretenait avec James. Jamais James ne lui pardonnerait de non seulement lui voler un fils, mais aussi de ruiner les espoirs de Charlus à devenir le futur héritier des Black. Sirius était conscient que seul Hadrian pourrait hériter du titre de Lord Black, car il était légalement et magiquement déjà l'héritier. Mais James était tellement ancré dans son désir qu'il ne voyait pas à quel point Sirius était réticent. Rien de bon n'allait sortir de tout ce méli-mélo ! Et Sirius priait pour que Hadrian ne paye pas les pots cassés.

La veille de la rentrée, Hadrian eut du mal à s'endormir. Demain il allait retrouver Blaise et commencer sa vie dans le monde des sorciers loin de ses parents. Il était heureux que Atur ait accepté de le suivre à l'école pour continuer à le servir, et ce malgré le fait qu'il se soit lié avec Amy l'ancienne nurse de Hadrian. Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit jusqu'à deux heures du matin, et puis, finalement, le sommeil le prit. Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut que désormais il allait faire ses propres choix.

A suivre.

Alors ? Vous détestez mes Potter, n'est ce pas ? Je dois avouer que je les détestent aussi et j'ai hâte qu'ils payent pour leurs actions. Enfin, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. On m'a reprocher de ne pas avoir assez développer mon histoire précédente, alors je n'ai pas l'intention de faire la même erreur ici. Je vais essayer de poster le chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine. Alors à bientôt et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	17. Chapter 16

Très bonne Saint Nicolas à tous, même à ceux qui ne la fête pas ! Comme je fais partie de ceux qui la célèbre, alors voici mon cadeau pour vous : un tout nouveau chapitre ! Juste un petit mot. Dans le chapitre 14 il faut lire 50 Livres au lieu de 50 euros. Je n'ai pas put corriger cette erreur car j'ai perdu le chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 16 : la voie 9 3/4  


Ce ne fut que grâce à Atur que Hadrian se réveilla à temps pour être prêt pour son départ vers sa nouvelle école. Le jeune garçon n'avait réussit à s'endormir qu'aux petites heures du matin, et ce fut en grognant qu'il obéit aux ordres de son elfe de maison de se lever immédiatement. Hadrian se dirigea vers la douche en marchant totalement au radar, mais une fois sous le jais il retrouva toute sa lucidité. Il allait partir étudier la magie à Poudlard ! Une partie de son esprit se demandait cependant si il allait apprendre bientôt des sorts que Severus et Sirius ne lui avaient pas déjà enseignés.

Lorsque Harry entra dans la salle ou le petit-déjeuné était servit, il eut l'impression d'entrer plutôt dans un asile de fou. Lily et James tournaient autour de leur précieux fils comme des poulets sans têtes, et Charlus appréciait grandement l'attention. Personne ne prêta attention à Hadrian quand il s'assit à sa place habituelle et que Atur lui apporta un copieux petit-déjeuné. Hadrian mangea calmement tout en s'amusant intérieurement du comportement plus qu'illogique à ses yeux des Potter.

Hadrian n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son frère jumeau pouvait être aussi inorganisé. Hadrian avait préparé sa malle depuis déjà trois jours, et il était sur d'avoir tout emporter. Mais Charlus semblait encore avoir oublié d'emballer certaines de ses affaires, alors qu'ils devraient partir dans moins d'une heure pour être à l'heure à la gare. Hadrian se dit à nouveau qu'il n'avait que très peu de points communs avec sa famille biologique, et qu'ils n'allaient certainement pas lui manquer à l'école. Il se sentait bien plus proche de Severus que d'aucuns ds Potter, Rosemary incluse.

A à peine six ans, Rosemary était déjà le portrait craché de sa mère. Comme elle, elle s'agrippait fermement à ses idées préconçues, tout en refusant de voir qu'il y avait toujours deux faces à une pièce. Et cela n'arrangeait rien que Lily lui passe le moindre de ses caprices. Et James n'agissait pas mieux en la matière. Il se focalisait principalement sur Charlus, en laissant le soin à sa femme de s'occuper et d'éduquer leur petite princesse. Pour ces deux parents, leurs enfants étaient la perfection même, et rien ni personne ne leur feraient changer d'avis sur ce point.

Hadrian eut la désagréable surprise de voir arriver toute la smala des Weasley peu après qu'il eut finit de manger. Ronald se pavanait en montrant sa nouvelle robe pour l'école taillée dans un coton des plus fins et résistant. Hadrian eut un léger sourire de mépris en pensant à sa propre robe et celle de Charlus, qui venaient de l'un des meilleurs tailleurs du monde des sorciers. Les Potter étaient généreux avec les Weasley, mais il était évident qu'ils ne dépenseraient pas autant pour eux que pour leurs enfants. Quoi que dans le cas de Hadrian, ce fut Sirius Black et Lucia Zabini qu'il fallait remercier.

" Alors, Harry, es tu heureux de partir pour Poudlard ?" Demanda Molly Weasley de sa voix criarde.

Hadrian détestait que l'on l'appelle Harry, et il mourrait d'envie de corriger la femme insolente. Mais au vu du regard noir que son "père " lui lançait, il jugea plus prudent de tergiverser.

" Tout à fait ravie, Madame Weasley." Répondit il du bout des dents.

" Je suis sure que Charlus, mon Ronny et toi serez très bien à Griffondor !" Continua l'exécrable bonne femme. " Après tout, nulle autre maison n'est digne de vous accueillir tout les trois. Tout mes fils sont allés à Griffondor." Ajouta elle avec fierté.

Hadrian eut un frisson involontaire. Il se jura de tout faire pour éviter d'être envoyé dans cette maudite maison. Fort heureusement le moment du départ était arrivé, et Hadrian fut épargné de répondre à la matriarche. Il suivit les autres avec la crainte de devoir faire tout le voyage en leur compagnie. Et ce fut avec le visage dépourvu de toute émotion qu'il prit place dans l'une des voitures que James avait loué pour l'occasion. En effet, Lily ayant de merveilleux souvenirs de son premier départ vers poudlard dans la voiture de son père, avait souhaitée que Charlus puisse éprouver le même genre d'émotion et elle avait convaincu James de louer des voitures moldues pour se rendre à King Cross.

Hadrian se retrouva contraint de partager sa voiture avec les jumeaux Weasley, car personne d'autre ne souhaitait voyager en leur compagnie. Bien que cela eut échapper à tout les adultes, Hadrian se rendit compte que les jumeaux en furent profondément blessés. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que toutes leurs farces étaient un moyen de cacher leur peine, tout comme la froideur de Hadrian cachait sa propre peine du rejet de ses parents biologiques. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il puisse avoir des points communs avec les jumeaux, mais il se rendait compte qu'il s'était trompé, et il se jura d'essayer de mieux les connaitre une fois qu'ils seraient tous à l'école. Essayer quelque chose avant ne pourrait que faire tomber la colère de leurs parents respectifs sur eux tous.

Une fois arrivés à la gare, Hadrian eut vraiment honte quand il entendit Molly Weasley s'exclamer brusquement de sa voix criarde que la gare était remplie de moldus. Cette réflexion attira des regards perplexes de la part des moldus en question, qui croyaient avoir à faire à une sorte de folle, et des regards réprobateurs de la part d'autres sorciers, qui la jugeait imprudente d'attirer l'attention des moldus sur eux alors qu'ils tentaient de passer le plus inaperçus possible. Hadrian se prit alors à souhaiter que Pétunia et Vernon fussent ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Il aurait mille fois plus apprécié ce départ si il avait été en compagnie de gens qu'il aimait, et cette idée lui fit monter quelques larmes aux yeux.

Quand ils se trouvèrent face au portail de la voie 9 3/4 Hadrian avait reprit le contrôle de ses émotions. Et ce fut avec le visage fermé qu'il suivit Charlus et Ron à travers le passage. Il fut impressionné par la taille du Poudlard express, et, comme plus personne ne faisait attention à lui, il partit à la recherche de Blaise. Il savait qu'il était inutile de rester à coté de sa famille, car James lui avait dit, avant que les Weasley n'arrivent ce matin, que une fois sur le quai, Hadrian devrait se débrouiller pour ne pas gêner son frère, ni lui faire la moindre ombre. Hadrian en avait déduit qu'il pourrait être libre à ce moment, et il avait saisit sa liberté à pleine main dès qu'elle s'était présentée.

Hadrian trouva rapidement Blaise qui était en train de discuter avec un garçon aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils en paraissaient presque blancs. Hadrian se dirigea alors vers eux, et il les salua de la manière dont Severus lui avait apprit. Il n'avait jamais utilisé cette forme de salut lors de son séjour chez les Potter, mais les Weasley ne l'y avaient pas incités par leurs manières, à la différence de ce jeune blond qui était, de toute évidence, membre d'une ancienne maison de sang pur. La mère de Blaise ne lui aurait pas permit d'être ami avec quelqu'un d'un rang inférieur au sien avant leur entrée à l'école.

"Blaise!" S'exclama Hadrian. " Quelle joie de t'avoir enfin retrouvé. Peux tu me présenter à ton ami ?"

" Bien sur, Hadrian." Répliqua Blaise d'un ton formel. " Hadrian Potter permettez moi de vous présenter Drago Malfoy, héritier présomptif du titre de Lord Malfoy. Drago permet moi de te présenter Hadrian Potter, le second fils de Lord James Potter."

Le fait que Blaise utilise le tutoiement pour s'adresser à Drago contrairement au vouvoiement qu'il avait utilisé pour s'adresser à lui montrait clairement que Blaise et Drago se situaient sur le même plan social, alors que Hadrian était d'un rang social un petit peu inférieur du fait qu'il ne soit pas l'héritier présomptif de son père. Cela ne blessa pas le jeune garçon d'entendre son ami parler ainsi, bien au contraire. En tant que second fils Hadrian était né avec un désavantage sur son frère Charlus, et ce serait à lui de prouver qu'il aurait sa place parmi l'élite de la bonne société. Le fait que Blaise ait accepté de le présenter était déjà un grand pas dans la bonne direction.

" Jeune héritier Malfoy c'est un immense honneur que de faire votre connaissance." Déclara Hadrian du ton le plus sincère qu'il put prendre.

Maintenant la balle était dans le camp de Drago. Ce serait lui qui déciderait si il voulait poursuivre cette conversation ou non. Hadrian espéra de tout cœur que Drago l'accepte, car il ne voulait pas avoir à parler à Blaise en secret.

" Le second fils Potter?" Demanda Drago en observant son vis-à-vis. " On ne vous a que très peu vu dans la société ces dernières années. On vous présentait de santé très fragile, mais il me semble plus qu'évident que vous avez surmonter ce cap difficile."

" C'est une évidence !" Répliqua Hadrian d'une voix aigre. " Mes parents ont jugés qu'un changement d'air me serait salutaire."

Hadrian n'en dit pas plus, mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Drago était assez fin pour comprendre tout ce que Hadrian passait sous silence, ou tout du moins Hadrian le jugeait comme tel. Et il sembla qu'il eut raison, car Drago tendit sa main en direction du jeune elfe noir après l'avoir vu se cacher subrepticement en voyant la famille Weasley s'avancer dans leur direction.

" Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance Hadrian Potter. Vous semblez avoir comprit que certaines familles sont meilleures que d'autres." Déclara Drago de sa voix légèrement trainante.

Hadrian s'empressa de serrer la main de Drago, et il vit au sourire sincère de Blaise qu'il venait de prendre la bonne décision. Les Malfoy n'étaient pas des gens qu'il fallait ignorer. Une alliance avec le futur Lord Malfoy n'était pas une chose à quoi Hadrian pouvait tourner le dos. Pour son avenir il allait lui falloir avoir le plus de connexions possibles. Et il fut très satisfait quand Drago lui proposa de le présenter à ses parents.

Lord et Lady Malfoy étaient des gens tout à fait bien élevés, du moins aux yeux de Hadrian. Lady Malfoy était une grande femme blonde un peu snobe, mais Hadrian fut récompensé par un sourire lorsqu'il rattrapa Loukoum, le minuscule hibou de la petite fille qui tenait fermement la main de Narcissa. Le petit hibou d'à peine 120 grammes avait échappé à la garde de sa jeune maitresse, et il voletait partout complétement affolé. Ce fut surtout un coup de chance que Hadrian vit le pauvre petit hibou et qu'il l'attrape avant qu'il ne se fracasse contre un mur dans son affolement.

" Incroyable !" S'exclama Drago sérieusement impressionné. " Tu deviendra un sacré attrapeur, un jour !"

Hadrian se contenta de sourire à son nouvel ami, puis il rendit le petit hibou à sa jeune maitresse. Cette dernière remercia Hadrian en se jetant à son cou pour la plus grande gêne de Hadrian, et pour le plus grand amusement de ses amis et des parents de Drago. Lucius posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, et Hadrian crut y voir une lueur de fierté qui disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Hadrian sut alors qu'il venait de franchir une nouvelle étape sans savoir vers quel but cela le mènerait.

Mais ce moment fut interrompu par le sifflet de la locomotive qui signalait que le Poudlard express allait bientôt partir. Blaise et Hadrian se dépêchèrent de monter dans le train pendant que Drago faisait ses derniers au revoir à ses parents et à sa petite sœur Séréna. Hadrian utilisa un sort pour faire flotter sa malle jusqu'à l'intérieur du train, puis il rejoignit Blaise dans son compartiment ou il y avait déjà sa malle et celle de Drago. Hadrian n'avait pas fait ses adieux à ses parents, mais ceux ci ne semblaient pas le chercher non plus, et la faible culpabilité qu'il ressentait disparue. En regardant par la vitre il les vit qui faisaient de grands signes en direction du compartiment où Charlus devait se trouver. Drago les rejoignit très vite, et le train se mit en route.

La première partie du voyage se passa assez calmement si l'on excluait le fait que de nombreuses personnes ouvrirent la porte de leur compartiment pour voir si Charlus Potter ne se trouvait pas ici. Fort heureusement Hadrian n'avait que très peu de ressemblance physique avec son frère jumeau, et les visiteurs s'empressèrent de les laisser tranquille. Mais une fois que Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle les rejoignirent, plus personne n'osa les déranger. Pas même la jeune sorcière de première année aux cheveux ébouriffés qui cherchait un crapaud.

Blaise, Drago et Hadrian avaient achetés suffisamment de sucreries pour tenir jusqu'à le fin du voyage et ce malgré l'appétit impressionnant de Greg et de Vince. Mais toutes bonnes choses devaient avoir une fin, et le train se mit à ralentir. Les cinq sorcier revêtir leur uniforme scolaire, puis ils quittèrent leur compartiment pour se joindre aux autres premières années.

Hadrian ne fut pas pas très heureux de voir que le géant mal élevé qui l'avait bousculer lors de sa visite sur le chemin de traverse était celui qui allait les guider lors de leur première rentrée à Poudlard. Il n'apprécia pas non plus l'idée de faire la traversée dans de si petites barques. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait la phobie de l'eau, mais il préférait largement rester sur la terre ferme. Hadrian appréciait les cours d'eau et les lacs, mais de loin. Et seule la crainte de paraitre faible face à ses nouveaux amis fit que Hadrian monta dans l'une des barques. Drago, Blaise et une jeune fille du nom de Daphnée le rejoignirent. Hadrian vit que Charlus avait prit place dans une autre barque en compagnie de Ronald, d'un garçon joufflu et de la fille au crapaud.

Hadrian se cramponna au rebord de la barque quand celle ci se mit en route, et il ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'immobilise à nouveau. Il apprécia cependant la balade et la vue du château illuminé qui ressortait de la nuit noire lui arracha un cri de surprise. C'était une vision si magnifique que pendant quelques secondes Hadrian en oublia sa légère peur. Mais il fut enfin content lorsque sa barque toucha terre et il fut le premier à en descendre. Le lac n'avait rien à voir avec la piscine municipale ou il était allé quelques fois avec Dudley.

Hadrian et ses amis se joignirent aux autres en haut des marches que quelqu'un vienne les chercher. Il se retint de rire lorsqu'il entendit Ron dire qu'il faudrait combattre un ogre pour être réparti. Son admiration pour les jumeaux augmenta légèrement. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer la raison de son hilarité avant qu'une sorcière au visage sévère ne vienne les chercher. Hadrian remarqua que la sorcière parlait avec un peu plus de chaleur de la maison Griffondor, et il se dit que elle avait dut faire parti de cette maison. Il ne manqua pas non plus de remarquer que la sorcière lançait un regard plein de fierté en direction de son frère et il sut alors qui elle était. Minerva Macgonagal, la marraine de Charlus Potter ! 'Super génial' se dit il.

Hadrian et ses amis prirent place dans la file d'attente et ils écoutèrent la chanson de choixpeau. Hadrian se demanda si il était le seul à se rendre compte que la chanson influençait les personnes qui l'écoutaient. Mais cela était fait de manière si discrète que Hadrian douta que cela fut noté par quelqu'u d'autre que lui et que Severus qui, pour la plus grande joie de Hadrian, se trouvait assit à la table des professeurs.

La répartition commença rapidement, et Hadrian attendit impatiemment son tour. Malheureusement Charlus Potter se trouvait avant lui dans la liste et la joie de Hadrian de voir que Drago avait été envoyé à Serpentard comme il le souhaitait disparue dès qu'il entendit le nom de son frère. Charlus se dirigea vers l'estrade comme si le monde lui appartenait, et dès que la choixpeau eut toucher sa tête, clui-ci s'écria GRIFFONDOR pour la plus grande joie de la table la plus à gauche. Puis ce fut enfin le tour de Hadrian.

" Hadrian Potter Black" Appela la marraine de Charlus avec une expression de surprise sur le visage.

Hadrian se dirigea vers l'estrade et il posa le choixpeau sur sa tête avant que le monde ne disparaisse à ses yeux. Puis il entendit une voix dans sa tête.

" Alors , Ou vais je bien donc t"envoyer ?" Demanda le choixpeau.

" N'importe et où sauf Griffondor" Répondit Hadrian dans sa tête.

" Tu en es sur ? Toute ta famille est allée à Griffondor depuis plus de quinze générations. Et puis ton frère est déjà dans cette maison. Alors je te le redemande pour une dernière fois, es tu réellement sur de ne pas vouloir aller à Griffondor ? Tu pourrais y être bien."

" Oui, j'en suis absolument sur. Je ne pourrais jamais être moi même si je suis dans la même maison que mon frère."

" Très bien, dans ce cas il vaut mieux que je t'envoie à SERPENTARD !"

Hadrian posa le choixpeau sur le tabouret et il rejoignit sa nouvelle maison sous les regards noirs de Dumbledore et de Charlus, mais aussi sous les regards admiratifs des membres de sa nouvelle maison et de Severus. Hadrian fut très satisfait se s'assoir à coté de Drago et le sourire de son nouvel ami lui dit qu'il venait de prendre la bonne décision. Et il fut renforcé dans cette idée quand Blaise fut lui aussi envoyé à Serpentard.

A suivre.

Alors ? Est ce que cela vous à plut ? Le prochain chapitre parlera de colères. J'espère pouvoir le poster la semaine prochaine. A bientôt et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	18. Chapter 17

Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez. Si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemblent Ashka et Loukoum je vous conseille de regarder "une saison au zoo". Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 17 : règles et colères  


Severus ressentit un profond soulagement lorsque Hadrian fut envoyé à Serpentard, car maintenant il pourrait mieux protéger son futur compagnon beaucoup plus facilement en tant que son directeur de maison. Cela avait été l'une des conditions qu'il avait imposé au directeur lorsqu'il avait finalement accepté d'occuper le poste de maitre de potion à Poudlard. Albus s'était un peu fait tirer les oreilles avant de finalement céder aux désirs de Severus. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Albus, il ne semblait pas être heureux du tout de ce retournement de situation.

Personne n'avaient vraiment été étonnés quand Charlus Potter avait été envoyé à Griffondor. Après tout, tout les membres de sa famille avaient été envoyés dans cette maison depuis un nombre incalculable de générations. Albus avait même levé son verre pour montrer sa joie de voir le sauveur du monde des sorciers être envoyé dans sa maison favorite. La répartition de Harry n'aurait dut être qu'une simple formalité, mais le plus jeune fils des Potter venait de jeter un pavé dans la mare en ne suivant pas l'exemple de son frère si connu.

Mais en voyant le jeune elfe noir rire de bon cœur avec Drago et Blaise, Severus se dit que, pour une fois, le choixpeau avait prit la bonne décision en envoyant Hadrian dans sa maison. Par contre, les regards noirs que Charlus et le plus jeune fils Weasley lançaient en direction de Hadrian ne présageaient rien de bon pour l'avenir du jeune Serpentard. Severus allait devoir ouvrir l'œil, mais ce n'était pas une mission qui le rebutait particulièrement, bien au contraire.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Albus qui lui dit de venir avec lui après le repas. Severus n'apprécia pas l'étrange lueur dans les yeux du directeur, pas plus qu'il n'aimât les lèvres pincées et le regard furieux de la directrice des Griffondors. Son instinct protecteur sortit tout de suite ses griffes, car il n'avait aucun doute que ce que le directeur avait à lui dire concernait Hadrian. Tout son appétit perdu, Severus attendit avec crainte la fin du repas. Et sa seule consolation fut que Hadrian sembla ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Une fois les élèves partis en direction de leurs dortoirs, Severus quitta sa place à la table des professeurs, et il suivit Albus et Minerva en direction du bureau du directeur. Cela lui déplaisait, car il avait prévu de faire un petit discours aux premières années, et cette entrevue impromptue allait forcément le retarder. Connaissant ses Serpentard, Severus était tout à fait conscient que les préfets feraient attendre les premières années jusqu'à son arrivée et que les autres élèves de sa maison attendraient avec eux. Contrairement aux apparences, la maison Serpentard était celle ou le plus grand nombre d'élèves se soutenaient mutuellement. Ce fut donc avec une humeur au plus bas dès le début que Severus entra dans le bureau directorial. Et fort heureusement, il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que Albus n'entre dans le vif du sujet.

" Que s'est il passé, Severus ?" Commença le directeur sur un ton paternaliste qui donna envie à Severus de hurler. " Comment le frère jumeau de ce cher Charlus a il put être envoyé dans votre maison ?"

" Je ne sais pas, Albus." Répliqua le maitre de potion d'un ton froid. " Le garçon devait avoir en lui de quoi être envoyé à Serpentard, ou autrement il aurait été envoyé dans la même maison que son "cher frère"."

L'ironie dans le ton de Severus échappa totalement aux deux anciens Griffondors. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils s'en rende compte. Après tout ils étaient des dignes représentants de leur maison, même si le directeur aurait totalement eut sa place à Serpentard du fait de sa tendance à considérer les gens plus comme des pions que comme des personnes réelles.

" Ce garçon ne nous causera que des ennuis, je vous le prédit." Dit à son tour Minerva d'une voix aigre. " Il a intérêt à ne pas gêner Charlus dans ses études. Et je vous promet que je le tiendrait à l'œil durant mes cours."

" Allons, allons, Minerva. Il faut laisser une chance au garçon de s'amender." Répliqua Albus. " Je suis sur qu'une fois que ses parents seront au courant ils voudront qu'il ait une nouvelle répartition, et comme tout bon fils il acceptera."

Severus avait envie d'étrangler le directeur. Comment osait il parler comme si Hadrian n'avait pas de volonté propre ? Il allait avoir une sacrée surprise si cette farce de nouvelle répartition avait lieu.

" Je croyait qu'il était impossible de changer de maison une fois la répartition faite." Dit il d'un ton doucereux.

" Il existe des exceptions." Répondit le directeur d'un ton pincé. " Je suis sur que James et Lily souhaiteront voir leur fils dans une autre maison que Serpentard, sans vouloir t'offenser Severus. Et comme tout bon fils, je ne doute pas que Harry suivra les désirs de ses parents."

Mais Severus se sentait offensé. Par ses paroles, le directeur venait de montrer à quel point ses Serpentards comptaient pour lui. Et c'est peut être pour cela qu'il prit un ton glacial pour répondre à Albus.

" Son nom est Hadrian, pas Harry !" Explosa il. " Et je doute qu'il veuille changer de maison. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais mes premières années m'ont suffisamment attendus. Il est plus que temps que je les rejoignent."

" Bien sur, mon garçon." Répondit Albus qui avait reprit son horrible ton paternaliste. " Mais ne prêtez pas trop d'attentions à Harry Potter. Je suis sur que ses jours dans votre maison sont comptés."

Severus claqua la porte du bureau du directeur avec force, mais cela ne lui fit aucuns biens. Il craignait que le directeur n'ait raison, et que Hadrian ne cède face à la pression de ses parents et de celle du publique. Après tout, cela allait être très mal vu si le frère du destructeur de Vous-savez-qui continuait de vivre dans ce reperd de futur mangemorts. Ce qui était d'une ironie extrême, car si Charlus avait effectivement détruit le seigneur noir, alors comment les jeunes Serpentards pourraient ils devenir des mangemorts sans maitre à servir ? Quelle bandes d'idiots !

Fort heureusement il ne rencontra aucuns élèves sur le chemin menant aux donjons. Seule Miss teigne, la chatte de Rusard vint à sa rencontre, mais elle comprit qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter avec elle ce soir, et elle retourna vers son propriétaire. Comme il s'y attendait, tout les membres de sa maison l'attendait dans la salle commune. Il eut alors son premier vrai sourire de la soirée. Il était fier des membres de sa maison et cette pièce était la seule dans laquelle il pouvait le montrer, et il en profita complétement.

" Bienvenu à Serpentard." Commença il à dire. " Comme bon nombre d'entre vous le savent, vous n'êtes pas entrés dans la maison la plus populaire de Poudlard, loin s'en faut. Pour les trois autres maisons vous êtes les ennemis à abattre. Je ne souhaite pas que vous vous engagiez dans vos études avec les yeux fermés. Vous allez avoir des ennuis avec les autres maisons et en particulier avec celle de Griffondor. Cette dernière se considère comme le parangon de la magie blanche, et pour eux nous sommes tous des mages noirs en puissance, alors soyez prêts à tout. Est ce bien clair ?"

" Oui, professeur." Répondirent tout les élèves en cœur.

" Bien ! C'est pourquoi des règles ont été mises en places afin d'assurer au maximum votre sécurité. Veuillez les respecter à la lettre, si ce n'est pas le cas votre punition dépendra de moi et du roi. Mais je reviendrais sur ce sujet plus tard. Je vais vous faire part des règles maintenant, prêtez un grande attention.

1ère règle : Serpentard est désormais votre famille, et quoi qu'il arrive, une fois la porte de cette salle passée, vous formez un front unis. Il n'y aura pas d'exceptions. Tout désaccord devra être réglé dans la salle commune, ne laissez aucune armes à vos ennemis.

2eme règle : Ne vous faites pas prendre ! Quoi que vous fassiez, évitez d'attirer l'attention des professeurs sur notre maison. Vous serez de toute façon soupçonnés, alors ne laissez aucune preuve qui pourra être utilisée contre vous.

Et enfin, la dernière règle : la maison Serpentard est régentée par un système de caste, et vous tous devez le respecter. Je suis, en tant que votre directeur de maison, l'autorité suprême. Mais comme j'ai d'autres devoirs, la plupart du temps mon autorité est passé au roi et à la reine de Serpentard. Contrairement aux autres maisons, être préfet ne signifie pas être à la tête de la maison, sauf si un préfet est aussi roi ou reine. Le roi et la reine sont élus tout les trois ans et ils sont choisis parmi les élèves de cinquième à septième année. Si un roi quitte l'école avant la fin de ces trois ans, le prince de Serpentard prend sa place jusqu'à l'élection d'un nouveau roi à la date prévue.

Le prince et la princesse de Serpentards sont élus tout les deux ans et sont choisis parmi les élèves de première à quatrième année. Dans le rang social, le prince et la princesse sont juste en dessous du roi et de la reine. Être prince ne signifie pas forcément que cette personne deviendra roi. Il vous faudra convaincre vos condisciple que vous êtes le meilleur pour tenir ce rôle.

Le roi de cette année se nomme Augustus Luthor, et la reine se nomme Alicia Crowley. Nous n'avons pas de prince, ni de princesse cette année. L'élection aura lieu le soir de Shamaïn, ou de Halloween comme on l'appelle maintenant. Ceux qui souhaitent présenter leur candidature ou celle de quelqu'un qu'ils jugent digne d'exercer cette fonction doivent m'adresser leur candidature avant le premier Octobre. Ne vous engagez pas à la légère ! Le grade de prince ou de princesse apporte de nombreux avantages, mais aussi de grandes responsabilités.

Maintenant, je vais vous laisser rejoindre vos chambres." Dit Severus en voyant plusieurs première année qui tentaient vainement de retenir leurs bâillements. " Comme nous sommes la maison la moins populaire, alors les élèves de première année peuvent avoir des chambres individuelles, ou bien partager leur chambre avec un condisciple. Les chambres réservées aux garçons se trouvent à droite, celles des filles à Gauche. Chaque chambre a sa propre salle de bain, et il est inutile de tenter de vous rendre dans les dortoirs du sexe opposé. Un charme à été placé pour empêcher aussi bien les garçons que les filles de se rendre dans un dortoir qui n'est pas le sien.

Si vous avez des elfes de maison, sachez qu'ils seront assignés à votre chambre durant toute la durée de votre séjour. A partir de votre cinquième année vous aurez tous une chambre individuelle, c'est pourquoi ceux qui choisissent de partager une chambre seront les seuls qui auront à changer de chambre à cette époque. Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, et faites nous honneur dans vos études."

Et si cette dernière partie de son discours s'adressait plus particulièrement à un certain jeune elfe noir, personne ne le sut, et cela convint parfaitement à Severus. Enfin, pas tout le monde ne s'en rendit pas compte à en juger par le magnifique sourire que Hadrian lui lança avant de rejoindre Blaise pour trouver leur chambre. Ce fut étrangement heureux que Severus rejoignit ses appartements privés.

Le bonheur était très loin de ce que ressentaient les habitants du manoir Potter en ce moment précis alors qu'ils attendaient que Sirius ne réponde à leur appel. Pourtant tout avait bien commencé lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que Charlus avait été envoyé à Griffondor, mais le reste de la lettre de leur fils avait détruit toute cette joie et cette fierté. Et James ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus était le fait que Harry soit envoyé à Serpentard ou bien le fait que la magie le reconnaisse comme Hadrian Potter-Black, et non Harry Potter.

Lily était elle aussi furieuse, mais sa colère allait plus vers Sirius Black que vers Harry qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement aimé. Mais elle, plus que James, se rendait compte de ce que le fait que Harry porte le nom de Sirius signifiait. Elle était tout à fait consciente que si Harry portait le nom de Black, cela signifiait que Sirius l'avait reconnu comme son héritier, lésant ainsi ce pauvre Charlus. Et si c'était réellement le cas, alors jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait.

Ce fut sur son conseil que James avait envoyé un message à Sirius lui demandant de venir le voir immédiatement. Et maintenant ils attendaient en regardant les minutes défilées en s'énervant de plus en plus. James avait bien tenté de se convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'une simple erreur, mais il y arrivait de moins en moins surtout quand il se souvenait du nombre incalculable de fois que Sirius avait demander à pouvoir adopter Harry. Il craignait bien que ce jour soit le dernier de son amitié avec Lord Sirius Black.

Ce fut un Sirius tout à fait inconscient de ce qui l'attendait qui frappa à la porte du manoir, tout en déplorant le manque d'elfe de maison chez son ami qui le forçait à attendre à la porte comme un vulgaire colporteur. Mais cette fois ci il n'eut pas à attendre de longues minutes avant que l'on lui ouvre la porte. Cependant le visage fermé de James lui laissa présager que cette visite n'allait pas être aussi agréable que ce qu'il avait prévu. Car il avait cru que son ami voulait juste lui faire part de la maison dans laquelle ses fils avaient été envoyés. Mais il semblait que cela n'allait pas être le cas. Il suivit silencieusement James jusqu'à la salle à manger ou Lily les attendaient.

Une fois assis, James ne perdit pas temps pour entrer dans le vif du sujet. Et Sirius sentit comme si de l'eau glacée coulait le long de son dos.

" Pourquoi diable mon fils Harry est il reconnu comme Hadrian Potter-Black à Poudlard ?" Lança violemment James.

Sirius sentit que son monde s'écroulait autour de lui. James savait ! Que pouvait il faire pour sauver ce qui restait de leur amitié ? Puis, soudain, la vérité le frappa de plain fouet. Son amitié avec James était morte depuis des années. En fait, elle n'existait plus depuis le jour ou il avait choisit d'adopter Hadrian pour lui sauver la vie. Ce jour là, pour la première fois, il avait fait passer Hadrian avant James, et il avait continué depuis ce jour. Et maintenant il était plus que temps d'assumer ses choix.

" Parce que c'était la seule solution pour que Hadrian ne meure pas ! Qu'aurais je dut faire ? Le laisser mourir le jour de sa naissance?" Explosa Sirius.

" Oui, c'est ce que tu aurais dut faire !" Répliqua froidement James.

Sirius n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Comment un père pouvait il parler ainsi de son fils ? Mais James avait il jamais été un père pour Hadrian ? Sirius en doutait fortement.

" Comment peux tu dire cela ?" Demanda il choqué. " Quel genre de père es tu ? Je ne te reconnais plus du tout James !"

" Apparemment je n'ai jamais été le père de Harry ! Maintenant je comprends pourquoi je n'ai jamais été proche de lui. Il a toujours été ton fils ! Comment as tu put faire cela à ce pauvre Charlus ?"

" Charlus est ton héritier !" Explosa Sirius. " Il sera le prochain Lord Potter, et il ne manquera jamais d'argent. Hadrian en tant que second fils n'aura rien. Il est vrai que j'en ai fait mon héritier, et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Et il n'y a rien que tu puisse faire contre cela."

James était bien trop furieux pour dire un mot de plus et ce fut Lily qui prononça les mots irréversibles.

" Je t'enverrais les affaires de ton fils demain." Dit elle d'un ton froid. " Je ne veux plus le revoir chez moi. Tu n'es plus désormais le bienvenu chez nous, et nous renions ton droit en tant que parrain de Charlus. Adieu Sirius !"

" James !" S'exclama Sirius. " Tu ne peux pas penser cela ! Je t'en supplie !"

" Adieu Sirius !" Répondit simplement James.

Sachant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour sauver son amitié avec James, Sirius quitta le manoir Potter pour ce qui allait être un très long moment. La seule bonne chose qui ressortait de tout ceci était que désormais Hadrian serait réellement reconnu comme son fils. Et seule cette idée l'empêchait de s'effondrer en larme. Il était tellement perdu dans sa peine qu'il ne remarqua pas l'étrange scarabée qui s'envole de sa cape une fois que les barrières du manoir Potter furent franchies.

A suivre.

Alors ? Est ce que vous vous y attendiez ? J'espère que vous avez aimé. Le prochain chapitre parlera des premiers cours de Hadrian. A bientôt pour la suite, et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	19. Chapter 18

Bonne année 2016 à tous. Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à écrire la partie de Rita. Je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai écris, mais je ne pense pas être capable de mieux l'écrire en insistant, je ne suis pas journaliste. D'ailleurs je n'avais même pas prévu d'écrire l'article, mais comme bon nombre d'entre vous semblent l'attendre, voici le résultat de mes efforts. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 18 : l'article de Rita  


Le premier matin de sa nouvelle vie à l'école des sorciers, Hadrian fut réveillé par un spectacle féérique. Les rayons du soleil levant qui passaient au travers de l'eau du lac formaient des dessins fantasmagoriques sur les murs et les lits à baldaquins de la chambre. Hadrian n'avait jamais vu un phénomène aussi magnifique et reposant, et à en juger par son expression extasiée, Blaise pensait la même chose que son meilleur ami. La veille au soir, ils avaient été bien trop fatigués pour prêter attention au fait que leur fenêtre de chambre donnait directement sous le lac, et ils avaient oubliés de fermer les rideaux. Et ce matin là, ils se félicitaient de leur oubli.

Ce fut le passage du calamar géant qui les arracha de leur émerveillement en bloquant les rayons du soleil. Les jeunes garçons se rendirent alors compte qu'il était temps pour eux de se préparer pour leur première journée d'école. Il leur restait une bonne demi heure avant que le petit-déjeuné soit servit, et donc ils eurent largement le temps de se préparer. Ils prirent le temps d'enfiler correctement leurs vêtements et de se coiffer, après tout ils étaient des Serpentards, pas de rustres Griffondors qui se promenaient tout débraillés ! Et une fois encore, Hadrian remercia le ciel d'avoir échapper à la malédiction des cheveux en broussailles des Potter.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, ils y trouvèrent Drago et ses deux gardes du corps, Greg et Vince, qui s'apprêtaient à rejoindre la grande salle pour aller manger, et tout naturellement ils se joignirent à eux. Greg avait fit une légère salutation de la tête en direction de Blaise comme on le faisait pour un parent éloigné, car l'un des maris de la mère de Blaise avait été l'oncle de Greg. Et c'est durant cette période que Blaise avait été envoyé vivre chez Lord Goyle. Là il avait rencontré Greg et sa sœur ainée Gisèle. Un lien de parenté s'était établi entre eux trois, et la mort de l'oncle de Greg n'avait rien changé à cet état de fait. Blaise et Greg se considéraient comme cousin, même si aucun d'eux n'iraient le dire à voix haute.

le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle fut très calme pour les jeunes Serpentards, car, comme ils se déplaçaient en un groupe compact, alors pas même le plus stupide des Griffondors n'osa les attaquer. Ce fut à ce moment que Hadrian eut sa première vraie leçon à Poudlard, et il se jura de ne jamais se promener tout seul dans l'école. Comme le disaient si bien les moldus "l'union fait la force", et Hadrian se jura de ne jamais l'oublier.

Il fut cependant surprit lorsque son groupe entra dans la salle ou le petit-déjeuné était servi de voir tout les étudiants et une bonne partie des professeurs se retourner dans leur direction alors qu'un silence à couper au couteau tombait sur la salle. Hadrian jeta un regard étonné à ses camarades, mais ils semblaient tout aussi perdus que lui. Ne sachant que faire, mais conscients qu'ils représentaient la noble maison de Salazar Serpentard, alors le petit groupe rejoignit sa table et ils s'y installèrent comme si rien d'extraordinaire venait de se passer. Finalement, au bout d'un petit moment les discussions à voix basses reprirent pour le plus grand soulagement de Hadrian.

Mais sa sérénité retrouvée disparue quand les hiboux commencèrent à amener le courrier. Hadrian s'était préparé à recevoir une note de ses parents, mais à la place il reçu le journal du jour auquel il s'était abonné par ennui durant son séjour forcé chez les Potter. Et ce qu'il lut en première page lui fit comprendre la raison de la réaction des élèves à son arrivée ce matin. Ce fut en poussant un grognement de frustration que Hadrian se mit à lire l'article.

 **Le plus jeune fils Potter est en réalité le fils de Lord Sirius Black**

 _par Rita Skitters_

 _Chers lecteurs,_

 _imaginez ma surprise lorsque j'ai découvert par hasard que le jeune Harry Potter, le propre frère du garçon-qui-a-survécu Charlus Potter, n'était pas légalement le fils de Lord James et Lady Lily Potter, mais en fait celui de Lord Sirius Black !_

 _Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes oreilles. Cela me semblait impossible, mais une simple vérification au ministère de la magie m'a permit de me convaincre de la véracité de ces dires. En effet, le jeune Harry Potter est reconnu comme étant Hadrian Orion Potter-Black depuis le jour de sa naissance._

 _Pourquoi ce double nom, allez vous me demander ? Il semblerait que Lord Black n'ai pas choisit d'élever lui même son fils et qu'il en ait confier la garde à son ancien meilleur ami. Et je dis bien ancien, car une rencontre hier soir au ministère de la magie lors d'une réunion tardive entre Lord Potter et Lord Black à été d'une froideur plus que polaire. Le fait que Lord Black soit venu déclarer publiquement ses droits sur le jeune Hadrian Black devant le conseil des sorciers n'était peut être pas étranger à la froideur entre les deux Lords à la sortie de la réunion._

 _En effet, Lord Potter semblait enclin à refuser que son "ami" obtienne la garde de son plus jeune fils. Et pourquoi, je vous le demande ? Si, au cours des années passées depuis la défaite de vous-savez-qui par le grand Charlus Potter, les faits et gestes de la famille Potter ont souvent été rapportés, je suis arrivée à la conclusion que depuis l'age de six ans, le jeune Hadrian Black n'était pas apparut sur les photos prises avec ses parents ou avec son frère. J'en était même venu à douter qu'il fut encore vivant, si ce n'est pour son arrivée au Poudlard express en compagnie de sa "famille"._

 _Où était il passé durant tout ce temps ? Que lui est il arrivé ? Est ce que cet exil à pour cause son placement dans la maison Serpentard alors que depuis de nombreuses générations tout les Potter ont toujours été envoyés à Griffondors ? Autant de questions dont je n'ai toujours pas les réponses, mais je n'abandonnerais pas l'affaire avant que la moindre zone d'ombre ne soit éclaircie._

 _En vous disant à bientôt pour de plus amples informations, votre journaliste préférée vous quitte._

Hadrian se frappa la tête contre la table à la plus grande stupéfaction de ses condisciples, mais heureusement aucun élève des autres maisons ne se rendirent compte de son geste, grâce à l'aide de ses amis qui le cachèrent aux yeux des autres. Il se sentait tellement frustré d'apprendre de telles choses par un journal plutôt que par les personnes concernée qu'il n'avait pas put retenir cette réaction instinctive. Mais il était conscient qu'il devait se reprendre, et après avoir poussé un soupir à fendre l'âme, Hadrian se redressa comme si rien n'était arrivé. Ce fut à ce moment là que ses amis s'éloignèrent de lui pour reprendre leur place initiale. Hadrian se félicita d'avoir de si bons amis, et il se promit d'être là pour eux lorsque le moment arriverait.

Ce fut en levant la tête qu'il vit les regards noirs de Charlus et de Ronnie posés sur lui. Mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Ronald Weasley était un jaloux compulsif, et il avait détesté Hadrian au premier regard. Mais il n'était pas dangereux. Ronald se croyait être un maitre en stratégie, mais en fait il ne ferait jamais le poids contre Hadrian qui avait été entrainé par Severus depuis son plus jeune age. Si il l'avait réellement voulut, Hadrian aurait put passer ses BUSES maintenant et obtenir des résultats plus que honorables. Mais il avait choisit de suivre le parcours classique, car si il connaissait à fond la théorie, il n'était pas au même niveau de pratique, et en plus il ne souhaitait pas se démarquer de la sorte, pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

Le petit-déjeuné continua calmement si l'on excluait les mauvais regards que la table des Serpentards attiraient souvent. Mais comme cela était plus un événement habituel plutôt qu'une exception, alors aucuns Serpentards n'en fit grand cas. Et tout ceci s'arrêta quand Severus vint distribuer les emplois du temps à ses élèves. Hadrian admira la maestria avec laquelle un simple regard du maitre de potion faisait baisser les yeux de n'importe qui. Mais Hadrian reconnaissait lui même qu'il aurait détesté se retrouver sous les feux de ce regard noir et glacé. Il remerciait tout les dieux que Severus soit de son coté et pas contre lui.

Hadrian se retint à grande peine de sourire lorsqu'il vit que, en plus de son emploi du temps, Severus avait fournit à tout ses élèves de première année un plan sommaire de l'école où toutes les salles de cours étaient indiquées. Mais il perdit son envie de sourire lorsqu'il constata qu'il allait devoir partager les cours de potions, de métamorphose et de vol avec les Griffondors. Cela ne le gênait pas trop pour le vol et la métamorphose, mais il n'en allait pas de même pour les potions. C'était le cour que Hadrian attendait avec le plus d'impatience, et il allait devoir supporter son frère et Ronnie durant ce cour ! Il se jura de se placer le plus loin possible d'eux, et de demander à Severus un sort pour empêcher que des ingrédients inconnus soient jetés dans sa potion le plus rapidement possible.

Mais une nouvelle volée de chouettes et de hiboux venait d'arriver dans la grande salle, et Hadrian reconnu avec horreur le hibou de James Potter qui tenait dans son bec une enveloppe rouge vif. Il y avait aussi celui de sa mère, mais celui ci portait une enveloppe normale. Et comme de juste, le hibou avec la beuglante vint se poser en face de Hadrian. Si il avait été de meilleure humeur, peut être que Hadrian n'aurait jamais agit comme il le fit. Mais malheureusement il n'avait pas reçu sa lettre avant son emploi du temps et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à supporter les récriminations des Potter. C'est pourquoi dès que la lettre commença à crier : " **Harry Potter comment oses tu faire cela à ton propre frère. Tu nous fais honte..."**. Le jeune sorcier sorti sa baguette et avec un mouvement gracieux du poignet il jeta le sort "evanesco". La beuglante disparue comme par magie et la grande salle fut de nouveau plongée dans un silence choqué.

Hadrian se sentit alors très mal à l'aise car même ses condisciples semblaient choqués par son utilisation parfaite d'un sort qui n'était enseigné qu'en sixième année et qui, jusqu'ici n'avait jamais marché sur une beuglante. Ce fut la petite voix fluté du professeur de charmes qui rompit le silence.

" Excellente démonstration, Monsieur Black. Dix points pour Serpentard !"

Le directeur de l'école lança alors un regard noir en direction du vieux professeur, mais celui-ci soutint son regard sans broncher, et le directeur fut le premier à détourner les yeux. Severus eut beaucoup de mal à retenir son fou rire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le directeur être battu par quelqu'un lors d'une bataille de volonté, et il espérait de tout cœur que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois. cependant, son envie de rire disparut lorsqu'il pensa qu'il devrait mettre en garde son jeune compagnon de ne pas montrer l'étendue réelle de ses pouvoirs. Cette fois ci pouvait être passée comme un incroyable coup de chance, mais si cela venait à se reproduire, alors le directeur deviendrait suspicieux. Et Severus s'était juré de protéger Hadrian des manigances du directeur. Jamais il ne laisserait son âme-sœur devenir un simple pion dans les plans du grand Albus Dumbledore.

Fort heureusement, le reste du repas se passa sans autres incidents. Hadrian reçu des lettres de félicitation des Dursley et même de Sirius Black. Hadrian avait craint que son placement ne créé un froid entre lui et Sirius, mais il n'en fut rien. L'animagus chien n'avait même pas proposé une nouvelle répartition pour Hadrian, ce dont le jeune garçon lui était très reconnaissant. Et même si sa lettre montrait qu'il n'était pas des plus satisfait de ce placement, Sirius semblait commencer à se rendre compte que tout les Griffondors n'étaient pas parfaits, et que tout les Serpentards n'étaient pas des sorciers noirs en puissance. Il finissait même sa lettre en lui recommandant de faire honneur à sa maison et d'essayer de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons. Hadrian se sentit alors libre de s'épanouir dans sa maison, et il se jura de tout faire pour gagner la coupe cette année.

En quittant la salle à manger pour se rendre à son premier cour, Hadrian se retint de rire en pensant au nombre incroyable de choses qu'il venait de se promettre à lui même depuis le matin. Et il savait qu'il allait se promettre encore bien plus de choses avant la fin de la journée. Mais il était un Serpentard, et il était capable de se frayer un chemin parmi tout les obstacles qui encombreraient sa route pour atteindre son but. Rien ni personne ne l'arrêterait, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit vraiment bien dans sa peau. Le monde s'ouvrait devant lui, et il se jura d'en tirer partie au plus vite.

A suivre.

Désolée pour ce court chapitre, mais avec les fêtes je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire. Et puis, je trouve que c'est un bon endroit pour s'arrêter. Le prochain chapitre sera sur les premiers cours, comme cela aurait dut être dans ce chapitre. A bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	20. Chapter 19

j'ai enfin un nouvel ordi, mais comme mes horaires de travail ont changés, alors je ne peux que vous promettre d'écrire un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. J'en suis désolée mais je n'arrive pas à suivre le rythme de ma précédente fic, surtout parce que contrairement à "changer le passé", je n'ai aucune idée de là ou je vais et je laisse l'histoire me conduire. Pour le moment j'ai seulement les trois premières années de planifiées. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre où Hadrian vit ses premières heures de cours. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 19 : premier jour de cours  


Après ce petit-déjeuné mouvementé, Hadrian et ses camarades de Serpentard se rendirent à leur premier cour de botanique. Grâce au plan que Severus leur avait fournit aucun Serpentard n'arriva en retard. Les Poufsouffles mirent un peu plus de temps à arriver, mais tous étaient présents lorsque le professeur Chourave fit son entrée. Hadrian aurait volontiers rit de l'apparence de son professeur, comme Pansy ne se privait pas de le faire, mais, dès le premier coup d'œil, Hadrian s'était rendu compte d'à quel point le professeur de botanique était une sorcière puissante. Il valait mieux obtenir ses bonnes grâces plutôt que de se la mettre à dos.

Dès qu'il entra dans la serre numéro 1, Hadrian se sentit en paix. Il se sentait comme chez lui au milieu de toute cette verdure, et il n'eut aucun mal à ignorer les complaintes de Drago à propos du manque singulier d'hygiène de l'endroit. Par contre Blaise ne se privait pas de se moquer de l'héritier Malfoy, allant même jusqu'à le qualifier de "précieuse". Ce que, à part lui, Hadrian était tout à fait d'accord.

Dès le début du cour, Hadrian fut fasciné par le sujet. Il fut très surprit de découvrir que ce que les moldus considéraient comme de vulgaires mauvaises herbes, étaient en fait des plantes magiques puissantes utilisées dans certaines des plus importantes potions. Hadrian décida donc d'écrire au plus vite à sa tante pour qu'elle lui envoi ces herbes afin de les offrir à Severus.

Hadrian ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait un tel désir de gâter le professeur de potion, mais s'était comme si quelque chose au fond de lui commençait à s'éveiller, et que Severus était intimement lié à cet éveil. Il était encore bien trop jeune pour se rendre compte que la grande affection qu'il éprouvait pour Severus n'était que les prémices de la relation passionnée qu'ils auraient une fois que Hadrian serait devenu un adulte. Mais pour le moment offrir des petits cadeaux à Severus était suffisant pour contenter l'elfe noir en Hadrian.

Le cour de botanique se passa très agréablement pour les Serpentards. Contrairement aux autres maison, les Poufsouffles avaient beaucoup moins de préjugés contre les Serpentards, et ils leur laissaient le bénéfice du doute. Aucune bagarres ne se déclencha durant le cour, et ce fut avec le sentiment d'avoir apprit quelque chose que tout les élèves quittèrent la serre.

L'heure suivante était une heure de liberté, et bon nombre des camarades de Hadrian décidèrent de l'utiliser en allant se reposer sur les bords du lac. En effet, la journée très ensoleillée les incitaient plutôt à la paresse qu'à l'étude. Blaise proposa à Hadrian de les accompagner, mais le jeune garçon préféra refuser sous le prétexte qu'il préférait utiliser cette heure pour faire son devoir de botanique à la plus grande surprise de ses condisciples.

En fait, ce n'était pas tant le devoir que le professeur Chourave leur avait donné qui préoccupait Hadrian, plutôt que le fait de passer une heure en plein soleil sans aucun abris. Hadrian n'avait absolument rien du lézard de plage. Il détestait les endroits ensoleillés. Contrairement à bon nombre de sorciers, il préférait le calme de la forêt où le soleil n'arrivait à filtrer que de manière très faible, et si, en plus, il y avait un ruisseau à proximité, alors ce serait le paradis pour lui. Mais comme la forêt était interdite aux élèves, alors il devait se contenter du château.

Du fait de sa nature, Hadrian se dirigea instinctivement en direction des cachots. Il en aimait l'humidité et l'obscurité ambiante le rassurait. Il n'avait pas de but précis et il se décida à vadrouiller dans les sous sols du château. Ce fut à détour d'un corridor qu'il rencontra pour la première fois Miss Teigne, la chatte de Mr Rusard, le concierge. Hadrian fut tout de suite attiré par ce chat qui sortait de l'ordinaire, et ce fut sans aucunes hésitations qu'il se mit à lui gratter furieusement la tête pour le plus grand plaisir du félin, à en juger par les bruits de vieux moteur qui s'échappaient de sa poitrine.

Ce fut ainsi que Mr Rusard les trouva quelques dix minutes après. Miss Teigne complétement détendue dans les bras de Hadrian en train de se faire papouiller à mort. Jamais personne n'avait osé s'approcher de son chat depuis le jour où elle avait vicieusement griffé le directeur alors qu'il tentait de lui faire une douce. Sa réputation de bête vicieuse s'était propagée comme un feu de paille, et les élèves, comme les professeurs, s'étaient mit à détester sa chatte. C'est pourquoi Mr Rusard resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Que quelqu'un, à part lui, puisse aimer sa chatte lui semblait totalement impossible.

" Qu'est ce que vous faites avec ma chatte ?" Demanda Rusard d'un voix aigres dès qu'il eut retrouver l'usage de la parole.

" Ah ! Mr Rusard !" Répliqua Hadrian tout surprit. " Vous avez une chatte magnifique. Et elle à accepté que je la caresse. Désolé si j'ai brisé une règle."

Pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, Rusard perdit l'usage de la parole. C'était bien la première fois qu'un élève l'appelait "monsieur". Bien sur, il connaissait tout les surnoms que les élèves lui donnaient, même les moins flatteurs. Il avait beau être un cracmol, vous ne pouviez pas vivre dans un château magique sans connaitre certains tours qui vous facilitaient la vie. Mais personne, jusqu'ici, ne lui avait monter de respect, pas même Dumbledore qui se con tentait de signaler les objets interdits en début d'année sans rien ajouter de plus pour forcer un peu les élèves à le respecter.

" Ce n'est pas un endroit pour faire cela." Grommela il. " Venez dans mon bureau, vous y serez plus à l'aise que dans ce couloir poussiéreux."

Hadrian remercia profusément le concierge de sa considération, et il le suivit tout en tentant Miss Teigne dans ses bras, car la chatte avait catégoriquement refusée de retourner à terre. Ce fut en arrivant vers le bureau que Hadrian crut voir les jumeaux Weasley s'enfuir à toute jambe. Il se demanda ce qu'ils étaient venus faire dans cet endroit, mais comme le sujet ne le passionnait pas outre mesure, il n'y accorda pas plus d'attention.

Le bureau de Mr Rusard était remplit de cartons contenants soit des parchemins remplis d'une écriture très gracieuse, soit un assortiment d'objets hétéroclitiques. La seule place libre contenait un vieux bureau en chêne massif, un vieux fauteuil qui avait connu de meilleurs jours, et une chaise en bois qui semblait très inconfortable. Ce fut pourtant sur cette dernière que Hadrian décida de s'assoir avec son précieux fardeau.

Il fut très surprit lorsque le concierge lui proposa une tasse de thé, mais il s'empressa d'accepter. D'après les histoires qu'il avait entendu James raconter à Charlus et à Rosemary, Hadrian s'était attendu à trouver une sorte d'ogre en Mr Rusard, mais en fait, il lui donnait plutôt l'impression d'être une personne très seul. Hadrian avait connu ce genre de sentiment lorsqu'il vivait chez les Potter, et son cœur se serra à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse vivre le même calvaire. Le concierge affichait un air très antipathique, mais Hadrian suspectait que c'était une sorte de mécanisme de défense contre les sorciers vivant dans le château. Il avait pitié du pauvre concierge, même si il le cacha pour ne pas blesser la fierté de l'homme.

" Pourquoi ne rangez vous pas un peu plus votre bureau ?" Osa il finalement demander après avoir reprit ses papouillages du chat.

" A quoi cela servirait il ?" Demanda Mr Rusard défaitiste. " Personne ne viens ici généralement, sauf si ils ont commit une faute, et quoi que je décide, le directeur s'y oppose, surtout si cela concerne un de ses précieux Griffondors !"

La rage derrière les dernières paroles du concierge n'échappa pas à Hadrian, et comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte, il décida de l'utiliser en sa faveur. Être dans les papiers du concierge pourrait se révéler très utile pour l'avenir, et Hadrian n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance. Il prit sa décision entre deux gorgées de thé.

" Je vais vous aider à ranger !" Déclara il d'une voix forte. " Et, si vous le permettez, je vais demander à mon père de vous envoyer quelques meubles de rangement."

" Pourquoi feriez vous cela ?" Demanda Rusard d'un ton suspicieux.

Hadrian était sur que si Mr Rusard avait eut de la magie en lui, alors il aurait été envoyé à Serpentard. Et entre Serpentards on arrivait toujours à trouver un terrain d'entente qui était bénéficiaire à toutes les parties.

" J'aime beaucoup votre chatte, et je compte revenir la voir." Expliqua il d'un ton très assuré. " Mais cette chaise est une véritable torture. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de souffrir inutilement. En plus, vote bureau est assez impressionnant, mais avec tout ces cartons, il parait ridicule. Vous êtes le concierge de l'école, et si quelqu'un comme ce géant est respecté par les élèves, vous devez l'être aussi !"

Mr Rusard sembla apprécier les paroles de Hadrian, et même Miss Teigne sembla lui lancer un regard reconnaissant. Hadrian sut alors qu'il avait gagné. Il déposa doucement la chatte sur la chaise et il commença à trier un carton qui, contrairement aux autres, avait son couvercle posé sur le sol au lieu d'à coté de lui. Ce carton contenait de vieux objet, pour la plupart totalement inutilisables, et qui auraient dut être jetés depuis bien longtemps. La seule chose qui semblait encore potable était un vieux parchemin vierge qui se trouvait à moitié enfoncé dans le carton. Hadrian proposa d'aller jeter le contenu du carton dans l'incinérateur qui se trouvait juste à coté du bureau de Mr Rusard. La lourdeur du carton expliquant pourquoi le concierge ne l'avait pas fait lui même.

Grâce à un simple sort de Wingardium Leviosa Hadrian transporta le carton vers l'incinérateur et il versa le contenu dedans après avoir retirer le parchemin du lot. Mr Rusard lui ayant donné la permission de le garder, Hadrian l'avait glissé dans la poche intérieure de sa robe avant de se débarrasser de tout ce bric-à-brac inutile. Hadrian aida le concierge jusqu'à l'heure du repas de midi, puis il le quitta en lui promettant de revenir finir de l'aider à faire le tri dans le bureau. Le regard reconnaissant de Rusard et de son familier rendirent Hadrian très heureux.

Malheureusement sa bonne humeur se dissipa lorsqu'il se retrouva derrière Charlus pour entrer dans le réfectoire. Hadrian aurait volontiers attendu quelques minutes avant d'entrer pour éviter de parler avec son "frère", mais, malheureusement Drago et ses amis arrivèrent juste à ce moment. Si il ne voulait pas perdre la face face aux autres Serpentards, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de prendre le taureau par les cornes, et de passer devant Charlus en espérant que ce dernier ne cherche pas la bagarre. Mais sa chance semblait l'avoir déserté.

" Regardez donc qui voila !" S'exclama Charlus avec du mépris dans la voix. "N'est ce pas le merveilleux héritier de la famille des Black. Et un pur Serpentard par dessus tout. C'est ton "père" qui doit être fier de toi !"

" La ferme Potter !" Répliqua Blaise en venant en aide à son ami. " Hadrian n'y est pour rien dans vos histoires, alors laisse le tranquille !"

" Zabini ! Tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de la future mort de ton beau-père, et de celui qui le remplacera après !" Gronda Charlus. " Occupe toi de tes affaires, et laisse moi régler les miennes avec ce... rebut."

Les paroles de Charlus avaient fortement blessées Blaise. Seul Hadrian savait combien son ami souffrait du fait que sa mère ne cesse de se remarier dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse remplacer son père. Et c'est pourquoi Hadrian vit rouge. Charlus pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait de lui, cela ne touchait pas Hadrian, mais il n'avait aucun droit de s'en prendre à ses amis qui étaient eux innocents dans cette histoire.

" Je préfère être un rebut que de porter une seconde de plus votre nom ! Je suis très fier d'être l'héritier de Sirius Black, il à été beaucoup plus un père pour moi que James ne l'a jamais été."

Hadrian vit Charlus serrer les poing et il s'attendait à recevoir une bonne droite de son frère quand soudain une voix froide vint arrêter les geste du garçon-qui-a-survécu.

" Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?" Demanda la voix glaciale de Severus Snape.

Hadrian n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre la voix de son cher professeur, et une grande partie de la tension qui l'habitait disparue. Il savait que Severus n'aurait aucun mal à prendre la situation en main, et il commença à se détendre. Et, si il ne craignait pas d'envenimer la situation il aurait éclater de rire à la vue des visages terrorisés de Charlus et de Ron Weasley à cet instant précis.

Charlus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais un regard noir du professeur de potion lui fit perdre tout ses moyens. Satisfait de son effet, Severus jeta un regard plus agréable en direction de ses Serpentards.

" Rien à dire, je vois ? " Railla le professeur. " Dans ce cas, je vous conseil de rejoindre votre table, Mr Potter. Et à l'avenir, avant de vous en prendre à l'un de vos camarades, réfléchissez. Maintenant filez !"

Charlus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et Ron, en fidèle bon chien, suivit son maitre en lançant des regards noirs en direction des Serpentards et du professeur de potion. Les Serpentards, quand à eux, se retenaient tant bien que mal de rire, mais ils ne se mirent pas a rire, car ils étaient tous conscients que tout les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Ce fut Severus qui, de nouveau, régla la situation.

" Mr Black, je vous conseille que vous et vos amis rejoigniez votre table, vous aussi." Déclara le professeur d'une voix que d'aucun auraient put juger tendre.

Sans un mot, mais après avoir fait un léger salut en direction du professeur, Hadrian rejoignit sa place à la table des Serpentards. Grâce à Severus il savait que désormais il ne serait plus que Hadrian Black aux yeux de ses condisciples et des professeur. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il le regrettait, il ne s'était jamais vraiment sentit comme un Potter. Il avait plus été un Dursley ou un Black que un Potter. Et maintenant c'était officiel, bien plus que après l'article de ce matin. Et tout ceci grâce à Severus. Hadrian sentit une étrange chaleur envahir son cœur lorsqu'il y repensa durant le repas. Il était très heureux d'avoir un si bon ami, même si il se demandait si ce qu'il ressentait était vraiment juste de l'amitié. En tout cas, il était heureux d'avoir Severus de son coté, l'alternative était plus que terrifiante.

A suivre.

Finalement ce n'était que la première matinée, désolée. J'espère que vous avez aimer. Le prochain chapitre verra les cours de Minerva et de Severus. J'espère pouvoir le poster la semaine prochaine, sinon ce sera la suivante,promis. A bientôt pour la suite, et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	21. Chapter 20

Comme promit voici le nouveau chapitre. J'ai eut beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 20 : différence de points de vue  


Depuis le moment où il avait vu soin planing, Hadrian avait sut que le mercredi ne serait pas un bon jour pour lui. En effet, les deux seules matières qu'il devait avoir en commun avec les Griffondors avaient lieu ce même jour. La matinée était consacrée à la métamorphose de dix heure à midi, et l'après-midi au cour de potion de quatorze heure à seize heure. Hadrian se doutait bien que, pour lui tout du moins, l'après-midi serait bien plus agréable que le matin. Ne serais ce que en raison des regards noirs que le professeur Macgonagal lui adressait à chaque fois que son regard croisait le sien. Mais cela semblait logique d'une certaine manière.

Minerva Macgonagal était la marraine de Charlus Potter et en tant que telle, elle avait sans nul doute déjà entendu James et Lily dire des horreurs sur son compte. Et bien entendu, comme quasiment tout le monde, elle devait avoir prit leurs paroles pour des évangiles. En plus, le fait que Hadrian soit placé à Serpentard plutôt qu'à Griffondor comme tout le monde s'y était attendu, ne faisait rien pour qu'il remonte dans l'estime de la sévère professeur.

Ce fut contraint et forcé que Hadrian quitta son lit ce matin là. La confrontation avec Charlus deux jours plus tôt ne lui faisant pas souhaiter de revoir son cher frère si rapidement. Mais un Serpentard n'était pas un lâche, et Hadrian se prépara pour l'affrontement à venir. Atur, qui était devenu son elfe de maison personnel depuis que Sirius avait reconnu Hadrian comme son fils, vint l'aider en lui apportant une tenue fraichement repassée. Ne voulant pas blesser les sentiments de son elfe de maison, Hadrian fit de son mieux pour cacher sa mauvaise humeur. Malheureusement, son humeur qui n'était pas particulièrement des plus ensoleillée, se trouva encore plus mise à mal lorsqu'il lut l'entête du journal du matin.

La veille au soir, Lord Sirius Black avait été victime d'une attaque alors qu'il retournait chez lui après une soirée passée à son club privé. Fort heureusement, le jeune Lord n'avait pas été grièvement blessé, et ce grâce à l'intervention miraculeuse de Marvolo Slytherin qui se rendait lui même dans ce fameux club privé. L'apparition de Marvolo avait suffisamment surprit l'agresseur que ce dernier n'avait pas bien visé avant de jeter son sort de "avada cadavra", et que ainsi la vie de Lord Sirius Black avait été sauvée. Lord Black avait été conduit à Sainte Mangouste par son sauveur, mais malheureusement, son agresseur avait réussit à s'enfuir. La possibilité que l'agresseur soit un métamorphagus était fortement privilégiée.

Hadrian était furieux que l'on ai ainsi oser s'en prendre à son père et, au vu des regards quelque peu affolés de ses condisciples, sa magie semblait réagir à la colère noire qui bouillait en lui. Mais soudain, sa colère fut remplacée par un calme absolu, et il se rendit compte que son directeur de maison était venu se placer derrière lui et qu'il avait posé une main rassurante sur son épaule. Aux yeux des autres tables, il semblait juste que Severus s'était légèrement penché pour parler au préfet de cinquième année qui se trouvait placé en face de Hadrian, et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Mais en fait, il calmait son jeune compagnon par sa simple présence. Malheureusement, bien trop vite à leur gout, le directeur fit signe à Severus de venir le rejoindre, et le maitre de potion n'eut pas d'autre choix que de laisser Hadrian seul en espérant qu'il se soit suffisamment calmé.

Dès que Severus se fut éloigné, Hadrian appela Atur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un élève de Serpentard appelait son elfe personnel à table, et personne n'y prêta grande attention. Mais les paroles de Hadrian changèrent tout ceci.

" Atur !" Appela Hadrian d'une voix dure que ses amis ne lui connaissaient pas.

" Le jeune maitre à appelé son Atur ?" Demanda le vieil elfe avec respect.

" Oui, mon bon Atur." Répondit Hadrian d'une voix plus douce pour ne pas effrayé son elfe. " As tu entendu ce qui est arrivé hier à ton maitre ?"

" Atur a entendu. Ma maitresse est furieuse, mais Atur n'a rien put faire pour protéger son maitre."

" Ce n'était pas à toi de le faire, Atur." Répliqua calmement Hadrian. " Les responsables sont ceux qui devaient assurer sa protection et qui ne l'ont pas fait. Trouve les, et amène les moi."

Le ton à la fois calme et glacial de Hadrian ne laissait rien présager de bon pour l'avenir des elfes de maison responsables d'assurer la sécurité de Lord Sirius Black. Malgré eux, tout les Serpentards ressentirent un frisson d'effroi leur parcourir le corps à l'idée du sort que Hadrian réservait à ces traitres. Mais, paradoxalement, son prestige au sein de sa maison ne fit qu' Hadrian ne s'en rendit absolument pas compte.

" Atur fera ce que son jeune maitre demande." Répondit le vieil elfe avec un sourire sadique. Enfin la maison Black avait un futur maitre qui remonterait le nom des Black à la grandeur qui avait été le sien dans le passé.

Le vieil elfe disparu dans un grand pop, et Hadrian retourna à son repas comme si de rien n'était. Il engagea même une conversation avec blaise et Drago à propos des meilleurs balais de Quiditch du moment. Puis, il rejoignit sa salle commune pour avancer dans ses devoirs avant de se rendre à son premier cour de métamorphose. Les élèves de Serpentard utilisaient très rarement la bibliothèque, car leur salle commune avait sa propre bibliothèque dont même le directeur en ignorait l'existence. Cela était l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de la maison Serpentard, et aucun directeur de maison n'avait jamais vendu la mèche, pas même Slughorn ! Ce qui faisait que les élèves de Serpentard avaient accès à des livres que le directeur actuel avait fait retiré de la bibliothèque officielle. En plus, il n'était pas rare que les élève amènent des livres de la bibliothèque de leurs parents, et tant que ces livres étaient respectés alors il n'y avait aucuns problèmes à les emprunter pour faire des recherches.

Les deux heures avant le cour de métamorphose passèrent très vite, pour le plus grand malheur de Hadrian. Non pas qu'il craignit de ne pas être capable de suivre le cour, car ce n'était pas le cas bien au contraire. Grâce aux leçons que Severus avait fait parvenir à lui et à Dudley, Hadrian savait qu'il était plus ou moins au niveau d'un élève que troisième année dans la plupart de ses cours. Mais il détestait être le centre d'attention comme il l'avait été lors du cour de charme avec le semi-gobelin. Fort heureusement, l'indignité de voir son professeur tomber de sa pile de livre en prononçant son nom comme il l'avait fait avec Charlus lui avait été épargné. Mais lorsque Hadrian avait réussi du premier coup à faire flotter son livre alors que ses camarades s'exerçaient au simple mouvement lui avait valut l'attention et les félicitations de son professeur qui l'avait, pour son plus profond dégout intérieur, déclaré avoir hérité des dons pour les charmes de sa mère. Après cela, Hadrian s'était juré de ne plus jamais montrer ce dont il était capable de manière aussi flagrante.

Hadrian et ses amis n'eurent aucune peine à trouver la salle de métamorphose et ils allèrent s'installer au fond de la classe. Contrairement à Charlus et à Rosemary, Hadrian n'avait pas besoin de porter de lunettes. Et il voyait le tableau noir aussi clairement que si il s'était assit au premier rang. Bien sur, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange avec le chat qui se tenait assit sur le bureau. La bête se tenait bien trop droite pour être réellement un animal, tout comme lorsque son père se transformait en Patoo se rappela Hadrian. Il sut alors que le chat était en fait un animagus, et ses soupçons se portaient volontiers sur le professeur de métamorphose en personne. Il se dit alors que ce cour allait finalement peut être être intéressant.

Peu à peu les élèves prirent place, et très vite Hadrian et ses amis se rendirent compte, pour leur plus grand amusement, que ni Charlus, ni Ronnie ne semblaient vouloir arriver. La cloche du début de cour sonna, mais rien ne se passa. Le chat resta assit bien droit sur son bureau, et les élèves se regardèrent entre eux en se demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire. Finalement, après presque cinq minutes d'attente, Charlus et Ron poussèrent la porte de la salle de classe. Ron se félicita d'être arrivé à temps avant le professeur, mais Charlus se contenta d'offrir un sourire charmeur. Soudain, le chat se transforma en le professeur Macgonagal, et un silence de mort tomba sur la classe.

" Vous êtes drôlement douée !" S'exclama Ron.

" Merci Mr Weasley !" Répliqua le professeur. " Maintenant, expliquez moi la raison d votre retard."

" Nous sommes désolés." Répondit Charlus en prenant un air tout dépité. " Mais nous avons été stoppés par un groupe de fans qui voulaient absolument mon autographe. Je ne pouvais pas les décevoir, n'est ce pas ?"

" Bien sur que vous n'aviez pas le choix." Répondit Macgonagal en regardant affectueusement son filleul. " Maintenant rejoignez votre place, le cour va commencé."

Hadrian était dégouté. Si cela avait été lui qui avait été en retard, il était sur que ce ne se serait pas si bien passé pour lui. Et au vu de la façon dont ses amis semblaient vomir, Hadrian se rendit compte qu'ils partageaient son avis. Le professeur fit assoir Charlus au premier rang à la place d'une jeune Serpentard du nom de Portia Prettyflower qui, elle aussi portait des lunettes à forte prescription. La pauvre Portia fut contrainte d'aller s'assoir au fond de la salle sous les ricanements des Griffondors. Hadrian se poussa pour lui laisser la place, et ce fut avec des larmes pleins les yeux que la jeune fille le remercia.

La première heure de cour fut consacrée à la théorie. Hadrian fut encore plus dégouté lorsque le professeur donna toujours la parole à la miss-je-sais-tout de Griffondor alors que lui même et bon nombre de ses camarades de Serpentard avaient levés la main à chacune de ses questions. C'était comme si le professeur Macgonagal ne voyait pas leurs mains levées, ou bien c'était simplement le fait qu'elle ne voulait donner des points qu'à sa maison, car lorsque, exceptionnellement, elle demandait une réponse à un Serpentard, elle prenait toujours soin de ne pas interroger quelqu'un qui avait la main levée. Cela avait pour effet qu'à la fin de cette heure, aucuns Serpentards n'était assez calme pour aborder la partie pratique avec un esprit assez calme pour réussir la métamorphose demandée.

Lorsque Hadrian le comprit, il en fut furieux. Mais il se força à réprimer sa colère, car il se jura d'être le premier à réussir la métamorphose demandée et ce quel qu'en soit le prix. Il allait montrer à ces audits Griffondors ce qu'il en coutait de se moquer des Serpentards ! Il fit part de sa découverte à Blaise et Drago, et ceux ci transmirent le mot aux autres Serpentards. Toute la maison était bien décidée à réussir avant les Griffondors, il en allait de leur honneur.

" Très bien." Dit alors le professeur Macgonagal de sa voix stricte. " Il existe une tradition pour la première leçon de métamorphose. Si un élève réussit à transformer son allumette en une parfaite aiguille à son premier essai, alors il gagnera cent points pour sa maison. Mais ne vous emballez pas trop. Aucun élève n'a jamais réussit depuis de nombreuses générations. Même le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas réussi, alors ne soyez pas trop déçus si vous ne réussissez pas."

Tout les élèves se sentirent électrisés par l'idée de ramener cent points à sa maison, mais dans leur précipitation la plupart d'entre eux oublièrent qu'ils n'avaient qu'une seule chance de réussir. Tout comme Charlus, la plupart ds élèves ratèrent leur chance en lançant directement leur sort sans s'assurer qu'ils faisaient le bon mouvement et qu'ils avaient assez d'intention derrière leur sort pour réussir.

Hadrian, Blaise et Pansy furent les seuls à ne pas lancer leur sort immédiatement. Tout les autres élèves tentèrent mais aucuns ne réussit, pas même la fille au crapaud, comme Hadrian l'appelait. Blaise et Pansy ratèrent de peu leur sort. L'aiguille de Blaise était encore en bois, et celle de Pansy était bien argentée mais elle manquait d'un bout pointu. Hadrian était leur dernière chance d'obtenir les cent points promit, et tout ses amis suivaient ses mouvements avec une grande attention. Finalement, Hadrian leva sa baguette et il jeta son sort. Et une superbe aiguille brillante apparue devant lui. Tout les élèves de Serpentard sentirent l'afflux de point, et seule la reconnaissance de leur position les empêcha de crier de joie comme de vulgaires Griffondors.

Malheureusement, le professeur de métamorphose ne s'en redit pas compte tant elle était absorbée à donner des conseils à Charlus afin qu'il réussisse à obtenir autre chose qu'une aiguille qui ressemblait étrangement à une simple allumette. Et lorsqu'elle accorda son attention aux autres, ce fut pour signaler la réussite de Hermione Granger, et accorder à peine un regard à la réussite de Hadrian. Mais comme il ne s'attendait à rien d'autre de sa part, Hadrian n'en fut pas blessé. Il attendait juste avec impatience le cour de potion où la situation serait inversée.

Ce fut avec un grand soulagement que Harry et tout les Serpentards quittèrent la salle de métamorphose, surtout après que le professeur eut accordé dix point aux Griffondors qui avaient réussit, juste Hermione Granger, et cinq aux Serpentards, Hadrian, Blaise, Pansy , Drago, Théo et Millicent. Ce fut un groupe plutôt morose qui vint prendre son repas de midi, et ceci n'échappa pas à l'attention de Severus, pas plus que l'augmentation de cent points qui était miraculeusement apparue depuis ce matin. Comme tout le monde, Severus connaissait la tradition et il se demandait lequel de ses Serpentards avait réussit, mais se soupçons se portaient fortement sur Hadrian qui non seulement avait une connaissance théorique et pratique du sujet, et qui, en plus, dut à sa nature profonde, était bien plus enclin à se focaliser mentalement qu'un simple sorcier ne le pouvait.

Cette constatation rendit Severus un peu plus calme. En effet, depuis la réunion de ce matin avec le directeur, il fulminait littéralement. Le directeur avait refusé toutes ses idées pour protéger la pierre philosophale. Le directeur jugeait ses idées trop compliquées. A bout de patience, Severus avait demandé à Albus si il souhaitait avoir un système de défense qu'un élève de première année pourrait déjouer. Il fut estomaqué quand le directeur lui répondit clairement que c'était exactement ce qu'il souhaitait. Severus avait quitté le bureau du directeur sous l'emprise d'une colère noire. Et même maintenant il ne savait pas si il pourrait supporter le directeur pendant les sept années que durerait la scolarité de Hadrian.

Ce fut donc sans aucuns remords que Severus scella les portes du donjons quand la cloche sonna le début des cours de l'après-midi. Malheureusement, Charlus et son faire valoir étaient arrivés à la dernière minute. Mais il allait quand même avoir un peu de fun avec ce maudit Potter. Mais avant tout il allait faire son discours qu'il avait préparé durant tout l'été. Et rien, ni personne, ne pourrait le priver de ce plaisir.

Hadrian fut fasciné par le discours de son professeur. Jamais il ne se serait douté que les potions pouvaient faire tant de choses. Bien sur, il avait de très bonnes connaissances théoriques sur le sujet, mais Severus venait de lui ouvrir les portes d'un monde inconnu. Il avait vraiment hâte de commencer sa première potion. Mais au sourire sadique de Severus lorsqu'il regardait Charlus, Hadrian se dit que son ami allait les venger du traitement du professeur de métamorphose de ce matin. Et il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre.

" Charlus Potter, notre nouvelle célébrité." Railla Severus. " Voyons, Mr Potter ou peut on trouver un bézoar ?"

Charlus regarda Severus comme si il venait de lui parler chinois, mais Hermione leva sa main si brutalement que Hadrian se demanda vaguement si elle ne venait pas de se démettre l'épaule, mais comme la question était purement rhétorique,alors il n'y accorda pas grande importance.

" Je ne sais pas." Finit par répondre Charlus.

Severus continua son questionnement pendant quelques minutes mais Charlus ne put répondre à aucunes des questions de son professeur. En désespoir de cause il alla jusqu'à dire une chose impensable.

" Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sur que Hermione connait les réponses." Répondit Charlus avec un rien de méprit dans la voix. Nulle doute que James avait parler de Snivelus à son fils.

" Je vois, la célébrité ne fait pas tout. Dix points en moins pour Griffondor pour votre manque de respect, et dix autres points en moins pour ne pas avoir ouvert votre livres avant de venir en cour. Et baissez votre main, Mle Granger, je ne doute pas que vous ayez apprit par cœur vos livres." railla Severus. " Maintenant Mr Black, auriez vous la bienveillance de répondre à ces questions à la place de votre "frère"".

Hadrian n'eut aucune peines à répondre aux questions simple de son professeur. Il rapporta ainsi dix nouveaux points pour sa maison, pour la plus grande joie de ses amis. Après cela la partie pratique arriva enfin. Blaise et Hadrian se mirent en binôme, comme ils l'avaient convenus dès le départ. Pendant que Blaise alla chercher les ingrédients, Hadrian alluma le feu et il y déposa le chaudron remplit d'eau pure provenant du lac. Grâce à un simple sort que Severus lui avait apprit, Hadrian protégea son chaudron contre tout ingrédient étranger qui pourrait être malencontreusement lancé en direction du chaudron de Hadrian et de Blaise.

La leçon se passa assez calmement tout compte fait. Surtout grâce à la présence terrifiante de Severus qui passait et repassait dans les rangées, et qui jetait des regards noirs en direction des Griffondors dès que ceux ci osaient lever les yeux de leurs chaudrons. Hadrian empêcha Drago de jeter un ingrédient dans le chaudron de Charlus, non pas parce qu'il voulait aider son frère, mais parce qu'il savait que cela était inutile et que la potion de Charlus et de Ron allait bientôt explosée par elle même sans aucune aide extérieure. Hadrian se contenta de placer le sort de protection sur les chaudrons de tout les Serpentards afin qu'ils ne soient pas contaminés par la potion défectueuse des Griffondors.

Comme il l'avait prévu, la potion de Charlus explosa, lui valant une nouvelle perte de dix points et une retenue pour le soir même. Et quand la potion de Neville et de Lavande explosa à son tour, Severus vit rouge. Il envoya les griffondors touchés par la potion à l'infirmerie après leur avoir ôter un nombre conséquent de points. Puis il fit disparaitre les contenus contaminés des chaudrons. Les Serpentards, quand à eux, continuèrent comme si de rien n'était, et ils réussirent presque tous à produire une potion potable avant la fin du cour. Hermione Granger produit elle aussi une bonne potion, ce fut l'une des rares Griffondors qui avait réussit, même si Severus constata une couleur un peu trop claire à sa potion.

Severus accorda gracieusement cinq points à tout les élèves qui avaient réussit leur potion, même les Griffondors. Hadrian se dit que entre les points accordés par Macgonagal, et ceux retirés par Severus, les Griffondors n'avaient rien gagner à leur journée. Somme toute c'était tout ce qu'ils méritaient. Finalement la journée n'avait pas été aussi horrible qu'il l'avait craint. Maintenant il allait devoir s'occuper des elfes de maison qui avaient trahis son père. Il choisit deux vieilles chaussettes pour leur donner. Un tel manque de fidélité ne méritait rien de moins, et cela servirait de leçon pour les autres. Les Black leur avait ouvert leur porte quand les Potter les avaient chassés, maintenant ils verraient bien si James Potter allait les reprendre à son service, ce que Hadrian doutait fortement, ou non. Ils n'auraient que ce qu'ils méritaient, et un jour les Potter et Charlus auraient eux aussi ce qu'ils méritaient.

A suivre.

Le prochain chapitre portera sur la leçon de vol, et je ne sais pas encore comment la faire tourner. Enfin je finirais bien par trouver. Donc à la prochaine pour le chapitre et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	22. Chapter 21

J'ai eus un peu plus de mal à écrire ce chapitre, car je ne savais pas vraiment si je voulais Hadrian dans l'équipe de Quiditch ou non. J'espère que vous aimerez le choix que j'ai finalement fait. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 21 : leçon de vol à balais  


Pour au moins la centième fois depuis sa répartition, Neville se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à Griffondor. Tout au fond de lui, il avait toujours été persuadé qu'il était un Poufsouffle, et il avait eut le choc de sa vie quand le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Griffondor. Ce n'était pas qu'il était malheureux dans sa maison, mais il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place, et si il n'avait pas été aussi terrifié par sa grand-mère, alors il lui aurait écrit pour avoir une nouvelle répartition.

Augusta s'était occupée de son petit-fils après que ses parents furent tout les deux tués lors d'une enquête de routine. Un idiot avait voulut créer ses propres serviteurs et il s'était montré incapable de les contrôler. Alice avait été la première à tomber sous les assauts de ces pseudo-zombies, puis Frank avait succombé lui aussi à ses blessures à Sainte Mangouste. Augusta s'était alors vu confier la garde de son unique petit-fils, pour son plus grand mécontentement. A son age, elle aspirait à autre choses qu'à avoir à élever un gamin d'un peu plus de deux ans.

Lily Potter, la marraine de Neville, n'avait pas put le prendre avec elle, du fait qu'elle attendait son deuxième enfant lorsque les parents de Neville avaient été tués. Et puis, après, cela avait semblé injuste à Augusta de bouleverser à nouveau la vie de son petit-fils en l'envoyant vivre chez les Potter alors qu'il commençait tout juste à s'acclimater à la vie avec elle. A sa manière, Augusta aimait vraiment beaucoup son petit-fils, mais on ne lui avait jamais apprit à le montrer, et il en était résulté que Neville était terrifié par sa grand-mère.

Durant son enfance, Neville avait rendu visite à sa marraine quelques fois, quand il n'y avait pas d'imprévus, ni de voyages d'entrainement pour Charlus. Mais le timide garçon n'avait jamais vraiment accroché avec le prétentieux Charlus. Et comme ce dernier avait eut une nouvelle marraine en la personne de Minerva Macgonagal après la mort de Alice, alors il n'y avait aucun liens solides entre les deux jeunes garçons. Et puis Ronald Weasley était arrivé et Neville n'avait plus jamais été invité chez les Potter, pour son plus grand soulagement secret.

Malheureusement, il devait maintenant partager une chambre avec eux pendant sept ans, et cette perspective le glaçait d'effroi. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul de toute sa vie car Charlus avait Ron, et Seamus avait Dean comme meilleur ami, mais Neville n'avait personne. Il en était arrivé à un point ou il se jura qu'au prochain incident envers lui ou ses possessions, il écrirait à sa grand-mère pour qu'elle exige une nouvelle répartition. Il n'allait pas être le souffre douleur de Griffondor pour toute sa scolarité, merci bien !

Le matin de sa première leçon de vol, Neville, contrairement à ses camarades était une épave nerveusement. Après tous les incidents qui étaient arrivés durant son enfance, sa grand-mère avait toujours refusée qu'il grimpe sur un balai. Et si cette matière avait été optionnelle, alors Neville n'aurait jamais signé pour se retrouver à plusieurs mètres du sol sur juste un simple bout de bois. Et le fait d'entendre les autres se vanter de leurs exploits ne faisait rien pour augmenter sa confiance en soi. Neville avait envie de vomir, mais heureusement l'arrivée du courrier le mit de meilleure humeur.

Sa grand-mère lui avait envoyé un rappeltout et Neville se demandait ce qui avait put lui passer par la tête de lui envoyer un tel objet. Bien sur il avait son utilité, mais comme il ne montrait pas ce que l'on avait oublié, alors il ne servait pas à grand chose. Sa grand-mère était coutumière de ces envois u peu stupides, pour le plus grand amusement de ses camarades de chambrée qui se faisaient un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui. Ce rappeltout irait rejoindre les autres objets au fond de sa malle pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Mais il allait avoir à subir les moqueries de Charlus et des autres au vu du regard que toutes les premières années lui lançaient. Il était devenu coutumier de ces regards à la fois moqueurs et méprisants. Les Griffondors ne l'aimaient pas car il était prône aux accidents, et il leur faisait perdre des points. De plus en plus Neville voulait changer de maison, mais le temps pour le faire se diminuait de tout autant. Il allait devoir prendre une décision très bientôt, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'avant la fin de la journée sa décision serait prise.

Hadrian non plus n'en menait pas large ce matin. Il était le seul Serpentard à n'être jamais monté sur un balai. Mais il cachait son incertitude à réussir à voler derrière un masque de sérénité factice. Seul Blaise savait la vérité, mais Hadrian savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son ami pour garder son secret. Il n'était pas bon d'avoir une faiblesse avouée dans la fosse aux serpents. Même Greg, qui était légèrement dyslexique, cachait sa faiblesse sous le masque du brutal garde du corps de Drago Malfoy. La première année était la plus dure pour les Serpentards, tous en étaient parfaitement conscients.

La cloche annonçant le début de la leçon de vol tira Hadrian de ses pensées. Il se rendit sur le terrain de Quiditch en compagnie de ses camarades sans afficher la moindre peur, contrairement à Drago qui ne cessait de se vanter de ses exploits pour cacher sa peur. En fait, aucuns d'entre eux n'avaient jamais réellement volé sans assistance. Jusqu'à l'age de onze ans, tout les balais étaient équipés de sorts de protection qui empêchaient leur conducteur de tomber ou d'aller trop haut. Aujourd'hui allait être le premier jour où ils voleraient tous sans aucune sécurité, et, qu'il l'avouent ou non, plus d'un était anxieux.

Le professeur de vol, Madame Bibine, ressemblait à une chouette avec ses cheveux gris remontés en deux pointes et ses yeux jaune vif. Hadrian faillit éclater de rire, mais fort heureusement il se retint. Ce fut avec une profonde joie que Hadrian constata que son balai fut l'un des premiers à venir dans la main de celui qui l'appelait. Hadrian s'était de plus en plus détendu lors des explications du professeur, et il avait commander à son balai de se lever avec toute la conviction possible. Blaise, lui aussi avait réussit du premier coup, mais les autres eurent beaucoup plus de mal.

Le balai de Charlus vint dans sa main à son second appel, mais celui de Ron se contenta de tourner au sol pour le plus grand amusement des Serpentards. Finalement, presque tous eurent leur balai en main, seule la fille au crapaud et l'héritier des longdubas durent se baisser pour prendre leur balai. Le professeur les fit mettre en ligne et elle les fit voler à tour de rôle. Mais, comme de juste, les Serpentards passèrent en premier avant de quitter le terrain, dans le cas ou il leur viendrait à l'idée de jeter un mauvais sort sur un Griffondor qui apprenait à voler. L'idée que l'inverse puisse aussi se produire n'avait pas du tout traverser l'esprit de leur professeur. Et pourtant ce fut le cas pour Vince qui se retrouva avec les pieds collés au sol alors que le balai voulait s'élever en l'air, courtoisie de Charlus. Le pauvre Vince joua les soprano durant tout le reste de la journée pour la plus grande colère de ses camarades qui étaient désormais ses amis.

Hadrian s'était placé de sorte à être le dernier Serpentard à passer, et c'est pourquoi il entendit le jeune Neville ordonner à Charlus et à Ron d'arrêter leurs bêtises. Hadrian se dit qu'il avait un sacré cran, et si il n'avait pas été un Griffondor, alors il aurait été tenté d'aller lui parler. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, il choisit d'ignorer la confrontation derrière lui. Et il réussit à tenir sa promesse jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un grand cri et qu'il voit le jeune Neville filer dans les airs avec une expression de pur horreur sur le visage. Pour Hadrian il était évident que l'on avait forcé Neville à s'envoler contre son gré, et au vu du regard plein de fierté de Ronald, et du regard méprisant, face aux cris de détresse du pauvre Neville, des autres, il ne fallait pas sortir de Saint Cyr pour trouver le coupable.

Hadrian ne réfléchit pas. Il enfourcha son balai et il s'élança à la poursuite du pauvre Griffondor, non de Neville. Personne ne méritait d'être traité de la sorte, peu importe sa maison, et en plus, contrairement aux autres Griffondors, jamais Neville ne s'en était prit aux Serpentards. Si cela avait été Ronald en l'air, Hadrian y aurait peut être réfléchit à deux fois avant de s'envoler, mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, alors il fonça vers le jeune garçon.

En voyant son frère voler si gracieusement, Charlus ressentit un tsunami de jalousie. C'était lui qui aurait dut briller dans les airs, car son père lui avait apprit à voler dès son plus jeune age, pas à Hadrian. Comment ce dernier pouvait il voler aussi bien sans avoir prit de leçons ? Charlus n'allait certainement pas lui laisser récolter les lauriers de la gloire à lui tout seul.

" Je vais aller aider Neville." Déclara il à la cantonade avant d'enfourcher son balai et de prendre à son tour son envol.

C'était beaucoup plus dur de contrôler ce genre de balai que celui avec lequel son père l'avait entrainé, mais Charlus se refusait de perdre face à Hadrian. C'était lui qui était le-garçon-qui-a-survécu, pas Hadrian ! Tout les honneurs devaient lui revenir, ses parents le lui avaient assez répétés pour qu'il en soit totalement convaincu. La blague de Ron avait été marrante, et l'expression terrifiée de Neville l'avait bien fait rire, mais maintenant ce n'était plus drôle du tout. Hadrian était presque cote à cote avec Neville et il allait aider le jeune garçon à redescendre. Charlus ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée. Soudain il vit quelque chose tomber de la poche de Neville et il s'élança pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. Et grâce à son entrainement, Charlus n'eut aucun mal à rattraper le rappeltout. Les cris émerveillés de ses camarades furent une douce musique à ses oreilles.

Pendant ce temps, Hadrian avait finalement rattrapé Neville, et grâce à des paroles rassurantes, il avait calmé le jeune Griffondor. Quand il eut suffisamment reprit ses esprits, Neville comprit qu'il devait incliner son balai vers le bas pour redescendre. Cela prit du temps, mais finalement, les deux jeunes garçons touchèrent de nouveau terre. Mais ce qui les attendaient au sol les fit déglutir de peur. Le professeur Macgonagal et le professeur Snape les attendaient tout les deux de pieds ferme avec Charlus Potter à leur coté.

Hadrian suivit sa tête de maison en silence, laissant les deux Griffondors au bon soin de la leur. Le regard froid de Severus lui donnait envie de pleurer, mais il se refusait à le faire, il avait suffisamment fait honte à Severus pour aujourd'hui. Hadrian alla s'assoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait en face du bureau de Severus, et il attendit les yeux baissés que le couperet tombe.

" Dites moi très exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous vous retrouviez à cette hauteur sans aucunes protection." Ordonna Severus d'un ton froid pour cacher la frayeur qu'il avait eut en voyant son futur mari dans les airs sans professeur pour venir lui venir en aide en cas de chute.

Contrairement à ses habitudes de laisser ses collègues s'occuper eux même de ses Serpentards, ce matin là Severus avait décidé d'aller espionner la première leçon de vol de Hadrian. Sachant que le jeune garçon n'était jamais monté sur un balai de sa vie, Severus avait été inquiet pour lui. Ses craintes s'étaient peu à peu apaisées jusqu'au moment où le jeune Griffondor s'était envolé comme une flèche, et que Hadrian s'était élancé à sa poursuite. Severus était bien trop loin pour faire quoi que ce soit, et il en était de même pour ce maudit professeur Bibine. Severus n'avait put que regarder en priant Merlin que rien de grave n'arrive à Hadrian. Son soulagement de voir le jeune garçon au sol, sain et sauf, avait été tel qu'il en serait tombé au sol si Minerva n'était pas apparue à ses coté. Severus l'entendit vaguement parler de don incroyable et d'attrapeur, mais il n'y prêta pas grande attention, tout concentré qu'il l'était sur Hadrian.

" Quelqu'un, je parierais sur Ronald Weasley, à forcé Neville à s'envoler contre son gré. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchit." S'excusa Hadrian. " personne ne faisait rien pour l'aider à redescendre, pas même le professeur de vol ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser avoir un accident grave ou se tuer."

" Vous avez eut une chance extraordinaire Mr Black. J'espère que vous en êtes conscient."

" Je sais professeur." Ne put que répondre Hadrian en baissant la tête encore plus pour cacher sa honte.

" Si vous étiez à Griffondor." Continua le professeur. " On vous féliciterait pour cet exploit. Mais vous êtes à Serpentard, et je ne suis pas du tout satisfait de cette action inconsidérée. Vous venez de faire perdre vingt points à votre maison et vous avez deux semaines de retenues avec Mr Rusard. Ce sera tout. Sortez !"

Hadrian se dépêcha de quitter le bureau de son professeur, très heureux de n'avoir fait perdre que vingt points qui seraient facilement récupérés durant le prochain cour de potion. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée derrière lui que Hadrian laissa son sourire éclater. Severus était au courant de son amitié avec Rusard et sa chatte, et il savait aussi que les meubles de rangements promis étaient arrivés la veille. Hadrian avait prévu de rendre visite au concierge pour l'aider à ranger son bureau, mais il savait aussi qu'il devrait le faire discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur cette amitié secrète. Mais grâce à la punition de Severus, Hadrian avait une raison légale de se rendre dans le bureau de Mr Rusard, et il savait que les deux prochaines semaines serviraient à ranger le bureau définitivement.

Le lendemain matin apporta la nouvelle que Charlus Potter était le nouvel attrapeur de Griffondor, et que Neville avait fait perdre cinquante points à sa maison. Le pauvre garçon se retrouva encore plus mit à l'écart. Et ce ne fut une surprise pour personne lorsque, une semaine plus tard, Neville eut une nouvelle répartition. Cette fois ci il fut envoyé à poufsouffle pour sa plus grande joie. Peut être pourrait il enfin étudier calmement et montrer ce dont il était réellement capable.

A suivre.

J'ai choisis de ne pas faire de Hadrian un joueur de Quiditch pour sa première année. Je n'ai jamais trouvé juste que l'on récompense Harry pour avoir brisé les règles lors de la première leçon de vol, il n'a même pas perdu de points ! J'espère que vous avez aimés la punition de Severus, qui, à mon humble avis, est plus appropriée. Le prochain chapitre parlera d'autres personnages qui ne sont pas à poudlard. Alors à bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	23. Chapter 22

Désolée pour l'attente, mais cela fait presque deux semaines que je sort d'une maladie pour entrer dans une autre, et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer suffisamment pour écrire quelque chose de cohérent. Enfin, je vais un peu mieux et voila le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 22 : réflexions  


Severus avait un besoin urgent de prendre l'air. Est ce que ce vieux fou de directeur croyait réellement qu'il allait payer de sa poche les ingrédients nécessaires pour les potions que l'infirmerie utilisait ? Il n'en était absolument pas question ! Pourquoi serait ce à Severus, sous le prétexte fallacieux que ce dernier était un maitre de potion, de payer pour l'infirmerie de l'école ? Le directeur devenait complétement sénile si il croyait que Severus se plierait de bonne grâce à cette demande.

Il avait bien tenté de contacter l'infirmière de l'école pour résoudre ce problème, car elle avait une allocation tout les ans pour acheter les potions nécessaires. Mais, comme de juste, elle était tout le temps injoignable depuis que le directeur avait fait part de sa décision à Severus. Mais cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça, et si l'infirmière continuait de l'éviter, alors il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de faire part de ce problème à son ami Lucius. Le directoire de l'école serait surement ravit d'apprendre ce que le directeur exigeait de ses employés !

Et c'est pourquoi ce samedi matin, très tôt, vit le professeur de potion de Poudlard se diriger d'un bon pas vers le village du Pré-au-lard. Personne n'avait osé l'empêcher de quitter l'enceinte de l'école. Son visage fermé et ses yeux qui lançaient des éclaires étant des signes suffisant pour prouver que de tenter de le retenir serait sans doute la pire et la dernière erreur que l'on pourrait faire de sa vie. Même le grand Albus Dumbledore s'était abstenu de faire le moindre commentaire en le voyant passer le grand portail.

Eileen Snape fut extrêmement surprise lorsque la porte de sa cuisine s'ouvrir ce matin là sur le visage tumultueux de son fils unique. Depuis la rentrée des classes, elle n'avait eut que peu d'occasions de voir son fils, et elle se réjouissait de pouvoir partager son petit-déjeuné avec lui, même si, pour le moment, elle savait que l'idée de manger était la dernière chose à laquelle il devait penser.

" Severus, mon chéri." Dit elle d'une voix très douce. " Je suis si heureuse de te voir."

Comme par magie, le visage sombre de son fils s'éclaira d'un merveilleux sourire. Eileen se sentit fière d'elle. Elle avait quelque peu calmé son fils, et maintenant ils allaient pouvoir discuter de ses problèmes. Après tout, c'était cela être une mère : être à l'écoute des problèmes de son enfant.

" Maman." Répondit Severus en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. " Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir. Comment va le magasin ? Et toi, vas tu bien ?"

Eileen comprit instinctivement que son fils n'aborderait pas tout de suite le problème qui le minait le plus, et elle décida de jouer le jeu. Elle commença à préparer le petit-déjeuné tout en répondant aux questions très simples de son fils. Il s'ouvrirait à elle quand il serait prêt, elle en était sur. Et son instinct ne la trompa pas, car, vers la fin du repas, elle vit son fils, qui s'était considérablement détendu, se crisper à nouveau.

" Je ne crois pas que je pourrais tenir sept ans." Dit il d'une voix morne. " Je voudrais pouvoir en être capable pour Hadrian, mais cela fait à peine un mois que l'école à commencer, et j'en ai déjà plus qu'assez des exigences de Dumbledore !"

" C'est vraiment si dur ? " Demanda Eileen d'une voix inquiète.

Pour que Severus ose dire de telles choses, alors la situation devait être vraiment très grave. Son fils avait tendance à minimiser les problèmes et à prendre sur lui. De le voir si prêt de craquer terrifiait Eileen. Depuis la mort de Tobias, Severus était devenu son roc, et elle savait que sans lui elle s'effondrerait. Alors elle allait tout faire pour aider la chaire de sa chaire.

" Le directeur a son propre agenda, et il veux que nous jouions tous selon ses règles. Il cache la pierre philosophale dans l'école, mais les protections qu'il à mit autour pourraient être facilement déjouées par un élève de première année ! Un artefact aussi précieux laissé sans protection réelle ! A quoi pense ce vieux fou ! Et je ne parle même pas de ce cerbère qui s'endort au son de la moindre musique ! Quel gardien ! Et Hagrid qui ne fait aucuns mystère de ce fait. C'est à croire que tout le monde veux que cette pierre soit volée ! Et je ne parle pas des professeur qui, comme Quirell, ont les yeux qui brillent rien qu'à l'idée de posséder la fameuse pierre philosophale. Elle n'aurait jamais dut se retrouver à Poudlard en premier lieu ! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Nicolas Flamel à laisser sa précieuse pierre à Dumbledore !"

" Je crois que tu as raison." Raisonna Eileen. " Le directeur veux soit juger la fidélité de ses employés, soit tester un élève de première année. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications à l'utilisation de ces protections si faibles selon toi."

Severus se mit à jurer à voix haute malgré le regard plus que réprobateur de sa mère. Il venait de comprendre le plan du vieux fou, et cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas du tout. Mais il se devait d'expliquer son raisonnement à sa mère et c'est ce qu'il se mit en devoir de faire immédiatement.

" Charlus Potter !" S'exclama il avec du venin dans la voix. " Tout ceci doit être un test pour ce maudit garçon-qui-a-survécu !"

" Tu ne semble pas l"apprécier beaucoup." Constata Eileen d'une voix calme.

" C'est un fainéant ! Il n'y comprend rien en potion, et il n'essaye même pas de faire l'effort de lire les livres que j'ai conseillé pour comprendre comment couper les ingrédients ou bien l'importance de respecter le nombre de fois et le sens dans lequel on tourne la potion ! Ses potions explosent à chaque leçons et il accuse à chaque fois mes Serpentards, malgré le fait que j'ai vu plusieurs fois Hadrian empêcher ses condisciples de polluer la potion de son frère."

" Pourquoi Hadrian fait il cela ? Cette attitude ne l'aidera pas dans notre maison." Constata Eileen.

A ces mots, Severus laissa échapper un grand éclat de rire. Sa mère se sentit réchauffée par cet accès d'hilarité. Severus redevenait lui même et elle ne pouvait pas en être plus contente.

" C'est là ou tu te trompe, maman." Répliqua son fils. " Hadrian a parfaitement réussit à faire comprendre aux autres Serpentards que Charlus n'avait pas besoin de leur aide pour rater ses potions, et que d'admirer le spectacle sans y participer était suffisamment amusant. Il à même organisé discrètement des paris avec les autres Serpentards pour trouver l'erreur fatale que Charlus fera dans la prochaine leçon. Jusqu'ici, le compte de Hadrian et de Mle Bulstrode s'en portent beaucoup mieux."

Eileen sut apprécier l'humour de la situation. Après cela, mère et fils se mirent à discuter du problème des potions de l'infirmerie. Eileen accepta d'envoyer une lettre à Lucius en expliquant la situation, car Severus commençait à avoir des doutes sur le fait que sa correspondance était lue à son insu. Certaines lettres dans lesquelles il se plaignait de voir Charlus récompensé alors qu'il n'avait même pas aidé son camarade en danger, n'étaient jamais arrivées à destination. Severus espérait de toute son âme que ses Serpentards battent à plat de couture les Griffondors lors du prochain match.

Ce fut un Severus bien plus calme qui retourna au château en fin d'après-midi. Il tiendrait le coup, tout du moins pour cette année. Mais après il n'en était pas du tout sur. Seul le temps dirait si il serait capable d rester sous les ordres du vieux fou. Pour le bien de Hadrian, il espérait que oui, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Enfin, comme disait le proverbe moldu, qui vivra verra.

Sirius avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de ses blessures. Celui ou celle qui l'avait attaqué avait eut pour but unique de le tuer. Sirius avait eut beaucoup de chances de s'en sortir avec une jambe paralysée, et rien d'autre. Malheureusement, cela signifiait que sa carrière en tant que auror était définitivement finie. La seule chose qu'il serait capable de faire désormais serait de remplir des formulaires, et Sirius avait toujours détesté cette partie de son travail. Il avait donc donné sa démission pour raison médicale dès sa sortie de Sainte Mangouste. Une page importante de sa vie venait de se refermer, mais d'autres surprises l'attendait.

Remus, en excellent ami qu'il était, avait mit de coté la recherche se son compagnon loup-garou pour rester aux cotés de Sirius le temps qu'il apprenne à se déplacer avec sa cane. Comme Sirius ne pouvait plus utiliser sa jambe droite, alors Lucius lui avait offert une cane assez semblable à la sienne avec un sinistros en guise de paumo. L'ironie de ce choix n'avait pas échapper aux deux anciens maraudeurs.

Durant son séjour à l'hôpital, Sirius avait reçu la visite de plusieurs membres de sa famille, et ces visites lui avaient ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses, en particuliers sur le fait que ses croyances d'enfances n'étaient peut être pas aussi fondées qu'il le croyait. Sirius s'était toujours cru très bon juge de caractère, mais force lui fut de reconnaitre qu'il se trompait du tout au tout.

La première personne à lui rendre visite après l'arrivée de Remus, qui était présent dès que la nouvelle de l'attaque de Sirius fut connue, était sa cousine Androméda qu'il avait réinstallée au sein de la famille Black lorsqu'il était devenu le Lord légitime de sa maison. Elle était venue accompagnée de sa fille Nymphadora, qui pour quelques raison étrange préférait que l'on l'appelle Tonk. Bien que toutes les deux souriantes, Sirius crut desceller une expression de déception en voyant qu'il ne se portait pas trop mal, et cela fut un choc pour lui. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé sa cousine, bien que pas dans ce sens là, et il croyait que son affection lui était retournée. Mais un instinct qui, jusqu'ici semblait être resté endormi, lui criait que leurs sourires étaient faux, et qu'elles auraient aimé qu'il soit dans un état bien plus critique. Cela le perturba tellement qu'il prétexta une très grande fatigue pour mettre fin à la visite. Devant cette preuve de faiblesse, le sourire de sa cousine et de sa fille s'agrandit, ainsi que le froid dans le cœur de Sirius. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il les vit quitter sa chambre.

Quelques jours après, ce fut au tour de Narcissa, de son mari et de leur adorable fille adoptive de venir lui rendre visite. Contrairement à la visite de sa sœur, celle de Narcissa n'éveilla aucuns doutes dans l'esprit de Sirius. La petite Séréna vint même lui faire un bisou sur la joue en l'appelant "oncle Sirius", et cela donna envie à Sirius de pleurer, car il venait de comprendre ce qui avait manqué à la visite de sa cousine. Androméda s'était comportée plus comme une connaissance que comme un membre de la famille. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius se demanda si sa mère n'avait pas eut raison d'expulser sa cousine de la famille.

Durant les longues semaines qu'il passa à l'hôpital, Narcissa et Séréna virent le voir tout les jours. Sirius et sa cousines parlèrent beaucoup et de nombreuses incompréhensions furent mises à jour. Narcissa n'avait jamais détesté son cousin, mais elle était heureuse d'avoir échapper à un mariage avec lui pour épouser Lucius qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Sirius avait découvert une autre Narcissa et force lui était de reconnaitre qu'il aimait beaucoup cette nouvelle version en comparaison de la précédente.

Sirius avait u peu craint la réaction de sa cousine le jours ou il lui avait dit que Hadrian deviendrait le prochain Lord Black en lieu et place de Drago. Mais sa cousine lui avait simplement répliqué que son fils aurait assez à faire en étant le Lord Malfoy, et qu'elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre pour lui. Elle ajouta même que, selon les lettres de Drago, Hadrian ferait un excellent Lord Black quand le temps serait venu, en espérant qu'il arrive le plus tard possible. Sirius ne sut pas ce qui le surprit le plus. Le fait que Narcissa accepte que Drago ne devienne jamais Lord Black de bon cœur, ou bien le fait qu'elle accepte que Hadrian soit réellement le fils de Sirius alors que la plupart de la population des sorciers refuse de voir Hadrian autrement que comme un Potter et ce malgré l'article dans le journal. Une étrange amitié semblait être née entre lui et sa cousine, et Sirius était réticent à briser ce bourgeon, et si pour cela il devait accueillir Lucius Malfoy chez lui, alors il ferait avec.

Ce fut la veille de sa sortie que Sirius reçu la visite de Marvolo et de son assistant. Marvolo était venu lui dire les progrès de son enquête, qui malheureusement se retrouvait au poing mort. L'assistant, quand à lui resta en retrait et il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Mais le nouvel instinct de Sirius lui criait de se lever et de prendre l'inconnu dans ses bras pour le rassurer que tout irait bien. Sirius ne comprenait pas cet instinct de protection qui le submergeait à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur le visage couvert de cicatrices de l'assistant. C'était un peu comme si il retrouvait son jeune frère, alors qu'il était tout à fait conscient que celui-ci était mort depuis des années sans qu'ils aient put faire la paix, ce qui attristait grandement Sirius.

La visite fut de courte durée, mais Sirius se surprit à inviter Marvolo et son compagnon, car il était évident pour lui que l'assistant était bien plus qu'un assistant pour lui, à venir lui rendre visite dans la maison des Black à Londres. Ce fut avec un immense soulagement qu'il entendit que son invitation était acceptée. Et il se surprit à attendre cette visite avec impatience.

Une fois de retour chez lui, Sirius eut la surprise de voir ses elfes de maison être aux petits soins pour lui. Il descella même une pointe de peur chez eux un jours ou il se fâcha car il avait fait tombé sa plume et qu'il n'arrivait pas à attraper sa baguette pour la faire flotter jusqu'à lui. Ce fut Atur qui lui expliqua la raison de leur comportement quand Sirius trouva la force de l'interroger.

Bien qu'ayant été recueillit par Sirius quand les Potter les avaient chassés, les anciens elfes de maison des Potter n'avaient jamais considérés Sirius comme leur vrai maitre. Certain, comme les deux qui étaient chargés de protéger Sirius le jour ou il avait été attaqué, s'étaient même choisit un autre maitre au sein de la famille Black. Atur ne savait pas qui ils s'étaient choisis comme maitre, mais il savait que après la démonstration de Hadrian, tous ces pseudos contrats étaient devenus nuls et non avenus. Les elfes restants avaient bien comprit que Sirius était le seul maitre qu'ils devaient servir, avec Hadrian bien entendu.

Hadrian avait demandé à Atur de le transporter discrètement jusqu'à la maison Black et de réunir tout les elfes de maison, ce que Atur s'était empressé de faire. Ce fut quand ils furent tous présent que le couperet tomba sur les coupables.

" Je vous ait fait venir tous ici car je veux que vous soyez témoins du châtiment réservé aux traitres à la famille et au Lord Black." Commença Hadrian d'une voix forte qui imposa le respect au sein du groupe d'elfe. " Certains d'entre vous croient qu'ils peuvent choisir qui servir et comment le faire. Les Potter se sont très mal comportés avec vous, mais c'est à Lord Sirius Black que vous le faites payer. Et ceci est inexcusable! lord Sirius vous a accueillit chez lui quand vous vous êtes retrouvés à la rue, et vous le remerciez en le trahissant !"

Hadrian s'arrêta quelques minutes tant pour reprendre son souffle et calmer sa colère, que pour laisser le temps aux elfes de bien comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

" Minty et Rock, avancez !" Ordonna il d'une voix si froide qu'elle glaça tout les elfes de maison présent. " Pour votre manque envers votre maitre je vous donne tout les deux un vêtement."

Hadrian tendit à chacun des elfe une chaussette. Et quand ils refusèrent de venir la prendre, il s'avança vers eux et il leur mit de force dans la main.

" Désormais vous ne faites plus parti des elfes de la famille Black !" Constata il d'une voix froide. " J'espère pour vous que ceux qui vous ont ordonnés de trahir votre maitre voudront bien de vous, quoi que j'en doute fortement. Désormais, toutes les propriétés appartenant à Lord Black vous sont interdites, ainsi qu'à vos commanditaires. Qu'il en soit ainsi par la Magie !"

Tout les elfes ressentir l'acceptation de la grande Dame Magie, et un frisson de terreur les envahirent tous. Seuls les deux elfes prostrés au sol l'instant d'avant et qui venaient de disparaitre, et Atur qui était très fier de son maitre n'eurent pas envie de se prosterné devant le jeune sorcier de onze ans qui réussissait à avoir l'accord de Dama Magie. Ce fut à cet instant que tout les elfes rompirent les liens fragiles avec les autres membres de la famille Black pour jurer un fidélité complète et totale à Lord Black et à son fils.

Sirius fut étonné et ravie de ce récit, et il se jura de prendre exemple sur son fils. Le gentil Sirius qui acceptait tout de James se devait de mourir et il était plus que temps que Lord Sirius Black ne naisse. Quelqu'un de sa famille avait voulut le voir mort, il n'avait plus aucuns doutes sur cela après le récit de Atur. Peut être avaient ils été aidés dans leurs plans par une ou plusieurs autres familles, ou peut être pas, mais le jours ou Sirius trouverait de qui il s'agit, alors ils regretteraient d'avoir manquer de le tuer ce fameux soir. C'était une promesse qu'il se jura de tenir.

A suivre.

Alors , Vous avez aimé ? J'espère que oui. Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à Halloween à poudlard. A bientôt pour la suite, et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	24. Chapter 23

Je vais mieux, et je n'ai plus qu'un bon vieux rhume. Merci pour tout vos encouragements. J'ai eus beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre car la scène m'a toujours gênée dans le livre. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 23 : troll et prince  


Bien qu'aucune autre maison ne s'en soit rendu compte, la maison de Serpentard était en pleine ébullition. L'approche de la fête de Halloween et le subséquente élection du prince de Serpentard était au sein de toutes les conversations une fois que la porte de la salle commune était refermée. Déjà cinq personnes s'étaient présentées pour l'élection. Il y avait pour les filles : Daphnée Greengrass, en première année, Gemma Varsily, une cousine éloignée de Blaise par le premier mari de Lucia, en troisième année, et Gisèle Goyle, elle aussi en troisième année; et pour les garçon, Drago Malfoy s'opposait à un second année du nom de Orianus Fallwater, qui venait de l'une des cinquante nobles et grandes maisons.

Pour le moment les avis étaient partagés. Certains jours Orianus gagnait des voies, et d'autres jours c'était Drago. Hadrian n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il en était pour l'élection de la princesse de Serpentard, car seules les filles avaient le droit de voter pour la princesse, tout comme seuls les garçons avaient le droit de voter pour le prince. En plaisantant, Blaise avait suggéré que Hadrian se présente à l'élection, mais ce dernier avait refusé. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entrer si tôt dans les méandres de la vie politique, merci bien.

Tout compte fait, Hadrian aimait beaucoup la vie qu'il menait à Poudlard. Bien qu'il sache déjà tout les sorts que l'on leur apprenait cette année, Hadrian adorait les recherches qu'il fallait faire pour comprendre ces sorts. C'était une chose qui lui avait été impossible de faire alors qu'il vivait chez les Dursley. Bien sur, les livres que Severus leur avait envoyé expliquait les sorts, mais ce n'était pas pareil que d'avoir une immense bibliothèque à sa disposition pour y faire des recherches. Et si il l'avait put, Hadrian aurait passé tout son temps libre à étudier les livres de la bibliothèque.

Après Mr Rusard, Hadrian s'était fait un nouvel allié en la personne de la bibliothécaire, Irma Pince. La seule personne qui empruntait autant de livres que Hadrian était la fille au crapaud, et plus d'une fois ils s'étaient affrontés pour avoir le même livre. Mais, contrairement à la fille au crapaud, Hadrian prenait un soin extrême des livres qu'il empruntait. Hermione n'hésitait pas à jeter les livres sur la table, ni à froisser les pages dans sa frénésie de recherche, alors que Hadrian posait calmement ses livres, et qu'il prenait un grand soin de tourner les pages calmement pour ne pas les abimer.

Si il y avait une chose que Mme Pince respectait plus que tout, c'était les livres. Ces petites choses contenaient tout le savoir du monde des sorciers, et elle n'avait jamais pardonné à Dumbledore d'avoir fait retirer un bon quart du contenu de la bibliothèque lorsqu'il était devenu le directeur. Il avait même été jusqu'à lui ordonner de bruler les livres qu'il jugeait impropres à l'éducation des futures générations ! Les bruler ! Comme si elle pouvait faire une chose aussi horrible !

Fort heureusement, grâce à la complicité d'un elfe de maison, elle avait réussit à faire croire au vieux fou qu'elle avait respecté ses ordres. Cela lui avait brisé le cœur de devoir bruler ses anciens livres moldus, mais il lui avait fallut sauvegarder les apparences. Et ces vieux livres moldus ressemblaient suffisamment aux livres que Albus lui avait ordonné de détruire pour faire illusion. Les livres qu'elle avait ainsi réussit à sauver s'étaient retrouvés cachés au plus profond de la bibliothèque des Serpentards ou seul quelqu'un ayant le don de Salazar pourrait les trouver.

Après ce tragique événement, Irma était devenue encore plus protectrice de ses livres. Et bien qu'elle se soit plainte plusieurs fois auprès du directeur pour le manque de respect des élèves envers ses précieux livres surtout en ce qui concernait les Griffondors, ce dernier n'avait rien fait pour les empêcher de continuer. Tout les ans elle voyait les élèves débarquer dans sa bibliothèque, prendre les livre comme s'ils étaient des objets sans valeurs, faire des piles monstrueuses qui fatalement finissaient par tomber. Et après leur départ, c'était à elle de soigner ses précieux bébés, de les remettre en état, tout en priant que l'un de ses mécréant n'ait pas eut la malheureuse idée d'arracher une page comme cela était déjà arrivé.

Pour elle, les Serpentards étaient le moindre mal. Comme ils avaient leur propre bibliothèque, alors elle les voyaient rarement. Et quand elle les voyait, ils arrivaient en groupe suffisant pour dissuader les autres de tenter quoi que ce soit contre eux dans la bibliothèque. Ce fut pourquoi elle fut très surprise de voir Hadrian Black venir tout seul la première fois. Mais elle apprécia ses questions intelligentes et la vrai soif de connaissance qu'elle pouvait lire derrière elles. Pour sa plus grande joie, elle découvrit enfin quelqu'un qui semblait aimer ses bébés autant qu'elle. Et sa confiance dans les futures générations s'était renforcée.

Quelques jours après la rentrée, Albus avait fait venir Irma dans son bureau, ce qui n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle du point de vue de la bibliothécaire. Et son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Le directeur lui avait ordonné de donner la priorité à Hérmione Granger pour l'emprunt des livres, et quand Irma avait osée demander pourquoi, le directeur avait argumenté que, avec ses capacités, Miss Granger ferait de grandes choses, et qu'il fallait l'aider du mieux possible. Cela n'avait pas du tout plu à Irma, mais elle avait gardé le silence tout en se promettant de surveiller de près cette Miss Granger qui plaisait tant au directeur.

Malheureusement, ses crainte s'étaient révélées totalement fondées. Bien sur, la jeune Griffondor avait une soif de connaissance intarissable, mais elle considérait les livres uniquement comme des objets utiles pour assouvir cette soif, sans se rendre compte qu'ils avaient une vie propre. Cela surprenait toujours Irma que personne ne se rendre compte que les livres étaient eux aussi magiques. Pour le yeux de la masse du commun, ils ne montraient qu'une facette, mais pour les rares qui savaient voir au delà des apparences, ils montraient une autre facette d'eux même bien plus précise et détaillée. Et pour sa plus grande joie, Mme pince découvrit que Hadrian Black, tout comme Severus Prince avant lui, faisait partie de ces rares personnes. C'est pourquoi, en totale désobéissance avec le directeur, elle gardait les meilleurs et les plus magiques des livres pour l'usage personnel de Hadrian. Hermione Granger pouvait largement se contenter des plus communs à son avis.

La veille de la fête de Halloween, Hadrian passa sa soirée à parler avec Mr Rusard et à caresser une boule de ronronnements du nom de miss Teigne. Mr Rusard appréciait grandement son nouveau bureau, et il partageait volontiers ses anciennes histoires avec le jeune Serpentard qui savait écouter. Très vite il s'était rendu compte que le jeune Hadrian prêtait une attention bien plus vive lorsque Mr Rusard parlait du jeune Severus, mais il n'avait pas attiré l'attention sur ce fait. Au début il avait cru que le jeune Black voulait connaitre la jeunesse de ses pères, mais il s'était bien vite rendu compte que Hadrian prêtait bien plus d'attention une fois que le nom de Severus était mentionné. Mr Rusard n'était pas aveugle, mais il ne voulait pas non plus attirer l'attention du directeur sur ce fait, alors il garda cette information pour lui, et il fit comme si il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Après tout, pour le directeur il n'était qu'un cracmol qui devait être éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir un travail dans le monde magique, tout comme cet idiot de Hagrid. Mais contrairement à ce dernier, Mr Rusard n'était absolument pas dans la poche du directeur, et il avait bien l'intention de faire ses choix par lui même.

Le soir du banquet de Halloween, tout les élèves de Serpentard attendaient avec impatience que leur directeur de maison leur indique qu'il était temps d'élire les prochains prince et princesse de Serpentard. Malheureusement rien n'arriva avant qu'il ne soit temps de se rendre au réfectoire pour y déguster le festin prévu. Pour les Serpentards cette fête moldu ne représentait rien. Les anciennes traditions respectées par les grandes et nobles familles n'incluaient pas des citrouilles évidées, ni de fausses chauve-souries. La tradition consistait à rendre hommage aux morts en leur apportant des offrandes tout comme les anciens égyptiens le faisait pour leurs morts, et non ces stupides déguisements et tout ces attributs plus que commercial des moldus.

Il fallait cependant reconnaitre que les elfes de maison avaient fait un travail fantastique, mais la plupart des Serpentards avaient leur propre elfe de maison qui leur apportait discrètement leur repas, et ils ne touchaient à rien de ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Un simple sort de la part de ces elfes faisait croire à tout le monde que la nourriture disparaissait normalement de la table, alors qu'elle était envoyée aux trois autres tables. Seuls quelques malheureux Serpentards n'avaient pas les moyens d'avoir leur propre elfe de maison, et ils devaient manger ce qu'ils avaient sur la table. Et il ne faisait nul doute pour personne que ceux ci se procureraient un elfe de maison à la première occasion. Ce qui incluait forger une alliance avec un membre d'une grande maison, nul ne voulait paraitre de moindre valeur aux yeux des autres.

Le repas en étaient pratiquement à sa fin quand les portes s'ouvrirent en grand sur le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce dernier se mit à courir jusqu'au milieu de la salle avant de déclarer qu'un troll était en vadrouille dans les donjons, et de tomber évanouit sous les cris affolés de tout les élèves. Hadrian sembla être le seul à remarquer que le professeur avait jeter un sort de protection en face de lui avant de tomber par terre. En plus, personne ne s'évanouissait en tombant en avant comme cela ! C'était physiquement impossible. Il y avait quelque chose de louche là dessous.

Drago et Orianus étaient complétement paniqués, et Hadrian se rendit compte que aucune aide n'était à attendre d'eux. Le reste de la maison Serpentards ne valait guère mieux, fort heureusement leurs cris de détresse étaient noyés dans le flots de ceux des autres maisons. Personne ne semblait se rendre compte que le directeur envoyait une partie des élèves à une mort certaine quand il ordonna aux préfets de reconduire tout les élèves dans leurs salles communes. Si le troll déambulait réellement dans les donjons, alors renvoyer les Serpentards vers leur salle commune mènerait fatalement à une rencontre entre le troll et le groupe d"élèves !

Severus tenta bien de dire au directeur que pour la sécurité de ses élèves il valait mieux que ceux ci ne se rendent pas dans les donjons, mais le vieux fou fit la sourde oreille avant de sortir en compagnie des autres professeur pour trouver le troll. Severus sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, surtout quand il vit Quirell se relever avec un sourire maléfique sur le visage quand plus personne ne prêtait attention à lui. Severus vit le professeur de défense sortir discrètement du réfectoire et il se trouva partagé entre le désir de protéger ses Serpentards contre le troll, et celui de suivre Quirell pour savoir ce qu'il manigançait. Heureusement le choix lui fut imposé, et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il se mit à suivre discrètement le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Tout les élèves, y comprit Drago et Orianus se levèrent pour suivre leurs préfets, tout comme les élèves des autres maisons le firent une fois que le directeur et les professeurs eurent quittés la salle. Mais Hadrian savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Il n'aimait pas se montrer, mais il savait qu'en l'occurrence il n'avait pas le choix. Si il ne disait rien, alors bon nombre de ses condisciples risquaient d'être blessés, voir même tués, si par malheur ils rencontraient le troll. Le risque était trop grand pour que Hadrian place sa propre insécurité en premier plan.

"Restez tous assis !" Ordonna il d'une voix forte pour couvrir les cris de panique des autres. " Nous serons plus en sécurité ici. Si le troll se promène dans les donjons, alors il vaut mieux éviter de le rencontrer en nous rendant dans notre salle commune."

Tout les Serpentards affichèrent un visage choqué, mais Hadrian ne savait pas ce qui les choquaient le plus, le fait que aucuns d'entre eux ne se soit rendu compte qu'il y avait un risque de rencontrer le troll dans les donjons, ou bien le fait de voir Hadrian Black prendre la situation en main avec autant d'assurance. En tout cas Hadrian fut content de les voir tous se rassoir à leur place, les préfets montrant l'exemple aux autres. Puis, le roi de Serpentard appela tout les elfes de maison et il leur ordonna de placer une bulle de protection autour de la table pour que aucune créature magique de puisse le franchir. Hadrian fut heureux de voir que quelqu'un d'autre prenait la situation en charge, et il accepta de bonne grâce le salut respectueux du roi de Serpentard.

Une fois la bulle en place, les élèves se calmèrent et une discussion générale à propos de l'inconscience du directeur prit place. Bon nombre d'élève se promirent d'écrire à leur parent le soir même pour leur faire part des événements. Le réfectoire était totalement vide excepté pour les Serpentards dans leur bulle protectrice, et les elfes de maison tout autour pour protéger les élèves en cas d'attaque. En ce moment même, la situation financière des élèves et leur statut politique ne comptait absolument pas. Les elfes de maison risqueraient leur vie pour n'importe quel élève, qu'il soit leur maitre ou non, et Hadrian se sentit très fier d'être un Serpentard.

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne heure après que le directeur eut ordonné que les élèves retournent dans leur salle commune que la bulle de protection disparue. Les elfes de maison disparurent eux aussi, et le directeur de Serpentard se tint devant ses élèves avec un regard plein de fierté. Il expliqua que le troll avait été capturé et que les Serpentards pouvaient rejoindre leur salle commune en toute sécurité. Il leur dit aussi que l'élection allait avoir lieu immédiatement une fois qu'ils seraient tous en sécurité dans leur salle.

Hadrian s'inquiéta pour Severus. Ses sens aiguisés avaient sentit l'odeur du sang sur son professeur, et il ne désirait qu'une chose, et c'était de s'assurer que Severus allait bien. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire tant que les autres étaient avec lui, et cela le frustrait. Il fit donc contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, et il suivit la file qui s'était formée derrière le professeur de potion en silence. Une fois dans la salle commune, Hadrian alla s'assoir dans un confortable fauteuil et il attendit avec impatience que l'élection ait lieu pour pouvoir suivre son professeur et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Une fois que tout le monde fut assit, Severus prit la parole.

" L'élection des prince et princesse de Serpentard est un événement très important pour notre maison. Le prince et la princesse sont ceux qui ont le devoir de régler les conflits au sein de la maison. Leur parole es t loi, et ne peut être que contredite par le roi ou la reine si la justification est prouvée. Une fois élus, le prince et la princesse prendront place derrière le roi et la reine, et devant les préfets. Des avantages matériels leur seront fournis en échange, ils devront acceptés de sacrifier deux soirées pour écouter les autres élèves et résoudre les problèmes. Est ce bien clair ?"

Quand tout le monde fit signe que oui de la tête, le professeur de potion continua.

" Vous connaissez tous le nom des candidats. Il vous est cependant possible de voter pour quelqu'un qui ne s'est pas présenté si vous jugés qu'il pourra faire un meilleur prince ou une meilleure princesse. Les garçon vous voterez dans l'urne a gauche, et les filles dans celle à droite. Réfléchissez bien avant de voter car il ne vous sera plus possible de changer votre choix après. Maintenant, commencez !"

Comme de juste ce fut le roi de Serpentard qui vota en premier. Hadrian fut émerveillé de voir une sphère lumineuse bleue se former dans les mains du roi avant de s'envoler et de disparaitre dans l'urne des garçons. Il constata que le vote des filles était contenu dans une sphère rose. Puis, l'un après l'autre, les élèves se rendirent vers les urnes, et ils placèrent leur sphère lumineuse à l'intérieur.

Quand se fut à son tour, Hadrian réfléchit un bon moment avant de décider de donner son vote à Drago. Dès que son choix fut fait une sphère bleue apparue dans ses mains avant de rejoindre les autres dans l'urne. Personne ne parla durant toute la durée du vote, et ils attendirent les résultats patiemment. Quand le dernier élève eut voté, les urnes se scellèrent et elles se mirent à briller de la couleur des sphères qu'elles contenaient. Comme il y avait moins de filles que de garçons, alors l'urne rose disparue en premier et le nom de Gisèle Goyle apparut en lettre rose à la place. Tout les élèves saluèrent alors la nouvelle princesse de Serpentard.

Puis ce fut au tour de l'urne bleue de disparaitre et Hadrian eut le choc de sa vie, car ce ne fut ni le nom de Drago, ni celui d'Orianus qui apparut mais celui de Hadrian Black ! Comment diable pouvait il se retrouver prince de Serpentard ? Il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part ! mais au vu du visage ravit de ses condisciples il sut qu'il n'y avait aucune erreur, et qu'ils l'avaient tous jugé digne d'être le prince de leur maison. Même Drago affichait un sourire ravit bien qu'il ait perdu, Hadrian n'y comprenait absolument rien.

" Félicitation Miss Goyle et Mr Black." Dit Severus d'une voix agréable. " Votre mandat de deux ans commencera demain matin. Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau afin de signer le contrat expliquant vos droits et vos obligations inhérentes à votre nouveau titre. Pour les autres, passez une bonne fin de soirée et continuez à faire honneur à votre maison."

Hadrian et Gisèle suivirent Severus hors de la salle commune. Comme s'était la seconde fois que Gisèle avait été élue princesse, alors elle prit son contrat et le signa sans le lire, elle faisait confiance à son directeur de maison pour ne pas l'avoir altéré. Hadrian, quand à lui prit le temps de bien lire son contrat, tant pour savoir ce que l'on attendait désormais de lui, que pour avoir l'occasion de se retrouver seul à seul avec Severus. Gisèle sortit une fois son contrat signé, laissant les deux âmes-sœurs seul à seul.

" Tout va bien, Hadrian ?" Demanda Severus d'une voix légèrement inquiète une fois que la princesse fut sortit.

" Il doit y avoir une erreur !" S'exclama Hadrian d'une voix paniquée. " Je ne me suis jamais présenté comme prince potentiel ! Comment, par la barbe de Merlin, ai je bien put donc être choisit ?"

" Je l'ai dit avant l'élection, il était possible de voter pour quelqu'un qui ne se présentait pas." Expliqua calmement Severus pour apaiser son jeune compagnon. " Cela est rare, mais ça arrive. En règle générale, les non inscrits n'ont qu'à peine une poignée de voies et ils ne sont jamais élus. Mais, aujourd'hui, il semblerait que tes camarades aient tous jugés que tu ferais le meilleur prince pour eux. Tu as obtenu plus de 90 % des votes, il n'y a pas d'erreur. Maintenant c'est à toi de leur prouver qu'ils ont eut raison de te choisir."

Hadrian poussa un soupir de défaite et il signa son contrat. Les autres Serpentards lui faisait confiance, et il n'allait pas la briser. Cela ne lui plaisait pas trop, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait faire de son mieux pour exercer ses fonctions, et la première d'entre elle était de s'assurer que son directeur de maison allait bien.

" Severus ?" Demanda il d'une voix intimidée. " Tout va bien ? Tout à l'heure j'ai sentit l'odeur du sang sur toi ?"

C'était parce qu'il était totalement sur qu'ils étaient seuls que Hadrian osait tutoyer son professeur. Jamais il ne se serait permit de le faire si il avait eut le moindre doute. Il fut soulagé de voir Severus lui sourire en retour.

" Oui, tout va bien. Je me suis fait mordre par une sale créature, mais elle a regretté son geste et ne recommencera pas de si tôt." Le rassura son professeur. " Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je vais prendre quelques potions, et demain il n'y paraitra plus. Maintenant, retourne dans ta salle comme. Je suis sur que tout tes amis t'y attendent, et l'heure du couvre-feu est largement passée. Bonne nuit Hadrian."

"Bonne nuit, Severus." Dit Hadrian en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il se rendit vers la salle commune quand son chemin croisa celui de Mr Rusard et de sa chatte.

" Je suis très désappointé, Mr Black." Dit le concierge en secouant la tête de dépit. " Je pensait que vous valiez mieux que ça."

" Je viens de sortir du bureau de mon directeur de maison." Expliqua rapidement Hadrian. " Je retournait vers ma salle commune."

Pour son plus grand soulagement, hadrian vit le dépit quitter le visage du concierge et il fut remplacé par une profonde fierté.

" Vous avez donc été élu Prince, je vois. Félicitation Mr Black, j'attends avec impatience de voir ce que vous allez faire. Maintenant, retournez dans votre salle commune, et j'espère vous voir un prochain soir. Il me reste encore bien des points à vous expliquer sur les finesses du jeu d'échec."

Hadrian s'empressa d'obéir à ce commandement. Mais avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle commune, il entendit Mr Rusard dire " Viens ma belle, allons trouver ces mécréants qui se promènent en dehors des heures autorisées.". Hadrian se félicita alors d'être devenu ami avec Rusard. Et peu après il se félicita d'avoir de tels amis quand une fête improvisée en son honneur eut lieu. Il se promit alors de tout faire pour être un digne prince de la grande maison de Serpentard.

A suivre.

Voila, j'espère que vous avez aimer. En ce qui concerne Hermione, cela m'a choquée dans le deuxième livre qu'elle arrache une page d'un livre et que personne ne lui dise rien ! Pour quelqu'un qui prétends aimer les livres, c'est une façon très cavalière de les traiter. Le prochain chapitre montrera comment Charlus à vécu ce début d'année. A bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	25. Chapter 24

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Désolée qu'il soit si court, mais j'ai eus beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, car Charlus n'est pas un personnage que j'apprécie, ni Ron ou Hermione. Enfin, j'ai fait de mon mieux et j'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture.

Note 2 ; Je suis désolée. J'étais persuadée d'avoir poster ce chapitre avant d'aller à l'hôpital. Je viens de rentrer et je me suis rendue compte que le chapitre n'a pas été édité il y a deux semaines comme je le croyais. Encore désolée pour l'attente, et je vous promet de tout faire pour poster le chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine.

Chapitre 24 : Le -garçon-qui-a-survécu  


Charlus Potter ne se plaignait absolument pas de sa vie. Il avait des parents qui l'adorait et qui ne savait que faire pour lui faire plaisir. Il avait aussi une petite sœur qui respectait et aimait son grand-frère, ainsi qu'un meilleur ami en la personne de Ron Weasley. Vraiment rien ne lui manquait, et bien peu d'enfant pouvait se féliciter d'avoir autant que lui. Bien sur, il avait aussi un frère jumeau, mais il ne comptait pas vraiment aux yeux de ses parents, et donc il n'avait aucune importance aux yeux de Charlus. En plus il ne vivait plus avec eux depuis bien longtemps, donc il n'était plus vraiment un membre de sa famille.

En plus, lorsqu'ils vivaient encore cote à cote, Hadrian attirait toujours les compliments de leurs professeurs pour son travail soigné, contrairement à Charlus qui jugeait que son statut de héros du monde des sorcier le dispensait d'avoir à étudier. Il avait été soulagé une fois que Hadrian avait été envoyé vivre chez les moldus. Ses parents avaient alors décidés, avec l'accord du professeur Dumbledore, qu'il fallait quitter l'Angleterre pour entrainer Charlus, et ce dernier ne pouvait que se féliciter de cette décision. C'était lors de l'un de ces voyages que Charlus avait fait la connaissance du professeur Courbevoie, le meilleur professeur du monde selon l'avis de Charlus.

Ce professeur avait fait la connaissance des Potter et de leurs rejetons par le plus grand des hasard. Ils avaient partagés le même hôtel un soir de forte pluie. Il était tombé sur Lily Potter qui revoyait le dernier professeur en date de son fils en plein milieu de la salle à manger sans se soucier des autres personnes présentes. Et, comme tout bon opportuniste, il y avait vu sa chance de changer sa vie. Cela n'avait pas été dur de séduire Lily et son mari en montrant un respect et un émerveillement de circonstance en présence de Charlus Potter.

Cela ne lui avait pas échapper que Charlus n'était qu'un gamin arrogant qui ne voulait faire aucun efforts. Mais cela ne le gênait pas, en tout cas tant qu'il pouvait toucher le salaire mirobolant que les Potter lui payaient pour faire semblant d'apprendre des choses à leur idiot de fils. Et pour obtenir ce résultat il avait trouvé la solution idéale. Il ne donnait aucun devoir à son élève, et il félicitait les parents d'avoir un fils si intelligent. Et cela avait marché jusqu'à ce que le jeune Charlus reçoive sa lettre de Poudlard, mais cela n'avait pas été une surprise pour le professeur. Et comme les Potter lui avait permit d'obtenir une très bonne réputation, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour son avenir. Et si Charlus, comme cela serait surement le cas, n'arrivait pas à briller à Poudlard comme ses parents s'y attendaient, on ne pourrait rien lui reprocher grâce aux lettres de félicitations qu'il avait eut le bon sens de demander avant de suivre son chemin et laisser Charlus se débrouiller tout seul.

Charlus, quand à lui, avait vu partir son professeur sans verser une larme. Il n'était pas du genre sentimental, et il pleurait très rarement. Mais quand il voulait quelque chose, alors des torrents de larmes pouvaient sortir de ses yeux. Il avait cependant oublié très rapidement son professeur dans les préparations pour la rentrée scolaire. Il avait toujours été comme cela. Si son changement de parrain s'était fait avant qu'il ne soit trop jeune pour en comprendre les implications, cela n'avait pas été le cas pour sa marraine, et il n'avait rien ressentit de particulier.

Alice Longdubas avait été la marraine de Charlus pour ses huit premières années, et puis il y avait eut un terrible accident au ministère de la magie, et Frank et Alice y avaient laissés la vie. Charlus, en tant que sauveur du monde des sorciers ne pouvait pas rester sans marraine. C'est pourquoi Minerva Macgonagal avait été choisie pour avoir l'honneur de devenir la nouvelle marraine de Charlus, et le jeune garçon avait accepté de changement de bonne grâce. Après tout, devenir le filleul du professeur de métamorphose de poudlard ne pourrait que lui servir dans l'avenir. Et Charlus était un parfait opportuniste.

Il en allait de même avec les Weasley. Charlus ne intéressait pas beaucoup à eux. Il savait que un jour il devrait épouser la fille, mais pour le moment il ne la voyait que comme un bébé, ou un petit chiot que le suivait avec des yeux émerveillés, ce qui faisait un très grand bien à son égo. Les parents et les autres frères n'intéressait pas Charlus, mais il avait trouvé un parfait compère en la personne de Ronald. Les deux garçons avaient sensiblement le même age, et la même vision en ce qui concernait les études : en faire le moins possible. C'est pourquoi ils s'étaient tout de suite entendus comme deux larrons en foire.

La visite au chemin de traverse en avait été la preuve. Charlus et Ron avaient été ravis de se faire gâter par leurs parents respectifs, et ils en avaient profiter du plus possible. Même si Charlus avait cru apercevoir une pointe de jalousie chez son ami quand la baguette-sœur de celle de vous-savez-qui l'avait choisit, mais ce devait être un effet de son imagination, car Ron avait été aussi charmant et flatteur que d'habitude une fois sorti du magasin.

La courte visite de son frère n'avait pas gêné Charlus, mais il avait été heureux de partir pour Poudlard. Ses parents allaient lui manquer, mais il se sentait grandit juste par le fait d'aller passer l'année scolaire au loin d'eux. Et le cadeau de départ de son père avait fait oublier toute tristesse à Charlus. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son père lui permettrait d'emmener sa précieuse cape d'invisibilité avec lui. Il allait avoir une tonne de fun durant cette année, il pouvait le sentir.

Le voyage en train avait été remplit par des élèves qui venaient demander des autographes à Charlus. Seule la visite ennuyeuse de Neville était venue mettre un frein à sa joie. Charlus n'avait jamais apprécié Neville, car le jeune garçon était trop mou aux yeux de Charlus, et il ne montrait pas le respect auquel Charlus avait droit selon lui. Il avait donc fait en sorte de faire sortir Neville de son compartiment rapidement, pour la plus grande joie de Ron. Et si le jeune Longdubas avait eut un visage blessé en voyant l'attitude pleine d'arrogance de Charlus, cela n'avait pas empêché ce dernier de se gaver de confiseries durant la deuxième partie du voyage.

Charlus avait aimé le voyage en barque, mais comme il était déjà venu plusieurs fois à poudlard, alors il ne partageait pas la surprise des autres. Il avait attendu avec impatience sa répartition, et il avait éprouvé une très grande fierté à être envoyé à Griffondor, même si il aurait à partager son dortoir avec Neville. Il était sur que Ron serait aussi à Griffondor, et donc il pourrait parfaitement ignorer Neville. Tout ses beaux projets avaient été mit en suspension quand son frère jumeau avait été appelé Hadrian Potter-Black. Et son horreur n'avait fait que grandir quand Hadrian avait été envoyé à Serpentard ! Après cela Charlus n'avait plus eut qu'une hâte, et c'était d'aller écrire à ses parents pour leur faire part de ces nouvelles.

Charlus ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Hadrian détruise la beuglante de ses parents, et pour la première fois de sa vie il avait ressentit de la jalousie. Mais très vite son arrogance avait reprit le dessus, et il avait adoré voir son frère être ignoré par sa marraine. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié le professeur de potion, et il avait trouvé ses questions humiliantes. Il ne pouvait pas avoir apprit tout les ingrédients de milles fleurs et champignons magiques en quelques semaines ! Il était évident pour lui que le professeur de potion avait un certain parti pris pour les membres de sa maison. Les autres professeurs étaient bien moins partial selon lui.

Le jour ou l'article sur son frère parut, Charlus ne le lit pas. Ron avait attiré son attention sur un article parlant d'un cambriolage à la banque des sorciers, et ce sujet passionnait beaucoup plus Charlus. Le mois suivant fut occupé par les spéculations des deux garçons concernant ce qui avait été dans le coffre avant que celui_ci soit vidé la veille du cambriolage. Puis il y avait eut la leçon de vol et son obtention du poste d'attrapeur pour son équipe, et la joie de ses parents.

La fête de Halloween avait été merveilleuse pour Charlus, et l'annonce de la présence du troll une bonne occasion de vivre une aventure comme son père en avait vécu avant lui. C'est pourquoi lui et Ron s'étaient discrètement éclipsés lorsque les élèves avaient été renvoyés dans leur salle commune. Malheureusement, en fait d'aventure, ils avaient été prit en flagrant délit par leur détesté professeur de potion alors qu'un mauvais détour dut au fait des escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête les avaient menés en direction du couloir interdit. Ils avaient juste récoltés une perte de cinquante points chacun, et des colles tout les soirs jusqu'à Noël. Et comme Hermione les avaient suivit discrètement, elle avait elle aussi récolter la même punition. La vie n'était vraiment pas cool, mais Charlus préparait déjà quoi dire pour expliquer cela aux autres élèves de sa maison, et il était sure de pouvoir se dédouaner de tout blâme Et si Ron et Hermione subissaient la colère des autres, cela ne le concernait pas beaucoup Mais il préférait quand même que le blâme soit plus porté sur Hermione Il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami, et si elle était encore plus isolée, alors Hermione deviendrait facilement manipulable Charlus savait que malgré les difficultés présentes, il finirait par en tirer le meilleur parti pour lui C'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, et il en était très fier.

A suivre.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'ai eut beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, alors soyez indulgent. Le prochain chapitre portera sur le miroir du erised, et sur les fêtes de Noël. A bientôt pour la suite, et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	26. Chapter 25

Mon Charlus est horrible, n'est ce pas (rire maniaque) ? Et vous n'avez encore rien vu, mais ce sera pour un autre chapitre. Comme promit voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 25 : le miroir du Erised  


En tant que nouveau prince de Serpentard, Hadrian avait le droit d'avoir une nouvelle chambre beaucoup plus spacieuse et confortable que celle qu'il partageait avec Blaise. Mais il avait poliment mais fermement refusé de changer de chambre. La chambre du prince donnait sur un jardin privé ou le professeur de potion faisait pousser les plantes rares pour les potions les plus puissantes, mais Hadrian adorait la vue sur le lac qu'il avait de son actuelle chambre, et la cohabitation avec Blaise était parfaite, alors pourquoi changer ?

Tout les matins, les créatures du lac venaient voir Hadrian, et il lui semblait qu'elles discutaient avec lui, même si cela n'était juste qu'une vague impression. D'ailleurs ce n'étaient pas les seules créatures magiques que Hadrian avait l'impression de comprendre, sans réellement avoir de preuves tangibles de ce fait. Lors de ses balades autour du lac et à l'orée de la forêt interdite, il lui avait semblé entendre comme des voix indistinctes, mais cependant assez clair. Il n'avait pas osé s'aventurer au sein de la forêt pour en découvrir la source, car, non seulement, ce genre d'aventures irréfléchies étaient le lot de Charlus et de leur père biologique, mais aussi car il savait qu'il décevrait profondément Severus. Et si il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire, c'était de décevoir Severus d'une quelconque manière.

Au début, Hadrian avait eut du mal à prendre sa place au sein du groupe des Serpentards. Et le lendemain de l'élection, il avait reprit instinctivement sa place à l'arrière du défilé. Mais, heureusement, le roi de Serpentard était venu le chercher pour le placer derrière lui avant que tout le monde n'arrive. Il en avait même rit, en disant au jeune garçon que lui aussi, au début, avait eut tendance à se placer au dernier rang, mais qu'il prendrait vite l'habitude de sa nouvelle place. Et Hadrian avait espéré de tout cœur qu'il ait raison.

la hiérarchie au sein de la maison Serpentard était très compliquée, et Hadrian avait eut beaucoup de mal à tout assimiler. Ainsi, l'ancien prince dont Hadrian avait prit la place et qui était sans statut jusqu'à l'élection du prochain roi, occupait il une place supérieure à celle des préfets. Hadrian s'était accordé ses bonnes grâces en lui laissant l'utilisation de la chambre du prince qu'il ne souhaitait pas utiliser. Cela aurait été du droit de Hadrian de sceller la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à l'utiliser pour lui, ou bien jusqu'à l'élection du prochain prince. Mais le jeune garçon avait décidé de laisser la chambre à son ancien occupant, et pour cela, ce dernier lui en était infiniment reconnaissant.

Bien sur, sa nouvelle position ne comportait pas que des avantages, mais Hadrian appréciait ses nouvelles fonctions. Il était à l'écoute des petits problèmes des uns et des autres, et il cherchait toujours la meilleures solution pour résoudre les conflits. Fort heureusement, pour le moment, il n'avait eut qu'à régler des conflits mineurs tels que des objets qui se retrouvaient dans des chambres différentes de celle ou ils auraient dut être, ou bien des jalousies mal placées. Les plus grands conflits étaient du ressort du roi, et Hadrian ne pouvait qu'en être soulagé.

Mais il y avait une chose en particulier dont il était très fier. Lorsqu'il allait à l'école avec Dudley, un de leur camarade souffrait de dyslexie, et, au début, il avait été en proie aux moqueries des autres. Mais leur maitre ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille, et pour leur montrer leurs erreurs, il avait décidé de leur fournir l'occasion d'aider leur camarade. Hadrian avait été le plus assidu dans cette tâche et il avait apprit beaucoup plus que ses camarades sur les méthodes pour compenser cette maladie du fait de sa profonde implication. Et maintenant cela se révélait payant.

Tout le monde prenait Gregory Goyle pour un lent d'esprit, mais Hadrian avait facilement reconnu les symptômes de la dyslexie chez son camarade. Il n'avait rien put dire ou faire pour aider Greg, car il n'avait pas eut de statut lui permettant de le faire jusqu'au jour de l'élection. Il avait même été prêt à faire part de ses soupçons à la sœur de ce dernier, mais son élection en tant que prince lui avait permit de faire les choses de manière bien plus discrète.

Un soir, il avait demandé à Greg de le rejoindre dans sa chambre tandis que Blaise se rendait à la bibliothèque pour étudier avec Drago. Hadrian avait demandé à Greg de lire quelques lignes, mais quand ce dernier n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et s'était contenté de regarder ses pieds, alors Hadrian avait prit la parole.

" Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. " Dit il gentiment. " Est ce que les mots n'ont aucuns sens, ou bien est ce seulement quelques lettres qui se retrouvent à la mauvaise place ?"

Greg avait ouvert et fermé la bouche plusieurs fois comme un poisson hors de l'eau, avant de finalement retrouver sa voix.

" Comment peux tu le savoir ?" Demanda il étonné. " Personne ne le sait. Pas même ma famille !"

" J'ai connu quelqu'un comme toi." Expliqua Hadrian. " Et je connais quelques trucs qui pourront t'aider. Enfin si tu le veux."

" Vraiment ? Tu pourrais m'aider ? Et personne n'en saura rien ?" Demanda Greg plein d'espoir.

" Cela va de soit que ce sujet restera entre nous. Mais je te préviens, ce ne sera pas facile. Tu devras t'entrainer tout les jours, même si je ne suis pas là. Alors, tu es prêt à faire ces efforts ?"

" Bien sur !" Répondit Greg avec force.

Et les leçons avaient alors commencées. C'était un travail de longue haleine, mais, petit à petit Greg commençait à lire à voix haute, et Hadrian lui avait fournit une dicaplume pour ses devoirs écrit. Greg devait recopier ce que la plume avait marqué comme devoir, et ses notes s'étaient sensiblement améliorées. Mais Hadrian pensait que Greg se trompait lorsqu'il croyait que personne de sa famille ne savait pour son petit problème. Les gâteaux fait main qu'il recevait toutes les semaines de la part de la princesse de Serpentard en étant une bonne indication.

Ce fut un soir, vers la fin du mois de Novembre que Hadrian découvrit pour la première fois le miroir du Erised. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour comprendre la signification du message gravé sur le pourtour du miroir. Vraiment il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour comprendre qu'il fallait juste le lire à l'envers ! Il n'y avait même pas de code secret alors autant l'écrire à l'endroit. Hadrian décida de ne pas regarder dans le miroir mais la tentation fut la plus forte. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce que son cœur désirait le plus.

La vision dans le miroir le laissa plus que perplexe. Il y vit deux adultes qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou plutôt deux créatures magiques enlacés passionnément. Le plus vieux, si tant est que l'on puisse parler de vieillesse au vu du visage très jeune des deux personnes, avait des yeux dorés et ds cheveux noirs brillants, et le plus jeune avait des yeux de couleur améthyste et des longs cheveux châtain dorés. Leurs visages sombres et leurs oreilles pointues montrant clairement qu'ils n'étaient pas humains, ainsi que leur incroyable beauté. Mais pourquoi diable ces deux créatures étaient ce que Hadrian désirait le plus, il n'en avait aucune idée. Jugeant l'objet totalement inutile, Hadrian le sortit de son esprit pour ne plus y repenser pour un long moment.

Ce ne fut que la veille du départ pour les vacances de Noël qu'il en réentendit parler. Cet idiot de Ronald Weasley racontait partout qu'il savait qu'il deviendrait préfet en chef et qu'il serait en plus le capitaine de Quiditch qui ferait gagner la coupe à sa maison, et ce malgré la défaite humiliante que les Griffondors avaient subit face aux Serpentards durant le dernier match. Malgré la présence du grand Charlus Potter, les Griffondors s'étaient fait battre par 200 à 160 pour la plus grande déception du directeur, du professeur de métamorphose et des Potter. Et si ils avaient perdus de si peu s'était uniquement parce que l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard s'était blessé avant le match et qu'il avait joué avec un bras à moitié paralysé.

Charlus, quand à lui, disait que l'on allait édifier des statues en son honneur, et qu'une nouvelle maison serait même créée à son nom. Hadrian, quand à lui, se disait qu'ils prenaient leurs rêves pour des réalités. Et c'est ce qui lui fit repenser au miroir pour la première fois depuis presque un mois. Si il avait put le trouver, alors il était parfaitement possible que Charlus et Ron le trouve aussi. Et ces deux idiots semblaient en abuser, mais à quoi s'attendre d'autre de leur part ? Hadrian secoua la tête et les abandonna à leurs délires. Ce problème ne le concernait pas de toute façon.

Il avait été décidé que Hadrian passerait une semaine de vacances chez les Dursley, puis qu'il viendrait passer le reste de ses vacances dans le chalet que Sirius possédait dans les alpes. Du fait de sa condition physique, Sirius ne pouvait pas utiliser les moyens de transport courant des sorciers, et il lui fallait donc faire des petits trajets avec des périodes de repos entre chaque trajet afin d'arriver en meilleure forme possible à destination. Cela lui prendrait presque une semaine pour se rendre de la résidence principale au chalet en France, et il ne souhaitait pas infliger cette épreuve à son fils. Il avait donc demandé à Pétunia si elle acceptait de recevoir Hadrian chez elle le temps que Sirius se rende à destination et qu'il soit assez reposé pour pouvoir passer du bon temps avec son fils.

Ce fut toute la famille Dursley qui attendit Hadrian de l'autre coté de la voie 9 3/4 avec de grands sourires sur leurs visages. Les Potter passèrent à coté d'eux sans leur jeter un regard, et Hadrian crut voir un soupçon de peine dans les yeux de sa tante. Mais très vite la joie de leur retrouvailles bâtie son plein, et l'attitude blessante de Lily et de sa famille fut bien vite oubliée. Durant le trajet jusqu'à Privet Drive, Hadrian et Dudley régalèrent leurs parents avec les histoires sur leurs écoles respectives. Dudley fit rire Hadrian en expliquant comment il arrivait à éviter les coups de canne des autres, et Hadrian rendit très fiers sa famille en leur racontant comment il était devenu le prince de sa maison.

Ce fut une semaine très joyeuse pour tous, remplie de visites aux différents musées et de bons repas fait maison. Hadrian avait demandé à ses amis de lui envoyer ses cadeaux directement au chalet de Sirius, car il ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention des moldus par de trop nombreuses visites de chouettes transportant des colis. Dudley reçut comme cadeau la dernière console de jeux vidéo ainsi qu'un jeu de combat qui venait tout juste de sortir. Hadrian, lui, avait reçut plusieurs livres moldus qu'il rêvait de posséder, en particuliers des Jules Verne qu'il ne possédait pas. L'homme étant un cracmol, sa lecture n'était pas totalement interdite dans certains cercles. Dudley et Hadrian avaient mit leurs fonds en commun pour offrir un voyage tout frais payés de deux jours à leurs parents. L'entreprise de Vernon marchant si bien que son directeur ne pouvait pas prendre plus de trois jours d'absence à cette période de l'année. Hadrian ne reçut rien de ses parents biologiques cette année non plus.

Ce fut avec une forte émotion que les membres de la famille se dirent au revoir. Bien sur, ils se reverraient aux vacances d'été car il était prévu que les Dursley viennent passer trois semaines avec Hadrian et son père au bord de la mer, mais la séparation était quand même très difficile. Ce fut avec les yeux pleins de larmes que Hadrian prit la main de Atur pour aller rejoindre Sirius. Non pas qu'il fut malheureux de revoir son père, mais Pétunia et sa famille occupaient la même place dans son cœur que Sirius, et si il était heureux de revoir l'un, il était cependant triste de dire au revoir à l'autre.

Atur laissa le temps à son jeune maitre de redevenir maitre de ses émotions avant de le transporter jusqu'au chalet de son maitre, et Hadrian lui en fut infiniment reconnaissant. Sirius avait fait les choses en grand, comme à son habitude, et il n'y avait pas un recoin du chalet qui ne fut couvert de décorations. Cela fit rire Hadrian et amena un faible sourire sur le visage de Sirius, ce que son fils considéra comme une victoire.

Hadrian fut estomaqué par la quantité de présents qu'il avait reçut. Une pièce entière du chalet était remplie de colis provenant des élèves de Serpentards et de leurs parents. Ainsi il reçut un livres anciens provenant de la collection privée de la famille Goyle offert par le Lord de la maison en personne. Hadrian n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait faire pour ramener tout ses cadeaux dans sa chambre, mais Atur résolut le problème en lui disant de n'en prendre que quelques uns et que lui pourrait lui amener les autres au fur et à mesure.

Les cadeaux qu'il apprécia le plus furent l'assortiment de friandise offert par Narcissa Malfoy, et le nimbus 2000 que Sirius lui offrit en lui disant qu'il pourrait tenter de rejoindre l'équipe de sa maison l'année prochaine après qu'il l'aurait entrainé durant l'été. Mais le plus beau cadeau fut le regard plein de joie de Sirius lorsqu'il parlait de ces projets d'avenir. Hadrian se promit de faire encore plus de projet pour tirer Sirius de la dépression dans laquelle il semblait s'enfoncer.

Le repas de Nouvel an fut partagé avec les membres de la famille Malfoy, et Hadrian fut soulagé de constater que Narcissa semblait avoir pour mission de sortir son cousin de sa déprime. Hadrian passa la fin de soirée à lire des histoires à Séréna alors que la petite fille s'endormait en toute confiance sur les genoux de celui-ci. Hadrian surprit le regard approbateur de Lucius Malfoy, et il se contenta de hocher simplement la tête sans interrompre sa lecture. Dans certains cas les mots étaient inutiles, et ce moment là en faisait partie.

Une fois Séréna endormie et couchée dans sa chambre, Hadrian fit plusieurs parties d'échecs avec Drago, Lucius et son père, et il s'en sortie remarquablement bien, car il ne perdit que contre Lucius. Une fois les douze coups de minit sonnés, Hadrian souhaita une bonne et heureuse année à tous puis il rejoignit sa chambre. Demain il lui faudrait retourner à Poudlard, mais il lui restait encore une journée à faire des bonhommes de neige et à apprendre à se tenir droit sur ses skis. Hadrian s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

A suivre

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez aimer. Le prochain chapitre parlera de la rencontre avec Touffu. A bientôt et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	27. Chapter 26

Désolée pour le retard, mais une série de problèmes tant familiaux que professionnels me retardent dans l'écriture de cette fic. Pour tout ceux qui me demandent si je n'ai pas abandonné, je leur jure que non. J'ai complété toutes les fics précédentes, et je compte bien faire de même pour celle-ci. Cela risque juste de me prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu. Sinon, je suis dégoutée. Je viens de découvrir que J K Rowlings, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait jurée, à écrit une suite à Harry Potter ayant Albus Severus comme héros. Et cela sent trop la recherche de l'argent à mon gout. Comme j'ai commencée à perdre mon intérêt pour Harry Potter après la coupe de feu, et que pour moi l'épilogue est tout juste un appât pour vouloir avoir une suite, alors je ne risque pas de l'acheter. Ne vous attendez donc pas à une référence à ce ou ces hypothétiques livres. J'arrête de râler, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre.

Chapitre 26 : Touffu  


Ce fut tout a fait par hasard que Hadrian entendit parler de Touffu pour la première fois. Comme ce jour là était une chaude journée de printemps, Hadrian avait décidé d'explorer un petit peu les jardins entourant l'école. Car, les seuls endroits qu'il connaissait jusqu'ici, étaient les serres de botanique et le terrain de Quiditch. Les bords du lac et l'orée de la forêt interdite ne comptaient pas comme jardins de Poudlard à ses yeux.

Hadrian se promenait sans réel but lorsqu'une voix tout aussi désagréable que connue le fit se figer sur place. A une bonne vingtaine de mètres de lui se tenaient Charlus et ses deux minions, aka la fille au crapaud et le rouquin râleur. Ils semblaient être en grande discussion avec les gardien des clefs et des lieux à poudlard, un bien grand nom pour un simple garde-chasse. Hadrian n'avait aucune intention de s'engager dans un conflit à trois, voir même quatre, contre un, et il décida donc d'aller se cacher derrière un tas de vieilleries qui trainaient sur un coté de la cabane. Cela le dégoutait mais il était tout à fait conscient que ses chances de repartir sans être découvert étaient pratiquement nulles.

Comment pouvait on vivre comme cela ? Ne cessait de se demander Hadrian. Les boites de conserves grouillaient d'asticots, et le reste des déchets ne valaient guère mieux. Personne n'avait il songer à parler du principe de règles d'hygiène au géant ? C'était comme pour l'ancien bureau de Mr Rusard, Dumbledore leur donnait un travail, mais après c'était à eux de se débrouiller sans magie à leur disposition. Jamais un sorcier digne de ce nom n'aurait laissé un tel bazar à coté de l'endroit ou il vivait. D'un certain coté cela était désolant pour les deux parias de Poudlard, mais la ferveur de Hagrid pour Dumby retenait Hadrian de vouloir l'aider.

Bien caché entre un vieux matelas mangé aux mites et une table plus que bancale, Hadrian prêta inconsciemment attention aux paroles échangés entre son frère et le semi-géant.

" Nous avons vu le chien à trois tête ! " se vantait Charlus. " Il garde le couloir interdit !"

" Vous avez vu Touffu ?" Questionna le géant.

" Cette chose a un nom ?" Demanda la fille au crapaud d'une voix choquée.

" Bien sur qu'il a un nom ! " S'exclama Hagrid outré." C'est mon chien. Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour garder..."

" Quoi ?" Demandèrent le trio infernal en même temps.

" Cela ne vous regarde pas. C'est une affaire entre Nicolas Flamel et le professeur Dumbledore." Répondit fermement le garde-chasse. " J'aurais pas dut dire ça. "

Après cela, Hagrid s'éloigna pour se rendre dans la forêt interdite avec un sac lourdement chargé sur son épaule, indifférents aux demandes d'explications de Charlus et de ses amis. Ce ne fut que dix minutes après que le géant eut disparu que le terrible trio décida de rentrer au château pour faire des recherches sur ce fameux Nicolas Flamel, pour le plus grand soulagement de Hadrian qui commençait à attraper des crampes à rester si immobile. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de ricaner sur la prétendue intelligence de Hermione Granger. Elle qui se croyait si intelligente, ne connaissait même pas le nom du plus célèbre alchimiste depuis plusieurs siècles. Elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre apparemment.

Ce fut avec un certain soulagement que Hadrian se laissa tomber au sol et qu'il put enfin étendre ses jambes. Il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par le trésor que le chien gardait, car il savait déjà de quoi il s'agissait. Qui disait Nicolas Flamel, disait forcement la pierre philosophale. Et à son age la fortune consistait à avoir assez pour se payer des friandises quand il le voulait, et il était bien trop jeune pour souhaiter la vie éternelle. Cette pierre était bonne pour des gens comme Dumby, qui étaient déjà très vieux, mais pas pour des jeunes comme lui.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par quelque chose qui tirait sur la bas de sa robe. Pendant une seconde il crut que c'était un rat, et il avait été pétrifié de peur. Depuis sa plus petite enfance, il avait toujours détesté les rats sans savoir réellement pourquoi, mais dans son esprit, rat signifiait danger. Mais en fait de rat ce n'était qu'un énorme mastiff gris et baveur. Inconsciemment, Hadrian poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce chien, aussi gros qu'il fut, ne lui faisait absolument pas peur. Et ce fut en toute confiance qu'il le suivit à l'intérieur de la cabane comme il semblait le vouloir.

L'intérieur de la cabane était plutôt surprenant, mais aussi très coquet pour ceux qui aimaient ce style. Les meubles en bois, visiblement fait main, s'accordaient par une étrange alchimie avec les ustensiles en fonte et cuivre, et les vieux napperons en dentelle. Mais ce n'était pas ce que le chien voulait montrer à Hadrian, et ses gémissement plaintifs le montraient bien. Hadrian s'arracha alors à sa contemplation pour rejoindre de chien tremblant devant la grande cheminée de pierre.

Ce qu'il vit au milieu des braises lui donna envie de gémir lui aussi. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux, mais comment diable Hagrid avait put s'en procurer un, cela restait un grand mystère. Pas étonnant que le chien fut terrifié. Quel idiot irait couver un œuf de dragon dans une cabane dont le matériau principal était du bois ? C'était une invitation à l'incendie garanti. Et en plus cela était totalement illégal ! Hagrid risquait un séjour tout frais payé à Askaban pour cela. Il fallait faire quelque chose, et le faire tout de suite pendant que le semi-géant était occupé à faire je ne sais quoi dans la forêt interdite. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pourrait l'aider.

Sans se soucier des apparences, Hadrian courut en direction du bureau de son directeur de maison. Il savait que seul Severus pourrait prendre les choses en mains. Mr Rusard n'avait pas assez de forces pour imposer sa volonté à Hagrid, et le directeur de l'école fermerait sans doute les yeux sur cette infraction pour s'assurer que la loyauté du garde-chasse soit renouvelée. Mais Severus n'était pas à la botte de Dumbledore, et plus d'une fois ses Serpentards l'avaient entendu grommeler après cet idiot de directeur qui ne voyait que ses bien aimés moldus.

Hadrian, contrairement à ses habitudes, entra sans frapper, et cela lui fit récolter un haussement de sourcil de la part de son directeur de maison. En toute autre occasion, cela l'aurait rendu très nerveux, mais pas cette fois ci. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, mais cela ne voulait pas dire non plus qu'il devait se conduire comme un stupide Griffondor.

" Veuillez excuser mon entrée intempestive." Dit il en forme d'excuse. " Mais la gravité de la situation est seule responsable de mon inqualifiable conduite."

Cette formulation arracha un sourire au terrible professeur de potion, mais très vite il retrouva son calme.

" De quelle situation s'agit il, Mr Black ?" Demanda Severus qui avait retrouvé tout son sérieux. " Y a t'il un conflit dans votre maison que, ni vous, ni le roi, n'arrivent à résoudre ?"

" Il ne s'agit de rien de tel, fort heureusement." Répliqua Hadrian. " Cependant si la situation ne concerne pas les Serpentards de façon immédiate, elle risque de le faire dans un avenir proche si nous ne faisons rien."

" Très bien. Expliquez moi le problème alors." Demanda Severus.

Hadrian lui expliqua comment il s'était retrouvé près de la cabane de Hagrid et comment il s'était caché derrière la tas d'ordures. Severus pinça les lèvres à cette évocation, mais il ne dit rien. Ensuite Hadrian lui parla de comment le chien de Hagrid l'avait conduit vers l'œuf de dragon. Severus perdit toutes couleurs sur son visage en entendant ces mots.

" Un œuf de dragon ? Vous en êtes absolument sur ?" demanda il d'une voix quelque peu chevrotante.

" Malheureusement oui." Répliqua Hadrian. "Il était mit à couver dans les braises, et le chien en est terrifié. En plus, il frémissait légèrement. Je ne sais pas à quelle espèce il appartient, mais je suis sur de ce que c'est."

" Très bien, Mr Black, je vous crois. Retournez dans votre salle commune, et laissez moi m'occuper du reste. Merci de m'avoir prévenu de ce problème à temps. Bonne fin de journée."

Sachant qu'il venait d'être ordonné de quitter le bureau Hadrian ne fit aucune histoire et il rejoignit sa salle commune avec la certitude que Severus allait régler le problème. Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à chercher la race de dragon à laquelle l'œuf appartenait, et à l'heure du repas du soir il avait réduit les possibilités à trois sorte de dragon. Mais sans l'observer plus en détail, Hadrian ne pouvait pas dire avec certitude de quel dragon il s'agissait. Et le regard noir que le garde-chasse lançait en direction de la table des Serpentards ce soir lui fit comprendre que le problème était résolu, et qu'il n'aurait pas une autre occasion d'étudier de plus près l'œuf.

La semaine suivante fut très inconfortable pour la maison des serpents. Non seulement Hagrid, mais aussi le directeur de l'école les regardaient avec de la colère au fond des yeux, et plus que jamais, les Serpentards ne se déplaçaient pas en groupe de moins de trois personnes. Le reste de l'école ne savait rien à propos de la découverte d'un œuf de dragon presque à terme dans la maison du garde-chasse, mais ils n'en appréciaient pas moins de voir le directeur retirer des points aux Serpentards pour la moindre peccadille, et ce malgré les protestations virulentes du professeur de potion.

Cela faisait exactement deux semaines que l'œuf avait été expédié avec toute la sécurité possible vers la réserve de dragon en Roumanie quand Hadrian se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Hagrid et son chien. Tout aurait put se passer sans encombres, mis à part quelques regards noirs si cet idiot de chien n'avait pas agit comme il l'avait fait. Quand il avait vu Hadrian, Crocdur avait remuer frénétiquement la queue et il s'était jeté sur le jeune garçon pour lui lécher consciencieusement le visage et les oreilles. Normalement, le chien aurait dut ignorer Hadrian, et la suspicion de Hagrid devint une certitude. Il s'avança alors vers Hadrian avec les poings serrés et le visage menaçant. Fort heureusement, le chien vint se placer entre le jeune garçon et le semi-géant fou furieux, et Hadrian en profita pour se sauver à toute jambe.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dut sortir tout seul, mais il voulait juste se rendre à la bibliothèque pour y rendre un livre qu'il avait emprunté. L'heure du couvre-feu n'était pas encore arrivée, et il n'y avait aucune raison que quelque chose lui arrive, et c'est pourquoi il avait refusé que Blaise et Drago viennent avec lui. Maintenant, alors qu'il courrait à en perdre haleine, il regrettait amèrement son choix. Et il espérait juste que le garde-chasse ne s'en prenne pas à son sac, car il ne voulait pas expliquer à Mme Pince pourquoi l'un de ses précieux livre était abimé.

Hadrian commençait à perdre haleine quand il vit une porte fermée à clef devant lui. Sans hésitation il lança un alohomora sur la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre, et il disparut dans la pièce alors que le verrou se remettait en place. C'est alors qu'il regarda autour de lui et qu'il vit pour la première fois de sa vie un cerbère. Hadrian était pétrifié, et les grognement sourds du fauve ne faisaient rien pour le calmer. Il venait de tomber de Charybde en Scylla. Et cette fois ci il n'avait aucune échappatoire. c'est alors qu'il entendit la voix.

 _'Pourquoi viennent ils toujours m'embêter ? Je les déteste !'_

Uniquement mue par l'instinct, Hadrian répondit à cette voix inconnue.

" Je suis désolé d'avoir interrompu votre repos, mais je n'avais pas le choix." Répliqua il d'une voix très calme. " Le garde-chasse, Hagrid, est furieux contre moi, et je voulais lui échapper."

 _' Hagrid ? Vous connaissez Hagrid ? Pourquoi voulait il vous poursuivre ?'_

" Je suis partiellement responsable de la découverte et du retrait d'un œuf de dragon dans sa cabane." Expliqua Hadrian en se relaxant légèrement du fait que les grognements du cerbère se soient interrompus.

 _' Je vois. Hagrid m'a remplacé. C'est pour cela qu'il ne viens plus me voir.'_ Dit la voix défaitiste du chien à trois tête.

" Je peux venir vous voir, si vous le voulez." Proposa Hadrian.

 _' Merci de cette proposition, jeune sorcier. Je l'accepte volontiers, vous n'êtes pas comme ces autres qui sont venus par curiosité ou pour passer devant moi. J'espère juste pouvoir bientôt rentrer chez moi. La forêt et ses grands espaces me manque.'_

" Cela doit être horrible pour vous d'être enfermé dans une si petite pièce. je vais en parler à mon directeur de maison, et peut être qu'il pourra faire quelque chose pour vous." Proposa le jeune Serpentard.

 _' Merci de le proposer, mais tant que cette maudite pierre sera cachée ici, alors je ne pourrais pas sortir.'_

" Dans ce cas il faudra que nous nous emparions de cette fameuse pierre. Je vous promet que vous serez libre bientôt."

 _'Merci, jeune sorcier. je crois en votre parole. Maintenant, Hagrid est toujours dans les parages, alors venez vous allonger contre moi, et prenez quelque repos. Je vous réveillerez quand il n'y aura plus de danger.'_

Ce fut ainsi que Severus retrouva Hadrian profondément endormi contre le flan du cerbère quelques heures plus tard. Il prit tendrement son jeune compagnon dans ses bras, puis il se retourna vers le cerbère.

" Merci d'avoir prit soin de lui." Dit il avec émotion.

 _' De rien, grand maitre. Prenez bien soin d lui, il est très précieux, et il m'a promit de me libérer rapidement. Il fera de grandes choses.'_

Severus ne répondit rien mais il hocha légèrement la tête pour montrer son accord. Il avait été terrifié lorsque le sac de cour de Hadrian avait été retrouvé dans un couloir, et que personne n'avait voulut ou put lui dire quoi que ce soit sur ce qui était arrivé à son propriétaire. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant l'appel du chien à trois têtes qu'il avait un peu retrouvé de son calme. Et maintenant, alors qu'il portait le jeune Hadrian dans ses bras, il se jura que Hagrid regretterait un jour de s'en être prit à Hadrian. Personne, pas même le ministre de la magie, ne ferait du mal à Hadrian sans en payer le prix, et Dumbledore ne pourrait rien faire pour protéger Hagrid de sa fureur.

A suivre.

Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez prochain chapitre marquera la fin de la première année. Voulez vous que Hagrid soit punit cette année ou bien l'année prochaine avec la découverte de Aragog ? Dites le moi. Donc à bientôt pour la suite, en espérant pouvoir poster plus rapidement, et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	28. Chapter 27

Voici enfin la suite, avec beaucoup de retard, désolée. J'ai eut vraiment du mal à l'écrire, et j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 27 ; la pierre philosophale  


lorsque Hadrian se réveilla le lendemain matin, il fut surprit de se découvrir dans un lit vraiment très confortable avec une ancienne couette brodée en plume d'oie. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le marqua le plus. En fait, c'était surtout l'étrange sentiment de sécurité et d'appartenance qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé nulle part ailleurs. Il ignorait totalement ou il se trouvait, mais il savait tout au fond de lui qu'il était à l'endroit ou il devait être de tout temps.

Ce fut une bonne odeur de bacon grillé qui le ramena à la réalité. Comment allait il expliquer son absence durant toute une nuit à ses camarades ? Et est ce qu'il allait devoir continuer à éviter Hagrid, ou bien quelqu'un avait il fait la leçon au géant concernant le respect dut non seulement à un élève, mais aussi à un héritier d'une grande et noble maison ? Toutes ces questions ne trouveraient pas de réponses en restant allongé dans ce lit confortable, et ce fut avec très mauvaise grâce que Hadrian sortit de son lit.

Il ne fut pas très franchement surprit de découvrir son professeur de potion attablé devant un somptueux petit-déjeuné, mais ce qui le surprit fut la grâce des gestes de Severus. Quiconque l'aurait vu en cet instant n'aurait put douté qu'il appartenait à une très ancienne et noble famille. Tout en lui, à cet instant précis, criait le maitre incontesté de sa maison, et Hadrian en fut fasciné malgré lui.

" Tu compte rester là à me regarder toute la journée, ou bien veux tu partager mon repas avec moi ?" Demanda Severus avec une point d'ironie dans la voix.

C'était la première fois que Severus utilisait le tutoiement en parlant avec Hadrian, car il avait toujours été très respectueux des usages, et le jeune garçon adorait cela. Il ne savait pas si ce changement d'attitude était dut au fait qu'il avait passé la nuit dans les quartiers de Severus, ou bien si une toute autre raison avait jouée, mais il espérait bien que son professeur de potion ne retournerait pas au vouvoiement, du moins pas tant qu'ils seraient tout seuls. Incapable de répondre, Hadrian vint s'installer en face de Severus et il porta toute son attention sur le contenu de son assiette, évitant ainsi de croiser le regard perçant de son professeur qui lui faisait de drôles de choses à l'intérieur. Le repas fut tout à la fois trop rapide et trop lent pour le pauvre Hadrian.

Une fois le repas finit, la table redevint immaculée, mais comme Severus ne quittait pas sa place, alors Hadrian ne bougea pas non plus. Le jeune garçon se doutait bien que son professeur voulait savoir comment il s'était retrouvé dans le couloir interdit à dormir à coté d'un cerbère, mais il ne savait pas par ou commencer son histoire. Severus le tira rapidement de ce mauvais pas.

" Que c'est il passé la nuit dernière pour que je te retrouve endormis à coté de cette créature ?" Demanda il d'une voix très douce.

Le barrage qui retenait Hadrian céda devant cette étrange douceur, et il expliqua alors tout ce qui était arrivé la veille. Hadrian vit bien, au visage fermé de son professeur aux moments critiques, que Severus connaissait déjà toute l'histoire, mais il n'en répéta pas moins tout ce qui s'était passé. Il fut surprit d'entendre sa voix trembler quand il parla de la colère du garde-chasse à son égard, et il se rendit alors compte que, pour la première fois de sa courte vie, il avait réellement connu la peur, et que désormais il pourrait y faire face.

Pendant un très long moment, Severus ne dit rien, et Hadrian craignit d'avoir commit une erreur en ne lui cachant rien. Puis, finalement, la professeur poussa un profond soupir. Il était évident qu'il venait de parvenir à une conclusion qui lui déplaisait fortement. L'empathie de Hadrian le poussait à aller vers Severus et de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il la combattait de toutes ses forces sachant pertinemment bien que Severus n'apprécierait pas le geste, du moins pas tant qu'il était si jeune lui soufflait son instinct.

" Je vais tenter de parler du cas de Hagrid avec le directeur, mais je crains que ce ne soit qu'en pure perte. " Expliqua Severus d'une voix brisée par une émotion contenue. " il est le fidèle saint Bernard du directeur, et celui-ci le protège envers et contre tout."

" Je comprends." Répondit simplement Hadrian.

" Du moins, nous ne pouvons rien faire de légal." Ajouta Severus avec un sourire plus que sadique.

Hadrian n'eut pas besoin de répondre pour faire comprendre à son professeur qu'il avait parfaitement comprit la signification de ses paroles. Les Serpentards avaient de nombreux moyen de régler leurs comptes sans que le collège professoral, ou le directeur ne soit impliqués. Hagrid allait regretté de s'en être prit à l'un d'entre eux, et il ne pourrait accuser personne.

" Qu'allons nous faire à propos de la pierre philosophale ?" Osa finalement demander Hadrian après un long silence.

Severus regarda son futur compagnon comme si il cherchait à déchiffrer ses pensées les plus profondes. Hadrian le laissa faire en lui ouvrant son esprit. Ce n'était pas la cupidité, ni même la soif de pouvoir qui poussait le jeune garçon à poser cette question, mais une réelle inquiétude pour la sécurité de la pierre, et pour la survie de son propriétaire. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment le directeur avait put convaincre Nicolas Flamel de lui laisser sa si précieuse pierre dont sa survie dépendait.

" Que veux tu faire ?" Demanda finalement Severus.

" Allons la chercher nous même, et renvoyons la à son légitime propriétaire." Décida Hadrian. " Un tel objet n'aurait jamais dut se retrouver dans cette école. C'est un danger permanent tant pour les élèves que pour les professeurs. Jamais elle n'aurait dut se retrouver ici."

" Tu as tout à fait raison. Mais le directeur à ses propres plans, et il refuse d'en changer quelques soient les problèmes rencontrés. Tu sais très bien qui il veux tester, n'est ce pas ?" Demanda Severus en s'adressant à Hadrian comme à un adulte et non pas l'enfant de onze ans qu'il paraissait être.

Une des particularités des elfes noirs était que leur esprit était beaucoup plus âgé que leur corps. Ainsi, lorsque pour les sorciers normaux leur cœur de magie se stabilisait à l'age de onze ans, pour les elfes noirs leur esprit faisait un bon entre cinq et dix ans selon les personnes. C'était pourquoi ils étaient d'avides lecteurs durant une bonne partie de leurs années d'études à Poudlard. Bon nombre d'entre eux, au cours des siècles, avaient occupés des postes importants dans des domaines très pointus, et ce malgré leurs jeunes ages. Et Hadrian, tout comme Severus, semblait avoir bénéficié du maximum d'avancement mental, ce qui ne déplaisait pas au plus âgé des deux.

" Il veux tester Charlus !" Cracha Hadrian. " C'est pourquoi Hagrid lui a parler du cerbère, n'est ce pas ?"

" Tu as tout à fait raison. Les protections entourant la pierre peuvent facilement être défaites par un élève de première année, et ce malgré mes protestations."

" C'est Quirell qui en a après la pierre ? C'est bien lui qui à fait entrer le troll et qui a tenter de passer devant Touffu ?" Demanda Hadrian qui était sur de la réponse positive de son professeur.

" En effet. J'ai prévenu le directeur, mais il semble croire que le professeur de défense est lié d'une manière ou d'une autre avec le seigneur noir. Alors il le laisse faire, l'imbécile !"

Hadrian ne put que acquiescer avec le commentaire de Severus. Mais cela ne résolvait pas leur problème, et ils décidèrent que le prochain week-end serait celui ou ils iraient retirer la pierre de sa cachette. Pour cela, Severus demanda à Hadrian de faire une erreur dans sa prochaine potion afin qu'il puisse lui donner une colle et ainsi se rendre en toute impunité vers le couloir interdit sans trop attirer l'attention. Cela ne plaisait pas à Hadrian de bâcler son travail, mais comme il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions, il accepta de faire cette erreur le vendredi précédent le week-end. Après cela, Hadrian sortit des quartiers de son professeur pour se rendre dans la salle commune en espérant que son absence n'avait pas été trop remarquée.

Ses craintes se révélèrent vaines, car personne, mis à part Blaise, ne s'était aperçu de de l'absence de Hadrian. Et après avoir promit d'expliquer plus tard ce qui s'était passé, Blaise laissa Hadrian tranquille. La journée se passa sans incidents notoires, mis à part les regards noirs de Hagrid pendant les repas. Mais comme Hadrian ne se déplaçait plus seul, ce fut tout ce que le garde-chasse put faire. Hadrian avait hâte que la revanche de Severus commence, et au vu du visage fermé du professeur de potion le directeur avait dut refuser de prendre des sanctions à l'égard de Hagrid, Severus semblait partager son impatience.

La semaine suivante ne fut pas des plus agréable pour le géant. Non seulement son chien semblait lui faire la tête, mais rien de ce qu'il entreprenait ne semblait tourner en sa faveur. Ainsi, si il voulait éradiquer des limaces, le produit qu'il utilisait faisait doubler leur nombre ! Son feu ne voulait pas prendre, même si il utilisait sa vieille baguette. Et les animaux de la forêt interdite, mis à part son si précieux Aragog, semblaient tous le fuir pour une raison inconnue, réduisant ainsi ses revenus de manière substantiels. Impossible de vendre des crins de licorne, ou bien des secrétions d'hippogriffe si il ne croisait plus leur chemin. Si il ne bénéficiait pas toujours de la protection du directeur, Hagrid aurait put croire que quelqu'un se vengeait de lui de cette manière discrète et sournoise.

Au plus grand soulagement de Hadrian, ses livres avaient été retrouvés et retournés dans sa chambre par Blaise. Ce dernier avait été furieux d'apprendre comment le garde-chasse s'était comporté avec son meilleur ami, mais il s'était aussi montré très curieux à propos du cerbère. Blaise, grâce à ses parents, possédait des dispositions à devenir un incube ou un succube lorsqu'il parviendrait à sa majorité. Ces deux types de créatures avaient des affinités avec les créatures magiques, d'ailleurs le père de Blaise avait été l'un des meilleurs spécialiste sur la reproduction des dragons et le comportement maternelle de ceux-ci. Et Blaise se sentait attiré lui aussi par les créatures magiques, c'est pourquoi il supplia son ami de l'emmener voir le cerbère un soir de la semaine prochaine. Hadrian ne vit aucune raison de refuser d'accéder à la demande de son ami.

C'est pourquoi, le mercredi suivant, avant leur cour d'astronomie, Hadrian et Blaise rendirent visite à Touffu qui fut ravie d'avoir de la compagnie. Blaise sembla enchanté de cette rencontre et il n'arrêta pas de sourire de toute la soirée pour le plus grand étonnement de ses condisciples, et la plus grande peur des Pouffsouffle qui avaient le malheur de partager ce cour avec lui.

Comme prévu, le vendredi précédent la restitution de la pierre vit Hadrian confondre de la racine de valériane, avec celle de tue-loup. Cela ne fit que produire une fumée noire et épaisse, mais ce fut suffisant pour que Severus déclare que les connaissances de Hadrian en matière d'ingrédients pour potions était insuffisantes. C'est pourquoi Hadrian reçut il une colle pour le lendemain. Hadrian allait passer toute la journée avec Severus pour récolter des ingrédients.

Les serpenterds semblaient très surpris par l'erreur de Hadrian. Ils savaient tous que de eux tous Hadrian était celui qui connaissait le mieux les ingrédients et la meilleure façon de les préparer. Plus d'une fois durant l'année il avait empêcher l'un ou l'autre des Serpentards à faire une erreur, et qu'il se soit trompé aujourd'hui n'avait aucun sens. Sauf si l'on considérait le fin sourire sur le visage de leur professeur et celui de Hadrian, alors les Serpentards comprirent que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un plan joué pour le bénéfice de ces stupides Griffondors, qui, comme de juste, n'y avaient vus que du feu.

Charlus fut ravie que, pour une fois, celui qui allait être en colle ne fut pas lui. Il détestait les cours de potions, et si il l'avait put, il aurait laissé tomber le sujet. Quel intérêt y avait il à savoir préparer des potions alors que l'on pouvait les acheter chez un simple apothicaire ou bien que Hermione pouvait faire pour eux. Il existait des sujets bien plus intéressants à étudier, comme la métamorphose. Charlus était impatient de devenir un animagus comme son père et son vrai parrain.

Ce fut en riant que l'infernal trio quitta la salle de potion, Ron et Charlus étant véritablement heureux de la déconvenue de Hadrian, et Hermione suivant l'exemple des deux autres. Ils étaient tout les trois ravis de ce gain de temps, car ils avaient des recherches à faire sur Nicolas Flamel. Cela énervait beaucoup Hermione que la bibliothécaire ne lui facilite pas l'accès à certains livres qu'elle désirait lire, comme si elle pouvait croire que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle puisse avoir envie de lire de tels pavés juste pour le plaisir d'apprendre. Et puis, ce n'étaient que des livres, quelle importance que ses piles tombent ou pas, un simple sort leur rendait leur état original ! Que d'histoires pour pas grand choses !

Le samedi Matin, très tôt, Hadrian rejoignit Severus dans sa classe. Les deux elfes noirs portaient des vieux vêtements qui ne craindraient rien, tant pour la mission dans le couloir interdit que pour la collecte des ingrédients qui aurait lieu après. Munis de lourd paniers, ils n'attirèrent pas l'attention des rares personnes éveillés à cette heure, et comme une porte dérobée donnait accès à un chemin menant à la forêt interdite sans passer par le jardin, alors il n'y avait aucune raison de demander le pourquoi de leur présence en ces lieux.

Grâce à la présence de Severus, les "épreuves" furent passées avec une aisance désespérante. Touffu leur livra le passage, et Severus jeta un sort de lumière sur la plante en dessous, ainsi qu'un sortilège du coussin, avant que lui même et Hadrian ne se jettent dans le trou ainsi dégagé. Un simple sort d'attraction renforcé guida la clef dans la main de Severus sans que les autres ne réagissent, bien que Hadrian eut placé un bouclier autour d'eux au cas ou. Ce fut au tour d Hadrian de briller lors de la partie d'échec. Grâce au concierge, Hadrian était devenu très bon à ce jeu. Jugeant inutile de s'exposer lui même ou Severus, Hadrian resta sur le coté tout en réclamant les pièces blanches. La partie fut très animée, mais, finalement Hadrian réussit à mettre le roi noir échec et mat. La salle suivante fut plus dure, mais à eux deux, Severus et Hadrian eurent raison du troll. Enfin ils arrivèrent à la salle dont Severus s'était chargé de la protection. Ce dernier laissa Hadrian résoudre l'épreuve de logique, puis il sortit un autre flacon de sa poche alors que Hadrian buvait le contenu de celui qu'il avait choisit.

Tout deux se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle ou un miroir bien connu de Hadrian trônait en plein milieu. Sans Hésiter Hadrian se dirigea vers le miroir en se disant que la réponse devait forcement se trouver aux alentours de celui-ci. Cette fois ci ce ne fut pas les deux magnifiques elfes qu'il vit, mais lui même sortant une pierre rouge sang de sa poche. Et à ce moment précis il sentit quelque chose de lourd tomber effectivement dans cette poche. Quittant le miroir des yeux, Hadrian sortit la fameuse pierre philosophale de sa poche. Il se retourna vers Severus pour lui montrer, mais l'expression sur le visage de son professeur lui coupa la parole. Quoi que le professeur ait vu dans le miroir cela devait lui faire grand plaisir, et Hadrian décida de respecter son plaisir en quittant la salle silencieusement, et en attendant son professeur dans la salle de l'échiquier.

Après de longues minutes, Severus le rejoignit de nouveau calme. Hadrian lui montra alors la pierre rouge que Severus identifia comme étant effectivement la très précieuse pierre philosophale. Sur les conseils de son professeur, Hadrian remit la pierre dans sa poche et ils sortirent le plus discrètement possible du couloir interdit. Ils ne rencontrèrent que Mr Rusard qui faisait sa tournée matinale, mais après les avoir saluer, le concierge fit comme si il ne savait pas d'où ils venaient, et il leur souhaita une très bonne récolte. Hadrian et Severus souhaitèrent une très bonne journée à Mr Rusard, et après une ou plusieurs caresses à son compagnon félin, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte dérobée, puis vers la forêt interdite.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois au cœur de la forêt, et après avoir récolter des racines et des plantes pendant une bonne heure, que Severus demanda à Hadrian de sortir la pierre de sa poche. Il siffla alors un drôle d'air, et son hibou personnel vint se poser à coté d'eux. Le hiboux portait une petite sacoche accrochée à sa patte droite, et Severus y déposa la pierre en compagnie de la lettre qui s'y trouvait déjà. Après avoir jeter plusieurs sorts sur le hibou dont l'un qui empêchait la localisation du volatil à ce que Hadrian en reconnu. Puis, Severus envoya son Hibou vers Nicolas Flamel. Il ne tenait nullement à être tenté de garder la pierre pour son usage personnel, bien qu'il aurait adoré expérimenter ses effets sur les potions. Mais la tentation aurait été trop forte de la garder pour lui, et il n'aurait pas mieux valut qu'un simple voleur.

A midi, Atur vint leur apporter un pique-nique qu'ils dévorèrent avec un très grand appétit. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le territoire des licornes. Hadrian passa de merveilleuses heures en leur compagnie. Il les nourrit de pommes aigres à la main, et il s'esclaffa de rire quand leurs museaux soyeux vinrent chatouiller les paumes de ses mains. Pendant ce temps, Severus récolta les crains accrochés aux branches. Jamais Hagrid n'avait eut accès à cet endroit privilégié de la forêt, et Severus avait envie de rire en pensant au trésor qui lui échappait, mais si les licornes tolérait plus ou moins le géant, elle ne l'aimait pas. Surtout depuis qu'il avait introduit cette race étrangère qui prenait de plus en plus de place. Un de ces jour la forêt finirait par se rebeller contre ces intrus, et toute la protection du directeur de l'école ne pourrait rien y faire.

Ce furent les bras très chargés, mais ravis de leur journée que Hadrian et Severus rentrèrent au château. Hadrian espérait de toute son âme que ce genre de journée aurait de nouveau lieu. Il en avait apprit plus en une journée qu'en les presque huit mois d'école. Maintenant, il allait lui falloir jouer de nouveau le rôle de simple élève de première année, mais il attendait avec impatience de voir la déconvenue du directeur lorsque ses plans si bien agencés tomberaient à l'eau, et que Charlus serait incapable de récupérer la pierre philosophale.

A suivre.

J'espère que vous avez aimés. Le prochain chapitre concernera la fin de la première année. Le choix de mes lecteur à été de punir Hagrid lors de la seconde année, mais je ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en sortir à si bon compte, ne vous en faites pas la grosse punition aura bien lieu en seconde année. Maintenant, je vous demande votre avis sur Severus : doit il rester pour la seconde année ou bien doit il démissionner après cette première année ? J'attends vos avis. A bientôt et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	29. Chapter 28

Je me suis demandé si j'allais continuer cette fic après avoir reçu ce commentaire :

Brock:Ce chapitre ne nécessitait pas autant de temps. Autant, la fic était intéressante, autant là elle n'a plus aucun intêret. Arrête d'écrire, ça aidera tout le monde. -

Finalement ce sont les autres commentaires qui m'ont redonnés envie d'écrire la suite. Grand merci à vous tous. Je voulais écrire ce chapitre du point de vue de Charlus, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé, alors voici ce que j'en ai fait. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 28 : la fin de la première année  


Après cette aventure, la fin de l'année scolaire sembla très morne pour Hadrian. Il n'avait eut aucune nouvelle de la pierre, et il n'osait pas interroger Severus. Bien sur, Blaise et Drago s'étaient très vite rendus compte que leur ami semblait un peu perturbé, mais ils n'avaient pas oser lui en demander la raison. Peut être attribuaient ils le changement d'attitude de Hadrian à l'arrivée prochaine des examens de fin d'année, bien que le jeune elfe noir n'eut aucune raison de les craindre. En tout cas, fidèle au moto de leur maison, ils furent des compagnons aussi fidèles que silencieux.

Hadrian sut immédiatement lorsque Charlus et ses deux acolytes eurent enfin percés le secret de qui Nicolas Flamel était réellement. D'ailleurs il ne fut pas le seul, toute la classe de potion put bénéficier de leur découverte. Et si bon nombre de Serpentards, leur professeur de potion inclus, cachèrent leur mépris face à une telle ignorance sous un masque de dédain, les Griffondors, quand à eux, semblèrent très fiers du trio d'or de leur maison.

Après cela il ne leur fallut pas très longtemps, avec l'aide très précieuse de Hagrid, pour échafauder un plan pour aller sauver la pierre des mains rapaces de Severus, ce qui ne cessa d'énerver Hadrian. Que son frère soit un parfait idiot, il n'en doutait pas, mais qu'il ose accuser Severus sans preuves était aller un peu trop loin aux yeux du jeune Serpentard. Et tout ça parce que Severus ne tombait pas aux pieds de Charlus avec une ferveur quasi mystique comme la plupart des autres idiots qui composaient le corps professoral de Poudlard ! Le seul bienfait qui en était ressorti était que les membres de la maison de Salazar Serpentards avaient resserrés les rangs autour de leur tête de maison.

Quand le directeur fut appelé au ministère de la magie, Hadrian sut que Charlus et ses comparses allaient aller à la recherche de la pierre le soir même. C'est pourquoi, après avoir avaler une potion d'invisibilité empruntée à la réserve personnelle de Severus en échange de crins de licorne, Hadrian suivit son idiot de frère dans son "aventure". Et n'eut été l'exigence de rester silencieux, Hadrian aurait plus d'une fois éclater de rire face aux erreurs grossières qu'ils commirent.

Hadrian n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il vit son frère et ses amis entrer dans la pièce de Touffu sans même avoir apporté un instrument quelconque afin de le charmer pour que le cerbère s'endorme. Il avait bien entendu Hagrid leur expliquer que seule la musique pouvait calmer Touffu. Heureusement pour eux quelqu'un y avait penser à leur place, et une harpe jouait une douce mélodie dans un coin de la pièce. Ce fut donc un trio plein de confiance qui commença à bouger les pattes du chien à trois tête sans se rendre compte que la musique s'était soudainement arrêtée.

La débandade pour échapper aux crocs du monstre fut l'un des premiers moments ou Hadrian dut réprimer une folle envie de rire. Surtout qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce que Touffu était en train de leur dire, et qui n'était pas du tout flatteur pour le fameux trio.

" Allez y ! Fuyez !" Grondait le cerbère. " Vous ne valez même pas l'honneur d'être mordus par moi ! Il faudrait quand même apprendre à utiliser un peu plus souvent les douches ! Quelles odeurs répugnantes !"

Puis soudain il arrêta ses imprécations en se rendant compte que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans la pièce avec lui.

" Qui est là ? Montrez vous !" Ordonna le chien géant.

" C'est moi, Hadrian." Répondit le jeune elfe noir. " Désolé de te déranger, mais je suit mon frère afin de voir ses aventures. Me permets tu de passer ?"

" Bien sur, jeune maitre. Pour vous, et pour le grand maitre le passage sera toujours libre."

" J'ai une question, si vous le permettez ?" Demanda Hadrian. " Pourquoi appelez vous Severus le "grand maitre" ? "

" J'ai eut l'audace de le mordre lors de notre première rencontre, et il suffit de dire que je m'en suis fortement repentit, à juste raison d'ailleurs." Expliqua le cerbère. " Le grand maitre à été assez bon pour me pardonner mes erreurs, et je lui en serais infiniment reconnaissant toute ma vie. Pour cet affront il aurait put exiger ma vie en échange. Maintenant vous pouvez y aller. Le rouquin à cessé ses cris de terreur et la pauvre plante à subit un horrible traumatisme. Si vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour elle, je vous en prie, faites le. Ses cris de douleur sont à vous briser le cœur."

" Je ferais mon possible." Promit Hadrian en passant par la trappe.

Ce qu'il vit en atterrissant en bas le laissa sans voix. Il ne restait quasiment plus rien du filet du diable qui auparavant s'étendait d'un mur à l'autre dans une foisonnante luxure de vert clair et foncé. Maintenant il ne restait que quelques morceaux à moiter calcinés qui s'accrochaient encore aux murs. Même si, contrairement à Toufu, Hadrian ne pouvait pas entendre les cris de douleurs de la plante, il sentit une profonde colère l'envahir à la vue des dégâts causés par son frère et ses amis. Il y avait d'autres moyens que de détruire presque complétement la plante pour y échapper ! Ce manque de respect définissait bien les Griffondors malheureusement.

Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, Hadrian prit dans ses mains une branche presque totalement brulée, et pour son plus grand soulagement il la vit reverdir. Il fit de même avec toutes les branche qu'il put atteindre. Il espéra juste que ce serait suffisant, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Et ce fut en poussant un soupir qu'il ouvrit discrètement la porte suivante. Il vit alors Charlus lancer la clef à Ron tandis que les autres clefs s'apprêtaient à les attaquer. Ce fut un véritable miracle que ces dernières se fichent dans la penne de la porte plutôt que dans le corps du trio. Comme il fallait un peu de temps pour que les clefs s'extraient de leur prison de bois, Hadrian n'eut aucun mal à traverser la pièce en toute sécurité et il put ouvrir la porte tranquillement.

Hadrian, malgré sa colère eut de nouveau en voyant les imbéciles prendre place sur l'échiquier, à croire qu'ils voulaient réellement être blessés pour avoir une preuve. Hadrian savait d'expérience que l'on pouvait commander les pièces sans devoir s'exposer physiquement. Mais il semblait que la notion de self préservation était inconnue pour tout ceux qui étaient envoyés dans la maison rouge et or. Il dut cependant admettre malgré lui que ce Ron n'était pas si mauvais que cela aux échec, bien qu'il eut commit une ou deux erreurs qui auraient put être facilement évitées, le laissant ainsi être le sacrifice final pour gagner la partie. Et la partie cynique de l'esprit de Hadrian ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cela n'avait pas été son plan depuis le début.

Hadrian laissa Ron là ou il était tombé. Après tout il respirait normalement, Hadrian s'en était assuré, et il se doutait que la miss-je-sais-tout n'aurait pas l'idée de dupliquer la potion pour accompagner son frère dans la dernière salle. Ainsi le jeune Weasley ne resterait pas longtemps seul. Il aurait sans doute un mal de crane carabiné, mais ce serait tout. Et, comme de juste, il croisa la fille de moldus dans la salle du troll. Quand ce n'était pas expliqué dans un livre, alors elle ne savait pas improviser. Son intelligence était uniquement littéraire, et elle ne comprendrait jamais les gens qui, comme la plupart des Serpentards, savaient se servir des livres comme un simple outil et non une bible. D'une certaine manière Hadrian la plaignait vraiment, car elle était comme ces idiots savants, prisonnière de ses propres limites qui réduisaient sa valeur aux yeux des anciennes familles.

Quand Hadrian pénétra dans la salle du miroir il fut surprit de voir son frère figé face au professeur Quirell. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal fixait le miroir comme si il espérait pouvoir lui extirper ses secrets rien qu'en le regardant. Mais ses efforts semblaient se révéler vains, et même quand le professeur força Charlus à regarder dans le miroir, rien ne se passa. Ce qui était tout à fait normal vu que Hadrian et Severus avaient retirés la pierre de sa cachette quelque temps auparavant.

Le professeur Quirell semblait être de plus en plus énervé, et Hadrian n'aima pas du tout la lueur de folie qu'il vit briller dans ses yeux. C'est pourquoi il se rapprocha de la porte et qu'il mit la main sur la cliche afin de pouvoir l'ouvrir rapidement en cas de danger. Et cette précaution se révéla très utile, car, au comble de la rage, le professeur Quirell venait de fracasser le miroir à l'aide d'une pierre qu'il avait ramassé au sol. Ce que le miroir magique ne sembla pas apprécier du tout. Hadrian eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte de la salle des portions derrière lui quand une violente lumière le rendit presque aveugle, et ce malgré le bois massif de la porte. Hadrian alla s'assoir dans le recoin le plus éloigné en attendant que sa vision redevienne normale.

Il fut donc présent quand le directeur, accompagné des quatre tête de maison, virent à la rescousse de Charlus. Au vu de leur discussion ils avaient déjà trouvés les deux acolytes de son frère et ils les avaient envoyés directement à l'infirmerie. Dès qu'il rentra dans la pièce des potions, le regard de Severus se dirigea vers le recoin ou Hadrian se cachait, et il fronça les sourcils. Hadrian sut alors qu'il allait avoir de gros ennuis avec son professeur, mais fort heureusement celui-ci ne dit rien de la présence de son élève aux autres. Et lorsque le directeur lui demanda ce qui le contrariait, Severus répondit juste qu'il avait autre chose à faire que de chercher un gamin pourris gâté, merci bien. Dumbledore ne sembla pas apprécier cette réponse mais il ne dit rien et il ouvrit la porte de la salle du miroir.

Severus fit un signe discret à Hadrian pour que celui-ci vienne le rejoindre, et le jeune garçon n'hésita pas. Il vint se placer à coté de son directeur et il s'accrocha à la manche de son professeur. Un délicieux trouble sembla l'envahir, mais il se força à rester concentrer. Il était tout à fait conscient que personne ne devait rien savoir de sa présence sur les lieux. Heureusement ses collègues laissaient un grand espace entre eux et Severus, ainsi Hadrian n'avait aucun risque de bousculer l'un d'entre eux par mégarde. Mais le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux une fois de nouveau entré dans la salle du miroir le laissa, lui et les autres présents, sans voix.

A coté du miroir brisé se trouvait le corps calciné de ce qui avait été il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela un professeur de Poudlard. Charlus se tenait à quelques mètres de lui et ayant apparemment perdu conscience mais autrement sain et sauf. De la pierre philosophale il n'y avait aucune trace pour le plus grand mécontentement de Dumbledore. Il ordonna à ses collaborateurs de l'aider à trouver la pierre, mais leurs recherches furent vaines. Force leur fut de constater que la pierre avait été détruite en même temps que le miroir.

Le directeur se chargea d'amener Charlus à l'infirmerie et de contacter ses parents, laissant à ses subordonnés le soin de s'occuper du cadavre, ainsi que du démantèlement des pièges. Cela prit une bonne partie de la nuit pour que chaque professeurs retirent leurs pièges, et Hadrian était totalement épuisé lorsqu'il put enfin rejoindre son lit. Il avait cependant acquis un respect supérieur envers le professeur de botanique qui fut presque en larme en voyant l'état de son pauvre filet du diable. Son mépris pour Hagrid avait lui aussi augmenté en le voyant prendre la laisse de touffu sans ménagements et il se retint de sauter au visage du géant en le voyant tirer le cerbère comme une vulgaire chose désormais inutile. Hadrian espéra juste que Touffu puisse retourner dans la forêt interdite et qu'il puisse enfin y vivre heureux.

Hadrian fut vertement réprimandé pour s'être comporté comme un Griffondor par Severus, et comme il savait que cela était justifié, alors il accepta sa punition de bonne grâce. Pendant la dernière semaine de cours, tout les soirs, il aida Severus à faire le tri entre ses ingrédients personnels et ceux appartenant à l'école. James et Lily étaient venus et ils avaient passés plusieurs jours au chevet de leur fils, mais jamais ils n'avaient demandé des nouvelles, ni à voir Hadrian, ce qui ne traumatisa pas le jeune Serpentard plus que cela. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne les considéraient plus comme ses parents, alors leur ignorance de son existence ne le touchait plus.

Enfin le jour de la remise de la coupe des quatre maisons arriva, et pour une fois les Serpentards étaient impatients d'être au soir. Ils menaient la compétition par plus de cent quatre-vint dix points face au dernier, et pour la première fois depuis des années la bannière verte et argent allait flotter ce soir. Mais Hadrian n'aimait pas le bon sourire que le directeur avait quand il croisait les Griffondors. Il espérait juste que, pour une fois, le directeur serait juste, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait probablement pas le cas, maudit Dumbie !

Et malheureusement les craintes de Hadrian se révélèrent fondées. Les élèves s'installèrent à leur place et le silence se fit quand le directeur annonça le résultat de la coupe des quatre Griffondrs étaient derniers avec quatre cent dix points, les pouffsoufles troisièmes avec quatre cent trente points, les Serdaigles seconds avec cinq cent points, et enfin les Serpentards terminaient premier avec un score plus que raisonnable de six cent points.

" Cependant, " Ajouta le directeur pour la plus grande consternation des Serpentards. "Certains événements récent doivent être prit en compte. Pour la plus belle partie d'échec j'accorde cinquante points à Mr Ronald Weasley. Pour l'utilisation d'une pure logique face à une situation périlleuse, j'accorde cinquante points à Mle Hermione Granger. Et enfin, pour le grand service rendu à l'école j'accorde cent points à Mr Charlus Potter. Et si mes comptes sont juste je crois que nous devons changer la décoration."

Ce furent des Serpentards dégoutés qui virent leur bannière verte et argent être remplacée par celle rouge et or. Cet ajout de points était totalement injustifié, et le fait que seuls des Griffondors en ait bénéficié ne leur échappa pas. Plus d'un jetèrent leur chapeau sur la table en signe de dépit et de colère alors que le reste des élèves fêtaient la victoire des Griffondors. Cela était tellement injuste !

Mais quelque chose de jamais vu dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard arriva. Tout les élèves et les professeurs ressentirent une profonde colère, puis les réjouissances prirent soudainement fin lorsqu'un bruit incongru se fit entendre. Tout les yeux se dirigèrent automatiquement vers les sablier, et à leur plus grand étonnement, ils virent des cristaux émeraude tomber dans un sablier. Cinquante cristaux en fait. Puis avec un sentiment de satisfaction ils virent les bannières redevenir verte et or.

Le directeur semblait furieux, mais peu importe ce qu'il fit, les bannière refusèrent de changer. Il semblait évident à tout ceux qui avaient quelques connaissances que Poudlard venait de s'opposer pour la première fois contre les décisions de l'un d ses directeurs, et Dumbledore fit tout son possible pour que personne d'autre ne s'en rende compte. Mais Severrus ne douta pas que le directeur aurait préféré se faire arracher une dent plutôt que d'avoir à le féliciter pour la victoire de sa maison.

Les Serpentards n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qui leur arrivait, mais quand le directeur vint serrer la main de leur tête de maison, alors ils surent que c'était la réalité et ils laissèrent exploser leur joie. Bien qu'il participa à l'allégresse générale, Hadrian surveillait aussi les autres tables, et il fut heureux de voir que certains élèves des autres maisons semblaient heureux pour eux. Bien sur aucun d'entre eux ne faisaient partie de la maison Griffondor, mais il n'y avait aucune surprise de ce coté. Cependant le jeune Neville semblait satisfait de la défaite de son ancienne maison, et Hadrian se dit que ce serait une amitié à cultiver durant les vacances. Après tout il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien, et Neville, dans le futur, serait le Lord régnant de sa maison. Ce genre de connexion pouvait toujours être utile, et puis il aimait bien Neville.

Le départ du lendemain se fit dans le plus grand calme, car, sur les conseils de Severus ils avaient tous préparé leur valise la veille, ou tout du moins leurs elfes de maison l'avaient fait pour eux. Hadrian avait échanger son adresse avec de nombreux camarades et il se dirigea vers la sortie quand il entendit une étrange voix.

" Faim ! J'ai si faim ! Depuis si longtemps ! Qui viendra à mon aide ?"

L'appel était si poignant que Hadrian aurait voulut pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle. Mais le sifflement du train le ramena à la réalité.Il courut rejoindre sa calèche et il se promit qu'à la prochaine rentrée il aiderait le propriétaire de cette voix triste. Puis il rejoignit ses amis et il embarqua dans le train. Il allait retrouver Sirius et Vernon, et Pétunia et Dudley. L'école était finie, et il allait profiter de ses vacances.

A suivre.

Alors ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus. J'ai eut du mal à me remettre à écrire, et je vais tenter de poster plus souvent, mais je ne peux pas faire de promesse. Le prochain chapitre sera consacré aux vacances des une et des autres. A bientôt pour la suite, et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	30. Chapter 29

Bonjour, voici la suite. Merci pour tout vos encouragements, ils m'ont redonner envie d'écrire cette fic qui, je le sent, sera sans doute la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrit tant j'ai d'idées à propos d'elle. Ce chapitre est différent des autres car je veux profiter des vacances pour montrer ou en sont les personnages principaux. Ce sont de courtes scènettes, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 29 : Tranches de vie durant les vacances  


Ce fut en ne versant qu'une seule et unique larme que Sirius Black vit son costume d'Auror prendre feu et disparaitre dans un nuage de poussière. Le verdict médical était sans appel, et plus jamais Sirius n'aurait put prendre part au coté physique de son métier. Ce qui l'attendait si il était rester membre du corps des Aurors était un poste de gratte-papier qui l'aurait rendu complétement fou en quelques mois. C'est pourquoi il avait prit la décision, très dure mais nécessaire, de démissionner.

Jamais plus Sirius Black, l'étoile montante des Aurors bien plus que son meilleur ami James Potter, ne pourrait marcher sans l'aide d'une canne. A à peine plus de trente ans il était devenu un invalide ! Et cette simple pensée lui donnait parfois l'envie d'en finir avec la vie, mais fort heureusement il n'était pas seul. Remus avait passé plusieurs mois en sa compagnie durant le plus dur de sa convalescence. Et puis il y avait eut la surprise de la visite des Malfoy et leur aide si précieuse durant ces temps difficiles.

Jamais Sirius ne serait assez reconnaissant auprès de Lord Malfoy, car ce dernier l'avait aidé à remettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires qui étaient plus qu'embrouillées depuis la mort de son frère Regulus. Lady Black avait perdue quelque peu le sens de la réalité lorsqu'elle avait perdu son plus jeune fils, et elle avait laisser les affaires péricliter, et la maison devenir peu à peu une ruine. Mais désormais tout ceci serait fini. Puisque Sirius ne pouvait plus être celui qu'il avait toujours voulut être, alors il deviendrait le meilleur Lord Black que sa famille n'ait jamais eut. Il se l'était juré et il entendait bien respecter cette promesse.

En plus, il avait désormais un fils à qui penser pour le futur. Tout ce qu'il ferait maintenant serait pour lui assurer son futur. Rien, ni personne, ne se mettra en travers de son chemin. Et si parfois la pensée de la belle Lucia Zabini revenait le hanté, il savait tout au fond de lui qu'il n'aurait rien à craindre d'elle en ce qui concernait l'avenir de Hadrian. Et puis, de toute façon, ce qui devrait arriver, arrivera, inutile de s'inquiéter à l'avance. Maintenant tout ce qui comptait était que Hadrian se trouvait dans le train qui le ramenait chez son père, et que Sirius se faisait un point d'honneur à être présent sur le quai d la gare pour accueillir son fils.

XXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore agissait comme un fou, du moins aux yeux de la sous-directrice. Depuis l'attribution de la coupe des quatre maisons à Serpentard, le directeur était devenu obsédé par l'idée de découvrir pourquoi le château avait décidé d'accorder cinquante points de plus aux vert et argent. Mais jusqu'ici il n'avait rencontrer qu'un succès mitigé, et il détestait cela.

Son plan était pourtant parfait, et personne n'aurait put contester la validité des points accordés en dernière minute. Il avait éprouvé une telle joie de voir le visage des Serpentards, qui croyaient que la victoire était à portée de leur main, se décomposer en entendant les points donnés à ses précieux Griffondors. Et puis il y avait eut cette révolte incongrue du Château et les Serpentards avaient quand même remportés la coupe. Et cela ne convenait absolument pas au directeur.

Le choixpeau lui avait juste dit que le château avait décidé que quelqu'un de Serpentard avait lui aussi mérité les points accordés pour l'une des épreuve, et comme le directeur ne faisait rien pour reconnaitre cette situation, alors le château avait prit les choses en main. Mais de quelle épreuve il s'agissait, et quel Serpentard était concerné, le choixpeau avait été incapable de lui dire, et cela frustrait le directeur.

C'est pourquoi Albus lisait tout les livres qui lui tombaient sous la main. Même si il devait y passer toute la durée des vacances, il trouverait la réponse à ses questions. Et il était tant absorbé par sa quête qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'air condescendant que son phénix lui lançait souvent. Le directeur se croyait tout puissant, mais il finirait par réaliser qu'il existait des choses plus anciennes et puissantes que lui.

XXXXXXXX

Hadrian et ses amis avaient dignement fêter leur victoire pour la coupe des quatre maisons durant le voyage de retour, et ils n'avaient été embêtés par personne. Chacun avaient parlés de leurs projets de vacances, et ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour venir se voir les uns et les autres durant cette période. Hadrian était heureux de rentrer chez lui, et il espérait pouvoir éviter les Potter sur le quai de la gare. Ce fut son seul soucis durant cet agréable voyage.

La chance fut avec lui, car lorsqu'il sortit du train il vit que Lily et James étaient tout les deux complétement prit par leur attention envers Charlus. Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua le jeune garçon, et celui-ci en profita pour s'éloigner le plus possible d'eux. Il eut un moment de panique lorsque, dans sa hâte, il faillit bousculer le paternel des Weasley. Mais ce dernier, ayant enfin trouver ses enfants, ne prêta pas non plus grande attention à Hadrian, ce qui convint parfaitement au jeune garçon.

Il faut dire que, pour des jumeaux, Hadrian et Charlus ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Et parfois cela était très utile. Ce fut cependant avec soulagement qu'il vit Sirius qui l'attendait en s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne. Cela brisait le cœur de Hadrian de voir son père si diminué, mais il cacha ses émotions au plus profond de lui. Son père méritait beaucoup plus que sa pitié. Ce fut en souriant de toutes ses dents que Hadrian se jeta dans les bras tendus de son père avant de disparaitre tout les deux vers leur maison.

XXXXXXX

Seul dans son bureau, Marvolo contemplait la bague dans son écrin. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il l'avait achetée, mais il n'avait pas encore le courage de la donner à son destinataire. Non pas qu'il doutait que Regulus refuserait, mais quelque chose lui disait que le bon moment n'était pas encore venu. De plus en plus, Marvolo se fiait à ses intuitions, et c'est pour cela qu'il attendait.

Ce n'était un mystère pour personne au ministère de la magie que Marvolo et son "assistant" étaient bien plus que cela. Mais comme, contrairement aux moldus, cela ne choquait personne que deux sorciers ou bien deux sorcières se marient, alors il n'y avait eut aucune opposition à leur relation. Tant que le travail était bien fait, ce qui se passait dans la vie privée de ses collaborateurs ne concernait en rien le ministre de la magie. Et ce malgré les pressions de plus en plus fortes des nés de moldus et de leur plus grand soutient : Albus Dumbledore.

XXXXXXXX

Dudley avait été heureux de revoir son cousin, qui était comme un frère pour lui. Les deux jeunes garçons avaient comparés leur année scolaire en se moquant des travers de l'éducation de l'autre, mais jamais méchamment. Dudley savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix en allant à Smelting, bien qu'il eut souhaité avoir Hadrian à ses cotés. Jamais il n'aurait put se faire à l'éducation de Poudlard, tout comme Hadrian ne pourrait sans doute pas se faire à l'éducation de Smelting. Mais c'était les vacances, et Dudley avait bien l'intention d'en profiter à fond.

La famille Dursley avait rejoint les Black quelques jours après le début des vacances et ils étaient tous parti dans un petit paradis tropical privé qui appartenait aux Black. Là, Pétunia avait partager son temps entre perfectionner son bronzage et s'occuper de ses deux fils. Car, pour elle, Hadrian était son second fils, et elle était infiniment reconnaissante à Sirius de ne pas la forcer à se comporter avec Hadrian comme une simple relation de famille. Elle et Vernon avaient deux fils quoi qu'en disent les loi moldus ou magiques, et Vernon partageait son avis.

Vernon Dursley était très fiers de ses deux fils. Tant Dudley que Hadrian le rendait fier. Ils avaient tout les deux brillamment réussit leur première année, et c'était des jeunes garçons pleins de joie de vivre. Vernon regrettait un peu le temps si précieux ou Hadrian vivait tout le temps avec eux, mais il savait que la vie faisait qu'il y avait des changements, et il était heureux que Sirius Black ne les aient pas complétement effacés de la vie de son fils comme cela aurait put être son droit.

Ce fut avec moult pleurs que chacun retourna chez eux, mais Vernon devait retourner travailler. Sirius les invita cependant toute les trois à revenir leur rendre visite quand ils voudraient. Ce dont Dudley et Pétunia s'empressèrent d'accepter.

XXXXXXX

Blaise s'ennuyait. Le mari de sa mère était plus résistant que les autres, et il s'accrochait à la vie de toute ses forces. Ce qui faisait que le jeune garçon devait resté confiné dans le château jusqu'au moment de la mort de son beau-père, ou bien jusqu'à ce que Hadrian revienne de ses vacances. Les deux amis s'écrivaient souvent, et ils avaient hâte de se revoir. Mais Blaise sentait bien la joie de son meilleur ami à retrouver sa famille, et il n'était pas assez vile pour gâcher les vacances de son ami en lui faisant part de ses griefs. Mais il comptait quand même les jours.

Même sa mère semblait impatiente de voir son présent mari mourir. Ce qui voulait soit dire qu'elle avait un besoin urgent d'argent, très improbable, ou bien qu'elle avait trouver sa prochaine victime, plus que probable. Cela ne gênait absolument pas Blaise qui l'avait vu faire de même depuis sa petite enfance. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce prochain mari serait différent.

Jamais sa mère n'avait été aussi fébrile, ni n'avait envoyer son elfe de maison personnel prendre des nouvelles de quelqu'un. Cette personne devait être très spéciale aux yeux de sa mère, et Blaise avait l'espoir qu'il pourrait enfin guérir la profonde blessure que sa mère avait reçue quand son père était mort. Et si cette personne y réussissait, alors Blaise lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Mais qu'est ce que ce vieux riche en mettait du temps à mourir !

XXXXXXXXX

Nymphadora Tonk aimait son travail, mais elle souhaitait plus dans la vie que d'obéir aux ordres de ses supérieurs. De par sa naissance et son don unique, elle aurait dut être à un poste bien plus élevé. Mais personne ne reconnaissait sa vraie valeur, et ils le regretteraient tous un jour ou l'autre. Elle leur montrerait de quoi elle était réellement capable pour atteindre son but. Tout comme elle l'avait fait avec son cousin Sirius.

Cela avait été si facile de tendre cette embuscade et elle avait été proche de mettre fin à sa misérable vie, mais ce maudit Marvolo Slytherin était arrivé juste avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa tâche. Et pourtant le plan du directeur était parfait, et grâce au don de la famille Black, elle savait que personne ne la reconnaitrait. Et elle avait eut raison, mais cela leur avait fait un coup au cœur à elle et à sa mère de découvrir que Sirius avait survécu. Et elle s'était retenue de crier de frustration lorsque son idiot de père leur avait dit avec un profond soulagement qu'il venait de sauver la vie de leur cousin.

Avec la mort de Sirius, Andromeda aurait put devenir la gardienne de Hadrian et de sa fortune plus que colossale. Voir tout cet argent leur échapper à nouveau avait été un coup dur dont elles avaient eut du mal à se remettre, et qui leur avait fait perdre du prestige aux yeux de Sirius car elles avaient tardé à lui rendre visite, et elles avaient trouvées Narcissa et son horrible fille adoptive à leur place.

Mais il y aura surement d'autres occasion, et Tonk ne laissera pas passer sa chance une seconde fois. C'est sur cette promesse faite à elle même que Nymphadora retourna travailler.

XXXXXXXX

James et Lily étaient ravis d'avoir de nouveau leur précieux fils avec eux. Albus avait laissé entendre que les résultats de Charlus n'étaient pas très bons, mais comme il était passé en seconde année, alors ses parents jugeaient qu'il avait fait suffisamment d'efforts, et qu'il était inutile de l'ennuyer avec les devoirs supplémentaires que le directeur avait suggéré. Leur précieux sauveur devait pouvoir se reposer surtout après l'horrible fin d'année qu'il avait eut. Voir leur fils si pâle sur ce lit d'hôpital les avaient effrayés.

Pendant ces deux mois, Charlus allait profiter de ses vacances, du moins quand il ne devrait pas être présent à une tea-party ou bien à un cocktail. Après presque dix mois sans que ses fans ne le voit, il allait falloir que Charlus se montre, et ses parents étaient tout prêt à l'y aider. Ils allaient se montrer dans les meilleurs endroits et personne ne pourraient oublier ce qu'ils devaient tous à leur fils si merveilleux. Et si leur vie de famille devait en pâtir un peu, cela n'était qu'un faible prix à payer.

En plus les Weasley allaient venir souvent, et Charlus avait demandé que Hermione vienne aussi lui rendre visite pour la plus grand joie de Lily qui le voyait suivre l'excellent exemple de son père. Charlus n'avait rien à voir avec ces pompeux enfants de sang-pur qui refusaient de voir tout ce que la culture moldue pouvait apporter de bien à leur société bien trop endormie dans ses principes ancestraux. Quel besoin y avait il de fêter des fêtes païennes lorsqu'il y en avait de parfaitement bien chrétienne. Lily Potter approuvait totalement les idées de changements que Albus Dumbledore était en train de faire pour leur société.

XXXXXXXXX

Remus se languissait de trouver celui ou celle qui serait son alpha. Bien sur il appréciait grandement la vie aux cotés de Sirius et de Hadrian, mais de voir leur bonheur si simple lui donnait envie de le vivre pleinement lui aussi avec la personne qui lui était destiné. Avoir enfin une famille à lui était ce qu'il désirait le plus, mais il n'était pas sur que Sirius soit capable de se débrouiller tout seul en ce moment critique de sa vie. Alors il attendrait encore un peu avant de reprendre ses recherches.

Les journées de vacances suivaient toutes, plus ou moins le même plan. Remus se levait pour rejoindre Hadrian et Sirius pour le petit-déjeuné. La matinée se passait en promenades à pied ou à cheval. Puis après la sieste obligatoire, il y avait les jeux avec les amis de Hadrian qui lui rendaient visite, ou bien des visites que Hadrian faisait chez ses amis durant lesquelles Sirius et Remus parlaient principalement de politiques et des dangereux changements que le directeur de Poudlard proposait pour leur société.

Remus n'avait pas été impressionné par l'idée de Albus de renforcer les contrôles sur les loups-garous depuis l'apparition de la nouvelle potion de Severus. Et même si il avait une dette de reconnaissance envers le directeur pour ne pas l'avoir exclus après l'incident avec Severus, il n'en était cependant plus aveugles sur les motivations du directeur grâce à ces discussions quasi journalières.

Remus s'était surprit plus d'une fois à apprécier la vision juste de Lucius Malfoy concernant l'importation de la culture moldue chez les sorciers. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour il verrait lui aussi les anciennes coutumes disparaitre d'un œil inquiet. Et pourtant c'était ce qui lui arrivait. Tout n'était pas bon chez les moldus comme semblait le croire le directeur de l'école des sorciers, comme tout n'était pas bon chez les sorciers non plus. Il allait falloir trouver un juste milieu entre les deux, et Remus était très loin de se douter qu'un jour il jouerait un rôle important dans cette balance si fragile.

XXXXXXXXX

Charlus appréciait ces soirées ou les gens se battaient quasiment pour venir lui serrer la main. Il aimait être entouré et reconnu à sa juste valeur. Et si ces rustres de sang-pur l'ignorait pour la plupart, cela ne lui posait aucun problèmes. Il y avait bien d'autres personnes qui se couperait un bras pour être vu en sa compagnie. Et comme Hermione faisait ses devoirs de vacances à sa place, alors il avait tout le temps de parader à loisir.

C'est pourquoi il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure quand il trouva un étrange elfe de maison dans sa chambre lorsqu'il rentra de l'une de ces nombreuses soirées. Bon nombre de ses admirateurs lui envoyaient des cadeaux, et quelques fois ils envoyaient leur elfe de maison personnel pour le faire car le cadeau était si fragile qu'il aurait été inconsidéré de l'envoyer par hibou. Et donc Charlus attendit que l'elfe lui remette la paquet tant attendu. Mais les paroles de l'elfe le laissèrent sans voix.

" Charlus Potter ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard cette année. Un grand danger l'y attends !" Dit l'elfe d'une voix toute à fait sérieuse.

Charlus fit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

"PAPA ! MAMAN !" Hurla il à plein poumon alors que l'elfe disparaissait dans un claquement de doigt.

A suivre.

J'espère que vous avez aimer. J'ai essayer de faire tout le monde et j'espère n'avoir oublier personne. Le prochain chapitre sera sur la rentrée en deuxième année. A bientôt et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	31. Chapter 30

Je sais, j'ai oublié Severus. Honte à moi ! Enfin, j'ai réussi à intégrer cette partie dans le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 30 : avant la rentrée de seconde année  


Severus venait juste de renvoyer son contrat de travail signé pour la seconde année à Poudlard quand il reçu la lettre qui allait changer beaucoup de choses pour lui. Si il avait sut que cette lettre arriverait ce jour précis, alors aurait il réfléchit à deux fois avant de se remettre sous la coupe de ce mordu de bonbons aux citrons, mais la divination n'avait jamais été son fort, et il acceptait que le sort en avait décidé ainsi.

La lettre provenait de Nicolas Flamel qui le remerciait de lui avoir renvoyé sa si précieuse pierre. En plus, elle contenait une offre que Severus aurait désiré plus que tout accepter, mais il était malheureusement trop tard pour cette année. C'est pourquoi il répondit à la lettre en expliquant pourquoi il ne pouvait accepter cette offre plus que généreuse, mais qu'il espérait qu'une fois l'année scolaire finie, alors il serait peut être possible de l'envisager à nouveau.

Ce fut en soupirant qu'il vit partir son hibou avec sa réponse, mais malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à être réellement désolé de ce contretemps. Il allait encore passer une année scolaire au coté de Hadrian, et ceci compensait largement la déception de ne pas pouvoir accepter l'offre de Nicolas Flamel. Il savait très bien, tout au fond de lui, qu'il lui serait impossible de rester sept ans sous la coupe de Dumbledore, alors il allait devoir apprendre à Hadrian comment survivre sans lui le reste de sa scolarité, car il craignait que le directeur ne choisisse plus une nouvelle tête de maison comme l'avait été Slughorn, plutôt que quelqu'un comme lui pour la troisième année. Cette supposition étant uniquement basée sur l'espoir que l'alchimiste renouvellerait sa proposition l'année prochaine. Mais dans tout les cas, Severus partirait après la troisième année, car il serait tout à fait impropre, voir même dangereux, que l'on découvre la réelle nature de la relation entre le professeur et son élève. Severus risquerait Askaban, et Hadrian de se voir rejeté par ses pairs, et cela Severus ne désirait ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Mais, abandonnant ses sombres pensées, Severus décida de se préparer à rejoindre les Malfoy et les Black pour acheter les fournitures scolaires de leurs enfants comme il en avait été convenu quelques semaines plus tôt. Cela avait quelque peu choqué Severus de découvrir que Sirius Black et Lucius Malfoy arrivaient à avoir des conversations polies. Il semblerait que de s'être fait attaqué eut fait beaucoup plus pour faire grandir mentalement le Lord de la famille Black que n'importe quoi d'autre, et Severus ne pouvait que s'en féliciter.

Hadrian était impatient d'aller au chemin de traverse pour y acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Le seul bémol à sa joie était le fait que, cette année, Blaise ne pouvait pas venir avec eux du fait de l'état de santé plus qu'inquiétant de son beau-père actuel. Mais il ne serrait pas seul. Drago devait lui aussi acheter ses fourniture ce jour là, et il avait été décidé que les deux familles iraient ensemble pour la plus grande joie des jeunes garçons. Car, quand on le connaissait bien, Drago était tout à fait différent de l'image qu'il projetait aux autres, et Hadrian trouvait leurs conversations des plus stimulantes.

En plus, il avait découvert que Severus serait aussi présent car Lucius l'avait invité à venir avec eux, et Sirius avait lui aussi donné son accord pour la plus grande joie de son fils. Hadrian était heureux que, contrairement à James qui haïssait le professeur de potion, Sirius semblait vouloir faire des efforts pour découvrir le vrai Severus que seul Hadrian semblait voir.

Hadrian était excité comme une puce, et c'est peut être pourquoi il commit cette erreur de débutant. Au moment de jeter la poudre de cheminette dans les flammes il prit une grande inspiration, ce qui fit qu'il aspira involontairement une bonne quantité se suie, et qu'une violente quinte de toux s'en suivit. Ce qui fit que quand Hadrian voulut dire "Chemin de traverse", il dit à la place "chemin de travers", et qu'il se retrouva dans une boutique plus que sale et qui contenait un nombre impressionnant d'artefacts de magie noire. Hadrian s'empressa de sortir du magasin quand son regard fut attiré par un étrange objet sur l'une des étagères.

Rien ne distinguait cet objet des autres qui l'entourait, mais cependant il était le seul qui attira l'attention de Hadrian. Pourtant ce n'était qu'une sorte de court bâton percé de trous de manière irrégulière, rien de spécial en fait. Hadrian était si prit par sa contemplation qu'il n'entendit pas le propriétaire venir se placer derrière lui, et qu'il sursauta lorsque ce dernier lui adressa la parole.

"Ce magasin n'est pas fait pour les gamins !" Gronda il d'une voix bourrue. " Filez d'ici avant que je ne vous en chasse d'un bon coup de pied au derrière."

Hadrian, une fois remit de son choc, décida de ne pas s'en laisser compter par le bonhomme. Il fit donc comme si il n'avait pas entendu la menace dans la voix du propriétaire.

" Qu'est ce que cet objet ?" Demanda il de la voix la plus polie qu'il put en montrant l'étrange bâton.

" Ça ?" Railla le vendeur. " C'est une chose totalement inutile qui me prend de la place pour rien !"

" Je comprends bien. Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?" Demanda à nouveau Hadrian.

" C'est sensé être une flute d'elfe noir. " Expliqua le vendeur. " Mais comme seul un elfe noir pourrait l'utiliser, et en plus pas n'importe quel elfe noir, mais l'un de leurs grande lignées. Et comme ils ont tous disparus depuis des siècles, alors c'est une cochonnerie totalement inutile."

" A combien la vendez vous ?" Demanda Hadrian avant d'avoir eut le temps de réfléchir.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait absolument acheter cet objet, et que rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de le faire. Il vit aussi il regard spéculatif du propriétaire et il fit tout pour cacher son envie sous un masque d'indifférence. Et sa ruse marcha car le vendeur perdit sa lueur de cupidité qui s'était allumée dans son regard.

" Je vous le fait pour cinq mornilles." Cracha il de manière dégoutée.

Hadrian s'empressa de payer son achat, puis il prit son objet qui sembla vibrer de contentement sous ses doigts. Il mit rapidement l'objet dans sa poche et il s'empressa de quitter la boutique sous le regard mécontent du propriétaire. Hadrian n'était jamais allé dans l'allée des embruns mais il n'eut aucune peine à deviner ou il se trouvait. Il savait que l'entrée de l'allée se trouvait à gauche de la banque des sorciers, alors il jugea qu'il devrait aller à droite pour retrouver le Chemin de traverse et sa famille qui devait s'inquiéter pour lui.

Hadrian releva sa capuche pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, puis il prit la direction qu'il avait décidé. Ce fut quelques mètres plus loin qu'il eut la surprise de voir le garde chasse de Poudlard en grande discussion avec un sorcier à la mine plus que patibulaire. Hadrian ne voulait pas que le géant le voit, et c'est pourquoi il se cacha derrière une vieille colonne. De là il pouvait surveiller les agissements de Hagrid sans que celui-ci ne le voit.

Ce fut sans surprise qu'il vit le garde chasse tendre une poignée de crins de licorne à l'inconnu. Ce dernier examina le lot, et quand il sembla en être satisfait il tendit au géant un œuf de la taille de celui d'une cane mais qui était d'un orange violent moucheté de vert et de violet. Le géant ouvrit la sorte de pulvérisateur qui était attaché à sa taille, et il y mit son précieux fardeau avec beaucoup de soin, puis il le referma et il s'en alla. Hadrian décida de rester cacher un peu plus longtemps, et c'est pourquoi il entendit les paroles de l'inconnu lorsqu'il se rapprocha.

" Je ne suis pas mécontent de m'être débarrassé de ce maudit œuf de lézard venimeux. Qui peut être assez fou pour en vouloir un ? En tout cas il l'a payé un bon prix. J'ai fait une super affaire tout compte fait."

Hadrian en avait apprit assez, et il quitta sa cachette. Quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouva sur le chemin de traverse et il se dirigea vers son père qui attendait devant la banque comme ils l'avaient convenus dans le cas ou, pour une raison ou une autre, ils se seraient retrouvés séparés. Sirius sembla soulagé de le revoir, mais seul Hadrian pouvait le voir, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Ils rejoignirent les Malfoy et Severus à l'intérieur, puis ils se mirent à faire leurs achats.

Ils avaient gardés la librairie en dernier au vu de la queue de sorcières excitées qui attendaient devant. Mais, même malgré cela, ils se retrouvèrent à devoir faire la queue pour pouvoir rentrer dans le magasin. Et quand ils y parvinrent enfin, ce fut pour voir un Charlus tout sourires qui serrait la main de Gilderoy Lockheart devant les flash des journalistes avec la pile des livres du sorcier pompeux à coté de lui. James, Lily et leur fille étaient eux aussi tout sourires, alors que les Weasley semblaient quelque peu énervés pour une raison inconnue. Et puis le drame arriva.

Lucius tentait de guider sa famille vers les étages afin d'acheter les livres pour Drago quand le père Weasley vint se placer volontairement sur son chemin. Même si il n'y avait pas eut une vendetta entre les Malfoy et les Weasley depuis des siècles, Lucius n'aurait pas apprécié Arthur. Les deux sorciers avaient des vues bien trop différentes pour qu'ils puissent s'entendre sur quoi que ce soit, alors Lucius évitait le plus que possible de rencontrer le patriarche des Weasley du Terrier. D'ailleurs quel nom ridicule à donner à sa maison !

Lucius tenta bien d'éviter la confrontation, mais il vit rouge quand la cadette des Weasley poussa sans ménagement sa petit Séréna pour passer, et ce sans même s'excuser.

" Vous devriez apprendre la politesse à vos enfants !" Gronda Lucius en vérifiant que sa fille n'avait pas été blessée dans l'incident.

" Mes enfants sont très bien élevés, et au moins ils ne deviendront jamais des mangemorts !" S'exclama Fortement Arthur pour que toutes les personnes aux alentours l'entendent.

De nombreux cris indignés s'élevèrent, mais le père Weasley ne sembla pas y faire attention tant sa concentration était fixée sur le Lord Malfoy. Depuis qu'il recevait l'aide financière des Potter il se sentait pousser des ailes, et si sa fierté en prenait parfois un coup ce n'était qu'un faible prix à payer pour paraitre à égalité avec des gens comme ce Lucius. Il était fini le temps ou Arthur se devait de plier devant ces snobes qui croyaient que leur sang "pur" leur accordait tout les droits. Et il était impatient de voir leur monde devenir ce que le directeur de Poudlard rêvait d'en faire. On verrait bien alors qui aurait le pouvoir et qui ne l'aurait pas.

" Mon cher." Déclara Narcissa. " Ce genre de personne ne mérite pas notre attention. Venez, nous avons nos achats à faire, et lord Black nous attend déjà à l'étage."

" Vous avez tout à fait raison, très chère." Répondit Lucius. " Allons y Drago ! Ces personnes nous sont bien trop inférieur pour leur faire l'honneur de vouloir rectifier leurs erreurs de comportement."

Lucius tourna donc le dos à Arthur après avoir vu sa femme et ses enfants s'engager dans l'escalier. Mal lui en prit, car, Arthur au comble de la colère, se jeta sur lui et il lui infligea un superbe œil au beurre noir. C'était plus que ce que le Lord Malfoy ne pouvait en supporter et il s'apprêtait à répondre par un sort impardonnable quand la place se retrouva envahie par les Aurors. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé et mettre Arthur Weasley sous arrestation pour voie de fait sur la personne d'un Lord régnant. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils furent repartis en emmenant Arthur avec eux que Lucius put enfin rejoindre sa famille.

Quand tous eurent plus ou moins retrouvés leur calme et que Narcissa eut soigné son mari, il se trouva que les aurors étaient venus sur la demande de Lord Black grâce à l'aide du patronus de Severus, Lucius remercia ses deux amis car ils venaient de lui éviter d'être envoyé à Askaban à vie. Il allait laissé la justice suivre son cour, mais tout au fond de lui il se jura que, un jour, Arthur Weasley payerait pour avoir oser lever la main sur lui.

Hadrian et Drago avaient été impressionnés par le patronus de Severus et ils étaient en train de supplier leur professeur de leur apprendre quand les jumeaux Weasley rejoignirent leur groupe. Un silence de mort s'abattit et toutes les personnes présentes retinrent leur souffle en se demandant si les jumeaux allaient suivre l'exemple de leur père. Et tous furent des plus surprit de les voir mettre un genou à terre en signe de contrition.

"My Lord !" Dirent ils d'une seule voix. " Veuillez accepter nos excuses pour l'attitude inqualifiable de notre père, et sachez que nous ne partageons pas du tout son avis. Nous vous reconnaissons le droit d'exercer votre vengeance sur notre famille, et nous espérons que vous ne nous inclurez pas dans cette juste rétribution. Nous désirons aussi faire amende honorable pour la vendetta entre nos deux familles pour nous deux, le reste de notre famille étant bien trop sous la coupe du directeur pour changer de point de vue."

Les jumeaux restèrent agenouillés comme il se devait en attendant la réponse de la partie injuriée. Lucius prit son temps pour formuler sa réponse, car par leur attitude les jumeaux venaient de se couper de manière volontaire de leur famille, et si Lucius rejetait leur offre alors ils deviendraient des parias sans nom.

" Sous quel nom désirez vous être connus à partir de cet instant ?" Demanda Lucius en entamant l'ancien rituel de changement d'allégeance.

" Nous serons désormais Frederic et Georges Prewett, co-lord régnant de la noble maison des Prewett comme il en à été convenu dans les anciennes chartes de notre famille." Répondirent ils en chœur.

Lucius se rappela alors que la raison pour laquelle Molly n'était pas devenue la Lady de sa famille était le fait que la famille Prewett avait toujours été dirigée par une paire de jumeaux, et que si il n'y avait pas de jumeaux durant une ou plusieurs générations, alors le titre restait en sommeil jusqu'à la naissance de jumeaux dans la lignée.

" Tout les documents légaux ont ils été remplis ?" Demanda Lucius dont le métier d'avocat prit le dessus.

" Nous avons acceptés notre devoir de co-lord lors de notre première année à poudlard, mais nous n'en avons rien dit à notre famille pour ne pas les blesser." Répondit Fred.

" Mais après ce que notre père vient de faire, nous ne pouvons pas cautionner ses actions." Ajouta Georges.

" Très bien. Frederic et Georges Prewett, moi, lord Malfoy, déclare la vendetta entre ma famille et vos deux seigneuries résolue. Le prix de cette résolution sera définie lorsque vous deviendrez majeurs. Vos excuses sont acceptées et aucune rétribution ne vous sera demandée pour cet incident. Ainsi en ai je décidé." Déclara Lucius.

Tous virent un lien pourpre se briser entre les jumeaux et les personnes en bas, et un autre rouge se créer entre Lord Malfoy et les lords Prewett. En bas, Molly Weasley s'effondra au sol en larmes soutenue par une Lily Potter plus que mécontente que l'attention se soit détournée de son cher Charlus. Les jumeaux Prewett firent leur achats en compagnie des Black et de leurs amis, et quand ils redescendirent pour payer il n'y avait plus de trace des Potter ni des Weasley, pour le plus grand soulagement de tous.

Les jumeaux les quittèrent pour rejoindre le manoir Prewett après avoir promit à Drago et Hadrian de venir les rejoindre dans leur compartiment lors du voyage à Poudlard. Ils étaient conscient que leur vie venait de changer du tout au tout mais ils n'arrivaient pas à le regretter. Si ils s'étaient lancés dans la fabrication de farces au début cela avait été pour attirer l'attention de leurs parents, mais cela n'avait pas marcher de la façon dont ils l'avaient espérés. Ils étaient devenus les clowns et les coupables désignés de leur famille. Si quelque chose arrivait, alors c'était toujours les jumeaux les responsables, Merlin préserve que les précieux Ronald et Ginevra n'agissent mal. Percy était lui aussi d'une certaine manière mit à l'écart et il s'était jeter à corps perdu dans ses études pour en oublier la douleur d'être moins aimé par ses parents.

Ce fut une surprise quand un gobelin attira Georges à l'écart pour lui demander de revenir un autre jour seul avec son frère. Le rendez-vous fut prit, les jumeaux devinrent les Lord de la famille Prewett, et comme les Potter aidaient financièrement leurs parents, alors ils n'avaient pas jugés utile de les informés de leur changement de statut. Grand bien leur en avait prit car autrement ils auraient dut dépenser leur argent pour que Ron et Ginny aient ce qu'ils veulent comme leur mère le leur avait fait comprendre ce jour même en leur reprochant d'avoir utiliser leur argent de poche pour acheter des ingrédients de potion plutôt que d'aider à payer le balais dont Ron rêvait comme leurs frères l'avaient fait.

Mais tout ceci était fini. Arthur et Molly n'étaient plus leurs parents. Après leur acte d'allégeance à la famille Malfoy il n'y avait aucune chance que leurs parents acceptent de les revoir. Ce qu'ils craignaient le plus était le fait que leurs amis de Griffondor ne se détournent d'eux en apprenant ce qu'ils avaient fait. Et avec la grande bouche de Ron, nul doute qu'ils le sauraient tous avant la rentrée. Enfin, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre que le couperet tombe et après d'essayer de sauver les meubles.

A suivre.

Personne n'a trouver étrange la présence de Hagrid dans l'allée des embruns dans le second livre ? Moi si, et son histoire d'insecticide ne m'a pas convaincu. Pour ce qui est des jumeaux, je n'aime pas la façon dont les Weasley se sont accaparés de Harry et j'ai détesté Molly quand elle s'opposait à Sirius; mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'adore les jumeaux. Alors je voulais leur donner une chance de vivre leur vie librement. Quand à leurs excuses j'estime que Arthur aurait dut les faire car il était en tort, même si Lucius l'avait provoqué. Les personnages de JKR sont trop tout blanc ou tout noir à mon gout, et j'adore changer la donne (MDR). A Bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	32. Chapter 31

Voici le nouveau chapitre. je n'étais pas très inspirée de l'écrire du point de vue de Charlus, alors je ne l'ai pas fait, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 31 : la voiture volante  


Ce matin, Hadrian fut réveillé de la manière habituelle de Sirius quand ce dernier se sentait déprimé. L'énorme chien noir vint se poster sur sa poitrine et il le lécha avec application sur tout le visage. Pour la forme, Hadrian grommela et il tenta, sans trop de conviction, de repousser son père. Puis, en désespoir de cause il appela Atur afin que ce dernier ne chasse Sirius de la manière habituelle.

Au début des vacances, Hadrian avait ordonné à Atur de venir avec un broc d'eau froide quand il l'appelait le matin. Sirius détestait l'eau froide, et sa forme d'animagus la détestait encore plus. Se voir verser de l'eau froide sur la tête avait tendance à le faire fuir la chambre de son fils après avoir tenter, de manière toujours inutile, de mordre l'elfe de maison au passage. Au fil de l'été cela était devenu une sorte de jeu entre eux, et Hadrian en était venu à se demander lequel des deux avaient le plus de plaisir. Sirius avec son espoir de réussir, tôt ou tard, à mordre l'elfe de maison, ou bien Atur à verser de l'eau froide sur son maitre.

Hadrian prit son temps pour se préparer, car il n'avait pas de valise à transporter jusqu'à la gare. En effet, Atur, comme tout les autres elfes de maison des Serpentards, avait déjà transporté sa malle dans sa chambre à Poudlard avec l'autorisation express de Severus. Hadrian n'avait qu'un simple sac de voyage contenant assez d'argent pour faire le plein de friandises durant le voyage, ainsi que son uniforme pour assister à la fête de début d'année.

Le petit-déjeuné fut un peu morose malgré les efforts de chacun pour alléger l'atmosphère. Sirius tenta de se montrer jovial, et Hadrian se força un peu pour rire, mais, dans l'ensemble, le repas se passa bien. Quand le moment de partir arriva, Remus serra très fort Hadrian dans ses bras, car il avait décidé de partir le jour même, et ce malgré que Sirius lui eut proposé de rester aussi longtemps qu'il le désirait au manoir Black. Mais Remus désirait trouver son dominant, et Sirius avait comprit son désir.

Heureusement Sirius n'allait pas se retrouvé seul une fois que Hadrian serait parti. Lucius Malfoy et lui avaient décidés de prendre une part plus active dans la vie politique, et pour cela ils étaient entrés en négociation avec Marvolo Slytherin. Selon Lucius, Marvolo avait de grandes chances de devenir le prochain ministre de la magie, et Sirius partageait sa conviction. Et il était sur que avec l'aide des Black et des Malfoy, son succès politique serait quasiment gagné d'avance. Mais avant de lui offrir son soutien, Sirius voulait connaitre les projets de ce candidat potentiel.

Le voyage jusqu'au quai de la gare se fit par cheminette, et Hadrian prit bien soin de prononcer sa destination d'une voix claire. Un détour imprévu par an était largement suffisant, merci bien. Sirius apparut juste quelques secondes après que Hadrian eut faillit tomber sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4. Fort heureusement, personne ne prêta attention à l'arrivée de Hadrian, car les Potter venaient eux aussi d'arriver, et tout le monde se pressait autour d'eux dans l'espoir d'apercevoir ne serrait ce que pour un instant Charlus Potter.

Hadrian et son père ne suivirent pas la masse des moutons, et ils se dirigèrent vers un autre groupe qui ignoraient, eux aussi, la présence des Potter. Sirius eut un sursaut de surprise en constatant que sa cousine Bellatrix se trouvait en compagnie de son mari aux cotés des Malfoy. Bella ne vit pas son cousin tant elle était accaparée par la petite Séréna. Rodolphus Lestrange regardait sa femme avec un regard de profonde affection mêlé à une profonde tristesse, car Bella, tout comme son cousin Sirius, payait le prix des trop nombreux mariages consanguins au sein de la famille Black. Elle aurait pourtant fait une excellente mère au vu de la manière dont elle se comportait avec sa nièce.

Narcissa, voyant son cousin hésiter, vint à leur rencontre, et elle les convia à venir rejoindre leur groupe. Bella, serrant toujours la petite fille tendrement dans ses bras, releva son regard vers son cousin et elle lui sourit. Sirius ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à cette étrangère qui avait le visage de sa cousine, mais qui ne semblait plus être la folle furieuse dont il se rappelait.

" Bonjour Lord Black." Dit Bella en faisant une profonde révérence. " Je suis heureuse de vous voir mon cousin."

" Je suis heureux de vous revoir aussi, ma cousine." Répliqua Sirius avec une voix remplie de politesse un peu forcée. " Vous semblez aller un peu mieux."

" En effet, mon cousin, je vais beaucoup mieux. Je suis un traitement médical afin de pouvoir adopter très bientôt un enfant. Enfin si tout va bien. Mais mon médecin est très optimiste, et..."

Bella s'arrêta subitement en plein milieu de sa phrase, et son mari vint se placer à ses cotés. Il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et son regard inquiet se posa sur le visage de sa femme. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en la voyant sourire de toutes ses dents. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un venait juste d'attirer son attention, et une fois que son attention se portera sur autre chose, sa Bella redeviendrait aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être.

" Quelle merveille !" S'exclama Belle d'une voix de petite fille devant un merveilleux cadeau. " Et si puissant ! Vient faire un câlin à Tata Bella !"

Et sur ces paroles Bella s'extirpa de l'étreinte de son mari et elle se précipita tout droit vers Hadrian. Elle le prit tendrement dans ses bras, et à la surprise de tous, Hadrian lui rendit son étreinte. Cela n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune Serpentard d'accepter ces démonstration publiques d'affection, mais quelque chose en elle, peut être sa profonde détresse, l'empêchait de la repousser comme il l'aurait fait en toute autre occasion. D'une manière tout à fait incompréhensible, il se sentait bien plus proche de Bella que de n'importe qui d'autre, Severus excepté.

Ce fut le sifflement du train qui vint rompre le moment. Hadrian s'extirpa doucement des bras de Bella, et après lui avoir fait un bisou sur la joue, il alla dire au revoir à son père, puis aux autres membres de leur groupe. Cela lui brisa le cœur de voir la même expression triste sur le visage de Sirius et de Bella, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ce fut en cachant ses larmes qu'il rejoignit Drago dans le compartiment que Blaise leur avait réservé. Personne ne prêta attention aux cris provenant d'une autre partie du quai, demandant avec force et inquiétude où ce cher Charlus pouvait bien être.

Avant de rentrer dans le compartiment, Drago s'excusa de l'attitude de sa tante. Il remercia aussi Hadrian de ne pas l'avoir repoussée violemment comme il en aurait eut le droit lorsqu'elle l'avait prit dans ses bras. Drago expliqua brièvement que sa tante Bella avait toujours désirée avoir des enfants, mais que, malheureusement, cela n'avait pas été possible pour elle, et que ce manque l'avait plus ou moins poussée dans les bras du Seigneur noir dans l'espoir qu'il puisse briser sa malédiction, sans résultat malheureusement. Désormais elle suivait un traitement psychiatrique afin de pouvoir, comme la mère de Drago, adopter un enfant et être enfin heureuse.

Bien sur ce ne furent pas les mots de Drago, mais Hadriann comprit très bien tout les sous-entendus de ses phrases. Il était encore plus désolé pour la pauvre Bella, et il se jura de la laisser le prendre dans ses bras aussi souvent qu'elle en éprouverait le besoin. Il était heureux que Sirius n'eut pas repoussé sa cousine lorsqu'il l'avait vu, et il se promit d'écrire le soir même à son père pour lui parler de la détresse profonde de sa cousine, et de ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour l'aider.

Blaise fut très heureux de revoir Hadrian après tout un été bloqué au chevet d'un moribond, et Hadrian fut aussi ravi de revoir son meilleur ami. Le compartiment dans lequel se trouvait Blaise pouvait facilement accommoder dix personnes sans bagages volumineux, et comme aucun des Serpentards n'avaient pas plus qu'un simple sac de voyage comme Hadrian, alors ce fut sans problèmes que Pansy, Greg, Vince et Théo purent venir s'assoir avec eux. Le début du trajet fut remplit de la description de ce que chacun avait fait durant les vacances et de comparaison de leurs devoirs de vacances.

Ce ne fut qu'après que la marchande de bonbons fut passée que les jumeaux Prewett firent enfin leur apparition comme promit. Ils étaient tout les deux un peu débraillés et leur cheveux étaient plus qu'ébouriffés, mais ils avaient un grand sourire de satisfaction sur le visage. Ce fut Hadrian qui fit les présentations pour la plus grande surprise de ses camarades. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient eut conscience que le titre le co-lord Prewett avait été attribué, et lorsqu'ils se furent remit de leur choc, alors ils offrirent toutes leur félicitations et respect à ces nouveaux venus sur la scène politique comme de digne Serpentards se devaient de le faire.

Ce fut avec consternation, mais sans vraiment de surprise que Hadrian découvrit que le retard des jumeaux était dut au fait que leurs anciens camarades de Griffondor avaient tenu à leur faire savoir de manière parfois plutôt physique, ce qu'ils pensaient de leur rejet de la famille Weasley. Percy ayant été l'un des plus violent tant dans ses paroles que dans ses actes. Et seul Lee Jordan s'était comporté de manière non violente envers eux, si ce n'est amicale. Et c'est ce qui semblait le plus blesser les jumeaux, cette défection de Lee qui avait été jusqu'ici leur meilleur ami depuis leur première année. Et c'est aussi pourquoi ils déclarèrent, pour la plus grande confusion de tous que leur décision était prise et qu'ils ne changeraient pas d'avis.

Hadrian vit tout de suite qu'une sorte de lien s'était formé entre Fred et Blaise, et à les voir parler présentement, on aurait put jurer qu'ils étaient amis depuis des années et non à peine une demi heure. Et si cela le fit sourire, il le garda au fond de lui, et il continua sa conversation sur le Quidditch avec Théo. La dite conversation fut brutalement interrompue par l'ouverture un peu brutale de la porte du compartiment par une première année vêtue de manière des plus excentrique.

La fille était presque du même blond que Drago et ses yeux quelque peu globuleux était très bleus. Par bien des points elle rappelait Drago à Hadrian et il se demanda si il n'y avait pas un quelconque lien de famille entre les deux. Après tout ce n'était pas tout à fait impossible, car au vu des nombreux mariages entre les grandes familles, alors ils étaient tous plus ou moins liés par le sang.

La fille se présenta comme étant l'héritière Lovegood et elle salua tout le monde de son air un peu distrait. Puis elle alla se placer devant la fenêtre et elle regarda dehors comme si un magnifique spectacle s'y déroulait. Tout les membres du groupe se regardèrent en se demandant comment réagir. Jamais ils n'avaient rencontrés quelqu'un comme elle, et si elle n'avait pas été une héritière, alors ils l'aurait mise à la porte, mais les bonnes manières leur dictaient d'agir avec elle tout autrement.

" Votre blague à très bien réussit, mon cousin" Dit Luna en s'adressant directement à Drago. " Venez donc voir le résultat de vos manœuvres."

Il n'y avait aucune condamnation dans la voix de Luna, et c'est pourquoi Drago vint se placer à coté d'elle. Il regarda dehors, et perdant toute dignité, il se mit à ricaner. Suivant son exemple, les autres vinrent se placer devant les fenêtres et ils virent un spectacle des plus étonnants. Une voiture volante tentait tant bien que mal de suivre le train, et Charlus Potter se raccrochait tant bien que mal à une portière qui ne voulait pas fermer complétement. Même Hadrian ne put s'empêcher de rire, tout en se demandant comment diable Charlus s'était il retrouvé dans une telle situation.

Puis, finalement, le train prit une direction et la voiture volante une autre, et les amis retournèrent s'assoir à leur place. Personne ne fit de commentaire quand Luna vint s'assoir avec eux et qu'elle prit part à la conversation commune sur les événements dont ils venaient d'être témoins. Drago fut forcé de reconnaitre qu'il avait envoyé son elfe de maison pour faire peur à Charlus durant l'été, et qu'il l'avait aussi empêché de monter dans le train tout à l'heure, mais il ne comprenait pas comment diable Charlus avait réussit à trouver une voiture volante en si peu de temps. Et l'explication de Luna concernant un Ronflack ne l'éclaira pas plus que ça.

Lorsque la gare du pré -au-lard arriva en vue, Luna se leva et elle quitta le compartiment après avoir chaleureusement remercier Drago de son accueille. Elle le remercia aussi de pouvoir échapper aux griffes des Harpies, et elle lui promit que très bientôt le plus cher désir de son père deviendrait réalité. Hadrian eut alors l'intuition que cette fille était une véritable voyante, et il espéra de toute son âme qu'elle serait envoyée à Serpentard. Ce serait une aide incroyable de l'avoir dans leur camp, mais sinon il ferait tout pour cultiver cette amitié, car non seulement il aimait bien cette Luna, mais en plus elle était désormais reconnue comme une héritière d'une grande famille. Hadrian faisait confiance à ses amis pour que d'ici ce soir, tout les membres de la maison Serpentard soient au courant.

L'arrivée au château en calèche ne laissa pas une grande impression à Hadrian, bien qu'il crut entendre quelqu'un se plaindre que les élèves devraient faire un régime car ils devenaient de plus en plus lourd à tirer. Une fois installés à table, Hadrian constata que Charlus et Ron n'étaient toujours pas présent. De même, Severus ne se trouvait pas à la table des professeur, et Hadrian ressentit comme une impression de perte, bien qu'il fut tout à fait conscient que Severus serait encore leur professeur cette année.

Tellement perdu dans ses pensées il ne prêta aucune attention à la chanson du choixpeau, ni à la répartition, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le nom de Luna. Ce fut avec une grande joie qu'il la vit être envoyée à Serpentard. Puis, une fois que le élèves de première année furent répartis avec Ginevra Weasley qui fut envoyée à Griffondor, le directeur appela Frederic et Georges prewett pour être de nouveau répartis à leur demande expresse. Sous le regard noir de tout les membres de la famille Weasley présents, Fred fut envoyé à Serpentard et Georges à Serdaigle.

Les jumeaux semblèrent tristes d'être séparés mais ils trouvèrent rapidement une solution à leur problème. Comme les tables des Serpentards et des Serdaigles étaient mitoyennes, alors les jumeaux se mirent dos à dos, et ils engagèrent une discussion commune entre les deux tables pour le plus grand déplaisir évident du directeur. Le repas fut servit puis une rumeur vint le perturber en parlant du célèbre Charlus qui venait d'arriver en voiture volante pour le plus grand amusement de tout les élèves, et la colère de certains professeur, comme celui de potion qui semblait tout bonnement furieux.

" Ne t'en fait pas." Dit Luna en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Hadrian." Tu as échappé au pire. Soit fier de ce que tu es et de ce que tu as accomplit. Laisse les autres moutons suivre le troupeau, et garde ta meute de loup. Un jour ils se rendront compte de leur erreur mais il sera trop tard. Maintenant je vais aller me coucher. Je suis bien contente de ne plus avoir à subir les gémissement de la Weaslette."

Hadrian resta stupéfait de ce que Luna venait de dire. Il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, mais il le saurait un jour. En attendant il n'allait pas se prendre la tête pour cela. Les cours commençaient demain, et il allait avoir beaucoup à faire. Ce fut sur ces bonnes résolutions qu'il rejoignit sa place au sein du groupe des Serpentards. Encore une année à être le prince, puis après qui sait ?

A suivre.

Vous êtes nombreux à me demander d'avancer la relation entre Severus et Hadrian, mais je ne suis pas confortable à l'écrire avant que Hadrian ait au moins seize ans, alors il vous faudra vous contenter de bisous sur la joue et de gâter jusque là. Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre. Le prochain sera sur la fête de morts. A bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	33. Chapter 32

Je vais partir en vacances dans une semaine, et je ne posterais pas pendant plus de trois semaines, alors je vais tenter d'écrire deux chapitres avant dimanche prochain. Voici le premier chapitre des deux,Il est un peu plus court mais j'ai eut moins de temps pour l'écrire et je trouve qu'il est suffisant et j'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 32 : Nagini  


l'adaptation de Fred et Luna à Serpentard se fit sans trop d'accros. Surtout après que Drago eut rappelé à tout le monde que la dit "foldingue" était sa cousine, et que s'attaquer à elle, était s'attaquer à lui. Peu de gens , et encore moins de Serpentards, étaient prêt à subir les foudres des membres de la famille Malfoy. Tandis que pour Fred se fut la menace des foudres de Hadrian qui fit tenir à distance ceux qui auraient eut la mauvaise idée de vouloir s'en prendre à lui sous le prétexte fallacieux qu'il avait passé trois ans parmi les Griffondors.

De plus, ni Fred, ni Luna n'acceptèrent d'être traités en dessous de ce que leur statut leur permettait. En tant que Lord et lady régnants de leur maison, ils avaient une place de choix au sein du groupe des Serpentards, et ils n'entendaient pas céder leur place pour n'importe quelle raison. Mais comme les frictions étaient minimes, alors les seuls incidents qui arrivèrent ne sortirent pas de la salle commune.

Cependant, l'humeur de Hadrian n'était pas au beau fixe. Car, si il avait espéré que Charlus soit puni pour son arrivée en fanfare, il avait vite déchanté. Si Ronald avait bien reçu une beuglante de la part de sa mère, la lettre que Charlus avait reçu était d'un tout autre ordre. Charlus n'avait pas semblé être trop traumatisé de recevoir une lettre de son père, et son sourire béat n'avait pas diminué d'un iota à la lecture de cette dernière. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Hadrian que cette lettre contenait plus de félicitations que de réprimandes. Mais à quoi d'autre s'attendre quand on savait que ce père était James Potter, le roi des mauvaises blagues à Poudlard !

C'est pourquoi, ce matin là, Hadrian faisait tout son possible pour éviter de se retrouver sur le chemin de son frère jumeau. Depuis la rentrée, Charlus s'en prenait souvent aux Serpentards, et pour la plus grande consternation de ces derniers, bon nombre de professeurs faisaient comme si ils ne voyaient rien. Et bien que Severus tint les rênes bien ferme durant sa classe, ses pauvres Serpentards devaient plus souvent qu'à leur tour échapper aux mauvaises farces de Charlus, qui suivait l'exemple de son exécrable père.

Hadrian avait exploré une bonne partie de Poudlard durant sa première année, mais il lui restait encore beaucoup d'endroits à découvrir. Bien souvent, Blaise ou Drago l'avaient accompagné durant ces promenades. Mais ce jour là il était tout seul, Blaise devait finir son devoir de botanique, et Drago avait promit à Pansy d'aller passer la journée à la bibliothèque avec elle. Cela surprenait toujours Hadrian de savoir que, dans quelques années Drago et Pansy seraient mariés. Et il était des plus heureux que ses parents biologiques n'aient pas décidés de le fiancé comme ils l'avaient fait avec Charlus. Si un jour il se mariait, alors il espérait que ce serait uniquement par amour, même si Drago et Pansy semblaient s'entendre très bien ensembles.

Hadrian, quand à lui, tentait de se tenir le plus éloigné de la pauvre Pansy, du fait qu'elle avait le malheur de partager la chambre de Millicent et de son horrible chat qui perdait ses poils par poignée. Cela avait perturbé Hadrian de se mettre à éternuer dès que l'une des jeune fille s'approchait de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre la "bête". Et cela le jeta dans un abime de perplexité lorsqu'il se rappela de son allergie aux poils de chat, alors que durant toute l'année dernière il avait prit et papouillé Miss Teigne tant et plus. Il en était finalement arrivé à la conclusion que la chatte de Mr Rusard n'était pas un simple chat, mais ce qu'elle était en réalité il n'en avait aucune idée.

Mais ce matin ce fut autre chose qui attira son attention. Il avait entendu plusieurs fois les plaintes de solitude et de désespoir qu'il semblait être le seul à entendre. Mais c'était une autre voix qui l'attira vers ce coin isolé de Poudlard ce jour là, bien qu'il ressentit la même solitude dans la nouvelle voix. L'endroit était enchanteur à bien des égards pour le jeune elfe noir. Il était visiblement à l'abandon depuis plusieurs décennies, mais c'était justement ce foisonnement de vie qui rendait le lieu si agréable. Et Hadrian se promit d'y revenir dès qu'il aurait découvert le ou la responsable des cris de désespoir qui lui vrillait le crane.

' Mauvaise ! Mauvaise ! Mauvaise amie ! Indigne !' Ne cessait de crier la voix, et Hadrian n'en pouvait plus. Il se devait de trouver le responsable et d'apaiser son désespoir de la meilleur façon possible.

Ce fut au centre d'un petite clairière ou une vieille fontaine laissait couler paisiblement son eau que Hadrian découvrit enfin le responsable. Il s'agissait d'un énorme serpent qui devait faire bien six mètres de long, voir même plus. Le Serpent se faisait chauffer au soleil, mais sa tête qui ne cessait de se taper sur le sol montrait toute la tristesse du monde. Hadrian n'avait pas peur, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre au vu de la taille du serpent. Si il lui prenait l'envie de tuer Hadrian, ce dernier n'aurait pas le temps de s'échapper, mais quelque chose en lui lui disait que le serpent ne lui ferait aucun mal, et il avait confiance en ses intuitions.

' Pourquoi es tu si triste ?' Demanda il au Serpent.

' Je suis une mauvaise amie !' Déclara le serpent. ' J'ai abandonnée mon pauvre Tommy ! Mon tout petit ! J'aurais dut rester à ses cotés pour toujours et maintenant il est tout seul sans moi ! Je suis mauvaise !'

Hadrian ne savait pas quoi dire. Il savait ce que c'était que de se retrouver loin de quelqu'un que l'on considérait comme un membre de sa famille. Dudley lui manquait beaucoup bien qu'il savait qu'il était très heureux dans son école. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer la douleur qu'il pourrait ressentir si il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à son cousin. Il aurait sans doute sombrer dans un désespoir noir tout comme le serpent semblait l'avoir fait.

' Je suis sur que tu retrouvera très bientôt ton Tommy.' Répondit Hadrian. ' Ne perd pas espoir.'

Le serpent leva alors la tête et il sembla des plus surprit de voir un humain à coté de lui. Visiblement il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit un autre serpent qui lui parle, et non pas un humain. Et si il l'avait put il aurait sursauté.

' Un autre parleur ?' Demanda il. ' Es tu de la famille de mon Tommy ?'

' Je ne crois pas.' Répondit Hadrian. ' Mes parents biologiques sont James et Lily Potter. Mon père est Lord Sirius Black et mon père et ma mère sont pétunia et Vernon Dursley.'

' Une famille d'âme.' Déclara le serpent d'une voix sage. ' Aucune de ces personnes ne fait parti de la famille de mon Tommy, mais comme tu es toi aussi un parleur alors tu seras aussi mon tout petit, tout comme mon Tommy l'a été. Comment t'appelles tu, jeune parleur ?'

' Je m'appelle Hadrian.' Répondit ce dernier.

' Alors, comment vais je t'appeler ?' Questionna le serpent très sérieusement.

' Les gens m'appelle souvent Harry.' Répondit Hadrian pour aider, mais le serpent ne sembla pas trop aimer l'idée.

' Harry ?' Demanda il avec du dégout dans la voix. ' Ce n'est absolument pas un nom qui te convient. Un Harry peut être manipulé, il doit être un stupide Griffondor ! Aucun de mes petits ne portera ce nom ! je sais ! je t'appellerait Rian !'

Le surnom plaisait beaucoup à Hadrian et il se promit d'en faire part à tout ses amis, il était beaucoup plus classe que le très simple Harry dont les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas le gratifiait.

' Cela me plait.' Déclara il. ' Mais comment puis je t'appeler ?'

' Je suis Nagini et tu peux m'appeler par le nom que tu veux. maman me conviendrait parfaitement.'

Cela fit rire Hadrian bien qu'il fut parfaitement conscient que le serpent était des plus sérieux. Il était heureux d'avoir rencontré Nagini et il savait qu'une forte amitié allait naitre entre eux. Et que même le retour de Tommy ne briserait pas cette amitié.

' D'accord Nagi, je vais y penser.' Finit il par dire avec un gentil sourire.

' Nagi ?' Demanda le serpent.

' Je refuse de t'appeler Gini, cela me rappelle trop la fiancée de Charlus qui le suit avec des yeux de crapaud mort d'amour. Berk !'

Hadrian aurait bien aimer continuer cette discussion, mais la cloche du repas du soir venait de sonner et il avait un bon bout de trajet à faire avant d'arriver au réfectoire. Il ne voulait pas être en retard car il savait que les membres de sa maison l'attendraient pour qu'il prenne sa place habituelle dans la file.

' Je dois y aller, ou bien je vais être en retard' Dit il au serpent. ' Mais je te promet de revenir dès que j'aurais du temps de libre. A bientôt Nagi.'

' Je t'attendrais Rian, et la prochaine fois Alisha sera avec nous, si cela ne te dérange pas. Elle se sent si seule elle aussi. Tommy lui manque car elle a été sa première amie avant moi.'

' Je serais très honoré de rencontrer Alisha.' Déclara Hadrian. ' Maintenant il faut vraiment que j'y aille ou les autres vont m'attendre.'

' Tu peux prendre ce chemin' Déclara le serpent en montrant avec sa queue le chemin en question. ' Il te mènera directement en moins de cinq minutes aux cachots. Tommy l'empruntait souvent pour venir me voir ici. Mais c'est une histoire que je te raconterais une prochaine fois. Va vite et revient bientôt, mon tout petit.'

Sur une impulsion, Hadrian serra brièvement le corps lisse de sa nouvelle amie contre lui, et après lui avoir donner un bisou sur le bout du museau il partit par le raccourcis. Nagini le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'un détour du chemin ne le cache à sa vue. Nagini avait reprit espoir, si ce jeune parleur avait put trouver la cachette de Tommy après que l'idiot de demi-géant se soit fait prendre avec son imbécile d'araignée, alors elle savait que Tommy s'en souviendrait aussi. Peut être était il écrit qu'elle instruise ce nouveau parleur comme elle avait instruit son Tommy. Peut être étais ce pour cela que Tommy ne venait pas la chercher. Oui, tout ceci avait du sens, et il lui tardait de partager sa découverte avec Alisha. Le vieux basilique serait on ne peut plus heureux d'avoir de nouveau quelqu'un avec elle pour partager sa chambre. Nagini en était sure.

A suivre.

Comme vous l'avez vu il ne s'agit pas de la fête de mort annoncée, mais je viens de finir de lire une fic dans laquelle Nagini protège Harry et je voulais faire de même dans ma fic. Ce serpent est un incompris, et j'entends bien lui rendre hommage comme à bon nombre de personnages dit "sombre" et qui ont eux aussi un passé qui les a fait ce qu'ils sont devenus. La fête de mort est pour la semaine prochaine normalement, souhaitez moi bonne chance. A bientôt et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	34. Chapter 33

Comme promit voici le nouveau chapitre avant le week-end et mon départ en vacances. Il est un peu court encore une fois, car je n'ai pas trop eut le temps de le peaufiner comme je l'aurais voulut. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Et pour ceux qui le demande la fic que j'ai lut s'appelle :" fixing it" de Elvirakitties sur AO3 et est en Anglais. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 33 : la fête de mort  


La fête de Halloween approchait à grand pas et Hadrian était de plus en plus dégouté par le comportement des professeurs envers Charlus. Il semblait que rien de ce que pouvait faire le garçon ne méritait de punition, ou alors juste une punition insignifiante qui, au final, ressemblait plus à une récompenses qu'à autre chose. Cela le dégoutait mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Même Severus ne pouvait rien faire contre cet état de fait car on lui reprochait son comportement avec le fameux James Potter qui, lui non plus, ne pouvait rien faire de mal durant leur études. Hadrian avait bien trop souvent entendu à son gout son cher professeur pester contre le directeur qui lui reprochait de reporter sa vindicte du père sur le fils.

Les faits étaient cependant bien clair, et tout le monde se couvraient les yeux pour ne pas les voir. Si un Serpentard avait le malheur de ne faire que un quart des blagues de mauvais gout de Charlus, alors il aurait perdu un nombre considérable de points et il aurait été en retenue pendant au moins une semaine. Mais comme il s'agissait du célèbre Charlus Potter alors on faisait passer cela sur le compte qu'il était juste dans une période de croissance et qu'il fallait le laisser s'exprimer librement. Hadrian était dégouté par ce favoritisme flagrant, et il faisait tout son possible pour éviter son "frère" et ses deux comparses.

C'est pourquoi il se cachât derrière une statue quand il entendit la voix désagréable du garçon-qui-a-survécu cet après-midi là. Il allait rendre visite à Nagi car il n'avait pas put la voir les semaines précédentes du fait du nombre accrut de devoir que les professeurs leur avaient donnés. Malheureusement, Charlus se tenait en plein milieu du chemin discutant avec le fantôme résident de la tour Griffondor, et Hadrian n'était pas sur de pouvoir quitter sa cachette sans que Charlus ne le voit et n'entame une nouvelle dispute entre eux. Ce fut par la force des choses qu'il dut entendre la fin de la conversation.

" Mr Potter." Déclara poliment le fantôme. " je serais très honoré de vous avoir, vous et vos amis, comme invités pour ma fête de mort la nuit de Halloween."

Le visage de Charlus exprimait plus du dégout à cette idée que de l'honneur, et Hadrian sut, avant même que Charlus n'eut ouvert la bouche, que ce dernier allait refuser.

" Pourquoi voudrais je me rendre à votre stupide fête alors qu'il y en à une merveilleuse pour les êtres vivants prévue dans le grand Hall ? " Demanda Charlus avec morgue. " Merci, mais non merci. Ne comptez pas sur ma présence, ni celle de mes amis."

Sur ces paroles très aimables, Charlus fit demi-tour sans même jeter un regard vers son interlocuteur qui semblait être tout dépité. Hadrian pouvait comprendre que Charlus n'eut aucune envie d'assister à une fête de mort, car ce n'était pas un événement très agréable pour les personnes vivantes. Hadrian avait lut la description de l'une d'elle cet été dans la bibliothèque de son père, et cela ne lui avait pas non plus donné envie de participer à l'une d'elle. Mais comme Charlus venait d'insulter le fantôme par sa réplique blessante, tout à fait indigne d'un futur Lord régnant, alors il était du devoir de Hadrian de réparer cette faute de gout.

Hadrian quitta sa cachette lorsqu'il fut sur que Charlus ne trainait plus dans les parages, non pas qu'il craignit d'avoir le dessous lors d'un combat face à son frère jumeau, mais simplement parce qu'il était tout à fait conscient que le blâme de cette bagarre retomberait uniquement sur lui. Le fantôme, Sir Nicholas, se tenait toujours là, flottant avec le visage fixé vers le bas dans un profond désespoir. Et bien qu'il ne fut pas le fantôme de sa maison, Hadrian voulut qu'il perde cette expression de tristesse le plus rapidement possible.

" Sir Nicholas." Dit il d'une voix calme. " Je serais très honoré de pouvoir participer à votre fête de mort, si vous le désirez."

Le fantôme releva alors la tête et il regarda Hadrian avec beaucoup d'espoir au fond des yeux. On aurait dit que Hadrian venait de décrocher la lune pour la lui offrir.

" Vraiment ?" Demanda il. " Cela ne vous dérangerait pas trop de venir faire un saut à ma fête ?"

"Bien sur que non. Je serais ravie de venir, et si vous le permettez j'amènerais peut être quelques amis avec moi."

"Venez ! venez aussi nombreux que vous le voudrez ! Je vous attendrais avec impatience."

Ce fut un fantôme tout ragaillardit qui traversa le mur en laissant le passage libre pour Hadrian d'aller rejoindre Nagi. Il eut cependant un sursaut involontaire lorsqu'il entendit soudainement une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement pour découvrir le fantôme résident des cachots, le baron sanglant.

" Toutes mes félicitations et mes plus grands remerciements, Mr Black." Déclara le fantôme. " Ce que vous venez de faire est très bien, et croyez moi, un jour vous aurez lieu de vous en féliciter."

Sur ces paroles mystérieuses, le fantôme traversa un autre mur, et Hadrian reprit son chemin. Il fut heureux de voir Nagi et Alisha qui l'attendaient à l'orée de la forêt interdite comme convenu. La première fois qu'il avait vu Alisha, Hadrian avait reçu un coup au cœur en voyant sa taille. Mais, en fait, le vieux serpent était une mère poule pour ceux qu'elle adoptait, et Hadrian avait été l'un d'eux. Elle lui avait fait découvrir la chambre des secrets, et en échange il l'avait aidée à débarrasser le tunnel qui donnait accès à la forêt interdite de tout les petits cadavres d'animaux qui s'y étaient accumulés au fil des ans et qui désormais empêchaient Alisha de sortir se nourrir dans la forêt comme elle le faisait durant sa jeunesse.

Hadrian, Nagi et Alisha passèrent les deux heures suivantes à chasser les araignées pour la plus grande joie de tout les habitant réguliers de la forêt. Cette espèce envahissante qui était arrivée depuis une cinquantaine d'années grappillait de plus en plus de territoires au détriment des autres créatures comme les licornes ou bien les ogres des forêts. Les actions de Hadrian et de ses amis serpents rapportaient une certaine balance dans les forces et ainsi évitaient que les araignées ne finissent par envahir toute la forêt. Bien sur les araignées n'en étaient pas du tout ravies, mais avec un basilique à ses cotés Hadrian était virtuellement intouchable.

La forêt interdite fascinait totalement Hadrian, et, tout comme Severus, il arrivait à trouver les ingrédients pour potion les plus rares dans ses profondeurs. Et grâce à Alisha son stock d'ingrédients introuvables s'était considérablement agrandit. D'ailleurs il prévoyait d'offrir pour Noël à Severus la dernière peau de mue de Alisha. Il était sur que son professeur apprécierait à sa juste valeur ce cadeau.

Ce fut en retournant vers sa salle commune que Hadrian entendit Mr Rusard jurer. Jamais il n'avait entendu le vieux concierge s'exprimer avec de tels mots, et cela le choqua tout autant que cela l'inquiéta. Mr Rusard accordait une très grande importance aux bonne manières, et il se serait jamais exprimé ainsi si des circonstances exceptionnelles ne l'y avaient pas poussées.

" Que vous arrive il Mr Rusard ?" Osa demander Hadrian. " Est ce que je peux vous aider d'une manière ou d'une autre ?"

Le concierge sembla si surprit par ces questions qu'il arrêta de jurer. Il regarda Hadrian un long moment comme pour le jauger, bien qu'ils furent amis depuis une bonne année, puis, finalement, il se décida à parler.

" Le directeur veut que je fasse quelque choses à ma pauvre Miss Teigne ! Comment ose il me demander cela ? Cette chatte est ma compagne depuis plus de trente ans ! Comment ose il me demander de lui faire du mal ?"

" Vous ne devez pas le faire, quoi que ce soit !" Déclara fortement Hadrian. " Miss Teigne est votre amie ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire de mal, c'est impossible. Elle vous fait confiance pour la protéger, tout comme vous lui faites confiance pour vous protéger. C'est inhumain de vous demander ceci !"

" Vous avez raison, Mr Black." Concéda le concierge. " Merci de votre aide."

Une fois le concierge partit, Hadrian reprit le chemin de sa salle commune. Il avait des amis à convaincre de l'accompagner à un certaine fête de mort. Et tout son charisme serait nécessaire pour qu'ils choisissent de venir à cette fête plutôt qu'à celle dans le grand Hall.

Finalement ce furent Hadrian, Blaise, Drago et Pansy qui se rendirent à la fête de mort avec l'estomac bien remplit de tout ce que leurs elfes de maison leurs avaient fournit une heure auparavant. Hadrian n'avait caché aucune traditions d'une bonne fête de morts à ses amis, et d'un commun accord ils avaient tous décidés de manger avant de s'y rendre.

Grand bien leur en avait prit car la seule nourriture présente grouillait de vers de mouches ou bien de moisissures. Les élèves se tirent le plus possible à l'écart du buffet. Très vite, chacun engagea une discussion avec l'un des fantômes présents, et Hadrian en apprit beaucoup plus sur l'histoire de Poudlard après sa discussion avec la dame grise. Somme toute la soirée fut très agréable pour tous, et même Drago, qui trainait les pieds au départ, semblait ravi de sa discussion avec le baron sanglant et un autre fantôme à la mine patibulaire. Et ce fut presque à regret que les élèves décidèrent de retourner dans leur dortoirs avant le couvre-feu.

Après avoir chaleureusement remercié leur hôte pour son aimable invitation, et promit à plusieurs fantôme de les revoir pour continuer leurs discussions, Hadrian et ses amis reprirent le chemin de leur salle commune. Ils ne craignaient pas de perdre de points pour ne pas avoir été présent durant la fête, car ils avaient informés leur tête de maison de l'invitation qu'ils avaient reçus, et de leur subséquente absence durant la fête dans le grand Hall. D'ailleurs ils n'étaient pas les seuls absents durant cette fête moldus. Bon nombre d'élèves appartenant aux anciennes et nobles maisons choisissaient de respecter la fête des morts en suivant leurs traditions ancestrales plutôt que de suivre la fête commerciale moldue.

Ce fut donc sans surprises que Hadrian et ses amis avaient vus bon nombre de bougies noires allumées dans des petits renfoncements des murs prévus à cet effet, et ils savaient que de nombreux élèves allaient se retrouver autour du lac pour offrir leur respect aux morts en faisant naviguer des petites barques en bois avec une bougie dessus sur le lac. Hadrian aurait voulut, lui aussi, le faire en mémoire de son oncle Regulus, et comme il leur restait un peu de temps, les amis changèrent de route pour se rendre vers le lac.

Ce fut au détour d'un couloir qu'ils virent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le sol était recouvert par deux centimètres d'eau, et, pendue par la queue comme un trophée, gisait miss Teigne pétrifiée. Et au dessus d'elle, un message sanglant était écrit sur le mur. Ce message disait :

"énemis de l'éritié prenez gard. La chambre des secret a été ouvert."

Hadrian était furieux que quelqu'un s'en soit prit à la pauvre Miss Teigne, et il s'apprêtait à la détacher pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie, quand il entendit des pas derrières lui. Au son des sanglots qu'il entendit, il sut que c'était Mr Rusard qui se tenait derrière lui, et il se recula pour le laisser prendre soin de son amie. C'était son privilège le plus strict. ce fut alors que nouvelles voix se firent entendre et que Charlus et ses deux idiots d'amis arrivèrent. Et, comme de juste, ils accusèrent immédiatement les Serpentards d'être responsables.

" Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ?" Demanda la Miss-je-sais-tout de sa voix aigre.

" Bien sur, lorsque quelque chose arrive, c'est forcément de notre faute !" Répliqua sarcastiquement Drago.

" Bien sur que oui !" Répliquèrent en même temps Charlus et Ron.

Ce furent les arrivées du professeur Snape et du directeur qui empêchèrent les deux groupes de se sauter à la gorge. Et comme de juste, le directeur cru plus volontiers ses précieux Griffondors plutôt que les Serpentards. Mais le professeur de potion, ainsi que quelques fantômes qui se trouvaient là par hasard convainquirent, plus ou moins, que le groupe de Hadrian avait été dans l'impossibilité d'avoir le temps nécessaire pour pétrifier la chatte, l'accrocher et écrire le message entre leur sortie de la fête de mort de Sir Nicholas et le moment ou ils avaient trouver la chatte. Le témoignage de Mr Rusard en apportant la preuve éclatante.

Sur les conseils de leur tête de maison, les Serpentards reprirent le chemin de leur salle commune. Tout désir de se rendre vers le lac les ayant désertés. Et ce fut en entendant Lockhart déclarer qu'il connaissait le sort pour dé-pétrifier la chatte mélangé aux accusation de Mr Rusard qui s'en prenait au directeur plutôt qu'à Charlus comme tout le monde semblait le croire, que cette journée se termina. Ce fut une fois bien à l'abris dans son lit que Hadrian se jura de découvrir ce qui était arrivé à Miss Teigne. Personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à ses amis !

A suivre.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Le prochain chapitre sera dans un mois. Alors à bientôt et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	35. Chapter 34

Me voici de retour ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai été victime du syndrome de la page blanche. Enfin, voici ce que j'ai finalement réussi à sortir. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 34 : le familier de Hagrid  


Le reste de l'année scolaire se passa dans un climat de crainte de plus en plus affirmé. Après Miss teigne, un nouvel élève avait été pétrifié, mais cette fois-ci aucun message n'avait été laissé, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la paranoïa des élèves et des professeurs. Plus personne n'osait se promener tout seul et chaque maisons s'étaient renfermées sur elles même. Jamais l'école n'avait été aussi divisée.

Pour palier à cet état de fait, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait décidé de créer un club de duel pour apprendre aux élèves à se défendre. Quoi que Hadrian et ses amis se demandèrent ce qu'ils pourraient faire si la personne responsable des pétrifications n'était pas humaine. Cette idée était venue à Hadrian en parlant avec Alisha. Le vieux basilic de plus de mille ans lui avait révéler que son regard n'était pas toujours meurtrier et qu'il existait d'autres créatures que elle capable de pétrifier les gens. Hadrian avait partagé ces connaissances avec ses amis en leur disant qu'il avait trouver ces informations dans un livre, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

Non pas que Hadrian eut cru un seul instant que Alisha fut responsable de la pétrification de Miss Teigne et de l'élève de Pouffsouffle, car quand ce dernier avait été attaqué, Hadrian se trouvait dans la chambre des secrets en compagnie de Alisha et de Nagini qui lui apprenait les bases de la magie en fourchelangue. Mais bien sur il n'avait pas put le dire à personne, car il avait très vite comprit durant sa première année que, même parmi les Serpentards, être un fourchelangue n'était pas des plus bien vu. Il avait donc garder son secret au fond de lui, en espérant qu'un jour il pourrait le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre que Blaise.

Blaise avait découvert que Hadrian était un fourchelangue dès leur première rencontre. En effet, lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint dans le jardin, il avait surprit Hadrian en grande conversation avec une couleuvre blanche et jaune d'au moins un mètre cinquante de long. Et au lieu d'en être effrayé comme bon nombre d'adultes l'auraient été, il avait été captivé. Ce secret partagé avait en fait comme cimenter leur amitié, et aucun des deux n'en avait reparler jusqu'à ce jour.

Ce fut avec beaucoup d'appréhensions que Hadrian se rendit à la première leçon du club de duel de Gilderoy Lockheart. Et il se rendit très vite compte que ses craintes étaient plus que justifiées. Lockheart ne connaissait rien du tout à l'art du duel, et, comme durant ses cours, il ne faisait que jeter de la poudre aux yeux des gens pour qu'ils oublient qu'il n'était qu'un incapable. D'ailleurs Hadrian avait la preuve formelle que ce que le professeur de défense racontait dans ses livres ne pouvaient pas être de son fait. Après le stupide questionnaire de la première leçon, Hadrian avait établi un tableau des événements racontés dans les livres, et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que Lockheart pouvait se dédoubler, voir créer deux copies de lui pour effectuer des exploits en même temps aux quatre coins du monde, ou bien alors que ce n'était pas lui qui avait réussi ces exploits. Et Hadrian penchait sincèrement pour la deuxième option.

Il y eut quand même quelque chose de bien durant ce club de duel. Deux choses de bien en fait. La première fut de voir Lockheart se faire complétement ratatiné par Severus, et ce malgré les excuses qu'il utilisait pour prétendre qu'il voulait leur montrer ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Et la deuxième bonne chose fut de voir Charlus perdre la face face à Drago. Le professeur de défense avait tout d'abord voulut opposer Hadrian à Charlus, mais après maintes protestations virulentes de la part de Drago, et une acceptation silencieuse de la part de Hadrian, ce fut finalement un duel entre Charlus et Drago qui eut lieu.

Dès le début du combat il fut évident que Drago aurait le dessus. Hadrian se demanda vaguement à quoi l'entrainement spécial que Charlus avait eut avant d'entrer à Poudlard avait bien put lui servir. Il ne connaissait même pas la position de départ du duel, et il agitait ses bras en lançant des sorts à tout va sans même prendre le temps de viser. Plus d'un spectateur fut victime de l'un de ses sorts alors que Drago évitait les autres avec une facilité des plus déconcertante. Mais le clou du spectacle fut quand Drago fit apparaitre une vipère à corne juste en face de Charlus. Ce dernier fit un bond en arrière en laissant échapper sa baguette, puis il courut se réfugier derrière le professeur de défense pour la plus grande confusion des élèves de trois des maisons, et le plus grand amusement des élèves de la quatrième.

Ce fut finalement Severus qui mit fin au problème en incendiant la vipère tout juste avant qu'elle ne se jette à la tête d'un pauvre élève de Serdaigle qui avait eut le malheur de se trouver au premier rang. Après cela plus personne n'avaient envie de faire d'autre duels, et petit à petit, chacun retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Mais il n'échappa pas à Hadrian que, mis à part la miss-je-sais-tout, Ronnie et la petite belette, tout les autres élèves jetèrent un regard dégouté en direction de Charlus avant de sortir. Mais ce dernier ne s'en rendit pas compte, et se fut en haussant les épaules devant la stupidité de son frère jumeau que Hadrian quitta lui aussi la salle de duel.

Peu après les vacances de Noël ce fut un élève de Serdaigle qui fut pétrifié, puis ce fut l'ancien prince de Serpentard qui se retrouva lui aussi à l'infirmerie totalement immobile au mois de mars. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Hadrian. Il ne lui avait pas échappé que les Griffondors semblaient être épargnés par le fléau qui frappait les autres maisons, et il se dit alors que l'un de ses membres devait sans doute posséder un animal capable de pétrifier les gens et que le directeur fermait les yeux du fait de sa préférence manifeste pour cette maison.

Mais il n'était pas possible pour Hadrian de se rendre dans la tour des Griffondors pour découvrir quel animal provoquait toutes ces pétrifications. Hadrian avait finalement arrêté son choix sur trois animaux magiques possibles : La veuve grise de la mangrove, la chauve-sourie à crête rouge, et enfin le lézard de feu. Ces trois animaux étaient capables de pétrifier leur proie avant de se régaler d'eux très lentement. Comme les corps avaient été retrouvés très peu de temps après leur pétrification, alors l'animal en question n'avait pas eut le temps de les dévorer, et Hadrian s'en félicitait grandement, il n'aurait pas souhaité ce sort même à son pire ennemi.

Finalement, ce fut en interrogeant Sir Nicolas que Hadrian eut la preuve qu'aucun élève de Griffondor ne possédait l'un de ces animaux. Plus d'une fois depuis la fête de mort Hadrian avait parlé avec le fantôme résident de la tour Griffondor. Et ce jour là d'Avril il avait engagé la conversation sur les différents familiers des élèves. Il avait ainsi apprit que l'un des élèves possédait une tarentule géante, et qu'un autre avait un lynx, mais aucuns ne possédaient les animaux que Hadrian avait décrit. Ce fut un peu déçut que Hadrian retourna dans sa maison. Il était persuadé que le fantôme lui avait dit la vérité, et il ne savait plus trop où chercher, bien que son instinct lui criait qu'il avait occulté un élément très important.

Ce fut tout à fait par hasard que Hadrian fut mit sur une autre piste. Depuis quelques semaines, Hadrian avait rencontré Touffu dans la forêt interdite, et le cerbère avait été très heureux de revoir le jeune garçon. Ce fut avec consternation que Hadrian apprit que le pauvre Touffu avait été livré à lui même depuis la fin de l'année scolaire précédente. Hagrid était venu le chercher dans sa pièce si étroite, et il l'avait conduit dans la forêt interdite, puis il s'en était aller sans se retourner. Il avait fallut de nombreux mois pour que Touffu gagne un territoire de chasse assez important pour pouvoir survivre. Contrairement comme avec Aragog, Hagrid n'aidait plus ses animaux une fois qu'ils ne vivaient plus sous son toit, expliqua avec tristesse le pauvre Touffu.

Quand Hadrian voulu savoir qui était Aragog, il découvrit alors qu'il s'agissait du maitre de la colonie d'araignée qui envahissait la forêt. Il fut très déçu de découvrir qu'il ne s'agissait de la veuve-grise, mais soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il se rappela enfin de ce qui le gênait dans toute cette histoire. Il avait entendu le vendeur parler d'un lézard de feu après avoir donné quelque chose au garde-chasse de Poudlard. Ce pourrait il que Hagrid fut toujours en possession du lézard de feu ? Mais alors cela voudrait dire qu'il était responsable des pétrifications ! Plus il y pensait, plus Hadrian était persuadé qu'il avait raison. Même le message correspondait ! Hagrid était un illettré, il ne savait même pas écrire joyeux anniversaire sans faire de fautes d'orthographe. Et le message sur le mur avait été bourré de fautes d'orthographes ! Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un.

Ce fut en se rendant vers le bureau de Severus que Hadrian surprit une conversation entre le quatuor infernal. La fille au crapaud tenait entre ses mains un morceau de parchemin arraché à un livre de toute évidence, et elle l'agitait devant elle comme un flambeau. Hadrian ralentit volontairement ses pas pour espionner leur conversation sans en avoir l'air, et il fut choqué de découvrir que ils pensaient qu'un basilic était responsable des pétrifications, et qu'il résidait dans la chambre des secrets. Comment avaient ils put en découvrir autant ? Et meilleure question, comment diable la miss-je-sais-tout avait elle put trouver un livre qui parlait des basilic alors que Hadrian n'avait réussit à en trouver un que dans la bibliothèque de la chambre des secrets, et écrit en fourchelangue en plus ?

Les laissant à leurs spéculations, Hadrian reprit son chemin sans qu'ils n'aient remarqués sa présence. Mais son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime, car il y avait bien trop de questions sans réponses dans toute cette affaire. Hagrid n'était pas connu pour la brillance de son esprit, loin s'en faut, alors comment diable avait il put monter un tel plan ? Le fait que les attaques pouvaient être purement accidentelles était totalement anéanti par le fait qu'un message menaçant avait été écrit sur le mur face au corps pétrifié de Miss Teigne. Il devait forcément y avoir quelqu'un derrière lui qui tirait les ficelles, et il ne fallait pas sortit de Saint-cyr pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. Il devait sans doute s'agir à nouveau d'une sorte de test comme durant la première année. Le fait que le professeur de botanique avait justement planté des mandragore cette année alors qu'elle n'aurait dut le faire que dans deux ans comme l'un des élèves de septième année de Serpentard le lui avait dit avant Noël, confirmait son hypothèse. Et cela rendait Hadrian furieux de voir que le directeur jouait impunément avec la vie de ses élèves pour pouvoir juste tester Charlus.

Hadrian fit claquer un peu fort la porte du bureau de son professeur en entrant, ce qui provoqua un haussement de sourcil de la part du dit professeur. Pour s'éviter les foudre de son cher professeur, Hadrian se lança dans un récit détaillé de ses découvertes récentes. Si, au départ, Severus avait semblé des plus dubitatif, ce ne fut pas le cas à la fin du récit de Hadrian. Il semblait être des plus furieux, bien plus furieux que la situation ne le réclamait du point de vue de Hadrian. Et puis, soudainement, son humeur se transforma à nouveau, et un grand sourire des plus sadique vint éclairer son visage. Hadrian se prit alors à souhaiter de ne jamais être compté parmi les ennemis de son professeur, car à l'instant même il était des plus terrifiant.

Après avoir remercier Hadrian, Severus le mit gentiment à la porte, avant de se rendre directement dans le bureau du directeur. Ce fut quatre heures plus tard que Hagrid fut arrêté et qu'un très beau spécimen de lézard de feu fut trouvé dans sa cabane en train de festoyer sur le cadavre du pauvre crocdur. Hadrian fut plus affecté par la mort du chien qui l'avait défendu l'année dernière que par l'arrestation du garde-chasse. Hagrid ne l'avait jamais aimé depuis l'affaire du dragon, et il ne s'en cachait pas. Hadrian était heureux de le voir partir et il espérait qu'il ne reviendrait pas de si tôt.

Il fallut quatre aurors pour finalement venir à bout du lézard de feu. Enfin ce furent les quatre qui réussirent à échapper au regard du monstre, une bonne dizaine d'autre se retrouvèrent pétrifiés sur le sol de la cabane de Hagrid. Et ce fut une immense surprise pour tous de voir que Hagrid avait échappé au pouvoir du lézard. La conclusion la plus souvent admise fut que son sang de géant qu'il tenait de sa mère l'avait d'une manière ou d'une autre protégé. Il fallait aussi espérer que son sang allait le protéger des détracteurs, car ce serait le prochain endroit ou il établirait résidence. Enfin, si le directeur ne faisait pas jouer de son influence une nouvelle fois.

Dans tout les cas, en attendant son procès , Hagrid était détenu de manière préventive à Askaban, et personne, mis à part les Griffondors qui suivaient l'exemple de Charlus Potter, ne le regrettait. Cependant, Hadrian avait noté un certain malaise entre son professeur de potion et le directeur de l'école. Une sorte de tension qui ne cessait d'augmenter au fur et à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient. Et même la dé-pétrification des victimes du lézard de feu ne fit rien pour alléger l'air. Hadrian avait un très mauvais pressentiment, et il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Quelque chose lui disait que Severus ne serait plus professeur de potion pour très longtemps, et il espérait de tout cœur se tromper.

A suivre.

Désolée encore une fois pour l'attente. J'espère que vous avez aimer. Le prochain chapitre sera posté dès que j'aurais retrouver l'inspiration. A très bientôt et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	36. Chapter 35

Encore désolée pour le retard, mais entre le boulot , les visites médicales et mes voisins qui s'engueulent pratiquement toutes les nuits, j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur cette fic. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas la laisser en plan, mais tant que l'inspiration ne sera pas plus forte, je risque de mettre plus de temps à poster mes chapitres. Enfin, voici le suivant, j'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 35 : réflexion et décision  


Dire que Albus Dumbledore était très satisfait par la tournure des événements aurait été très, mais vraiment très loin de la vérité. Et il avait deux raisons principales qui expliquaient son état de mécontentement. Deux sujets qui, à des niveaux différents, lui donnaient envie de tout détruire dans son bureau. Ce qui était vraiment contraire à l'image du bon grand-père qu'il cultivait depuis des années, et qui était la seule raison pour laquelle il ne se laissait pas aller à la colère.

Son premier sujet de mécontentement concernait Le-garçon-qui-a-survécu. D'après les rapports de son professeur particulier que Charlus avait eut avant d'entrer à Poudlard, le garçon était très magiquement doué. C'était d'ailleurs ces rapports qui lui avait fait ignorer les précédents qui statuaient que Charlus était tout au plus un sorcier moyen. Le directeur avait penser que, en grandissant, le potentiel magique de Charlus s'était finalement réveillé, comme le jour ou il avait détruit le corps de Tom. Mais face aux résultats scolaires du jeune Charlus durant les deux précédentes années, il en arrivait à se poser des questions.

Contrairement à son frère jumeau, Hadrian, Charlus se tenait plus dans le bas du tableau des résultats scolaires que dans les premières places. La seule matière ou il semblait briller était la défense contre les forces du mal, mais le directeur était bien obligé de reconnaitre en lui même que les deux professeurs qu'ils avaient eut les années précédentes n'étaient pas des sommités en la matière. Quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas put convaincre Severus d'utiliser un retourneur de temps afin d'assumer ces deux postes comme il l'avait prévu en l'engageant.

La pensée de son professeur de potion, ou plutôt de son ex-professeur de potion, le ramena à son second problème. Le directeur était positivement furieux d'avoir reçu la lettre de résignation de Severus quelques heures plus tôt. Comment osait il quitter l'école comme cela ?! Aucun autres professeurs n'auraient osés partir sans en avoir au préalablement discutés avec lui, lui laissant ainsi une chance de les convaincre de rester encore quelques années. Il avait prévu d'accéder à la demande du professeur de soin aux créatures magiques cette année et de mettre Hagrid à sa place, mais maintenant ce plan, lui aussi, était tombé à l'eau. Et tout ça à cause de cet idiot de Severus qui avait reporté la présence du lézard de feu directement au ministère de la magie, plutôt que de venir lui en parler en premier comme il l'aurait dut. Maudit Severus !

Mais d'un autre coté cela ne serait pas plus mal qu'il parte, car il n'appréciait pas du tout le jeune Charlus, et Albus ne pouvait pas laisser cette aversion aller trop loin. De tout les résultats peu éloquents que Charlus obtenait dans ses études, ses résultats dans le domaine des potions étaient positivement catastrophiques. Pas une seule fois il n'avait obtenu une autre note qu'un bon zéro pointé. James Potter était convaincu que Severus notait son fils plus sévèrement que les autres, et Albus n'était pas loin de partager sa conviction. Mais une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui empêchait d'être complétement satisfait de cette explication. Une toute petite voix qui lui disait que non seulement Charlus, mais aussi Hadrian, auraient dut être victimes de cette revanche. Et cependant, Hadrian avait des résultats hors du communs en potion, des résultats bien meilleurs que ceux de Hermione Granger qui était pourtant considérée par plus d'un professeur comme la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération. A moins que le fait que Hadrian fasse parti de la maison des serpents n'ait adoucit le caractère revanchard du professeur. On peut toujours rêver.

Albus avait conseillé les Potter de donner des cours particuliers à Charlus durant cet été et il espérait qu'ils allaient suivre son conseil, car si ils ne le faisaient pas alors Charlus n'aurait que peu de chance de survivre à un combat contre Vous-savez-qui. Durant les deux années précédentes le directeur avait tenté de mettre en place des test pour voir la réelle puissance de Charlus, car il existait parfois une très grande différence entre ce qu'un élève pouvait faire durant les cours, et ce qu'il était capable d'accomplir face à une situation désespérée. Mais aucun de ses test n'avait été concluant. Charlus n'avait pas affronté le Troll durant sa première année, et il s'était contenté de se cacher lorsque Quirell avait détruit le miroir du Erised. Et l'année suivante n'avait pas été mieux.

Pour sa future guerre, Albus avait besoin de beaucoup d'argent, mais tant que les gens croiront que Tom était réellement mort, alors il ne recevrait que des miettes de ses donateurs. C'est pourquoi il avait prévu d'envoyer Charlus à la recherche du Basilic. Bien sur il aurait envoyé le choixpeau et Fumseck pour l'aider à vaincre le monstre. Il n'avait aucun doute que Charlus aurait été capable de retirer l'épée de Godric Griffondor du choixpeau où son ancien propriétaire l'avait caché en attendant que l'un de ses descendant soit capable de la récupérée. Bien sur Albus n'aurait jamais put revendre cette relique, mais elle lui aurait apporter du prestige, car il se serait fait fort de convaincre les Potter de l'exposer dans le grand hall de Poudlard. Et puis, avec ce qu'il aurait gagné en revendant les ingrédients de potion prélevés sur la carcasse du basilic mort, alors il aurait eut de quoi financer dix guerres. Et même si la porte de la chambre des secrets avait été refermée après coup, cela n'aurait poser aucun problème au directeur, car comme son phénix y aurait été une première fois pour aider Charlus, alors il pourrait toujours y reflasher à la demande de son maitre.

Mais ce plan si parfait s'était écrouler sur lui même. Et ce pour plusieurs raisons. La première était que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, Lord Voldemort n'avait pas transmit une partie de ses pouvoir à Charlus lors de leur affrontement. Et pourtant la probabilité que cela arrive avait été de 99,5 %, et il avait fallut que Charlus ne tombe dans les 0,5 % ! Mais cela aurait put être arrangé en se débrouillant pour suivre le Basilic jusqu'à la chambre, bien que Dumbledore n'y ait jamais réussit après avoir découvert ce qu'était le monstre de Tom Jedusort. Et puis l'ont avait découvert que le responsable des pétrifications était le lézard de feu de Hagrid, et la chambre des secrets avait, une nouvelle fois, été oubliée, pour la plus grande frustration du directeur. Maudit Severus !

XXXXXX

Le réceptionnaire de cette malédiction était tranquillement installé dans le salon de sa mère au dessus de la boutique qu'il possédait au Pré-au-lard. Eileen avait finalement décidée de venir vivre de manière permanente ici. Même durant son enfance, elle ne s'était jamais sentie à l'aise au manoir Prince, et cela avait été avec une grande terreur qu'elle avait dut envisager de retourner y vivre après la mort prématurée de son cher mari. Fort heureusement, elle et son fils avaient été relégués dans la maison de la douairière, pour son plus grand soulagement. Elle était heureuse que Severus soit le nouveau lord Prince, mais elle n'aspirait qu'à vivre une vie tranquille, et c'est ce que la boutique lui apportait. Elle savait que jamais son fils ne l'obligerait à retourner vivre au manoir prince, et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Tout au fond de lui, Severus aurait souhaité que sa mère vive dans un endroit un peu plus luxueux que l'étage de sa boutique de potion, mais comme elle semblait être très heureuse de son sort, alors il n'avait pas le cœur de lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Sa mère avait terriblement souffert sous les coups d'un mari tout à la fois violent et alcoolique,et bien que tout jeune, Severus avait aussi très souvent souffert de coups de poing et de ceinturon de son père. Sa mort ne l'avait pas bouleversé outre mesure, et si il devait être honnête avec lui même, force était de constaté qu'il en avait été soulagé. Mais sa mère semblait avoir totalement effacé cet aspect de la personnalité de son mari pour en faire en quelque sorte un homme idéal, ou peut être l'avait elle toujours vu ainsi, Severus préférait ne pas savoir. En tout les cas elle était maintenant très heureuse et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Severus savait qu'il laissait sa boutique entre de bonnes mains, car il allait partir pour plusieurs années et ses visites seraient sans doute très courtes. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour devenir l'apprenti de Nicholas Flamel, et c'est un prix qu'il payait très volontiers. Le seul point négatif était qu'il ne verrait pas grandir et qu'il ne pourrait pas protéger Hadrian durant ces années. Mais cela valait sans doute mieux, car il avait eut de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de prendre son jeune compagnon dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais le laisser partir durant les derniers mois. Il savait très bien ce qui lui arrivait, mais Hadrian était bien trop jeune ! Il valait mieux pour tout le monde que Severus s'éloigne pour quelques temps et qu'ainsi il laisse Hadrian se développer comme il le devait. Même si cela lui brisait le cœur.

L'ancien professeur de potion avait été très heureux quand Nicholas Flamel avait renouvelé sa proposition de le prendre comme apprenti, et ce malgré le fait que Severus eut expliqué le rôle déterminant de Hadrian dans toute l'histoire. Nicholas lui déclara avoir fait une enquête sur lui et qu'il savait très bien à qui exactement il proposait de faire partager ses connaissances. La fierté de Severus d'être reconnu capable de devenir un grand alchimiste n'avait été que partiellement tintée de joie quelque peu mesquine en découvrant que le grand Albus Dumbledore s'était vu refusé cet honneur et ce malgré le fait qu'il eut, à une certaine époque, travaillé en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste.

Severus avait remit sa démission au directeur une semaine avant la fin des cours, puis il l'avait annoncé à ses Serpentards. Cela avait été l'un des moments les plus durs de sa vie. Étant rejeté par toutes les autres maisons, la maison de Salazar Serpentard ne pouvait compter que sur elle même, et sur sa tête de maison pour ne pas être accusée de la moindre infraction au règlement, et en cette matière Severus avait fait un très bon travail pour protéger ses élèves. Les Serpentards adoraient tous leur professeur qui était si juste. Jamais il ne s'en serait prit à eux face aux autres membres des maisons, ni aux professeurs, et encore moins face au directeur, mais une fois la porte de la salle commune fermée, le coupable se voyait obtenir une punition égale à la faute commise. Contrairement à bon nombre de têtes de maisons qui l'avait précédé, Severus n'avait jamais eut recours à la violence physique, et ses punitions étaient plus embarrassantes qu'autre chose. Ses élèves allaient fortement le regretter.

Mais aucun de ces adieux n'avaient été plus bouleversant que celui de Hadrian pour Severus. Le jeune garçon avait réussit à grande peine à contenir ses larmes, et c'était avec une voix quelque peu chevrotante qu'il avait souhaité un avenir brillant à son très cher professeur. Severus, en sentant la détresse de Hadrian, avait été tenté pour la première fois de refuser la proposition de l'alchimiste, mais il avait rapidement reprit le contrôle de ses émotions. Il faisait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Il se refusait de s'imposer à Hadrian avant que celui-ci n'ait au moins seize ans et qu'il puisse faire son choix en toute connaissance de cause. C'était sa décision et il n'en démordrait pas. Et peu importe combien son cœur se brisait, il savait qu'il faisait ce qui était juste, et si jamais Hadrian avait réellement besoin de lui durant cette période, alors il viendrait sans hésiter à son aide, mais il fallait qu'il s'éloigne pour leur bien à tout deux, et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Les quatre années suivantes allaient être une torture, et il ne savait pas à quel point il allait avoir raison.

A suivre.

J'espère que le résultat est à la hauteur de l'attente. Je ne sais pas quand je vais poster le prochain chapitre, car selon les résultats de mes examens je vais peut être devoir me faire réopérer. J'espère que non, et que l'inspiration me reviendra. Alors à bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	37. Chapter 36

Je n'ai plus d'ordi, a nouveau ! Et j'ai écrit ce chapitre sur une tablette. Comme je ne suis absolument pas une experte en texto, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes. Merci pour vos encouragement pour ma santé, et je suis heureuse de vous dire qu'une opération n'est pas nécessaire dans l'immédiat, ce qui m'a soulagé d'un grand poids. Ce chapitre sera principalement axé sur Sirius car je trouve que je ne l'ai pas assez développé jusqu'ici. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 36 : réflexions Siriusiennes  


Cela frappa Sirius comme la foudre en plein milieu du quai de la voie 9 3/4. Lui, le pur et dur, le parfait Griffondor qui avait rejeté son jeune frère sous le simple prétexte que ce dernier avait été envoyé à Serpentard, se trouvait en grande discussion amicale avec Lucius Malfoy et ses pareils ! Et il se sentait très à l'aise parmi eux, comme si il avait enfin retrouvé la place qui aurait toujours dut être la sienne. Et cela lui fit un tel choc qu'il laissa échapper un frisson involontaire.

Lorsque Sirius était arrivé à la gare, il avait croisé le chemin de la magnifique Lucia Zabini qui venait de perdre à nouveau l'un de ses maris. Le Sirius d'avant, celui qui suivait James Potter dans tout ce qu'il décidait de faire, aurait sans doute un peu flirté avec elle, puis il l'aurait abandonnée pour rejoindre James en la voyant se diriger vers le groupe des Serpentards. Mais ce Sirius était mort depuis des années, basiquement depuis le jour où il avait tenu le petit corps de Hadrian lorsqu'il était un nouveau né. Ce moment précis avait plus fait pour le faire grandir que toutes les remarques acerbes de sa mère, toutes les remontrances de son père, et tout les regards désolés de son jeune frère. Dieu, que Regulus lui manquait !

Sirius était maintenant conscient que James et lui n'avaient été rien d'autre que de petits voyous durant toutes leur scolarité. Des voyous qui avaient bénéficié du soutient du directeur de l'école. Et la seule voix de la raison, ou autrement dit Remus Lupin, était bien trop heureux de faire parti de leur groupe pour oser faire le moindre commentaire sur leur attitude. De toute façon cela n'aurait servit à rien, car ni lui, ni James n'auraient écoutés, et Peter aurait suivit l'avis du plus grand nombre comme d'habitude.

Sirius n'était vraiment pas très fiers de lui, mais malheureusement ce qui était fait, était fait et l'on ne pouvait pas revenir dessus. Il n'avait que la possibilité de changer son futur, et c'est pourquoi il discutait calmement avec Lucius Malfoy, le mari de sa cousine Bella et quelques autres anciens Serpentards très influents en attendant que le train ramène leurs enfants chez eux pour les vacances. C'était une chose qu'il avait comprit durant l'année passée, quelle que fut la maison où ils avaient été envoyés, tout les parents ne souhaitaient que bâtir un meilleur futur pour leurs enfants, seule la vision de ce que ce futur devait être changeait.

Malgré tout, Sirius avait ressentit comme un léger pincement au cœur quand James et sa famille étaient passés devant lui sans même le saluer avant d'aller s'installer à l'autre bout du quai pour attendre vers l'endroit où les wagons des Griffondors s'arrêteront. Mais très vite la douce main de Lucia, qui avait prit sa main dans la sienne, lui rendit toute sa bonne humeur. Si James refusait de lui parler désormais, alors se serait sa propre perte, Sirius avait trouvé de nouveaux amis et en quelque sorte une nouvelle famille qui lui convenait beaucoup mieux. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se demandait si le choixpeau ne s'était pas fourvoyé en l'envoyant à Griffondor, car il avait désormais conscience qu'il se serait bien plus épanoui au sein de la maison Serpentards tout comme son fils Hadrian le faisait. Mais, d'un autre coté cela aurait aussi signifier qu'il n'aurait jamais connu James et qu'alors il n'aurait pas put être présent pour sauver la vie de Hadrian, alors peut être tout s'était il passé de la meilleur façon possible.

Ce fut le sifflet du train qui arrivait qui le tira de ses sombres pensées. Et ce fut avec quelques regrets qu'il sentit la main de Lucia quitter la sienne. Il fut surprit par l'intensité de la douleur que ce geste provoqua, et si il en jugeait par le visage surprit de Lucia, elle devait avoir ressentit la même étrange douleur. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion, car le train venait de s'arrêter en gare, et les élèves quittaient déjà les wagons.

Hadrian se jeta dans ses bras, comme d'habitude, mais Sirius sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'ailleurs tout les élèves de Serpentards semblaient être beaucoup moins joyeux qu'à leur habitudes, et bon nombre de parents échangèrent des regards étonnés par dessus la tête de leur progéniture. Mais il y avait un temps et un lieu pour tout, et en plein milieu de la gare avec toute cette bousculade n'était absolument pas le moment idéal. Mais un simple signe de la tête suffit pour faire comprendre que tout les élèves du groupe d'amis du fils de Lucius allaient se retrouver ensemble dans quelques jours pour en discuter. Sirius ne fut même pas étonné de voir qu'il comprenait toujours ces signes discrets qui avaient parsemés son enfance, et il répondit de façon appropriée pour donner son accord et celui de Lady Zabini qui ne semblait pas avoir tout comprit et ce malgré l'un de ses mariages avec un membre de la famille Goyle.

Discrètement, mais fermement, Sirius entraina Lady Zabini et leur deux enfants vers le point d'apparition le plus proche. Il salua les personnes qu'il rencontra mais il choisit que résoudre le problème de son fils et de Blaise était bien plus important que de s'engager dans de longues discussions qui, de toute façon pouvaient attendre. Et si Sirius fut surpris de la docilité de Lucia à se laisser guider par lui, il n'en montra rien jusqu'à leur arrivée au manoir Black.

Sirius fut surprit d'apprendre le départ de Severus, et encore plus surprit de voir à quel point cela affectait ses anciens élèves. Il était plus qu'évident que le professeur était très aimé parmi les Serpentards, et en repensant aux nombreuses blagues que lui et James avaient joués contre lui, une nouvelle vague de honte l'envahit. Quel sale gamin il avait été ! Et quel chance que Hadrian ne suive pas leur exemple !

Pour apaiser le chagrin de Blaise, Lady Zabini demanda l'autorisation à Sirius de passer une semaine chez les Black en leur compagnie. Son mari étant mort depuis plus de trois mois, Lady Zabini pouvait désormais porter des couleurs de demi-deuil, et sortir de chez elle pour plus longtemps qu'une courte visite chez l'une ou l'autre de ses amies. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait été éperdument amoureuse de son mari, mais elle se devait de respecter les conventions sociales, surtout si elle voulait réussir à devenir Lady Black dans un très proche avenir. Bien sur elle avait déjà reçu trois ou quatre demandes en mariage, mais, pour la première fois depuis son premier mariage, elle n'avait pas regardé la fortune du demandeur avant de se décider. Il était très rare pour une descendante de succube de trouver un partenaire adapté à ses besoins une fois, alors lorsque l'on en trouvait un second par une chance inouïe, alors on ne le laissait pas échapper ! Lucia savait qu'elle rendrait Sirius heureux, tout comme il la rendrait heureuse, et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Enfin, cela et convaincre ce parfait spécimen de se déclarer, même si cela allait prendre un certain temps.

La semaine de visite de Lucia et son fils se transforma en deux semaines, puis en un mois pour le plus grand amusement de la famille et des amis de Sirius. Tous semblaient être conscient que Sirius était le nouveau choix de la sulfureuse Lady, et si il y eut un certaine conversation entre Lucia, Bella et Narcissa, personne n'y fit jamais allusion. Tout ce qu'il en ressortit fut quelques invitations supplémentaires à venir prendre le thé, et quelques conseils discrètement chuchotés durant les dits thés. Même Blaise et Hadrian s'étaient rendus compte du manège de la mère de Blaise à peu près une semaine après leur arrivée au manoir, mais ils n'en avaient pas discuté avant la fin du mois de Juillet et le prochain départ de Blaise et de sa mère.

Ce jour là, Sirius et Lucia étaient sortis acheter un gâteau pour fêter l'anniversaire de Hadrian, laissant Blaise et Hadrian sous la garde vigilante de Atur. Les deux amis avaient donc décidés d'en profiter pour choisir leurs options de troisième année. Lucius Malfoy avait beaucoup insisté sur l'importance de ce choix, car il était irrévocable et certaines carrières ne pouvaient être accessible que si l'on avait prit la bonne décision dès le départ. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour les deux amis qui savaient déjà parfaitement ce qu'ils voulaient faire dans l'avenir. Blaise voulait s'occuper de dragons et Hadrian souhaitait devenir un maitre de potion, donc tout les deux avaient choisit le soin aux créatures magiques comme première option. C'était la deuxième qui leur posait plus problème.

La divination avait été rejetée très rapidement, car bon nombre de Griffondors la choisissait comme le choix le plus simple et facile, mais comme l'avait dit Lucia soit on naissait avec un don de voyance, soit on ne l'avait jamais. Cela l'avait quelque peu choquée de voir que l'on enseignait cette matière inutile, alors que certaines qui auraient dut figurer au programme, comme la connaissance juridique et politique du monde des sorciers ne figurait pas au programme. Elle aurait volontiers retirer son fils de cette école de bas de gamme si il n'avait pas été aussi ami avec le fils du très séduisant Sirius Black.

Ce fut Blaise qui engagea le premier la discussion sur leurs parents.

" Tu crois qu'ils vont se marier ?" Demanda il tout de go.

" Peut être." Répliqua Hadrian qui avait comprit immédiatement de qui son ami parlait. " enfin, il faut déjà que mon père ouvre les yeux, et ça ne me parait pas très bien parti de ce coté."

Cette réplique fit rire Blaise.

" C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte d'à quel point ma mère flirt avec lui. Est ce que tu sais pourquoi il agit comme cela ?"

" Je n'en ai aucune idée." Répondit Hadrian. " Mais je suis sure qu'il aime beaucoup ta mère. Je crois qu'il a juste besoin de temps pour se rendre compte que son affection est partagée."

" Tu as sans doute raison. Et peut être qu'une fois que nous serons retournés à l'école, alors il se sentira plus libre de draguer ma mère." Rigola Blaise.

" Vas y ! Fait retomber la faute sur nous, pauvre et innocent agneaux que nous sommes !" Renchérit Hadrian.

Les deux amis explosèrent de rire, puis une fois le calme revenu, ils laissèrent tomber le sujet. Finalement Blaise choisit l'arthmancie comme second sujet et Hadrian choisit l'étude des runes, aucun d'eux ne désirant prendre l'étude des moldus. Pourquoi y avait il une étude des moldus alors qu'il n'y avait pas d'études des sorciers. Il était évident que cette matière ne serait suivie que par des enfants de moldus ou ayant déjà des connaissances en la matière. Aucun sorciers de sang pur n'iraient se fourvoyer dans cette voie. Ce qu'ils voulaient s'était rendre le monde des sorciers plus forts, et non pas le faire assimilé par le monde des moldus comme cela était la tendance depuis de nombreuses années sous l'impulsion du seul et unique Albus Dumbledore et des membres de son club de poulet grillés, comme Lucius et ses amis l'appelait. Et force était pour Sirius d'être d'accord avec eux.

Sirius avait suivit James lorsque celui-ci avait rejoint l'ordre du phénix. Mais il avait vite perdu ses illusions sur ce groupe contrairement à son ami. La plupart du temps, tout ce qu'ils faisaient était de discuter interminablement de comment faire telle ou telle chose, jusqu'à ce que le grand Albus prenne sa décision et que tous le suive comme des gentils moutons qu'ils étaient. Ce qui avait réellement ouvert les yeux de Sirius était le fait que, systématiquement, Remus était envoyé pour les missions les plus dangereuses et en général tout seul, alors que James et sa femme se voyaient attribuer des missions plutôt facile et avec suffisamment de renfort pour assurer un retour vivant au QG.

Bien sur, à l'époque, Sirius n'en avait pas été choqué. Remus, de par son état était plus en mesure de s'en sortir vivant que aucun d'entre eux. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que la potion tue-loup qu'il prenait l'affaiblissait de plus en plus, et que bien que le directeur en soit tout à fait conscient, cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer d'envoyer Remus au casse-pipe dès que l'occasion se présentait. Depuis sa rupture définitive avec James,aucun membre de l'ordre du phénix n'avait jamais essayé de le recontacter, et Sirius espérait que cela allait continuer. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à se faire pardonner de la part de Remus.

A suivre.

Désolée pour ce court chapitre, mais je voulait qu'il soit consacré à Sirius. Le prochain sera consacré à Remus et devrait faire à peu près la même longueur, j'essayerais de le poster la semaine prochaine, mais je déteste la tablette ! A bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	38. Chapter 37

Comme promit voici la partie concernant Remus. Je suis heureuse que vous aimiez mon Sirius, car je trouve que JKR ne l'a pas utilisé au mieux de son potentiel. Il se tait devant Molly Weasley, il devient complétement fou et fini par mourir d'une façon idiote ! Tout comme Severus , il n'était là que pour faire de la figuration, et je n'ai pas du tout aimé. J'arrête de vous embêter et je vous souhaite un très bonne lecture.

Chapitre 37 : Remus  


Ce ne fut qu'une fois que Lady Zabini et son fils eurent quitter le manoir Black pour quelques obligations familiales que Remus vint rendre enfin visite à son ami. Les relations entre Sirius et Remus s'étaient sérieusement rafraichies après que Sirius eut tenté d'envoyer Severus à sa mort en le confrontant avec un Remus dans son corps de loup-garou. Il n'avait jamais totalement pardonné à Sirius d'avoir faillit réussir à détruire deux vie, la sienne comprise.

Bien sur, lorsque Sirius avait eut besoin de son aide après son attaque, il avait tout de suite accouru. Mais cela avait plus été par sens d'un très ancien devoir que par la profonde amitié qui les avaient liés avant l'incident avec le futur maitre de potion. Ou, peut être, Remus s'était toujours fait des illusions en croyant que les trois autres seraient ses amis pour la vie. D'ailleurs l'attitude de James avant l'attaque de Voldemort contre Charlus tendait à prouver cette hypothèses.

Même durant leurs années à Poudlard, James avait toujours été bien plus après Sirius qu'aucun des autres membres du groupe. Un peu comme si il lui avait fallut s'assurer que Sirius ne retombe pas dans les travers de sa famille, et qu'il reste un parfait Griffondor. Comme si cela pouvait exister ! Mais cette attitude avait fonctionner, et Sirius avait fini par tourner le dos à son passé. James était devenu le centre de son monde, tout comme il l'était pour Remus et Peter qui étaient bien trop content de ne pas se retrouver seuls face aux autres membres de leur maison.

C'était James qui avait décidé que tous rejoindraient l'ordre du phénix, et Remus avait été bien trop heureux d'être accepté par ce groupe qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte dans quel piège il tombait. Il s'était livré corps et âme au directeur, et il en avait payé le lourd prix. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques années qu'il finit par se rendre compte qu'il était utilisé comme chaire à canon. Et lorsqu'il avait fait cette découverte il était bien trop tard pour pouvoir faire marche arrière.

Il avait bien tenté d'en parler avec ses amis, mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que le directeur avait réussit à leur faire croire qu'il y avait une forte probabilité pour que Remus soit devenu un espion à la solde du camps adverse. Et tout ça parce qu'il ne réussissait pas à obtenir que les clans de loup-garous s'allient avec l'ordre. Mais ce que le directeur ne comprenait pas à l'époque, et qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas maintenant, était le fait que les clans tenaient tous farouchement à leur indépendance, et qu'il n'avaient, et pour de très bonnes raisons, aucunes confiances envers les sorciers.

Pour représailles, Albus avait réussit à séparer Remus de ses amis. Et voila que maintenant il brandissait le fait qu'il l'avait laissé étudier sept ans à Poudlard pour le forcer à devenir le prochain professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Et Remus ne le voulait pas ! Il en détestait l'idée même, car il craignait toujours qu'un accident arrive, et ce malgré la nouvelle potion de Severus.

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, Remus aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir parler de son problème avec le maitre de potion. Malheureusement, ce dernier était déjà parti pour une destination inconnue afin de parfaire ses connaissance selon ses propres expressions. Remus en était heureux pour lui, même si il avait sentit une certaine tristesse dans la voix de son ami. Mais cela ne lui laissait plus que le choix de s'ouvrir à Sirius en espérant que sa rupture avec James l'ait un peu fait grandir.

Ce fut un peu étonné que Remus se vit accueillir à bras ouvert chez son ami. Il fut surprit d'apprendre que Hadrian n'était pas présent car il passait une semaine chez les Malfoy. Sirius vit l'étonnement sur le visage de son ami, mais il ne fit rien qui put montrer qu'il en avait prit conscience. Il se sentait coupable de la façon dont il s'était comporté avec Remus durant leurs années d'études et après, et il cherchait un moyen d'exprimer ses regrets par plus qu'un simple "désolé". Il espérait de toute son âme que cette visite allait leur permettre de résoudre leur différent et de repartir sur de nouvelles bases pour leur amitié.

Ce fut le soir même, alors qu'ils sirotaient tranquillement un vieux porto que Remus se décida enfin à parler de son problème. Placé dans ce fauteuil confortable en face de la cheminée, il se sentait enfin capable de tout dire à Sirius.

" Je t'en ai voulut à mort, après ce que tu as tenté contre Severus durant notre sixième année." Commença il. " Et je crois que je t'en voudrait toujours. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jours te le pardonner. Mais tu reste cependant un très cher ami, et j'ai urgemment besoin de ton aide et de tes conseils."

" Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable." Dit Sirius en rougissant de honte. " A l'époque je ne réfléchissait pas. Tout ce que James disait était paroles d'évangiles, et il détestait Severus encore plus que je ne le détestait. Je croyait faire une bonne farce, et il ne m'était jamais venu à l'idée que tu pourrais tuer Severus, et que cela te tuerait toi aussi. Si je pouvait revenir dans le passé, crois moi, j'empêcherais mon double de faire cette stupide erreur. Mais je ne peut pas le faire, et dire que j'en suis désolé ne sera jamais assez suffisant."

" Que tu en soit déjà conscient est un bon pas vers le pardon." Répondit Remus avec un gentil sourire.

" Peut être que tu as raison. Et peut être qu'un jour je le croirait. Mais tu as parler d'un problème pour lequel je pourrait t'aider. De quoi s'agit il ?" Demanda Sirius un peu moins tendu.

Remus perdit son sourire, et son visage se couvrit d'un nuage. Sirius ne savait pas quel était son problème, mais il était sur que cela était très grave et il se jura de tout faire pour aider son ami.

" Albus Dumbledore m'a envoyé un contrat pour devenir le prochain professeur contre les forces du mal l'année prochaine." Expliqua Calmement Remus.

" Et tu ne veux pas accepter car tu préfère continuer tes recherche pour trouver ton âme-sœur." Déduisit Sirius. " Qu'est ce que le vieux fondu du citron détient contre toi pour te forcer à accepter ?"

" Le fait qu'il m'ait permit d'avoir une éducation à Poudlard et ce malgré mon statut de loup-garou et le fait que cet état de fait à mit en péril la vie d'un élève durant notre sixième année." Répondit sombrement Remus.

" L'incident avec Severus s'est passé il y a des années !" S'exclama Sirius. " Ce vieux fou ne peut pas l'utiliser contre toi maintenant ! Il y a prescription! Et pour ton éducation, c'est lui même qui en à donné l'autorisation. Il se tirerait une balle dans le pied en essayant d'utiliser ton état contre toi! "

Sirius était furieux. A quoi donc pensait le directeur à la fin ? N'avait il pas assez utilisé Remus ? Encore combien de temps son pauvre ami devrait payer pour être venu étudier à Poudlard ?

" En théorie, tu as raison." Dit sombrement Remus. " Mais en pratique il en va tout autrement. Il peut prétendre n'avoir découvert mon état qu'après la répartition. Il peut accuser son ancien vice-directeur de mon acceptation, puisque ce dernier est mort depuis des années. Par milles et unes façon il peut prétendre de son ignorance sur ma condition, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi."

" C'est vrai." Ne put que concéder Sirius.

" Quand à l'histoire avec Severus, il n'y a pas de prescription possible, car il n'y a pas eut de plainte déposée." Continua Remus." A l'époque le directeur à tout fait pour étouffer l'affaire. Mais maintenant, il se pourrait très bien qu'un ancien professeur glisse, par mégarde, un résumé de cette affaire dans la mauvaise oreille, et il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour qu'elle éclate au grand jour. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui arrivera si le ministère de la magie à vent de cette histoire. Au mieux je serais envoyé à vie à Askaban, et au pire j'aurais droit au baisé des détracteurs."

Sirius savait que son ami avait raison, et il ne voyait aucun moyens pour lui de pouvoir refuser l'offre du directeur. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire ou dire n'empêcherait le directeur d'exercer sa revanche contre le loup-garou, si celui ci avait l'audace de ne pas signer le contrat de travail.

" Je suis désolé." Finit il par dire et ce malgré la boule qui lui compressait la gorge. " Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps ?"

" Il semblerait que Charlus Potter ne soit pas aussi doué que le directeur l'espérait." Expliqua Remus. " Le directeur souhaite que je lui donne des cours particuliers, à lui et à ses amis, afin que, le moment venu, il soit prêt pour son ultime combat contre Voldemort."

" Je vois." Dit Sirius. " Et qu'attends tu exactement de moi ? En quoi puis je t'aider dans cette situation inextricable ?"

" Tu es ami avec Lucius Malfoy . Et je voudrait qu'il établisse un document légal qui statuera que mon accord à devenir enseignant à Poudlard soldera toutes les reconnaissances morales que j'ai envers le directeur." Expliqua Remus.

" Jamais le vieux fondu n'acceptera de signer un tel contrat." Déclara Sirius.

" Ne t'en fait pas, mon ami, j'en fait mon affaire. Tout ce que j'attends de toi est de me fournir le document."

Le regard déterminé de son ami fit froid dans le dos de Sirius. Jamais il n'avait vu Remus comme cela, et pour la première fois de sa vie il se demanda si il avait jamais connu le vrai Remus lupin.

" Et qu'en est il avec l'histoire de Severus ?" Demanda Sirius. " Même si le directeur signe le contrat, qu'est ce qui l'empêchera d'utiliser cette histoire après ?"

" Ne t'en fait pas pour cela." Répondit Remus avec un sourire carnassier. " Je suis sur que le directeur comprendra à quel point ce serait une très mauvaise idée pour sa santé de faire allusion à cette vieille histoire qui n'intéressera personne."

De nouveau Sirius eut un frisson glacé qui lui parcourut le dos. Il ne voulait pas savoir à quoi son ami faisait allusion. Bien sur, il lui fournirait le contrat demandé, mais il se jura de ne rien chercher à savoir de plus. Parfois, l'ignorance était une bénédiction, et dans ce cas précis cela valait mieux pour sa propre santé, il en était sur. Sur cette bonne résolution il changea le cours de la conversation, et le reste de la soirée se passa en discussions futiles et agréables.

Deux jours plus tard, Sirius remit à son ami le document que celui-ci lui avait demandé. Remus prit son temps à étudier le document avant de s'en déclarer pleinement satisfait. Puis, il prit sa vieille veste pour se rendre immédiatement à Poudlard, où il était sur de trouver le directeur. Sirius avait bien tenté de l'accompagner, mais d'une voix toute à la fois douce et ferme, Remus avait refusé. Sachant que parfois il y avait des choses que l'on devait faire tout seul, Sirius n'avait pas insisté, et il avait juste souhaité bonne chance à son ami retrouvé.

Ce qui se passa entre le directeur et le loup-garou resta un secret absolut. Même le portrait de Phinéus Black, qui pourtant rapportait beaucoup de choses à son descendant, fut incapable de dire autre chose que : "le directeur venait de découvrir que le bon chien battu qui venait malgré tout redemander des caresses, était devenu une bête sauvage avec laquelle il fallait compter.", avant d'éclater de rire. Et Remus se contenta de dire que la discussion s'était déroulée de manière des plus satisfaisante, sans entrer dans les détails. La seule certitude que Sirius eut fut que le contrat avait bien été signé, et qu'il était parfaitement valide.

Remus n'était pas peu fier de lui. Le directeur avait cru qu'il aurait affaire au jeune sorcier terrifié par le fait qu'il avait été mordu par un loup-garou et qui ne cherchait juste que quelqu'un pour le protéger, et un endroit qu'il pourrait appeler sa maison. Mais cette personne était morte le jour où Severus avait développé sa potion pour aider les loup-garous. Remus et son loup ne formaient plus qu'une seule entité, nul conflit ne les opposaient plus, et cela rendait Remus beaucoup plus sur de lui et de ses capacités.

Maintenant, tout ce qui pouvait lui manquer était de trouver son autre moitié pour être enfin complet. Et ce dont il était sur, était que la personne qu'il recherchait n'était absolument pas la jeune cousine de Sirius, ce soit disant Auror incapable de faire plus de trois pas sans trébucher sur quelque chose, voir même sur du vide ! Personnellement, Remus n'avait rien contre Nymphadora, si ce n'était que son odeur le rendait à moitié malade. Si il n'y avait pas eut la potion de Severus, les sens de Remus ne seraient pas devenus aussi aiguisés, et il aurait put, sans doute, rester en sa compagnie plus que quelques minutes sans avoir une furieuse envie de vomir. Remus n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le directeur voulait tant qu'ils passent le plus de temps possible ensemble. Il essayerait de résoudre ce mystère durant la prochaine année scolaire.

A suivre.

Bonnes fêtes à tous. Le prochain chapitre sera plus long à venir car je travaille tout les jours de la semaine prochaine, et après je pars pour une semaine. Si j'ai le wi-fi là ou je vais je tenterais de poster le prochain chapitre durant mes vacances, sinon il vous faudra attendre encore une semaine avant de l'avoir. Je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit pour le moment. Le prochain chapitre sera sur la nouvelle rentrée scolaire. A bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	39. Chapter 38

Bonne année 2017 à vous tous. Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai été malade en début d'année, et je commence seulement à m'en remettre. Enfin, voici le chapitre suivant, et j'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 38 :Bella  


Jusqu'à la veille du retour à Poudlard, Hadrian cacha son désespoir de devoir retourner à son école sans que Severus n'y soit présent lui aussi. Le premier mois la présence quasi constante de Blaise l'avait aidé à surmonter sa dépression. Puis, après, il était parti rendre visite à ses amis et à sa famille , et donc il avait dut mettre son chagrin de coté pour ne pas les inquiéter inutilement. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir comme un grand vide au niveau de son cœur chaque fois qu'il songeait à sa prochaine année scolaire.

Fort heureusement, l'été n'avait pas été que remplie de tristesse cachée, il y avait eut aussi de très bons moments. L'un d'entre eux fut de voir Ripper, l'un des chiens préférés de la tante Marge s'enfuir en couinant devant lui. La tante Marge n'avait jamais aimée Hadrian, et ce quoi que son frère ait put lui dire sur le sujet. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un parasite qui vivait au crochet de son frère, et qui privait le pauvre Dudleynouchet de sa part d'affection et de cadeaux de ses parents. Et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de lancer l'un de ses horribles chiens à la poursuite de Hadrian jusqu'à ce que ce dernier trouve refuge dans un arbre. Et si cela ne faisait rire personne d'autre dans la famille qu'elle même, elle n'y accordait aucune importance.

Et cette année, malheureusement, suite à un concours de circonstance, Hadrian et Marge s'étaient retrouvés en même temps chez les Dursley, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des années. Avant que Hadrian ait put proposé de revenir à une date ultérieure, Marge avait eut une étincelle mauvaise dans les yeux, et elle avait discrètement enlevé la laisse de Ripper. Comme de juste la bête s'était immédiatement lancée en direction du pauvre Hadrian sous les cris d'horreur de Pétunia et de Dudley, et ceux de colère de Vernon. Mais, contrairement aux autres fois, Hadrian ne partit pas en courant en direction de l'arbre salvateur. Il resta planté bien droit sur ses pieds et il regarda le molosse droit dans les yeux.

Ripper était une bête vicieuse, spécialement entrainée pour poursuivre ses proies jusqu'à ce que sa maitresse ne le rappel. Jamais il n'avait faillit à sa tache, pour sa plus grande fierté. Mais, cette fois ci, il sentit instinctivement qu'il avait affaire à plus forte partie que lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ripper ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait faire plaisir à sa maitresse, mais son instinct lui criait de s'enfuir à toute pattes. Il fit quand même un pas en avant en direction de sa proie désignée, avant qu'une terreur sans nom ne s'abatte sur lui. Jamais personne n'avait osé le regarder si fixement, et il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel pouvoir, pas même chez les hippies vêtus de ces étrange robes qui habitaient le hameau voisin. Ripper n'étant pas fou, il se permit un jappement de peur avant de prendre ses pattes à son cou et d'aller chercher refuge dans le taxi dont la portière était restée ouverte. Après cela rien, ni personne, ne réussit à le faire ressortir. Et après une violente dispute entre sa maitresse et le frère de celle ci, sa maitresse vint le rejoindre pour rentrer chez eux, pour le plus grand soulagement de Ripper. La prochaine fois qu'il la verrait préparer ses valises, Ripper se jura de prétendre être malade. Plus jamais il ne remettrait les pattes dans cette maison !

Hadrian avait été très heureux du soutient des Dursley dont il n'avait jamais douté, mais, étrangement, ce fut auprès de Bella qu'il trouva le plus de réconfort. Après sa rencontre avec la sorcière sur le quai de la gare l'année précédente, Hadrian n'était pas trop sur de vouloir se retrouver seul en sa compagnie. Ce n'était pas qu'il la détestait, mais il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui le mettait très mal à l'aise, et ce n'était pas la folie manifeste qu'elle présentait. Pourtant c'est ce qui arriva lors de sa visite chez Drago. Son ami et sa mère étaient partis faire les boutiques à Paris, et Hadrian avait prétexté un devoir de vacances à finir pour ne pas les accompagner. Il avait fait une fois les boutiques avec la famille Malfoy et ce n'était pas une expérience qu'il désirait renouveler de si tôt.

Hadrian était tranquillement installé sur la terrasse de la bibliothèque avec un bon livre, quand Bobbie, l'elfe de maison des Lestrange vint annoncer la visite de sa maitresse seulement quelques secondes avant l'arrivée de celle ci. Bobbie et Dobbie étaient des jumeaux, et ceci expliquait cela, mais le fait restait que seul Hadrian était présent au manoir lorsque Bella arriva. Ayant été éduqué par Sirius dans les conventions sociales dues à son rang, Hadrian souhaita la bienvenue à Bellatrix Lestrange avec tout le conformisme nécessaire. Mais la réponse de Bella, qui le serra dans ses bras, le prit totalement de court. Et ce fut résigné qu'il attendit sans bouger qu'elle eut fini de le câliner pour retrouver un semblant de dignité.

Bien que n'étant pas chez lui, Hadrian prit l'initiative d'appeler un elfe de maison afin qu'une collation soit amenée dans le petit salon ou il entraina Bella. Ce salon, rarement utilisé au vu de sa taille modeste, avait la particularité d'avoir le seul portrait fait de Lucius et de Narcissa avant leur mariage. Bella regarda si longtemps le tableau que Hadrian en vint à se demander si elle n'était pas de nouveau perdue dans son propre esprit. Mais finalement elle poussa un profond soupir et tourna de nouveau son regard vers Hadrian.

" Ma sœur, Cissy, a été la plus chanceuse de nous trois." Dit elle tout de go. " Malgré ce que nos parents nous ont fait, elle à quand même put trouver son compagnon."

Hadrian n'ayant aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait préféra garder le silence pour le moment. Il était évident que la sorcière avait quelque chose qu'elle voulait partager avec lui, et cela semblait être très important pour elle. Alors il allait la laisser parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle en arrive à se qu'elle voulait réellement dire.

" La famille des Black à le sang de plusieurs créatures en elle, ce qui explique certains de nos dons particuliers." Commença à expliquer Bella tout en sirotant sa tasse de thé brulante. " Mais, pour mes parents cela était insupportable de voir que leurs trois filles avaient du sang impur dans les veines. Ce fut ma sœur Andromèda, qui la première manifesta des dons de métamorphagus. Nos parents nous firent tester toutes les trois et ils découvrirent que nous avions toutes des dons particuliers. Ils en furent horrifiés."

Bella reprit une gorgée de son thé avant de reprendre son récit.

" Ils décidèrent donc de faire disparaitre cette partie de nous. Cela leur couta pratiquement toute leur fortune mais ce sang étranger fut extirpé de force de nous trois. Ce fut horrible et très douloureux, et je crois bien qu'aucune d'entre nous nous ne s'en ait totalement remise. Méda à fini par s'enfuir avec un né de moldus pour y échapper. Moi et Cissy avons été un peu plus épargnées, car nos dons ne s'étaient pas totalement développés, mais le fait de ne plus être capable de reconnaitre notre compagnon d'âme et ce qui nous fit souffrir le plus toutes les trois."

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce et Hadrian se sentait très nerveux. Il ne savait pas ou cette conversation allait le mener mais il n'aimait pas du tout la direction qu'elle prenait.

" J'aime beaucoup Rodolphus, vraiment." Continua finalement Bella. " Mais je sais tout au fond de moi qu'il n'est pas celui qui aurait dut partager ma vie. Le fait que nous ne puissions pas avoir d'enfants ensemble en est la preuve. J'aurais dut être une banshee, c'est ce que mon test disait. Et les banshee lorsqu'elles sont unies avec leur autre moitié sont très fertiles. Mais j'ai quand même gardé quelques compétences basiques de mon état naturel. Les sortilèges ne peuvent pas tout supprimer. Cissy, elle, a eut de la chance que nos parents l'unisse avec celui pour lequel elle était destinée, mais la purge l'a rendue quasiment infertile. Nous sommes bien à plaindre toutes les trois."

" Pourquoi me dites vous cela ?" Osa finalement demander Hadrian.

" Je ne crois pas que Sirius fera comme mes parents ont fait." Commença à expliquer Bella. " Après tout son propre père s'est refusé à suivre l'exemple de nos parents, et ce malgré les demandes répétées de sa femme. Mais si cela devait arriver, alors tu devra te battre pour conserver ce que tu es et pour pouvoir avoir un avenir avec ton compagnon d'âme."

" Mon compagnon d'âme ?" Demanda Hadrian en rougissant comme une tomate trop mure. " Je n'ai pas de compagnon d'âme ! Je n'ai que treize ans !"

Bella ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Et ce ne fut qu'une fois calmée qu'elle put répondre à son jeune interlocuteur.

" Bien sur que tu as un compagnon ! " S'exclama elle. " Tu es en partie une créature, je peux le sentir, même si je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu sera. toutes les créatures ont besoin d'un compagnon pour stabiliser leur magie, sinon la folie ou pire les guettent. Je sais que tu as déjà rencontré ton compagnon et que vous avez commencer à former un lien entre vous deux. Par pitié, ne laisse rien ni personne ne venir se mettre entre vous deux ! Peut importe la distance ou le temps qui vous sépare, tu dois toujours garder la croyance que lorsque le moment juste viendra, alors vous serez réunis pour toujours. Jures moi que tu l'attendras. Jures moi que rien ni personne ne viendra se mettre en travers de votre route. Ce serait si triste pour moi et pour tout ceux qui t'aiment de te voir gâcher ta vie pour un caprice d'une nuit."

Ce fut en rougissant de nouveau très fort, et avec une voix quelque peu chevrotante que Hadrian fit cette promesse à Bella. Ce dont aucun des deux ne s'étaient attendus fut de voir un ruban lumineux rosé apparaitre de nulle part et venir lier les poignets de Hadrian et de Bella avant de disparaitre sous leur peau. Hadrian sentit que quelque chose en lui venait de se débloquer, et il avait la conviction que le même phénomène s'était appliqué à Bella aussi. Soudainement elle semblait être plus belle, et une grande partie de sa folie semblait s'être dissipée.

" Qu'allez vous faire ?" Osa finalement demander Hadrian.

" Je vais rentrer à la maison et être une bonne épouse pour mon mari." Répondit Bella d'une voix posée qu'elle n'avait jamais prise. " Je sais qu'il m'aime de toute son âme, et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais le rendre malheureux. J'ai désormais une dette envers vous, héritier Black, et je vous jure qu'un jour je la payerait en plein."

" Il n'y a aucune dette entre nous, Lady Lestrange. " Répliqua Hadrian. " Je sais que nous nous sommes aidés tout les deux à un niveau dont j'ignore encore la profondeur. Mais ce dont je suis sur, c'est que si il y a eut dette, alors celle ci à été déjà remboursée. Mais je serais très heureux de vous compter vous, et votre famille parmi mes amis, si vous me l'y autoriser."

" Ce sera un très grand honneur, héritier Black, que de vous compter parmi nos amis . Ne croyez pas tout ce que l'autre camp dit. Il est vrai que, vers la fin, nous avions tous plus ou moins sombré dans une sorte de folie collective, mais nos buts, au départ, étaient tout à fait nobles. Si vous pensez que cela ne nuira pas trop à votre propre réputation, alors nous serions heureux de vous rencontrer dans des lieux plus publiques."

" Je n'y voit aucuns inconvénients." Répondit Hadrian. " Je n'ai pas l'habitude de cacher mes amitiés, ni mes sympathies. Je vais, bien sur, faire part de ma décision à mon père, et je suis persuadé qu'il soutiendra ma décision. Le passé est le passé, maintenant ce qui compte est de bâtir un futur où nous pourrons tous vivre heureux et en paix."

" Puissiez vous avoir raison, héritier Black." Répondit avec ferveur Bella. " Mais, si je puis oser..."

" Que désirez vous, Lady Lestrange ?" Demanda Hadrian perplexe.

" Est ce que je pourrais continuer à vous serrer contre moi comme avant ? J'aime beaucoup vous avoir contre moi !" Répliqua Bellatrix avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux et un franc sourire sur son visage.

Ce fut pour retrouver un Hadrian plié de rire, une Bella joignant son rire avec lui et un elfe de maison qui secouait la tête de manière désolée, que Narcissa, Drago et Séréna rentrèrent de leur courses. Mais rien ni personne ne put faire dire à la paire ce qui avait provoqué cette hilarité. Narcissa était juste heureuse de retrouver en partie sa sœur qu'elle aimait tant durant leur enfance, et elle en remerciait secrètement Hadrian dans le fond de son cœur. Maintenant tout serait parfait si elle pouvait aussi se rapprocher de Méda, mais cela était sans doute un vœux pieux, car sa sœur était désormais bien trop ancrée dans l'autre camp et elle refuserait sans doute d'avoir quelque chose à faire avec eux désormais.

A suivre.

Je voulais vraiment écrire la rentrée scolaire, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver une explication pour l'envoi des détracteurs à Poudlard. Je finirais bien par trouver, n'ayez crainte, mais jusque là je n'arriverais sans doute pas à écrire le prochain chapitre. Ce chapitre que vous venez de lire n'était pas prévus, mais je ne voulais pas vous laisser attendre trop longtemps, alors si vous avez des suggestions pour les détracteurs, elles sont les bienvenues, car j'ai absolument besoin d'eux en troisième année ! A bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	40. Chapter 39

Me voici de retour. Merci à vous tous pour vos idées, je crois les avoir quasiment toutes utilisées dans l'écriture de la troisième année. Je crois que j'ai réussit à dépasser mon blocage. J espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 39 : les plans de Albus  


Albus Dumbledore, directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, chef suprême du magemagot, grand manitou ...etc.. n'était absolument pas heureux de ce qu'il lisait dans le rapport qui se trouvait ouvert devant lui. Quasiment tout ses plans tournaient autour du fait que Charlus Potter soit un jour capable de vaincre une bonne fois pour toute le sorcier noir connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix pour qu'il bénéficie de nouveau de l'adoration du peuple, ce dont il était affamé au plus haut point.

Mais, selon ce rapport, Charlus était très loin d'avoir le niveau nécessaire pour un jour remplir sa tache sacrée. Albus en imputait toute la faute à James et Lily qui couvaient bien trop leur précieux héritier. Mais il lui était impossible d'en parler ouvertement avec eux, car il avait encore besoin du soutient des Potter pour maintenir sa position de chef suprême, surtout maintenant que Sirius Black avait changé de parti, emportant avec lui tout les sièges affiliés à sa famille. Maudit Black! Rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé si le jeune Hadrian était mort à sa naissance comme il l'avait planifié.

Lorsque Lily Potter avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, pratiquement en même temps que Alice Longdubas, Albus y avait vu l'occasion de pouvoir manipuler les deux familles, et ainsi obtenir leur reconnaissance pour avoir sauver leur vie et celle de leur précieux rejeton. Il avait tout prévu, mais l'annonce discrète du fait que Lily était enceinte de jumeaux était venu jeter un pavé dans la mare de ses plans si biens construits.

Il avait fallut à Albus d'utiliser toute son influence pour que cette information ne parvienne pas aux oreilles des Potter. Puis, avec l'aide d'Andromèda Tonk, il avait fabriqué une potion pour affaiblir l'un des fœtus afin qu'il ne survive pas à l'épreuve de la naissance. Comment diable Hadrian avait il put rester vivant jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sirius Black restait un mystère total pour Albus et pour ses espions au sein de Ste Mangouste. Mais maintenant, il se demandait si la potion n'avait pas aussi affecter Charlus, bien que Mrs Tonk lui eut assurée que une fois fixée sur l'un des jumeaux, alors la potion épargnerait l'autre. Albus lui avait fait confiance, et cela avait été une nouvelle déception.

Charlus Potter, contrairement à son jumeau, était un élève plus que moyen, cela était un fait indéniable. Parfois, Albus souhaitait que James et Lily aient été moins sur que leur précieux Charlus était celui qui avait fait disparaitre le seigneur noir. Si seulement ils avaient put avoir le moindre doute, alors Albus aurait put déclarer que Hadrian pouvait être le survivant. Malheureusement ce pont avait brulé depuis bien longtemps, et Albus doutait sérieusement que Sirius le laisse manipuler son héritier comme les Potter le laissait faire avec le leur.

Maudit Sirius! Si seulement la fille Tonk avait put réussir sa mission et tuer son cousin, alors tout aurait été parfait. Mais il avait fallut que ce maudit Marvolo Slytherin apparaisse dans cette allée et qu'il empêche la fille Tonk de finir son travail, quel dommage. Si elle avait eut quelques minutes de plus, alors Albus était sur qu'elle aurait réussit sa mission, et que sa mère aurait put sans problème obtenir la garde légale de Hadrian Black, rapportant ainsi la fortune et les sièges du magemagot dans les mains de Albus.

D'ailleurs, Albus allait bientôt devoir utiliser les talents particuliers de cette fille une nouvelle fois pour forcer la main du ministre de la magie. Fudge, fort de son statut de parrain de l'héritier de la fortune des Malfoy, avait récemment été élu nouveau ministre de la magie. Mais, contrairement à son prédécesseur qui ne pouvait pas prendre une décision sans avoir obtenu auparavant l'aval de Albus, Fudge ne se contentait pas d'écouter les conseils de Albus, il demandait aussi les conseils de Lucius Malfoy et parfois même de l'étoile montante du ministère de la magie, Marvolo Slytherin. Et cela ne convenait absolument pas à Albus.

Maintenant, il se retrouvait obligé de feindre une attaque sur le village du Pré-au-lard afin de forcer la main du ministre de la magie et que celui-ci accepte enfin d'envoyer quelques Détraqueurs patrouiller autour de Poudlard et de ses environs. Albus avait absolument besoin de leur présence durant l'année scolaire à venir. Quel autre meilleur moyen pourrait il avoir pour que Charlus développe son réel potentiel que d'avoir la source de toutes les peurs à sa porte ? Cela n'était peut être pas d'une étique tout à fait parfaite, mais il y avait bien longtemps que Albus ne prêtait plus aucune attention à ces détails mineurs.

Le jour ou Albus avait vaincu son ancien amant et l'avait fait prisonnier dans sa propre forteresse de Nurengard, pour la première fois de sa vie il avait ressentit le pouvoir grisant de l'adulation de la foule. Ce sentiment était très vite devenu comme une drogue pour lui, et il se refusait à la perdre. Peut importe ce qu'il aurait à faire pour maintenir sa position, et qui il aurait à écraser sur son chemin, il voulait continué à être adulé. Bien sur, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre de son sort, plus d'un aurait vendu père et mère pour être à sa place et posséder tant de titres prestigieux, mais ce n'était toujours pas assez pour Albus. Il en voulait toujours plus, et Charlus Potter était la clef pour ce futur brillant.

Lorsqu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois le jeune Tom Jedusort, Albus avait sentit toute la colère et le désir de s'élever du jeune garçon. Il reconnaissait qu'il avait peut être été un peu trop loin en brulant les effets personnels du garçon pour lui prouver que la magie existait réellement, il aurait dut utiliser un sort moins dévastateur, et peut être que, alors, le jeune garçon serait tombé sous sa coupe comme tant d'autres l'avaient fait avant lui. Mais finalement, les choses avaient bien tournées. Tom avait été présent lorsque le besoin d'un nouveau mage noir s'était fait ressentir, et sa méfiance à l'égard de Albus avait été utilisée par celui-ci pour faire franchir les étapes nécessaires au jeune Tom vers son destin de super-vilain que Albus voulait lui voir jouer.

Cela avait été l'idée de Albus que Tom créé des horcruxes afin d'affaiblir son esprit, et de le pousser vers la folie. Horace avait été très facile à duper, et Albus s'était réjouit, après le meurtre de Myrtle, que l'esprit de Tom soit grandement affaiblit. Cela avait été le premier pas vers la création de Lord Voldemort, et Albus ne pouvait pas regretter que Hagrid en ait supporté tout le blâme. Bien sur, Albus savait très bien ce que Hagrid cachait dans sa chambre, et il avait été pleinement satisfait lorsque la bête s'était enfuie en direction de la forêt interdite. C'était Albus lui même qui avait aidé Hagrid à trouver une femelle pour Aragog, permettant ainsi aux araignées de se développer si rapidement et d'envahir peu à peu cette maudite forêt qui se refusait de s'ouvrit, et ces créatures magiques, qu'il détestait au plus haut point, de lui obéir comme elle l'auraient dut. Mais, malheureusement, depuis quelques temps, Hagrid lui avait fait part avec des larmes plein les yeux que le nombre de ses araignées chérie diminuait drastiquement. Quel dommage, il aurait adoré voir les créatures magiques perdre leur territoire au profit des araignées.

Maintenant il allait lui falloir contacter la fille Tonk et lui faire de nouvelles promesses qu'il n'était absolument pas sur de pouvoir tenir. Mais cela n'avait que très peu d'importance. Il était tout à fait conscient que, tôt ou tard, la fille Tonk finirait par succomber, comme tant d'autres de ses ancêtre, à la folie des Black. Elle commençait à en présenter tout les signes, mais elle pourrait encore lui être utile durant quelques années. Son obsession avec Remus Lupin n'étant que la première étape du processus. Ce qui avait commencé comme un simple béguin pour le loup-garou était en train de se transformer en une passion brulante et dévorante. Et Albus n'avait aucun scrupules à lui promettre que le loup-garou serait sien un jour, tant qu'elle obéissait à ses ordres. Mais il commençait à se demandé si il n'aurait pas mieux fait de lui promettre autre chose, surtout après la visite surprise que Remus lui avait fait quelques jours auparavant.

Chaque fois qu'il y repensait, Abus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson de peur qui lui parcourait la colonne vertébrale. Durant toute sa scolarité, et même après, Albus avait été l'alpha de Remus. Jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait cru que le gentil chien qu'il était habitué à frapper pouvait avoir des crocs. Il en imputait tout le blâme à Severus et à sa nouvelle potion dont Remus avait dut trouver un moyen de se procurer, bien que Albus ignore comment. Albus menait un combat constant pour que cette potion, créée en France, ne soit pas acceptée et mise en vente en Angleterre. La potion tue-loup faisait parfaitement l'affaire, et si elle tuait à petit feu les loups-garous, cela n'était pas le problème de Albus.

Lorsque Remus était entré dans son bureau, Albus s'était attendu à voir de l'adoration et de la reconnaissance dans son regard, mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il y avait trouvé. Remus s'était tenu devant lui fier et droit, avec une expression sur le visage que Albus ne lui avait jamais vu, on aurait presque dit de la colère, mais il devait se tromper. Albus avait offert l'un de ses précieux bonbons aux citron qu'il avait lui même fait mariné dans une potion calmante auparavant, mais, contrairement à son habitude, Remus avait refusé de toucher à la friandise, un peu comme si il avait sentit la potion sur le bonbon. Mais cela était impossible. La potion tue-loup amoindrissait les sens de la bête, et Remus n'avait absolument pas les moyens de se payer la nouvelle potion qui devait être importée de France. A moins qu'il n'ait fait fortune durant son voyage à l'étranger, mais non, ses espions continuaient de lui dire qu'il vivait toujours dans sa vieille cabane et que son train de vie n'avait absolument pas changé. En plus, le rapport que Remus lui avait donné sur les familles de loups-garous de Russie et d'Autriche avait été vérifié et confirmé par d'autres. Ce devait juste être une saute d'humeur à l'approche de la pleine lune, voila tout. Mais une fois qu'il serait son employé, Albus se ferait fort de mettre fin à ces velléités d'indépendances. Remus était sien pour user à sa guise, et ce même si cela devait le conduire à sa mort !

Dire que Albus avait été surprit lorsque Remus lui avait tendu le contrat légal, aurait été très en dessous de la réalité, et dire qu'il avait été en colère quand il avait prit connaissance du contenu, l'aurait été encore plus.

" Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?" Avait il demandé plus que furieux. " Avez vous oublier tout ce que vous me devez pour oser me présenter une telle infamie ?"

Remus avait prit une grande inspiration comme pour se caler avant de répondre.

" Je vous doit beaucoup, cela est vrai." Commença il calmement. " Mais il est tout aussi vrai que vous me l'avez fait payer énormément depuis la fin des mes études."

" Vous avez de vous même choisit de rejoindre l'ordre du phénix ! Je ne vous y ait obligé en rien !" S'exclama Albus furieux, bien que tout au fond de lui même il était tout à fait conscient qu'il avait réellement forcé la main de Remus pour entrer dans l'ordre.

" Pas de ça entre nous Albus." Déclara Remus en changeant de ton. " Je sent les mensonges dans vos paroles. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, tout ceci est dans le passé, et je suis sur que à la fin de notre conversation que vous serez tout aussi certain que moi qu'il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que le passé reste à dormir."

" Et vous croyez réellement que je vais accepter de signer cette parodie de contrat ? Vous oubliez qui je suis !" Éructa Albus.

" C'est vous qui n'avez aucune conscience de qui je suis." Répondit calmement Remus. " Vous me voyez toujours comme le jeune garçon apeuré de première année, mais je ne le suis plus ! Et si vous refusez de signer ce contrat, alors vous n'aurez qu'à vous trouver un autre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour l'année prochaine. Rien ne m'oblige à signer votre contrat, et si vous essayez d'utiliser l'incident avec Severus alors je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser ce que je sais de vous contre vous."

" Ce sont des menaces ?" Demanda Albus de plus en plus furieux.

" Non. Juste une promesse." Répliqua Remus avec une voix des plus glaciale. "Et pour vous prouver que je ne bluffe pas je vous dirait juste deux mots : Adrianna et Nurengard."

A ces mots, Albus pâlit drastiquement.

" Qui d'autre est au courant ?" Demanda il d'une voix blanche, toute colère l'ayant déserté.

" Personne, en tout cas pour le moment. Pas même Sirius." Répondit Remus. " Mais les preuves sont à l'abri, et dans le cas ou un malheureux accident devrait m'arriver, alors ces preuves seront délivrées au Daily Prophet et à tout les autres journaux. Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, Albus, et encore moins pour l'une de vos marionnettes ! Je suis prêt à faire, pour une dernière fois, vos quatre volontés, alors profitez en tant que vous le pouvez."

" Qu'est ce qui me dit que vous n'utiliserez jamais ces informations ?" Demanda de nouveau Albus.

" Rien, mis à part ma parole." Répliqua Remus sur le même ton, il commençait à perdre patience.

" Comme si la parole d'un loup-garou pouvait avoir la moindre valeur !" S'exclama Albus au comble de l'exaspération.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Remus . Jusqu'ici il avait plus ou moins réussit à contrôler son loup, et ce malgré les odeurs repoussantes des potions que Albus utilisait fréquemment sur ses visiteurs. Mais le loup de Remus ne pouvait accepter ce manque flagrant de respect. Il était une créature puissante, le fait qu'il ait survécu sans subir de dommages notoires jusqu'à cet age en était la preuve flagrante. Comment ce minuscule humain osait le rabaisser de la sorte ! Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

Albus n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé à ce moment là. Une seconde avant il avait un Remus Lupin furieux, mais toujours humain, et la seconde d'après il avait une bête furieuse qui tentait de le mordre dans le cou. Et malgré toute sa magie, Albus n'avait put s'échapper que par miracle. Jamais il n'aurait crut que ce monstre soit si puissant, et si Fumseck n'était pas venu se mettre entre eux, alors Albus aurait sans doute fini en kebab pour le loup-garou.

Dire que une fois que le loup se fut calmé et que Remus eut retrouvé un apparence humaine, Albus s'empressa de signer le contrat que Remus lui avait apporté, fut au dessous de la vérité. Jamais Albus n'avait eut aussi peur de toute sa vie, et si il n'avait pas eut autant besoin de Remus pour apprendre à Charlus et à ses amis certains sorts, alors il aurait de lui même déchiré le contrat de professeur que Remus lui tendit signé après. Il espérait de tout cœur que les détraqueurs s'occuperaient du cas de Remus avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Bon débarras ! Et peu importe ce que la fille Tonk dirait, Albus n'y serait pour rien.

Sans qu'il s'en rendit compte le lien qui liait son phénix à lui se dissout un peu plus. Fumseck cacha son bec sous son aile, mais Albus ne s'en rendit pas compte tant il était accaparé par ses plans. Tout finirait par s'arranger selon ses désir, il en était sur.

A suivre.

J'ai finalement mit la confrontation entre Remus et Albus, et j'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci encore pour toutes vos idées. J'espère pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines. A bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	41. Chapter 40

Voici le nouveau chapitre, il est un peu court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 40 : un voyage mouvementé  


L'annonce de l'attaque des prétendus mangemorts sur le village du Pré-au-lard fit la une des journaux deux jours avant le départ du poudlard express. Hadrian fut sure que tout ceci n'avait été qu'une façon de façon de forcer la main du ministre de la magie quand il vit l'expression plus que stupéfiée sur le visage habituellement figé de Lucius Malfoy.

Depuis sa première année à poudlard, Hadrian avait noté la noirceur qui semblait s'étaler sur une partie bien définie de l'avant bras du père de Drago. Bien sur, au début il n'avait pas sut à quoi elle correspondait, mais après quelques discussions avec les résidents du château tel Mr Rusard et les fantômes, il avait fini par comprendre ce que la noirceur signifiait. Mais il n'avait rien fait de cette connaissance acquise, pas même la partager avec Drago. En fait, Hadrian aimait bien le Lord de la famille Malfoy, sous ses airs froids et hautins il était en fait un père aimant et un mari attentionné qui ne voulait que le bien du monde des sorciers.

Ce fut en écoutant les histoires du temps passé que Hadrian avait prit conscience des nombreux changements que le monde des sorciers avait subit depuis quelques dizaines d'années. Pour avoir vécu plusieurs années avec des moldus, Hadrian était sans doute plus à même de se rendre compte que le monde magique tendait de plus en plus à ressembler au monde des moldus, enfin à ce que certains sorciers jugeaient être le monde des moldus. Hadrian connaissait les dernières avancées techniques chez les moldus, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas comment les intégrer au monde magique. L'électricité et la magie n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage, et à plus ou moins long terme, les moldus finiraient par avoir le dessus sur les sorciers si ces derniers n'arrivaient pas à séparer leur monde définitivement, du moins c'était ce que Lucius et ses amis disaient et Hadrian avait tendance à abonder dans leur sens.

Le résultat de cette attaque fut que les Potter, pour le plus grand dégout et la plus grande honte de Hadrian, se rendirent au ministère de la magie et exigèrent que des mesures de protections soient mises en place afin que leur si précieux Charlus puisse se rendre au village en toute sécurité lors des sorties autorisées pour les élèves de troisième année. Et face à ces assauts répétés de personnes qui exigeaient une solution, le ministre de la magie, contre l'avis de Lucius et de son clan, finit par décider d'envoyer un escadron de détraqueurs pour patrouiller autours de l'école de la magie. Alors que la plupart des moutons constituant le peuple des sorciers se réjouissaient de cette décision, dans certains cercles on se retrouvaient en secret pour se préparer au pire si celui-ci devait arriver.

Le jour du départ arriva finalement, et Hadrian fit ses adieux à Sirius ce matin au petit-déjeuné, comme bon nombre de ses condisciples de Serpentard. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne se jetaient pas dans les bras de leurs parents, ni ne fondaient en larme sur le quai de la gare, que cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient le cœur froid, bien au contraire. Mais ces sentiments étaient personnels et n'avaient aucuns besoin de s'exprimer en dehors du cercle familiale, ou bien même ailleurs qu'à l'abri des murs de la maison. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, ni même des Griffondors, merci bien.

Hadrian était très déçu de ne pas pouvoir faire le voyage en compagnie de Remus, mais ce dernier avait été accaparé par les Potter, et le jeune Serpentard doutait fortement qu'il puisse échapper au calvaire d'avoir à effectuer le voyage avec le magnifique Charlus Potter et ses merveilleux amis. Durant le temps qu'il avait passé chez Sirius, Remus avait commencé à apprendre certains sorts à Hadrian et à ses amis qui lui rendaient visite. Il avait été tout à la fois un professeur intéressant, mais aussi très exigeant. Et, de plus, il parlait de Severus avec de l'affection dans la voix, ce qui ne gâchait rien pour Hadrian.

Après les au revoir de rigueur, Hadrian et son groupe partirent à la recherche d'un compartiment vide qui pourrait tous les contenir. Ils en trouvèrent un vers l'avant du train, et c'est pourquoi Hadrian put voir au première loge ce qui se passa entre le professeur Remus et les Potter. Un curieux instinct l'empêcha d'attirer l'attention de ses amis sur la scène qui, en réalité ne dura pas plus d'une minute mais qui sembla bien plus longue pour toutes les personnes concernées.

Contrairement aux autres professeurs, après une semaine à planifier le retour des élèves avec le directeur et les autres professeurs, Remus n'eut pas le loisir d'avoir une journée de repos comme les autres. Le directeur, soutenu en cela par le ministre de la magie, avait ordonné à Remus de se trouver présent sur le quai de la gare avant le départ afin de faire ce voyage en compagnie du fils Potter et de ses amis, afin de leur servir de garde du corps. Remus avait été furieux de se voir ordonné comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un pion, mais en présence du ministre de la magie il n'avait pas put montrer tout son mécontentement. Le directeur semblait avoir oublié la petite leçon dans son bureau, et Remus se promit de la lui rappeler le plus tôt possible.

C'est pourquoi il s'était retrouvé à coté des Potter sur le quai de la gare en compagnie de leurs rejetons mal élevés, et des gamins Weasley qui étaient encore pire, si cela était possible. Oh combien il regrettait Hadrian et ses amis qui étaient respectueux et avaient un réel désir d'apprendre, pas comme cette gamine qui ne cessait de lui casser les pieds en récitant mots pour mots les livres de cours. Remus avait été un élève studieux qui adorait apprendre , mais jamais il n'avait été aussi étroit d'esprit que la jeune sorcière, amie de Charlus. Remus avait déjà entendu parler d'elle comme la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, mais pour lui elle lui faisait songer à un perroquet ou l'un de ces singes savant. Serte, elle pouvait réciter n'importe quel livre, mais il doutait fortement qu'elle eut l'instinct nécessaire pour utiliser ses connaissance à bon escient en cas de danger. Parfois il valait mieux connaitre moins de sorts, mais d'être capable de les utiliser pour sauver sa vie, que d'en connaitre des milliers, et d'être incapable de décider lequel serait adapté dans une situation donnée, et ainsi perdre la vie. D'une certaine manière elle lui faisait vraiment pitié.

Mais le pire était l'attitude de James et de Lily. Comment diable avait il put croire que James ait été un jour son ami ? Malgré tout ce qu'il savait désormais, Remus avait quand même gardé l'espoir au fond de lui que James soit resté, même qu'un tout petit peu, son ami. Mais rien qu'à la façon dont James et sa femme l'accueillir, alors ce très faible espoir mourut. Ils étaient un noble Lord et une noble Lady, et Remus un simple garde du corps pour leur précieux fils, et ils le lui firent bien sentir. Si cela avait put encore le toucher, alors Remus aurait fondu en larme, mais il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré devant quelqu'un et il n'allait pas commencé devant les Potter !

Ce fut quelques minutes avant le départ du train que James s'empara du bras de Remus. Ce dernier, sous l'effet de la surprise, faillit perdre pendant quelques secondes le contrôle sur son loup qui voulait se jeter à la tête des Potter et de leur arracher un morceau juteux et dégoulinant de leur gorge. Ses yeux prirent une teinte dorée, mais James ne s'en rendit pas compte, et Remus eut toute les peines du monde à se calmer. Pour qui diable ce maudit James Potter se prenait il ? Remus n'était pas un bon chien qui acceptait d'être mené en laisse, merci bien !

Inconscient de tout ceci, James se rapprocha de l'oreille de Remus et il lui murmura d'une voix froide.

" Protège bien mon fils et ses amis. Ils sont plus importants que n'importe qui d'autre."

Remus aurait donné dix ans de sa vie pour pouvoir répondre ce qu'il pensait réellement de cet ordre, mais il ne le pouvait pas, pas encore du moins. C'est pourquoi il se contenta de dégager brusquement son bras et de hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Puis, sans un dernier regard vers ces personnes qui, fut un temps, avaient été ses amis, il se dirigea vers le train en regardant tout droit devant lui. Son loup voulait plus que tout attaquer ce prétentieux qui croyait qu'il pouvait lui ordonner de faire ce qu'il voulait, mais Remus lui tenait fermement la bride. Un jour, James Potter payerait pour son arrogance et Remus se jura qu'il serait aux premières loges ce jour là.

En attendant, il fut forcé de partager son compartiment avec les gamins Weasley, le fils Potter et la miss je-sais-tout, et ce fut un enfer bien avant le départ. Comme il comprenait maintenant les plaintes de Severus à propos des élèves qui n'écoutaient pas ce qu'on leur disait et se croyaient plus malins que les autres. Leurs cris et leurs discussions idiotes l'empêchèrent même de trouver le repos dans le sommeil, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'était d'esprit de son loup. Remus était tout à fait conscient qu'il lui aurait fallut du calme pour se remettre, mais il lui était impossible de quitter le compartiment sans que Charlus n'écrive le soir même à ses parents pour leur dire qu'il était resté tout seul sans protection. Ce n'était pas tant le directeur que le ministre de la magie que Remus craignait. Doux Merrlin, qu'il avait hâte que ce voyage se termine !

Ce fut à peu près à mi-chemin que l'attaque des détraqueurs eut lieu. Le train s'immobilisa tout d'un coup et une vague de froid s'abattit soudainement. Remus réagit au quart de tour et il se plaça devant les élèves qui partageaient son compartiment. C'est pourquoi lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour livrer passage à la créature, Remus la chassa avec un puissant patronus avant même qu'elle n'eut put utiliser son horrible pouvoir. Une fois la porte refermée, Remus se retourna vers les élèves et il se rendit compte que tous tremblaient. Il sortit donc une plaque de chocolat de sa valise et il leur en fit tous manger un morceau.

C'est alors qu'il entendit les cris de peine et de douleur provenant des autres compartiments. Il n'hésita pas alors sur la marche à suivre. Quoi que cela lui en coute plus tard, il ne pouvait décemment pas resté enfermé dans son compartiment sans essayer d'aider les autres élèves attaqués par les détraqueurs. C'est pourquoi il sortit de son compartiment dont il bloqua la porte avec le sortilège le plus puissant qu'il connaissait, et ce malgré les plaintes de Charlus, et il partit à la chasse aux détraqueurs.

Très rapidement, les préfets se joignirent à lui, et à eux tous ils réussir à chasser les monstres du train. Cependant, Remus ne fut réellement soulagé que lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent et que le train se remit en marche. Remus prit son temps pour inspecter tout les wagons et donner du chocolat à ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin. Il fut heureux de constater que ses leçons avec Hadrian et ses amis avaient portées leurs fruits en les découvrant en train de parler de cette aventure comme d'une bonne histoire, et sans paraitre le moins du monde affectés par les événements. Ce répit lui permit de reprendre le contrôle total sur son loup, que l'apparition du détraqueur avait affolé. Et ce fut avec un profond soupir qu'il déverrouilla la porte du compartiment de Charlus. Le reste du voyage se passa à écouter les récriminations de l'enfant-roi et des craintes de ses amis. Pourquoi diables ne pouvaient ils pas être un peu plus comme Hadrian et ses amis ? Ne cessait de se répéter Remus dans sa tête. Le voyage ne se terminerait jamais assez tôt à son gout.

Une fois que le train eut quitté la gare, Hadrian et ses amis se mirent à parler de leurs vacances respectives. Luna les impressionna en leur montrant une photo de ce qu'elle appelait un ronfaque cornu, quoi que ce fut en réalité, et les jumeaux Prewett montrèrent leurs nouvelles inventions. Les autres parlèrent de leur famille et des cours qu'ils avaient eut avec Remus Lupin. Luna regretta de ne pas avoir été capable de suivre ces cours, mais elle déclara qu'elle attendait avec impatience ceux qu'il y aurait à l'école. Tous comprirent alors que ces cours seraient sans doute passionnants et ils eurent eux aussi hâte qu'ils commence.

Ils étaient tous en train de disputer une bataille de carte explosives quand le train s'arrêta et qu'un froid glacial les envahit. Tout ceux qui avaient déjà eut des cours avec Remus sortirent leur baguette et ils jetèrent tous un sort de patronus vers la porte de leur compartiment. Remus leur avait beaucoup parlé des créatures qu'ils auraient à étudier cette année, mais cela avait été l'idée de Drago d'apprendre à reconnaitre et à se défendre contre les détraqueurs suite à la remarque que son parrain avait fait durant le repas de la veille sur l'insistance du directeur à ce qu'il en envoi quelques uns pour protéger Charlus Potter cette année. Et Remus n'avait vu aucun inconvénient à leur apprendre le sort, même si, après plusieurs semaines tout ce qu'ils arrivaient à produire était tout au plus une fumée au bout de leur baguette.

Il est vrai que, tout seuls, aucun d'entre eux n'auraient eut de chance contre la créature qui tenta d'entrer dans leur compartiment, mais à eux tous ils réussirent à produire une sorte de barrière qui empêcha la créature d'entrer. Ils réussirent tant bien que mal à maintenir cette barrière jusqu'à ce que les lumières reviennent. Puis, épuisés, ils se partagèrent tout les choco-grenouilles qu'ils avaient pour récupérer un peu. Une fois les choses calmées, Luna et les jumeaux Prewett supplièrent de participer aux cours particuliers si ceux ci avaient lieu une fois que l'école aurait reprit, ou tout du moins à ce que l'on leur apprenne ce sort des plus utile.

Ce fut sur un groupe riant et plaisantant que Remus ouvrit la porte pour voir comment ils se portaient. Le professeur fut très fier d'eux en entendant comment ils avaient utilisé le sort de patronus pour bloquer la porte, et il leur promit de continuer les cours particuliers en incluant tout les amis qu'ils désiraient. Ils discutèrent de cela pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant que le professeur ne déclare qu'il devait repartir, avec un profond soupir. Et une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, tous déclarèrent que, à l'instar de Luna, ils avaient hâte que les cours de défense contre les forces du mal commence. Ce serait un agréable changement après Quirell et Lockheart.

A suivre.

Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez aimer. Le prochain chapitre présentera le nouveau professeur de potion. A très bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	42. Chapter 41

Désolée pour le retard . J'ai eus beaucoup de problèmes pour poster ce chapitre, car à chaque fois que je voulais sauvegarder, je perdais ce que j'avais écris. Enfin, il me semble que le problème est réglé. Merci de me faire savoir si vous constater qu'une partie du texte manque pour que, le cas échéant, je le reposte. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 41 : un nouveau professeur de potion  


Ce ne fut pas un groupe de Serpentards très heureux qui virent s'assoir à leur table ce soir là. Et le fait de voir une sorte de bouffon en habit très colorés qui rivalisaient avec ceux du directeur à la place de leur ancien tête de maison, ne faisait rien pour les rendre plus joyeux. Plus d'un d'entre eux pria intérieurement pour que ce nouveau professeur ne prenne pas aussi le rôle de chef de maison en même temps que celui de professeur de potion. L'année allait bien être assez difficile sans cela en plus.

Mis à part le jumeau Prewett qui se trouvait à Serdaigle, et qui savait qui Remus Lupin était réellement, tout les autres élèves concentraient leur attention et leurs questions sur les deux nouveaux professeurs. Et plus d'un se montraient satisfait que le professeur Snape ne fasse plus partie du corps enseignant, les Griffondors étant les plus vocales dans leur appréciation. Mais tous se turent quand le choixpeau fit son apparition.

Hadrian n'écouta pas la chanson du choixpeau, il n'avait aucune raison de se réjouir. Il avait très facilement remarqué le regard plein de fierté et de convoitise que le nouveau professeur de potion dirigeait vers Charlus et ses amis, et il ne se faisait aucune illusion que les notes de son "frère" allait augmenter de manière spectaculaires dans cette matière, comme cela avait été le cas lors des cours au débuts de leur première année. Mais ce qui ne lui avait pas non plus échappé était le mépris que le professeur semblait porter aux Serpentards et qui se manifestait par le fait que son regard évitait de se poser sur leur table. Hadrian, qui rêvait de devenir maitre de potion comme Severus, craignait que son rêve ne reste que cela si le professeur gardait cette attitude durant les cours.

Avant qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, la répartition avait été faite et le directeur se levait pour présenter les nouveaux professeurs. Le nouveau professeur de potion s'appelait Corvinus Stonewall, et il ne fut pas désigné comme tête de maison des Serpentards, pour leur plus grand soulagement. Hadrian n'étant pas le seul qui avait noté le comportement plus qu'ambiguë du nouveau professeur, mais sur un geste silencieux de leur roi, ils avaient tous comprit que des explications auraient lieu une fois la porte de leur salle commune refermée derrière eux.

La présentation de Remus Lupin attira une plus grande ovation du fait que bon nombre d'élèves avaient été aidés par lui durant le voyage en train, et tous se félicitèrent d'avoir, pour une fois, un professeur qui semblait savoir de quoi il parlait. La nouvelle de la nomination du professeur Sinistra comme tête de maison des Serpentard, passa, quand à elle, dans l'indifférence la plus totale mis à part pour les concernés. Puis le repas fut servit et presque tout les élèves reportèrent leur attention sur leurs assiettes plutôt que sur la table des professeurs.

Hadrian n'avait pas très faim et il se contenta de picorer de droite et de gauche avant de reporter son attention sur la table des professeurs. Une part de lui était ulcéré de voir Hagrid manger en compagnie des professeurs comme si cela était sa place naturelle bien qu'il soit en conditionnelle, alors que ni la bibliothécaire, ni Mr Rusard ne se trouvaient à cette table. Et soudain une constatation le frappa comme la foudre. Jamais il n'avait vu aucun des deux partager leur repas avec les autres professeurs depuis son entrée à Poudlard ! Que l'un ou l'autre des professeurs ne mangent pas à table de temps en temps, était commun, mais il y avait toujours une chaise présente pour le cas ou ils changeraient d'avis. Mais il n'y avait aucune chaise de mise pour Mr Rusard ou Mme Pince. Hadrian se promit d'interroger Mr Rusard à la première occasion possible.

Ce fut parce que Hadrian avait son attention focalisée sur la table des professeur qu'il put surprendre l'échange entre le directeur et Remus. Cela se passa si vite que, après coup, Hadrian se demanda si il ne l'avait pas rêver. Sans aucune raison apparente le directeur avait soudain jeter un mauvais regard en direction de Remus. Ce dernier avait alors légèrement remonté sa lèvre supérieure comme un chien qui se met à grogner contre un ennemi. Le directeur était alors devenu pâle comme un linge et il avait replongé son regard dans son assiette. Remus s'était alors laissé allé à afficher pour quelques secondes un pure sourire de mépris avant de reprendre le masque du parfait professeur. Ce fut avec beaucoup de mal que Hadrian contint son fou rire, ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on voyait le directeur être remit à sa place.

Le professeur Sinistra ne détestait pas les Serpentards, contrairement à bon nombre de ses collègues, mais cela ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'elle était enchantée de devenir leur nouvelle tête de maison. Son discours de bienvenu manquait tout à la fois de force et de conviction, et c'est pourquoi, une fois qu'elle les eut quitter pour rejoindre ses appartements dans la tour Ouest, le roi prit la parole. Il expliqua aux nouveaux arrivants les règles de leur maison, ces mêmes règles que Severus avait expliqué durant la première et deuxième année d'étude de Hadrian, puis il souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde.

Hadrian et ses amis se retrouvèrent tous dans un confortable canapé devant le feu ronflant de la cheminée, comme les chambres des élèves étaient interdites aux membres du sexe opposé, cela était leur seule possibilité de se retrouver tous ensemble, et le fait que le prince et la princesse soient présents dans le groupe leur assurait cette place de choix. Tous tombèrent d'accord sur le fait que les problèmes liés aux membres de la maison Serpentard devraient être portés à l'attention du roi et de la reine, puis à celle du prince et de la princesse si les premiers étaient injoignables, et en vraiment tout dernier recours à leur tête de maison. Nul d'entre eux n'avaient confiance en elle comme ils l'avaient eut en Severus, et le moins elle en saurait, le mieux tous se porteraient.

Le lendemain matin apporta la preuve de ce jugement. Lorsque les premières années de Serpentard reçurent leur emploi du temps, nulle plan du château pour leur indiquer l'emplacement de leur salle de cour n'était joint. Fort heureusement, Hadrian et ses amis, bientôt rejoint par les élèves les plus anciens, avaient dessinés suffisamment de plan grossiers de l'école pour que les premières années ne soient pas complétement perdus. Le roi en fit discrètement la distribution durant le petit-déjeuné.

Les Serpentards de troisième année avaient cour de potion en premier en compagnie des Griffondors, et cela ne les réjouissaient pas plus que cela. Cependant, pendant qu'il distribuait les plans aux premières années, le roi avait discrètement glissé aux troisièmes années de garder un échantillon de leur potion qu'il faudrait lui remettre après le cour avant le repas de midi. A cette nouvelle, Hadrian se sentit quelque peu soulagé, non pas qu'il n'eut pas gardé un échantillon de cette potion comme il le faisait depuis le début de sa première année sous l'insistance de Severus à garder une preuve de son travail, mais pour ses amis qui ne faisaient pas comme lui et qui pourraient être taxés de paresse dans le cas ou le professeur ferait "accidentellement" disparaitre leur potion de leur chaudron.

A ces pensées, Hadrian tourna son attention vers son professeur de potion, et il fut quelque peu choqué de voir le regard plein de désir que ce dernier portait sur son collègue situé juste à sa droite. Hadrian, qui avait vécu pendant un mois en compagnie de Sirius et de Lucia n'avait désormais aucun mal à reconnaitre le désir à l'état brut dans le regard de son professeur. Remus Lupin, quand à lui, semblait être totalement aveugle face aux regards brulants de son collègue, et il continuait de manger son petit-déjeuné comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, quand il surprit le regard de Hadrian posé sur lui, Remus lui adressa un gentil sourire, ce qui fit prendre un air orageux au visage de Corvinus. Hadrian se dépêcha de détourner son regard mais il était conscient que le mal était fait, le cour de potion n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Il était très loin du compte lorsqu'il avait pensé cela ce matin, se dit Hadrian alors qu'il restait encore une heure de cour. Comme il l'avait craint la veille, le professeur Stonewall avait un partie prit pour les Griffondors, et pour Charlus Potter en particulier. Après s'être brièvement présenté, le professeur de potion avait commencé à poser des questions pour juger du niveau de ses élèves, et ce fut sans grande surprises que les questions les plus techniques furent posées aux Serpentards, même si la miss-je-sais-tout de Griffondor levait sans arrêt la main pour faire partager ses connaissances livresques. Ce ne fut pas un cour où les membres de la maison vert et argent gagnèrent beaucoup de points, et plus d'un se dirent que la coupe des quatre maison allait être difficile à gagner cette année.

La suite du cour ne se déroula malheureusement pas mieux. Durant la partie pratique, le professeur ne s'occupa que des Griffondors. Ils leur donnait des conseils pour rattraper leur potions lorsqu'ils ne suivaient pas exactement les proportions marquées dans leur livre, ou bien qu'ils se trompaient dans le nombre ou les sens des tours à donner à la potion. Charlus, plus que tout autre bénéficia de ces conseils, et lorsque Ron tenta de lancer un ingrédient dans le chaudron de Millicent pour que sa potion explose, le professeur fit comme si il n'avait rien vu. Fort heureusement, Hadrian avait apprit à tout ses amis à créer un bouclier autour de leur chaudron pour éviter ce genre d'accident.

Le cour se termina sans qu'aucune potion n'ait explosée ni d'un coté, ni de l'autre. Hadrian s'étant montré très strict quand à son désire de refuser de saboter le travail de leurs adversaires. Il y avait bien d'autres occasions de régler leur différent sans que leur notes n'en pâtissent. Et suivant les ordres de leur roi, tout les Serrpentard prirent discrètement un échantillon de leur potion tandis que leur professeur faisait l'eulogie des potions de Hermione et de Charlus, bien que celle de ce dernier fut un peu trop pâle et liquide pour être considérée comme parfaite, et ce quoi qu'en dise leur professeur.

Hadrian et ses amis ne s'en étaient pas trop mal tirés, et ce malgré le manque d'aide de leur professeur. Même la potion de Greg, qui pourtant n'était pas doué en potion, ressemblait à celle que Charlus et Ron avaient produit. Le professeur de potion ne semblait cependant pas être de leur avis, et l'un après l'autre il fit disparaitre le contenu de leur chaudron, même les potions parfaites que Hadrian et Drago avaient produites pour le plus grand mécontentement des quatre élèves concernés. Le professeur avait jugé la potion de Hadrian trop colorée, et celle de Drago trop épaisse. Et quand les Serpentards voulurent s'élever contre cette injustice flagrante, ils se retrouvèrent tous avec une colle pour le soir même, pour le plus grand amusement des Griffondors. Ce furent des Serpentards très mécontent qui quittèrent leur premier cour de potion.

D'un commun accord les troisièmes années se rendirent dans la salle commune où le roi les attendait. Il poussa un profond soupir en voyant leurs visages remplis de colère et de mépris. Il tendit la main, et les troisièmes années lui donnèrent l'échantillon de leur potion qu'ils avaient gardés. Le roi les mit alors dans une boite spéciale prévue pour contenir des fioles après les avoir étiquetées au nom et à l'année de la personne qui lui avait donner. La boite pouvait contenir le travail des Serpentards pour toute une semaine. et ce fut une fois celle-ci refermée que le roi expliqua que Severus lui avait écrit peu avant le début d'année pour lui dire que si, comme il le craignait, le nouveau professeur de potion se montrait par trop injuste envers ses Serpentards, alors Severus avait obtenu l'accord de l'un de ses ami de noter de manière équitable le travail de ses anciens élèves.

Severus connaissait très bien Corvinus Stonewall, et malheureusement pas de la bonne façon. Le nouveau professeur Stonewall avait été un Griffondor pur et dur. Comme la plupart de ses condisciple il arborait tout ce qui était vert et argent, et Severus avait craint qu'il ne s'en prenne à ses élèves de cette maison. Corvinus n'était pas non plus un maitre de potion, bien qu'il se para de ce titre du fait de ses études abandonnées. Il avait réussit tout les examens écrit mais il s'était montré incapable de créer ses deux nouvelles potions indispensables pour obtenir le titre de maitre de potion. Il était, soit disant, toujours en train de perfectionner ses potions, mais Severus savait qu'il n'en était rien. Corvinus était comme Hermione Granger, incroyablement doué pour se rappeler les moindres détails lut, mais incapable de transformer ces connaissances dans le domaine pratique par eux même. Ils manquaient cruellement, tout les deux, de l'imagination et de la créativité nécessaire pour devenir des vrais maitres.

Plusieurs élèves de troisième année prirent le temps d'écrire à leur parents pour leur faire part de leur mécontentement face au nouveau professeur de potion. Drago étant le plus virulent. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait osé faire disparaitre l'une de ses potion, et même la présence rassurante de Pansy à ses coté ne le calmait pas. Hadrian voyait bien que la jeune fille était inquiète, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de son inquiétude. Finalement, Drago fini d'écrire sa lettre et après l'avoir confiée à son hibou, il poussa un violent cri de colère qui fit sursauter plus d'un de ses condisciples. Mais cette réaction sembla rassurer Pansy qui revint se coller à coté de lui. Cela, plus que tout, sembla calmer Drago, et ce fut un groupe de nouveau soudé qui pénétra dans le réfectoire.

Et ils en furent très content de ne pas avoir fait l'impasse sur ce repas. Vers le milieu de repas, Remus Lupin quitta sa place en faisant tomber son écharpe sur le dossier de chaise de son voisin, le professeur Stonewall, par mégarde. Et quelques secondes plus tard, une volée de hibou envahi la pièce. L'un d'eux sembla cependant perdu, comme si son destinataire était introuvable. Finalement, il déposa la beuglante rouge vif devant un professeur de potion des plus surprit. Et sa surprise alla grandissante quand il entendit la voix vrillante de Lily Potter l'accuser d'avoir abandonné son précieux fils face au danger. Puis la lettre disparut en se déchirant elle même. Personne n'osa rire, mais les Serpentards eurent beaucoup plus de mal que les autres à se retenir, surtout après que Remus soit revenu à sa place et qu'il eut reprit son écharpe comme si de rien n'était. Il fut décidé, le soir même, que le professeur Lupin méritait de titre de Serpentard honoraire, et plus d'un attendirent avec encore plus d'impatience son cour.

A suivre.

Je ne crois pas avoir un paragraphe de perdu, mais je compte sur vous pour me dire si je me trompe. J'espère que vous avez aimer. Le prochain chapitre parlera de la visite au Pré-au-lard. J'espère pouvoir le poster dans deux semaines quand je serais en vacances, enfin si je n'ai plus de problèmes avec le site. En tout cas je vais faire de mon mieux. A bientôt, et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	43. Chapter 42

Étant malade comme un chien depuis quelques semaines, je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre comme je vous l'avais promit. J'en suis vraiment désolée. Enfin, je vais un peu mieux et le voici enfin. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 42 : Potions Pour Tous  


Grâce à l'intervention rapide du comité directorial suite aux plaintes de plus en plus nombreuses des élèves de la maison Serpentard concernant l'attitude du nouveau professeur de potion envers eux, la situation avait atteint une sorte de point d'équilibre qui, si elle n'était pas parfaite, avait au moins le mérite de convenir plus ou moins à tout le monde. Bien sur, cela ne s'était pas fait en un jour, et plus d'une potions des Serpentards avait été totalement détruite par le professeur avant qu'un statut quo ne soit trouvé. Tout comme la fourmi dans la fable, l'entêtement de Corvinus Stonewall était là son moindre défaut.

Il avait fallut plusieurs convocations dans le bureau du directeur avant que Corvinus ne se décides à enfin mettre un peu d'eau dans son vin. Et ce ne fut que sous la menace d'un renvoi qu'il se décida enfin à laisser tranquille les élèves de la maison verte et argent. Il fallait dire que, malgré certains appuis influents au ministère de la magie, Corvinus Stonewall n'était pas de taille à se mesurer à la fois contre Lucius Malfoy et Sirius Black.

Tout ceux qui avaient connu Sirius Black durant ses années d'études ne cessaient de s'étonner du changement de caractère du désormais Lord Black. A cette époque, tout ce que l'on aurait put souhaiter de mieux pour lui aurait été de ne pas se faire tuer stupidement lors d'une mission casse-cou comme il les aimaient tant. Personne ne l'aurait vu reprendre en main les finances de la famille Black et lui redonner l'importance qu'elle avait jadis occupée. Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il avait fait, et plus d'un se disait, à part soit, que sa rupture avec l'actuel Lord Potter avait été la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Mais Sirius connaissait la vérité. La meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée était Hadrian.

Si la famille Black retrouvait son prestige au sein de la communauté des sorciers, il n'en allait pas de même pour la famille Potter. Le grand-père et l'arrière-grand-père de James avaient été des financiers avisés qui avaient fait grandir le patrimoine de leur famille. Malheureusement le père de James, Charlus, n'avait pas hérité de leur don pour les affaires et il s'était contenté de vivre sur les dividendes des investissements fait dans le passé. Il n'avait pas augmenté la fortune de sa famille, mais au moins il ne l'avait pas fait diminuer. Les choses étaient restées comme cela jusqu'à sa mort, puis tout avait changé.

Lily Evans avait toujours voulut mener la grande vie, et quand elle avait épouser James elle avait put enfin réaliser tout ses rêves. Rien n'était trop beau pour elle ou pour ses enfants adorés, et James ne savait pas lui dire non. Non pas qu'il ne fut mieux qu'elle en la matière. L'argent était là pour être dépensé, telle était sa devise, et il se rattrapait de ces années ou son père refusait de lui envoyer plus que sa pension mensuelle. Mais, récemment, il avait commencer à vaguement s'inquiéter de voir ses coffres se vider les uns après les autres. Force lui avait été de constater qu'il gagnait moins avec son travail que ce que sa famille dépensait par mois. Et pour pallier à cet état de fait, il s'était lancé dans des spéculations et des investissements douteux, conseillé en cela par Lily pour les entreprises moldus. Très bientôt, il l'espérait, sa fortune serait de nouveau intacte, et les hommes comme ce maudit mangemort de Malfoy cesseraient de le regarder avec mépris.

Lily, quand à elle, ne s'inquiétait pas du tout pour l'avenir. Elle avait confiance en James et elle était consciente de l'étendue de la fortune des Potter. Tout ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise passe, enfin si James n'exagérait pas comme à son habitude. De toute façon, tout ce qui comptait pour elle était que son cher Charlus et sa merveilleuse Rosemary aient tout ce qu'ils veulent. Les investissements que James avait fait rapporteraient à coup sure, et puis, même si ils ne rapportaient pas autant que prévu, cela ne serait pas trop grave, ils possédaient bien d'autres coffres qu'ils pourraient vider avant d'être acculés à la misère. Ils pourraient continuer de vivre sur le même pied sans risquer de voir leurs enfants manquer d'argent après leur mort, et ce malgré la perte de l'héritage des Black.

Chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, Lily Potter sentait la colère qui l'envahissait de nouveau. Si elle avait sut qu'elle attendait des jumeaux, alors Lily se serait arrangée pour que l'un des deux ne vienne jamais au monde, tout comme elle l'avait fait quand elle avait découvert qu'elle était de nouveau enceint lorsque Charlus avait eut neuf ans. James n'avait jamais sut que sa femme s'était débarrassée de leur enfant, et Lily comptait bien qu'il en soit à jamais le cas. Elle n'avait pas voulut prendre le risque que cet enfant à naitre soit comme "l'autre", jamais elle n'aurait put le supporter. Bien sur, il y aurait eut aussi une chance pour que le bébé soit comme son cher Charlus, mais cela avait été un risque qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de prendre. Elle avait déjà la perfection en matière d'enfants, alors pourquoi vouloir plus encore ?

Inconscients de tout cela, Charlus et Hadrian continuaient leur scolarité aussi paisiblement que possible. Mais si Charlus continuait de se pavaner comme le maitre de Poudlard, Hadrian, quand à lui, ne se sentait pas du tout bien à Poudlard cette année. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas les cours, ou bien que les choses se soient envenimées avec ses amis, bien au contraire. Hadrian avait de nouveau été réélu prince de Serpentard cette année, et il se trouvait dans le trio de tête des étudiants de troisième année, mais Severus lui manquait énormément. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre à un endroit sans se remémorer d'avoir vu ou parler avec son cher professeur les années précédentes. Hadrian avait l'impression qu'une partie de son cœur lui avait été arraché et il ne savait pas comment faire pour se reprendre.

Bien sur, personne d'autre qua Alisha et Nagini ne s'en étaient rendus compte, Hadrian n'aurait pas supporté de voir de la pitié dans les yeux de ses amis. La présence des deux serpents l'aidait beaucoup, surtout lorsqu'il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Même Blaise, qui pourtant était son meilleur ami, n'aurait put comprendre ce que Hadrian ressentait, étant donné que ce dernier ne savait pas non plus exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour l'ancien professeur de potion. Nagini et Alisha n'éprouvaient pas de pitié, ni ne lui donnaient de conseil, elles étaient juste là et cela était suffisant pour le moment.

Ce fut contraint et forcé que Hadrian accompagna ses condisciples au village du Pré-au-lard lors de la première sortie autorisée. Il aurait largement préféré rester à étudier dans sa chambre, mais Blaise et Drago ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix. Ils l'avaient attrapé chacun par un bras et ils l'avaient entrainé dans la salle commune après avoir prit la bourse que Sirius lui avait fait parvenir récemment en vu de cette sortie, ainsi qu'une chaude cape du même vert que ses yeux. Une fois dans la salle commune, force lui avait été de prendre sa place dans le cortège et de quitter l'école par cette froide matinée de Novembre.

Cela avait été une très bonne idée de faire le trajet en un groupe compact, surtout quand un groupe de détraqueurs s'était approché un peu trop près de la route. Après cela, pour leur plus grand amusement, les Serpentards avaient vus les groupes épars se réunir en groupes plus nombreux, adoptant sans le vouloir la ligne de conduite de leurs ennemis jurés.

Une fois dans le village le groupe se scinda en plus petits groupes et tous partirent vers leurs magasins préférés après s'être donné un point de rendez-vous et une heure pour retourner tous ensemble au château. Blaise, les jumeaux Prewett et quelques autres décidèrent de se rendre directement chez Zonko, le marchand de farces et attrapes. Drago, quand à lui fut trainé de force par Pansy en direction des bijouteries afin de commencer à regarder à la bague que Drago lui offrirait lorsqu'elle aurait enfin seize ans. Hadrian refusa les invitations à accompagner les uns et les autres, et après leur avoir promit de les rejoindre pour manger ensemble à midi, il partit tout seul en exploration.

Hadrian passa une bonne heure à regarder les façades des magasins tout en marchant dans la neige immaculée des petites ruelles délaissées par les autres étudiants en vadrouille lorsque son regard se posa sur une enseigne spéciale. L'enseigne était en bois contrairement à beaucoup d'autres qui étaient en fer forgé, et elle indiquait le nom "Potions Pour Tous" à coté d'un chaudron fumant. Le magasin avait l'air très bien achalandé et beaucoup plus propre que celui qui se trouvait sur le Chemin de traverse. Tout à fait charmé, Hadrian poussa la porte de l'établissement pour voir si l'intérieur était à la hauteur de l'extérieur, et il ne fut pas du tout déçu.

Ici pas d'étagère croulant sous les ingrédients, ni de potions aux étiquettes de nom si vieilles que l'on était incapable de les déchiffrées. Chaque ingrédient avait sa place et les potions occupaient un autre espace dans le magasin. Il n'y avait pas non plus ici ce mélange dégoutant d'odeurs plus ou moins putrides, mais un doux parfum mentholé qui relaxait. Si il y avait cru, Hadrian se serait cru au paradis, ce magasin était tout bonnement parfait. Le jeune garçon ne savait plus ou donner de la tête tant à chaque endroit qu'il regardait il trouvait un trésor inattendu. Il était tellement prit par son exploration qu'il n'entendit pas le léger bruit de pas derrière lui, et qu'il sursauta lorsqu'une voix s'éleva juste derrière lui.

" C'est rare d'avoir un client si tôt le matin." Dit une voix très douce quoi que un peu éraillée. " D'habitude vos condisciples arrivent après le repas de midi."

Hadrian se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec une femme d'une soixantaine d'année encore très coquette, si ce n'est belle. Cette femme n'avait jamais dut être une beauté même lors de sa prime jeunesse, mais elle avait un charme indéniable et elle donnait à Hadrian l'envie inexplicable de sourire.

" Je suis désolé de vous déranger." Répondit Hadrian. "La porte d'entrée était ouverte et j'ai cru que le magasin l'était aussi. Je repasserais plus tard."

" Restez ici, jeune homme." Dit la femme en souriant. " Le magasin est bel et bien ouvert. Tout ce que je voulais dire c'est que je ne vois que très rarement des élèves de Poudlard le matin. En règle générale ils préfèrent faire les autres magasins avant de venir ici pour faire leurs derniers achats."

" Je ne suis pas comme les autres." Répondit simplement Hadrian. " Et les potions sont ma matière préférée. Je suis trop content d'avoir un si beau magasin ici, cela fera moins loin à Ashka pour venir chercher ce dont j'aurais besoin."

A ces mots la vieille femme éclata de rire, mais ce n'était pas un rire moqueur, et pour une raison inconnue Hadrian fut heureux qu'elle ne se moque pas de lui, ni de sa passion.

" Vous me rappelez mon fils." Dit elle une fois qu'elle se fut calmée. " Lui aussi ne vit que pour ses potions."

" Votre fils est préparateur de potion ?" Demanda Hadrian soudainement intéressé.

" Non. Il est maitre de potion. L'un des meilleur de sa génération." Répondit elle avec fierté. " Il tient cela de son père. Mon cher Tobias aurait été un génie si la vie avait été plus clémente avec lui. Il savait tout faire, et il est parti si tôt. Merlin, qu'il peut me manquer !"

" Je suis désolé pour votre perte." Dit Hadrian qui ne savait pas trop que dire ni que faire dans cette situation. " Mais vous avez toujours votre fils."

" Cela est vrai et j'en bénit le ciel tout les jours." Dit la vieille femme qui avait retrouvé toute sa sérénité. " Mais laissons là ce sujet, que puis je faire pour vous ?"

Durant l'heure suivante Hadrian parla tout son content à propos de potion avec Mme Eileen comme elle voulait que l'on l'appelle. Si elle n'était pas elle même maitresse de potion, elle n'en était pas pour autant une novice, et elle lui donna plusieurs conseils qui l'aiderait surement dans la préparations des autres potions qu'il aurait à faire durant le reste de l'année. Mme Eileen semblait être une personne très seule, surtout que son fils était partit au loin pour compléter son éducation comme elle l'avait dit à Hadrian, et se fut à regret que Hadrian dut refuser son invitation à manger avec elle, car il avait déjà promit à ses amis de les rejoindre. Il accepta cependant une invitation pour la prochaine sortie qui aura lieu juste avant les vacances de Noël.

Durant le repas dans le pub des "trois balais", Hadrian parla de sa découverte du magasin de potion, et tous décidèrent de s'y rendre après le repas. Comme il leur restait deux heures avant le rendez-vous avec les autres Serpentard, le groupe de Hadrian se rendit chez Mme Eileen. Tous, comme Hadrian l'avait été, furent impressionnés par la qualité et le choix proposé, et les rayons se retrouvèrent singulièrement plus vide après leur départ. Seul Vince fut mécontent, car il venait juste de passer une commande d'ingrédient par hibou au magasin situé sur le chemin de traverse. Non seulement il allait devoir attendre plus longtemps pour avoir ses ingrédients, mais ils seraient moins frais et il les aurait payé beaucoup plus cher ! Quel manque de chance !

Nulle n'est besoin de dire que la réputation de "Potion Pour Tous" connu un booste phénoménal après cette journée, en particulier auprès des verts et argent. Mais plus que tout Hadrian fut heureux d'avoir fait la connaissance de Mme Eileen. Ce ne fut que le soir en se couchant que Hadrian se rendit enfin compte que Mme Eileen lui rappelait Severus par certaine de ses attitudes. Et cela ne fit rien à l'affection qu'il lui portait, bien au contraire. Il avait hâte de pouvoir de nouveau discuter avec elle, et il attendait la prochaine sortie avec impatience.

A suivre.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Le prochain chapitre sera consacré principalement à Remus et à son âme-sœur (enfin). Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le publier car il m'a fallut trois jours pour taper ce chapitre et je n'ai encore que les grandes lignes du prochain. En tout cas je ferais le plus vite possible pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. A bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	44. Chapter 43

Désolée pour le retard. Enfin, voici le nouveau chapitre, et j'espère que le résultat sera à la hauteur de l'attente. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 43 : un compagnon inattendu  


Remus aspira avec joie l'air glacé qui arrivait jusqu'à lui porté par un vent des plus glacial. Personne qui soit sain d'esprit n'aurait voulut quitter la sécurité, et surtout la chaleur, du château de Poudlard. Personne, excepté le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Après un peu plus de trois mois à jouer les professeurs, Remus savait désormais apprécier pleinement le sens du mot liberté, et il comptait bien mettre à profit cette précieuse liberté acquise à tout prix durant cet après-midi qu'il avait enfin réussit à grappiller.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à enseigner à Poudlard, Remus n'avait pas eut un seul instant de libre. Quand il ne devait pas préparer ses cours, alors il devait surveiller l'étude, ou bien aider l'un ou l'autre de ses collègues. Ce n'était pas tant que cela le gênait de le faire, mais au fil du temps, il avait de plus en plus l'impression que le directeur faisait tout pour qu'il n'ait aucun moment à lui. Ce qui, en fait, était particulièrement stupide, était donné que, par nature, un loup-garou était un être libre qui refusait toute contrainte. Et si cela n'avait été pour la potion que Severus avait inventé, alors Remus aurait craqué depuis bien longtemps. Et une part de lui, qui devenait de moins en moins petite au fil du temps, se demandait si ce n'était pas en fin de compte le plan du directeur pour prouver que les loups-garous étaient bel et bien des être dangereux, et que les lois qu'il avait fait passer au cour des années avaient toujours leur fondement de vérité et de nécessité.

En effet, un groupe mené par l'étoile montant du ministère de la magie, Marvolo Slytherin, tentait de faire abroger ces lois qu'ils qualifiaient de rétrogrades et racistes. Et Remus était tout à fait d'accord avec eux, et c'est pourquoi il avait été si heureux d'apprendre que Sirius avait rejoint ce groupe de son plein gré. Sirius, bien que l'ainé, n'avait jamais été le préféré de ses parents. Il avait eut la malchance de naitre un an après un frère ainé qui avait succombé à la fièvre dragonienne lorsqu'il avait à peine quatre ans. Walburga ne s'était jamais complétement remise de cette perte, et si elle avait quand même finalement réussit à aimer Regulus, cela n'avait pas été le cas avec Sirius auquel elle semblait en vouloir d'avoir prit , bien involontairement, la place d'héritier qui aurait dut revenir à son cher Mercantus. Et comme leur père était toujours trop prit par ces affaires, alors Sirius avait dut apprendre à grandir seul jusqu'à sa rencontre avec James Potter cette fatale rentrée scolaire. Mais, maintenant, Sirius semblait s'être enfin débarrassé du carcan de doutes et d'incertitude qui faisait à l'époque le fond de son caractère, et cela était très bien de l'avis de Remus.

Remus secoua sa tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées importunes. Il avait réussit à échapper à l'emprise étouffante de Poudlard pour tout un après-midi, et il n'allait pas gâcher ce moment durement acquis par des pensées sombres. Il avait envie de se transformer en loup et de pouvoir enfin courir de toutes ses forces sur ce blanc manteau jusqu'ici immaculé qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance, il bénissait Corvinus Stonewall. En règle générale, Remus trouvait que Corvinus était stupide et imbus de sa personne, en bref, quelqu'un avec qui Remus n'avait aucune envie de passé de temps avec plus que nécessaire. Et pour son plus grand malheur, le professeur de potion semblait avoir trouvé Remus tout à fait à son gout. Corvinus avait tout fait pour attirer l'attention, voir même l'affection de Remus depuis qu'il avait découvert que ce dernier avait été un Griffondor. Comme si le fait d'avoir appartenu à cette maison faisait de lui quelqu'un de bien, alors que si il avait été envoyé à Serpentard il ne serait qu'un déchet de l'humanité. Quelle stupidité!

Enfin, cet état d'esprit lui avait bien servit aujourd'hui. Ce "cher Charlus" avait eut un léger accident durant le dernier match de Quiditch, et il requérait non seulement l'attention de Mme Pomfrey, mais aussi celle de Corvinus qui ne voulait pas laissé son futur génie de potion seul durant ces moments douloureux. Cela faisait bien rire Remus intérieurement, tant le fait que l'on faisait un tel cirque d'une toute petite blessure qui devait être guérie depuis bien longtemps grâce aux potions de l'infirmerie, que le fait de voir des adultes sensés être raisonnables, devenir des patins obéissant à la moindre requête d'un gamin pourri-gâté. Doux Merlin, qu'ils pouvaient tous être idiots, mais finalement cela l'avait bien servit. Étant ainsi accaparé, Corvinus s'était retrouvé dans l'impossibilité de se rendre aux alentours du village du Pré-au-lard pour y récolter les fleurs de glaces dont sa prochaine classe de septième année allait avoir besoin. Et c'est pourquoi il avait demandé à son cher ami Remus de s'y rendre à sa place si cela ne le gênait pas de trop. Remus avait, bien entendu, sauté sur l'occasion, et il avait fait mine de ne pas remarquer l'air contrarié du directeur lorsque Corvinus avait fait sa demande.

C'est pourquoi Remus se retrouvait ainsi à marcher dans la neige fraiche à la recherche des fameuses fleurs de glaces plutôt que de devoir une nouvelle fois subir une leçon particulière avec Charlus et ses amis. Merlin, que Remus détestait ces leçons ! Et si il arrivait à faire abstraction de l'attitude des plus irrespectueuse de Charlus et de son bouffon durant les cours communs, cela n'en était pas le cas durant ces leçons particulières. Peut être que si Charlus venait seul, alors ils pourraient finalement faire quelque chose, mais malheureusement, il venait toujours accompagné de son idiot de service et de la Miss-je-sais-tout de service. Comment Remus pouvait il enseigner quoi que ce soit lorsque du trio l'un n'écoutait pas, le deuxième faisait n'importe quoi, et la troisième ne cessait de le reprendre sur sa façon d'enseigner en se référent à tel ou tel livre qu'elle venait de lire mais dont elle ne comprenait que le sens général et pas profond. Et plus d'une fois, pour se calmer, Remus s'était imaginé les transformer en animaux pour avoir enfin une heure de paix. Il voyait très bien Hermione en perroquet, Ron en gorille, quand à charlus le paresseux lui semblait tout à fait indiqué.

Les pas de Remus l'avait amené vers la cabane hurlante, lieu que Dumbledore avait mit à sa disposition pour les nuits ou il se transformait. A l'époque, Remus en avait été si heureux, mais maintenant, l'age aidant, il se rendait compte à quel point cela avait été dangereux de le laisser ainsi en liberté ces nuits là. La "blague" de Sirius à l'encontre de Severus en avait été la preuve flagrante, et malgré tout, le directeur n'avait rien changé après cela. Remus aurait bien moins été une menace pour tout le monde si le directeur l'avait tout simplement enfermé dans une pièce du château pour la nuit. Pourquoi avait il voulut qu'il se réfugie dans cette maison branlante qui ne s'était pas écroulée par miracle. A présent, Remus se rendit compte d'à quel point ces murs étaient fragiles. Si il n'y avait pas eut les autres maraudeurs, alors un accident serait fatalement arrivé. Non ! Remus se refusait d'y penser , plus rien de ce qu'il croyait n'aurait été vrai, et de cela il se refusait à le croire. Le directeur ne pouvait pas être aussi noir que cela !

Ce fut l'odeur qui tira Remus de ses sombres pensées. Une odeur tout à la fois enivrante et relaxante, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais sentit jusqu'ici mais qu'il avait rechercher toute sa vie, l'odeur de son compagnon de vie. Les mains de Remus se mirent à trembler, et seul sa volonté de fer fit qu'il ne tomba pas à genou dans la neige. Le moment qu'il avait attendu depuis que la potion de Severus l'avait aidé à accepter son loup était enfin arrivé, et Remus ne trouvait pas la force de se retourner pour découvrir de qui il s'agissait. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler la peur qui le retenait, mais une crainte indéfinissable clouait ses pieds au sol.

" Mon petit ! Est ce vraiment toi ?" Demanda une voix que Remus n'avait jamais put oublier de toute sa vie.

La première fois que Remus avait entendu cette voix il n'avait que cinq ans. Il était parti jouer avec ses amis Locktie et Sean dans la forêt avoisinant leur cottage. Bien sur, leurs parents leur avaient interdit d'y aller, mais est ce que l'on écoute toujours ses parents lorsque l'on a cinq ans ? Ils avaient décidés de jouer à cache-cache et Sean avait été désigné pour compter. Locktie était partie se cacher dans les ruines d'une vieille église non loin de là, mais Remus, qui avait "emprunté" un livre dans la table de chevet de son père quelques nuits plus tôt, et qui venait de lire une histoire d'une femme qui était partie se cacher et qui s'était retrouvée enfermée dans une pièce ou elle y était morte de faim et de soif, se refusait de s'approcher de ces ruines. C'est pourquoi il s'enfonça bien plus profondément dans la forêt que ce qu'il croyait. L'endroit était enchanteur, et Remus en oublia tout le reste. Il continua sa balade solitaire lorsque un bruit attira son attention, et étant d'un naturel très curieux il se décida à aller voir de quoi il en retournait.

Ce fut tout à fait par hasard qu'il tomba sur le camp des loup-garous. A vrai dire, il ne se redit pas compte qu'il s'agissait de loup-garous. Les personnes avaient l'air humaines et elles furent très gentilles avec lui. Elles lui offrir à manger et lorsque leur chef retourna au camp, il fut surprit de voir le jeune garçon endormit en toute confiance dans les bras de sa mère. Le jeune chef n'avait que quinze ans mais il utilisait un déguisement pour paraitre plus vieux et plus dangereux qu'il ne l'était en réalité. La mort brutale de son père l'avait propulsé à la tête de son clan, et pour empêcher que ce dernier soit détruit alors il avait dut s'allier avec l'ennemi de l'assassin de son père. Mais Voldemort n'avait que faire d'un jouvenceau tout juste sorti de l'adolescence, et c'est ainsi que Fenrir Greyback avait adopté sa personnalité de violent loup-garou de trente ans aussi vicieux que dangereux. Cela ne lui plaisait pas de se cacher ainsi, mais il n'avait pas eut le choix, et il ne regrettait pas sa décision. Son clan méritait tout les sacrifices. Mais en voyant l'enfant tendrement blotti dans les bras de sa mère, quelque chose qu'il croyait mort tout au fond de lui s'éveilla à nouveau. Il ne savait pas qui l'enfant était, mais il savait instinctivement qu'il lui fallait le protéger.

C'est pourquoi il extirpa avec douceur l'enfant des bras de sa mère et qu'il prit le chemin inverse pour ramener le petit chez lui, et ce malgré l'insistance de sa mère à lui dire qu'il faudrait le garder avec eux, car il était destiné à devenir le compagnon de vie de Fenrir. Malheureusement, Fenrir ne songea pas à ôter son déguisement avant de se rendre dans le village humain d'où venait le jeune garçon, et ce qu'il avait l'intention d'être juste rendre un enfant à ses parents se transforma vite en un "exterminons la bête". Au lieu d'être heureux de retrouver leur fils sain et sauf, les parents de Remus le déclarèrent souillé, et ce fut en tentant de sauver le garçon de fanatisme de ses parents que Fenrir mordit accidentellement le garçon. Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il avait voulut. Il aurait souhaité revoir le garçon lorsqu'il serait devenu un homme capable de choisir si il voulait vivre une vie de loup-garou ou non, mais il avait mordu celui la même qu'il avait voulut sauver et il était trop affaiblit par les blessures infligées par les villageois pour pouvoir s'enfuir avec le garçon. Il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir écouter sa mère, mais il était désormais trop tard pour y faire quoi que ce soit. Il s'était donc enfuit laissant l'enfant à la garde "aimante" de ses parents, mais il ne l'avait jamais oublié, et chaque fois qu'il l'avait put il avait rendu visite au garçon tout en évitant de parler car le garçon était devenu comme hystérique la première fois qu'il avait entendu sa voix. Depuis, Fenrir n'avait plus jamais mordu personne, et même si tout le monde le voyait comme un tueur sanguinaire, il savait qu'il était différent, et cela suffisait pour le moment.

" Fenrir ?" Demanda Remus qui réussit enfin à se retourner.

Mais ce n'était pas le monstre qui l'avait mordu lorsqu'il avait cinq ans pour se venger de quelque chose comme ses parents le lui avait toujours dit qui se tenait derrière lui mais un homme d'une quarantaine d'année d'une beauté stupéfiante avec ses yeux couleur de violette et ses cheveux blond cendrés qui tombaient en vagues souples sur ses épaules. Disparus les cicatrices et le regard fou de tueur, a tel point que Remus pensait être victime de ses sens. Et pourtant, il le reconnaissait malgré lui. Cette présence qui l'avait protégé durant son enfance du fanatisme de sa mère et de la honte de son père. Cet être qu'il avait cherché toute sa vie sans même le savoir se tenait enfin en face de lui, et tout ce que Remus pouvait faire, était de tenter de ne pas se ruer vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras et ne plus jamais les quitter. Son loup voulait être au plus près possible de celui qui le rendait complet. Et rien, pas même les détraqueur qui passait au dessus d'eux ne pouvait briser ce moment. Finalement, comme mus par une force invincible, les deux loup-garous se rapprochèrent, puis ils s'enlacèrent, et plus rien d'autre au monde n'exista pour eux.

Ce fut à contre-coeur que Remus s'extirpa de la chaude étreinte de Fenrir. Ils avaient tant de choses à s'expliquer et il restait si peu de temps à Remus avant de devoir retourner au château. Il ne voulait pas le faire, mais il savait que si il disparaissait purement et simplement, alors Dumbledore remuerait ciel et terre pour le retrouver et le punir. Cela prit un long moment à Remus de convaincre Fenrir du bien fondé de son point de vue, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient inconsciemment débuter la cérémonie du lien entre compagnon durant leur embrassade. Pas plus que Remus, Fenrir ne voulait voir son compagnon partir loin de lui, mais en tant que chef il savait que suivre Remus au château ne conduirait qu'à l'anéantissement total de son clan. Fenrir se devait de trouver un lieu ou son clan pourrait s'abriter lors du rigoureux hivers qui s'annonçait, mais désormais que son compagnon de vie venait enfin de se rendre compte du lien qui les unissaient, alors il ne pouvait plus s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que leur lien soit consommé avec toutes les cérémonies nécessaires pour que légalement plus personne ne puisse les séparer.

Finalement, ce fut Remus qui parla des grottes dans la forêt interdite qui pourraient servir de refuge à leur clan, car, bien que rien de plus qu'une embrassade ne fut échangée entre eux, Remus savait au plus profond de lui que désormais le clan de Fenrir était devenu le sien, tout comme son clan composé de Sirius, de Severus et de Hadrian venait de devenir celui de Fenrir. Que quelqu'un s'attaque désormais à un membre de leur nouveau clan, alors les deux chefs loup-garous s'occuperaient d'eux. Une nouvelle force dans la guerre que Dumbledore tenait tant à livrer venait de naitre et les sorciers allaient apprendre qu'il faudrait compter sur eux dans l'avenir.

A suivre.

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai put pour poster ce chapitre au plus tôt. J'espère aller mieux avec le retour du soleil et que je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement. Mais je ne fais aucunes promesses, sauf celle de finir cette histoire tôt ou tard. En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé, et félicitation à ceux qui avaient trouver que Fenrir allait être le compagnon de vie de Remus. Comme je l'ai déjà dit les personnages du livre son tous trop blanc ou trop noir, voila pourquoi j'ai tenté d'expliquer l'attitude de mon Fenrir. J'adore les personnages de méchant, bien que Severus ait toujours été mon personnage préféré, j'ai bien aimé la personnalité de Fenrir que j'ai toujours trouvé sous-exploitée. Donc à bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	45. Chapter 44

Je n'avais pas trop d'idées pour ce chapitre, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Il finit la troisième année, car sans Peter et Voldemort, je ne voyait pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 44 : il y a de l'amour dans l'air  


Hadrian avait tout de suite remarqué le changement subtile d'attitude de Remus une fois qu'il fut retourné de sa collecte de fleurs de glace. Mais apparemment il fut le seul. Même Blaise qui, pourtant, savait bien juger les gens, ne s'était pas rendu compte d'un quelconque changement. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait clamé durant leur discussion sur le sujet. Et pourtant Remus avait bel et bien changé, de cela Hadrian en était absolument sur.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal semblait être plus sur de lui, comme si un poids venait d'être ôter de ses épaules. Il était aussi beaucoup plus prompte à remettre les gens à leur place qu'avant ce jour ou tout avait changer. Hadrian l'avait même vu admonester Charlus à propos de sa fainéantise chronique. Bien sur, ces remarques avaient été très mal prises par l'intéressé, et une beuglante de la part de Lily Potter n'avait pas tardé à suivre. Ce qui avait choqué les Serpentards n'avait pas tant été le contenu de la beuglante qui était des plus pathétique et qui ne tournait qu'autour d'un seul sujet : la brillance méconnue de Charlus et la jalousie des autres, mais le rire irrépressible du dit professeur de défense à l'écoute de ce message. Jamais ils n'auraient crut quelqu'un assez brave pour oser rire de Charlus et de sa mère, surtout devant un directeur des plus irrité.

Mais cela fit gagner des points pour le dit professeur de défense parmi les Serpentards. Et lorsqu'ils furent forcés de reconnaitre que Remus ne rentrait plus dans le jeu de Corvinus pour dénigrer les Serrpentards, alors il gagna encore plus de vote de confiance. Cependant, Remus semblait être totalement inconscient de ce changement au sein du château, et il continuait à donner ses cours comme si rien n'avait changer, et Hadrian adorait cela. Il y eut pourtant un moment où il regretta l'impartialité de Remus, et ce fut lorsque l'épouvantard leur fut présenté.

Ce jour là, Hadrian et ses amis furent surpris de voir une énorme armoire en plein milieu de la salle de cour, mais comme les cours de Remus étaient loin d'être purement théorique, alors ils se doutèrent qu'il y aurait une partie pratique, et cela les enchantaient. En règle générale, les Griffondors qui partageaient leur cours de défense avec eux avaient tendance à foncer tête baissée avant d'avoir écouter toutes les explications du professeur, ce qui avait plus d'une fois provoquer l'hilarité générale des Serpentards une fois que la porte de leur salle commune avait été refermée derrière eux. Ce fut donc avec impatience que Hadrian et ses amis attendirent le début du cour.

Il se trouva que ce cour fut particulièrement intéressant pour le jeune elfe noir, particulièrement quand il découvrit la peur viscérale de Ron pour les araignées, et celle de Charlus qui était pathétiquement un journal ou l'on ne parlait pas de lui, ce qui avait laissé plus d'un de ses condisciple dans l'interrogation quand au motif de sa peur. En effet, l'apparition d'un journal n'avait pas fait grande impression, et Hadrian qui se trouvait juste derrière Charlus dans la file d'attente avait été le seul à voir que un autre nom se trouvait à la place de celui de son frère comme le héro du monde des sorciers. Jamais Hadrian n'aurait cru que Charlus eut put craindre que, un jour, son frère jumeau puisse prendre sa place. Remus, lui aussi, sembla très étonné de la peur de Charlus, mais il tourna cela à la plaisanterie et tout le monde fut pratiquement convaincu que Charlus n'avait pas de peur profonde, et ils se mirent tous à en discuter entre eux, oubliant le reste du cour.

Cela ne fut pas trop gênant pour Hadrian, car personne ne remarqua que sa peur profonde à lui était d'être traité comme Charlus l'était par les autres. Il transforma bien vite la foule de ses adorateurs en une tribu de singes savants, et il s'empressa de rejoindre Blaise sous le regard pénétrant de Remus. Hadrian n'aimait pas se montrer ainsi à tout le monde, et cela l'avait mit très mal à l'aise que l'on puisse connaitre sa peur la plus profonde. Mais heureusement, Hermione Granger servit enfin à quelque chose. Sa crise de larme quand elle ne put ouvrir les livres devant elle attira l'attention de tous sur elle, pour le plus grand soulagement de Hadrian. Il fallut cependant plusieurs semaines avant que Hadrian ne puisse entrer dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal sans ressentir un profond malaise.

L'arrivée des fêtes de Noël fut une heureuse distraction. Hadrian revit Mme Eileen et il fut heureux de constater qu'elle semblait, elle aussi très contente de le revoir. Il arriva à sa boutique en milieu de matinée et il ne la quitta qu'en début d'après-midi pour aller faire ses derniers achats pour les fêtes. Il trouva un superbe pull rouge en angora pour son père, car Merlin seul savait pourquoi, Sirius adorait cette matière qui faisait se dresser les poils sur les bras de Hadrian quand il se trouvait forcé à la toucher. Il avait finalement trouver un cadeau pour Drago et Pansy lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien pour Severus. Cela le choqua au plus profond de lui de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié son bien aimé ancien professeur, et il ne lui restait plus de temps pour faire d'autres magasins, car la cloche de Poudlard venait de sonner pour signaler au retardataires qu'il était plus que temps de rentrer. Ce fut la mort dans l'âme que Hadrian prit le chemin du retour.

Si il n'avait pas été aussi absorbé par son problème, alors, peut être n'aurait il pas été témoin de ce qui arriva. Hadrian avait quitté ses amis plus tôt dans l'après-midi pour aller faire ses achats, et il leur avait dit qu'il rentrerait tout seul plus tard. Le ministre de la magie ayant finalement réduit le nombre de détraqueurs autour de Poudlard et du Pré-au-lard, alors Hadrian était tout à fait confiant qu'il pourrait échapper à une attaque tout seul. Mais comme il avait oublié Severus dans sa liste de cadeau, alors son esprit était ailleurs, et ce fut tout à fait inconsciemment qu'il tourna à gauche en direction de la forêt interdite au lieu de tourner à droite en direction du château.

Ce fut tout à fait par hasard qu'il tomba littéralement sur les formes enlacés de Remus et d'un autre loup-garou, ou tout du moins qu'il tomba à leur pieds. Hadrian se sentit très fortement gêné d'avoir bien involontairement interrompu ce moment d'intimité entre son professeur et son petit-ami, et ce fut en rougissant plus fort qu'une tomate bien mure qu'il présenta ses excuses avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe sous les éclats de rires du compagnon de Remus. Hadrian se sentait très mal à l'aise d'avoir interrompu quelque chose de si pur et réel, et il lui fallut plusieurs jours avant qu'il puisse croiser le regard de Remus sans se mettre à rougir.

Hadrian était encore trop jeune pour se rendre compte de l'impact réel de sa découverte, mais il en savait assez pour en reconnaitre toute la beauté. Et si, certains soirs, il s'imaginait qu'au lieu que ce soit Remus et son petit-ami qui soient tendrement enlacés, il se voyait plutôt avec Severus, alors personne d'autre que lui ne le sut. Remus avait prit Hadrian à part la veille du départ pour les vacances de Noël et il avait supplié le jeune garçon de ne pas parler de sa découverte aux autres. Cela avait choqué Hadrian que Remus puisse penser que lui, Hadrian, pourrait vendre son secret, et il le fit très bien comprendre à son professeur. Finalement, Remus s'excusa d'avoir douter de Hadrian, et Hadrian s'excusa d'avoir interrompu Remus, et tout les deux firent alors comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Une surprise attendit Hadrian et Blaise à leur arrivée à la gare. Sirius et Lucia Zabini se tenaient cote à cote comme un couple d'amoureux, et Hadrian supposa que seule la présence des autres familles faisait qu'ils ne se tenaient pas la main. Jamais Hadrian n'avait vu son père paraitre aussi heureux, et Blaise fit le constat que sa mère n'avait jamais été aussi jolie. Les conventions furent respectée et chaque parent serra son enfant avant de quitter ensemble la gare sous le regard mauvais d'une auror qui était de garde sur la quai de la voie 9 3/4. Hadrian se demanda ce que sa famille avait bien put faire pour provoquer une telle rage, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche son père et lui avaient transplaner au manoir Black, et il oublia très vite cet étrange auror.

Ce fut au cour du repas de Noël que Sirius et Lucia annoncèrent à leurs enfants qu'ils étaient fiancés, pour la plus grande joie des jeunes garçons qui allaient devenir réellement frère. L'annonce officielle fut faite lors du bal annuel de fin d'année chez les Malfoy. Et si quelques uns eurent des réactions amusée en découvrant la nouvelle victime de la veuve noire, ils eurent assez de bon sens pour les cacher derrière un masque de félicitation. Lucia savait très bien ce que l'on disait d'elle, et qui n'était pas tout à fait infondé, mais elle savait aussi que ce serait totalement différent avec Sirius. Elle avait eut une chance incroyable de trouver pour une deuxième fois quelqu'un capable de subvenir à ses besoins, et elle s'était jurer que contrairement à son premier mari, personne ne lui prendrait Sirius. Peut importe ce que cette masse pensait, pour elle, désormais, son mari et ses deux enfants seraient le centre de son monde, et gare à celui ou celle qui oserait mettre son bonheur en péril. La vengeance d'une succube était toujours aussi rapide que fatale.

Le reste de l'année scolaire parut très longue à Hadrian. Bien sur il y avait ses visites à Eileen, et toutes les choses nouvelles qu'il apprenait avec Nagini et Alisha pour lui occuper l'esprit. Et puis, Remus l'avait emmené rendre visite à son petit-ami et à son clan durant le mois de Janvier. Hadrian avait jouer avec les jeunes loups-garous tout l'après-midi et il était rentré totalement épuisé de sa "journée d'entrainement". Mais il avait adoré cette visite et il avait été très déçu quand Remus n'avait pas été capable d'en organiser une autre. Hadrian aimait bien le petit-ami de Remus, et ce dernier semblait être très intrigué par le jeune garçon. Hadrian l'avait même entendu demandé à Remus ce que Hadrian était réellement, mais son professeur avait été incapable de répondre à cette question. Le sujet avait été bien vite abandonné après cela.

Hadrian relisait une nouvelle fois les livres que Severus lui avait offert pour les fêtes quand il surprit Mr Rusard qui se dirigeait en chantonnant vers la bibliothèque. Pour une fois, le concierge était rasé de près et il portait ses plus beaux habits. Il ne vint pas du tout à l'esprit du jeune garçon que l'on était le 14 Février, et que cela expliquait le bouquet de roses dans les bras du concierge. Sur une impulsion, Hadrian se décida de suivre son ami, et il en fut récompensé par la vision d'un Rusard rougissant et bafouillant devant une Mme pince tout aussi rougissante. Ce fut alors pour la première fois que Hadrian put voir le lien dont Nagini et Alisha ne cessaient de lui parler depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Il s'agissait du lien de sentiments que toutes personnes capable de voir les auras se devait de maitriser en premier. Hadrian n'avait pas cru être capable de voir ce lien, et encore moins de pouvoir lire un jour les auras des gens, mais il semblerait que les serpents avaient eut raison. Et en voyant le pur lien doré entre le concierge et la bibliothécaire, alors il se dit que ce n'était pas si mal de pouvoir voir quelque chose d'aussi pur.

Malheureusement, force lui fut de déchanter très rapidement. Il constata bien vite que les personnes possédant un lien doré étaient très rares. Remus en avait un, mais comme son petit-ami n'était pas près de lui alors le lien disparaissait dans les murs. Étrangement, malgré le fait que leur futur mariage soit arrangé, Pansy et Drago avaient eux aussi un lien doré qui les unissaient. Par contre, le lien entre Charlus et sa fiancée était d'un vert-marron boueux des plus répulsif. Hadrian mit le reste de l'année scolaire à comprendre la signification de chaque couleur pour le plus grand plaisir de ses développa aussi auprès d'eux sa maitrise du sort du patronus et de sa manifestation corporelle plus solide grâce au fourchelangue. Et ce fut cette connaissance qui sauva la vie de Charlus et de ses deux idiots d'acolytes en fin d'année.

Les examens se passèrent sans difficulté pour Hadrian, et il eut même un bon moment de franche rigolade quand Hermione sortie en pleurant de la salle ou se tenait l'examen pratique de défense contre les forces du mal en déclarant que le professeur Macgonagal lui avait dit qu'elle avait rater tout ses examens. De fait, il était évident pour les Serpentards qu'elle venait tout du moins de rater la partie pratique de ce cour. Charlus ne sembla guère avoir eut plus de succès, mais lui au moins ne s'effondra pas en larme devant tout le monde. L'épouvantard de Hadrian l'avait laissé très perplexe. En effet, il s'était retrouvé dans une pièce toute noire sans aucune lumière. Ce qui avait été le plus gênant était le fait que Hadrian n'avait pas eut peur du tout, et il s'était contenté de créer des effets visuels et sonores comme son cousin Dudley avait fait lors de la dernière fête chez les Dursley. Cela avait un peu été comme si l'épouvantard n'avait pas sut quelle forme prendre, et le regard plein de perplexité de Remus après l'examen n'avait fait que confirmer la théorie de Hadrian.

Une fois son dernier examen passé, Hadrian s'était rendu au bord du lac pour se reposer mentalement. Vaguement, il avait vu Remus prendre le chemin de la forêt interdite, mais il ne l'avait pas interpellé. Avec les examens de fin d'année, Remus s'était retrouvé enfermé dans les murs du château depuis plus de trois semaines, et il devait avoir hâte de revoir son petit-ami. Hadrian, qui s'était bien rendu compte que le caractère de Remus avait de plus en plus tourné au vinaigre durant ce laps de temps ne se serait pas permit de se mettre sur son chemin. Corvinus Stonewall avait bien essayé il y avait deux jours, et Mme Pomfrey espérait bien le revoir reprendre conscience dans le journée. Cet incident avait poussé Remus à donner sa démission, mais Hadrian doutait fortement que Remus eut encore fait des années en tant qu'enseignant même si le professeur de potion ne s'était pas révélé un pur macho avec un ego plus grand que Poudlard et la forêt interdite réunis.

Malheureusement, d'autres n'avaient pas autant de scrupule, et Charlus et ses acolytes, qui n'avaient pas du tout aimé leurs examen de défense, s'étaient lancés à la poursuite de leur professeur. Granger était la dernière du groupe et elle semblait avoir un peu de mal à suivre ses amis. Mais lorsqu'un rayon vint frapper le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou, alors Hadrian sut que Drago avait eut raison depuis le début. Hermione assistait à beaucoup trop de cours! Les Serpentards s'étaient bien vite rendus compte qu'elle était présente à chaque leçon, et ce même quand les élèves ne partageaient pas le même planning. De nombreuses théories furent avancées mais sans aucune preuve pour les étayer, mais Drago n'avait pas voulut démordre de son idée que quelqu'un lui avait fournit un retourneur de temps, bien que cet objet et son utilisation soient très fortement réglementés. Jamais un élève n'aurait dut avoir le droit d'en posséder un et encore moins de pouvoir l'utiliser en toute impunité. Hadrian avait hâte de pouvoir dire à Drago qu'il avait raison, et de pouvoir fournir son souvenir au père de ce dernier afin que l'avantage déloyal de la Miss-je-sais-tout lui soit retiré. Mais pour le moment il devait empêcher ces trois idiots de se retrouver nez à nez avec le chéri de Remus sans que ce dernier ne leur en ait donner la permission.

Fort heureusement Remus marchait très vite, et Charlus n'avait rien d'un expert en pistage. Malheureusement, ses pas les guidèrent vers la clairière ou tout les détraqueurs se reposaient. Ces derniers ne virent en les quatre étudiants qu'un délicieux repas en perspective. Ron tenta de fuir sans jeter le moindre sort, mais Charlus et Hermione tentèrent de jeter le sort de patronus, malheureusement sans trop de succès au vu de la brume que leurs baguettes produisirent. Ce fut Hadrian qui réussit à empêcher les détraqueurs de festoyer en produisant son patronus en forme de panthère noire et en la lançant dans la masse compacte de détraqueurs qui commençait à le entourer. Mais il était seul, et de plus en plus de détraqueurs arrivaient. Dans un dernier effort il jeta tout son pouvoir dans son patronus qui se mit à briller comme une véritable étoile. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre conscience fut le trio d'imbéciles tombés au sol et les détraqueurs qui semblaient bruler de l'intérieur.

Il reprit connaissance quelques heures plus tard dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Apparemment Corvinus avait lui aussi reprit connaissance, et il abreuvait Charlus et ses amis de conseils aussi inutiles que communs. La version officielle fut que Remus ayant remarquer un attroupement inhabituel de détraqueur, il s'était rendu dans la clairière pour y trouver quatre élèves sur le point de voir leurs âmes être dévorées, et qu'il avait mit en fuite ces monstres avant de ramener les élèves à l'école. Pourquoi ces quatre élèves s'étaient ils retrouver dans cette clairière était un mystère, mais tous s'accordaient à dire que les détraqueurs avaient dut utiliser un sort d'attraction sur ces pauvres âmes innocentes. Cette théorie étant celle soutenue par le directeur lui même. Mais officieusement, Remus savait que ni lui, ni Fenrir n'avaient rien à voir avec la disparition des détraqueurs. Quand ils étaient arrivés dans la clairière, attirés par les cris d'agonie des monstres, ils n'y avaient trouvés que quatre élèves inconscients et de petit tas de tissus, tout ce qui restait des gardiens de Askaban. Et Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en pensant au pouvoir qu'il avait fallut pour pouvoir faire cela. Si personne n'était venu à leur aide, alors cela signifiait que l'un de ces quatre enfant était le sorcier le plus puissant qui ait jamais existé. Remus ne pouvait que prier Merlin pour que ce sorcier ou cette sorcière ne devienne pas un nouveau Lord Voldemort, car sinon, cette fois ci, le monde des sorciers n'y survivrait pas.

A suivre.

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Le prochain chapitre sera sur le mariage de Sirius et devrait être posté plus rapidement comme j'ai déjà écrit un premier jet de la moitié du chapitre. A très bientôt et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	46. Chapter 45

Voici enfin la suite. Désolée pour le retard, mais j'avais trop d'idées pour ce chapitre que , à la fin, il ne ressemblait plus à rien. Je vais donc faire deux chapitres au lieu d'un. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Chapitre 45 : préparations de mariage  


Lorsque Hadrian et Blaise rentrèrent dans le hall du manoir Black, ils eurent l'impression de s'être retrouver dans une maison de fou. Jamais le calme manoir n'avait abrité autant de personnes différentes qui tenaient des conversations si différentes. La cacophonie ambiante était des plus assourdissante, et, pendant une seconde, les deux jeunes gens ne surent ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Si ils venaient d'entrer dans l'hôpital de Bedlam, Hadrian n'en aurait pas été des plus surpris.

Sirius semblait être en grande conversation avec Lucius Malfoy et Marvolo Slytherin à propos d'un certain projet de loi, tandis que Lucia s'entretenait avec un groupe de Lady à propos des préparatif du mariage qui devait avoir lieu quinze jours plus tard. Tout deux adressèrent de gentils sourires à leurs enfants, mais il était plus qu'évident pour les deux étudiants qu'ils ne pouvaient pas délaisser leurs compagnons de discussion pour venir correctement accueillir Hadrian et Blaise. C'est pourquoi les deux jeunes se contentèrent de retourner leur salut avant d'essayer de trouver un endroit calme où se poser en attendant que leurs parents soient moins prit.

Ce fut après avoir été bousculés pour ce qui semblait être au moins la centième fois par l'un ou l'autre des préparateurs du mariage que Hadrian aperçut Atur qui se faufilait entre les jambes des personnes présentes en tenant dans ses bras de manière très protectrice le portrait de sa défunte maitresse. Le vieil elfe de maison se dirigea vers le petit escalier qui n'était pas envahi par les rénovateurs avant de monter à l'étage sans en être empêché par quiconque. Jugeant que Atur était un sage parmi les sages, Hadrian et Blaise décidèrent de suivre son exemple, et se fut avec un soulagement certain qu'ils réussirent à rejoindre leur chambre, qui était bien heureusement vide de monde.

Jusqu'ici, lorsque Blaise rendait visite à Hadrian, il occupait une chambre dans l'aile réservée aux visiteurs. Mais comme leurs parents allaient se marier, alors Blaise allait avoir sa propre chambre dans l'aile familiale, cependant un léger problème s'était posé. Comme Blaise ne serait plus un invité dans quinze jours, et que bon nombre de gens venaient rendre visite aux futurs mariés, alors aucune chambre n'avait put être attribuée à Blaise dans l'aile des invités. Et comme, selon la tradition, aucune chambre personnelle ne devait lui être attribué dans l'aile familiale avant qu'il ne soit devenu un membre à part entière de la famille par le mariage de sa mère avec Sirius, alors Blaise s'était retrouvé obliger de faire un choix : soit partager la chambre de Hadrian pendant quinze jours, soit aller passer ces quinze jours dans la famille de l'un des défunts maris de Lucia. Le choix avait été vite fait.

Non pas que Blaise détesta tout les membres des familles des victimes de sa mère, mais comme cette dernière s'était toujours arrangée pour obtenir une part des plus conséquente des héritages, alors les héritiers lésés ne la portait pas vraiment dans leur cœur. Et comme Blaise était son fils adoré, alors il n'était pas non plus des plus bienvenu dans ces familles. Il préférait largement rester avec Hadrian que d'aller jouer les fils de bonne famille chez ces gens qu'il n'avait jamais réellement apprécié. Comme son père était fils unique et que les parents de ce dernier étaient morts peu après leur fils, alors Blaise n'avait jamais connu sa famille paternelle, et il n'avait jamais été proche des maris qui avaient suivis. Mis à part Sirius, Blaise ne se rappelait pas avoir aimé aucun des maris de sa mère.

En plus, cela était un très bon entrainement pour après le mariage quand Hadrian et Blaise iraient passer un mois chez les Dursley pendant que leurs parents partiraient en voyage de noce. Blaise avait hâte d'y être, car il ne connaissait rien de la vie chez les moldus, et il était impatient de connaitre les ustensiles dont les élèves qui assistaient au cour de l'étude sur les moldus ne cessaient de parler durant les repas. Bien que l'utilité d'un canard en plastique le laissait des plus perplexe. Blaise avait déjà rencontré les Dursley, mais toujours chez Sirius. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait mit les pieds dans une maison moldue, et il attendait beaucoup de cette nouvelle expérience.

Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent confortablement sur leurs lits respectifs, et ils commencèrent à faire leurs devoirs de vacances. Après tout, cela serait dommage de ne pas pouvoir faire de nouvelles expériences parce qu'il leur faudrait rester enfermer dans leur chambre pour finir leurs devoirs à temps. En plus, il était plus qu'évident que personne n'avait besoin d'eux au rez-de-chaussée. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa calmement, et la seule interruption fut lorsque Atur et l'elfe de maison de Blaise vinrent leur apporter la collation de l'après-midi. Les deux jeunes gens avaient déjà bien avancer dans leurs devoir quand Atur vint les prévenir qu'il était temps pour eux de se changer avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger pour le repas du soir.

Le repas fut très formel, mais cela ne surprit nullement les deux étudiants. Lord Malfoy et toute sa famille y assistaient, ainsi que Lord Parkinson, Lord Bullstrod et bon nombre d'autres personnes influentes au sein du magemagot ou bien du ministère de la magie. Naturellement, tout les enfants se mirent ensemble, et pendant que leurs parents parlaient politiques, ils s'entretenaient de sujets beaucoup plus intéressants à leurs yeux. Même si, à la longue, la discussion des différence entre les préparatifs de Mariage de Sirius et Lucia et ceux qui auraient lieu pour le mariage de Drago et de Pansy fini par devenir quelque peu lassant pour les personnes autre que les concernés. Plus d'une fois Séréna Malfoy et Blaise s'étaient retenus de rouler leurs yeux devant un tel spectacle dégoulinant d'amour. Ces deux là semblaient s'être trouver pensa Hadrian en les regardant et il ne put s'empêcher de leur sourire, même si, tout au fond de lui même ils les enviaient un peu. Trouverait il un jour quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'il était et non pour son nom ? Soudainement le visage de Severus lui apparut dans son esprit, et une vive rougeur vint colorer ses joues. La chance étant de son coté, car Drago venait de raconter une blague quelque peu salace, et bon nombre des étudiants rougissaient de même. Hadrian se promit de réfléchir à ce que cela signifiait une fois qu'il serait au calme dans sa chambre avec les rideaux de son lit tirés.

Une fois le repas fini, les hommes se retirèrent dans le petit salon pour boire leur alcool tranquillement, tandis que les femmes envoyèrent leurs enfants au lit sous la garde de leurs elfes de maison personnels. Hadrian avait saluer son père ainsi que ses invités avant de rejoindre lui même sa chambre. Il avait put un peu discuter avec Cygnus vers la fin du repas et il espérait avoir l'occasion de parler un peu plus avec le timide secrétaire demain matin. Hadrian aimait beaucoup Cygnus et Marvolo qui ne le traitait pas comme un gamin sans cervelle, comme la plupart des gens le faisait. Hadrian savait très bien qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple relation de travail entre les deux, mais il jugeait que cela ne le regardait pas, et donc il faisait mine de ne rien savoir comme tout les adultes le faisaient. Après tout, le monde des sorciers était bien plus ouvert que celui des moldus, et les relations entre personnes du même sexe n'étaient pas sujette à l'opprobre générale. La seule chose interdite était de toucher à un enfant, et cela était des plus logique. Aucun sorcier n'était pédophile, ou bien il ne restait pas en vie assez longtemps pour faire de mal à un autre enfant.

Ce fut pratiquement une demi-heure après que Hadrian et Blaise soient montés se coucher que quelqu'un vint frapper à leur porte. Blaise était déjà tombé dans les bras de Morphée, et ce fut Hadrian qui alla ouvrir la porte. le jeune garçon enviait à son ami sa capacité de s'endormir à n'importe quel endroit, y compris pendant de cour d'histoire de la magie. Hadrian fut surprit de voir son père sur le pas de la porte, et il fut encore plus surprit par la demande de ce dernier. Sirius avait besoin d'un morceau de parchemin ! Hadrian se demanda si son père n'avait pas un peu trop abusé du whisky pur feu durant le repas, mais il alla quand même chercher le morceau de parchemin demandé dans sa malle. Le premier parchemin qu'il trouva fut celui qu'il avait trouvé dans le bureau de Mr Rusard il y avait quelques années de cela. Comme ce parchemin avait une forme peu commune, alors Hadrian n'avait pas eut l'occasion de l'utiliser jusqu'ici, mais il jugea qu'il serait bien suffisant pour son père, et il le lui amena donc.

La réaction de Sirius fut des plus surprenante pour son fils. D'abord il blêmit à un tel point que Hadrian crut bien qu'il allait s'effondrer sur place, puis des larmes silencieuses se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Enfin, il embrassa le parchemin de manière révérencieuse, avant de le ranger précieusement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, et de s'éloigner sans avoir dit un autre mot. Hadrian resta quelques secondes complétement pantois, puis il secoua sa tête et referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, il voulait relire encore une fois la lettre que Severus lui avait envoyé pour le remercier de lui avoir offert la flute d'elfe noir pour Noël. Son père devait avoir effectivement un peu trop abuser de l'alcool ce soir, et il ne doutait pas qu'il aurait les réponse à ses questions sous peu.

Il lui fallut cependant attendre plus d'une semaine pour que Sirius s'ouvre enfin à lui. Ce jour là, Sirius et Hadrian se retrouvèrent relativement seuls. Blaise et sa mère étaient partis faire leur dernier essayage avant le mariage qui aurait lieu dans quatre jours. C'est pourquoi, après le petit-déjeuné, Sirius entraina son fils vers son bureau pour qu'ils aient une "discussion entre hommes", comme il l'appelait.

" Je tiens à te remercier, mon fils, pour l'agréable surprise que tu m'as faite il y a de cela une semaine." Commença Sirius.

Hadrian n'avait aucune idée de ce dont son père parlait, et son visage le montra clairement. Ce qui eut le don de faire rire Sirius à pleine gorge, pour le plus grand amusement de son fils. Son père était devenu bien trop sérieux récemment, et Hadrian regrettait un peu son coté joueur et espiègle qui avait disparu après son attaque.

" Je m'explique." Continua Sirius. " Ce bout de parchemin n'en est pas un en fait. Pour tout te dire, en réalité, ce parchemin est une carte complète de Poudlard que moi et mes amis, je veux dire, moi et Lord Potter, Remus et Peter, avons créés lorsque nous étions encore étudiants."

" Vraiment ?" S'exclama Hadrian. " Je pourrais la reprendre pour la prochaine année scolaire ? Et comment marche elle ?"

Sirius passa la demi-heure suivante à lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la carte du maraudeur. Hadrian était en totale admiration devant ce que son père et ceux qu'il croyait ses amis, surtout l'un d'entre eux en particulier, avaient réussi à faire durant leurs années à Poudlard. Il avait hâte de montrer la carte à ses amis et d'imaginer tout les sortes de tour qu'il pourrait faire à Charlus et à sa clique. Puis soudainement Sirius redevint sérieux.

" Hadrian. J'ai reçu deux demande te concernant, et je désirerais avoir ton avis. " Expliqua très sérieusement Sirius.

Hadrian sut que le temps de la plaisanterie était finie, et il comprit alors pourquoi cet essayage n'avait pas été fait en commun comme les précédents. Cela devait être rudement important pour que son père juge nécessaire d'avoir un entretien en tête à tête avec lui.

" De quoi s'agit il, père ?" Demanda alors Hadrian de sa voix la plus formelle.

" J'ai reçu une demande de fiançailles et l'une demande pour te faire la cour. " Commença à expliquer Sirius. " La demande de fiançailles vient de Lord Bullstrod, il désirerait que toi et sa fille Millicent soient fiancés au plus tôt. Il offre deux manoirs, cinquante milles gallons et l'assurance que le titre de sa fille passera à son deuxième fils."

Hadrian était estomaqué. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait cru devoir un jour vivre une telle situation. Mais force lui était de reconnaitre qu'en tant que héritier Black, il était un très bon parti. Heureusement, il avait la solution pour se sortir de ces fiançailles inopportunes.

" Mais, Millicent est déjà secrètement engagée avec Gisèle Goyle ! " S'exclama il en toute sincérité." Elles attendent juste que Gisèle ait fini ses études pour l'annoncer à leur famille!"

" Je crois qu'elles vont devoir faire leur annonce un peu plus tôt que prévu." Ricana malgré lui Sirius, qui était en fait très soulagé de ce retournement de situation. " Gisèle, en tant que première née héritera du titre de son père, donc je ne pense pas que les Bullstrod refuseront ce parti. C'est parfait !"

" Et quelle est l'autre proposition ?" Demanda à contrecœur Hadrian.

" Il s'agit d'une demande pour te courtiser sans obligation d'un mariage à la clé. Même si je suis sur que c'est quand même le but final." Expliqua Sirius. " Cette personne désire surtout t'offrir une protection jusqu'à ce que tu soit en age de décider par toi même avec qui tu veux passer le restant de ta vie. Et je dois dire que j'aime plutôt bien cette idée."

" Cette personne ?" Demanda Hadrian plus que surprit par l'air mystérieux de son père et par ses yeux pétillants de malice.

" Cette personne possède une fortune personnelle, et il n'exige aucune compensation dans le cas où le contrat serait brisé. Elle désire aussi que tu développe ton intellect et pour cela souhaiterait avoir des leçons particulières avec toi durant les vacances, avec un chaperon, bien entendu."

" De qui s'agit il ?" Demanda de nouveau Hadrian.

" Bien sur il te faudra passer du temps avec cette personne, et il te faudra répondre, dans la mesure du possible, aux cadeaux que cette personne t'enverra. Et puis..."

"PAPA !" S'exclama Hadrian en coupant la parole à son père. " Qui veux me courtiser ?"

" Je ne te l'ai pas dit ?" Demanda Sirius d'un ton faussement surprit. " Mais il s'agit de Lord Prince, bien évidemment."

Hadrian passa par pratiquement toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il rougit, il pâlit, il fut un peu vert sur les bord, puis de nouveau tout rouge. Sirius sembla trouver un très grand amusement dans la réaction de son fils. Il n'était pas aveugle et il avait bien vu que son fils avait le béguin pour le sérieux maitre de potion, et depuis sa rupture avec James, Sirius avait apprit à connaitre le vrai Severus, et il regrettait la façon dont il s'était comporter avec lui durant leurs études. Severus serait très bien pour protéger Hadrian des demandes intempestives comme celle de Lord Bullstrod. Et si cette cour devait finalement mener à un mariage, alors son fils pourrait bien avoir trouver pire sans cela. Severus protègerait Hadrian au péril de sa vie, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Sirius.

" Dois je lui dire que tu refuses ?" Demanda finalement Sirius.

" NON !" S'exclama avec passion Hadrian. " Je veux dire, j'accepte ce contrat. Faites savoir à Lord Prince qu'il peut me faire parvenir le contrat pour que j'y appose ma signature. Après tout, je ne suis pas forcé de l'épouser au final, et cela tiendra les autres Lords à distance jusqu'à ce que je soit majeur."

Sirius eut beaucoup de mal à s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Son fils avait décidément bien sa place parmi les Serpentards. Il était des plus retords, mais Sirius l'était encore bien plus que lui, et il voyait parfaitement clair dans les réelles intentions de son fils. Mais il ne chercha pas à pousser Hadrian dans ses derniers retranchement, en tout cas pas pour le moment. Il savait bien qu'il taquinerait son fils avec cette histoire pendant de nombreuses années.

Ce fut deux jours avant le mariage que la lettre de rétractation de Lord Bullstrod arriva, pour le plus grand soulagement du père comme du fils.

A suivre

Le mariage à proprement dit aura lieu dans le prochain chapitre, mais j'ai encore quelques recherches à faire avant de l'écrire. J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre. Severus va réapparaitre un peu plus maintenant. A bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	47. Chapter 46

J'avais écris ce chapitre du point de vue de Hadrian, mais je n'en étais pas complétement satisfaite, donc je l'ai reprit et l'ai écris du point de vue de Sirius. J'espère que vous aimerez le changement. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 46 : Mariage de sang-pur  


Sirius aurait souhaité se trouver n'importe ou, mais pas ici, ni en ce moment. Comprenez le bien, il était plus qu'impatient d'avoir enfin la délicieuse Lucia pour femme, mais tout ce cirque lui donnait envie de s'enfuir et d'aller se marier dans la première église écossaise rencontrée. Bien sur, il était tout à fait conscient que ce n'était pas faisable, mais il avait quand même bien le droit de rêver.

Lucia et lui avaient décidés d'avoir la forme la plus sacralisée des mariage en vue du statut de Lord Black de Sirius. Mais si il avait réellement sut à quoi il s'engageait, alors il aurait demandé la forme la plus simple qui consistait à juste demander l'accord de l'autre par un simple représentant du ministère de la magie. Cependant, Sirius était assez fin pour comprendre que cela aurait sérieusement nuis à son prestige grandissant au sein des anciennes et nobles familles qui composaient maintenant son groupe d'amis et de relations professionnelles.

De nouveau, alors qu'il souriait et serrait les mains de ses invités, son esprit se mit à vagabonder. Il repensa à la signature du contrat de mariage qui avait eut lieu la veille. Comme dans toutes les grandes familles, un mariage ne pouvait pas être célébré sans qu'un contrat pré-nuptiale ne soit signé afin d'empêcher toutes plaintes après le décès de l'une ou l'autre des parties engagées. Jusqu'ici, Lucia avait utilisée ce moyen pour s'approprier la plus grosse partie de la fortune de ses défunts maris, et tout le monde, y comprit Sirius s'attendaient à ce qu'elle en fasse de même à cette occasion. Cela ne gênait pas du tout Sirius que sa fortune aille à Lucia après sa mort, tant qu'elle s'engageait à prendre soin de Hadrian et à lui laisser le titre et les bien inamovibles des Black. Hadrian aurait largement plus qu'assez pour vivre une bonne vie avec les dividendes de ceux-ci. Il s'apprêtait à faire part de son désire à sa future femme quand elle le prit complétement par surprise avec une incroyable déclaration.

" Je ne désire pas recevoir le moindre argent de mon futur mari dans le cas inadmissible qu'il décède avant moi." Déclara elle d'une voix forte à l'envoyé des gobelins venu pour préparer et certifier le contrat de mariage. " Tout les biens matériels et pécuniaires de mon futur mari reviendront en totalité à son fils Hadrian Orion Black. De même que tout mes biens reviendront à mon fils Blaise Marcus Zabini. Si cela convient à mon futur mari, bien sur ?"

" Ma chère amie, vous me comblez de joie." Répondit Sirius en tombant encore plus amoureux de celle qui le lendemain allait devenir sa femme. " Cela est juste, et je m'en voudrais d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Je vous remercie pour votre générosité."

" Et qu'en sera il pour les futurs enfants que vous pourriez avoir ?" Demanda le gobelin en suivant la procédure légale à la lettre.

Le visage de Sirius se ferma à ces mots, et toute joie disparue de son visage. Il savait que lui et Lucia n'auraient jamais d'enfants ensemble du fait de son petit problème. Lucia avait été très compréhensive lorsqu'il lui en avait fait part, et elle avait elle-même reconnu ne pas désirer avoir d'autres enfants. Comme elle l'avait expliqué, chacun d'eux avaient un héritier et nul désire qu'une autre partie vienne leur spoiler leurs droits. Ils ne se mariaient pas pour produire un héritier, comme bon nombre de familles de sang-purs, mais parce qu'ils avaient enfin trouver la partie manquante à leur vie. Lucia et Sirius s'aimaient profondément, et ils aimaient leurs enfants. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

" Si nous avons le bonheur d'avoir un autre enfant, alors sa part d'héritage sera calculée en fonction des biens achetés durant le mariage. Ainsi en avons nos décidés." Déclara Lucia en prenant la main de Sirius. Il était inutile que les autres sachent ce qu'ils avaient décider.

Sirius fut ramené à la réalité de sa situation par un coup de coude discret de son fils qui se tenait à coté de lui dans le vestibule. En face d'eux, Lucia et Blaise recevaient aussi les félicitations et les bons vœux des invités. La traditions voulait que les futurs mariés passent la journée en face l'un de l'autre sans se toucher. Sirius était heureux qu'ils n'aient pas, comme James l'avait fait pour son mariage, suivit la tradition des moldus qui voulait que voir la future mariée avant le mariage portait malheur. Sirius ne pensait pas qu'il aurait été capable d'attendre jusqu'au soir sans voir Lucia. Par comparaison, ne pas pouvoir la toucher était un faible prix à payer.

La matinée se passa en l'accueil des invités. Pour certains bien plus bienvenus que pour d'autres. Cela lui avait été totalement impossible de ne pas inviter les Potter, et ces derniers n'avaient pas eut le bon sens de trouver une raison pour refuser. Et c'est pourquoi Sirius pouvait les voir en grande discussion avec sa cousine Androméda. Cette soudaine complicité mettait Sirius très mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas eut conscience que sa cousine connaissait James ou Lily plus que cela, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un très mauvais pressentiment envers tout cela. Et le regards noirs que les Potter lui lançaient lorsqu'ils croyaient qu'il ne regardait pas, ne faisaient rien pour diminuer sa tension.

Heureusement, certains autres invités, comme Remus ou Cygnus, semblaient réellement heureux pour lui. Même Severus avait semblé sincère lorsqu'il était arrivé et qu'il avait donné ses félicitations. Et si le regard du maitre de potion et de son fils s'étaient accrochés un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'était décent, Sirius fit mine de n'avoir rien vu, et les autres suivirent son exemple. Sirius avait révélé à Lucius et Narcissa que Severus courtisait Hadrian, ainsi il était sur que tout les membres des familles influentes le saurait avant le mariage, et il ne s'était pas trompé. Personne ne dirait rien à ce sujet, mais personne non plus n'essayerait de séparer Hadrian et Severus tant qu'ils resteraient dans la limite de la décence. Et Sirius savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance aux deux pour respecter les règles établies depuis la nuit des temps.

Après un simple repas de midi composé uniquement de fruits et de légumes, des groupes se formèrent pour discuter ou jouer aux cartes en attendant la tombée de la nuit et le début de la cérémonie à proprement dite. Sirius avait rejoint le groupe composé de Marvolo, Cygnus et Lucius. Mais comme tout bon hôte, il regardait quand même partout pour voir si sa présence n'était pas nécessaire. Et c'est pourquoi il se promit d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec sa cousine Androméda à propos de sa fille une fois qu'il serait rentré de sa lune de miel.

Depuis son arrivée au manoir Black, Nymphadora n'avait cessée de tenter de se jeter au cou du pauvre Remus, et ce pour le plus grand mécontentement du compagnon de celui-ci. Ce n'était que le respect qu'il avait pour Lord Black en tant que leur hôte qui avait empêcher Fenrir de se jeter sur l'impudente femelle qui voulait lui voler son compagnon. La sorcière ne pouvait pas cacher ses intentions face aux sens aiguisés du loup-garou, et il aurait tout à fait été dans son droit de protéger son compagnon de ces avances indésirées, par la force si cela était nécessaire. En désespoir de cause, Fenrir et Remus rejoignirent le groupe de Lord Black, et seulement alors, la sorcière reparti vers sa famille avec un visage dépité. La situation catastrophique avait été évitée, mais ni Fenrir, ni Remus ne quittèrent Sirius de tout l'après-midi afin qu'une telle situation ne se reproduise plus, du moins pas aujourd'hui.

Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, la nervosité de Sirius augmenta. Il alla se changer pour sa cérémonie de mariage, et ses témoins le suivirent. Sirius enfila une simple robe de coton blanc, et Remus et Cygnus enfilèrent une robe rouge et une verte respectivement. Sirius savait que Lucia, elle aussi allait revêtir une simple robe de coton blanc sans aucuns bijoux, et que ses témoins porteraient une robe bleue et une jaune. Ils allaient non seulement demander la bénédiction du représentant du ministère de la magie, mais aussi celle de la terre-mère et de la Magie elle-même. C'est pourquoi un tel cérémonial était nécessaire.

Sirius n'avait pas eut de mal à choisir ses témoins. Il avait choisit Remus pour représenter le Nord et le feu, et ce fut sans hésiter qu'il demanda à Cygnus de lui faire l'honneur de représenter le Sud et la terre. Sirius ne savait pas pourquoi il était si attaché à l'assistant de Marvolo. Non, en fait, il savait très bien pourquoi, mais chaque fois qu'il y pensait il sentait son cœur se briser. Sirius n'avait pas été un bon frère, il en était conscient maintenant. Bien sur, il avait aimé Regulus, mais depuis le jour de son entrée à Poudlard, James avait beaucoup plus compté pour lui que son propre frère. Tellement prit par les croyances de James et de Dumbledore, Sirius avait abandonné son frère, et lorsque celui-ci s'était retrouvé placé chez les Serpentards, alors Sirius avait été convaincu que son frère tournerait mal, et il s'était encore plus détourné de lui. Quel idiot il avait put être ! Comme si une maison ou une autre pouvait changer la personnalité des personnes que l'on aimait. Hadrian le lui avait bien prouvé. Il était un pur Serpentard, mais il restait toujours le même fils qui avait capturé tout son être dès le jour de sa naissance. Et cela était l'un des plus grands regrets de Sirius de ne plus jamais avoir la possibilité de s'excuser auprès de son frère pour son idiotie et de ne pas avoir été là quand Regulus avait eut besoin de lui. Par de nombreux points, Cygnus lui rappelait Regulus, et Sirius avait parfois l'impression que son jeune frère était toujours vivant, et il se refusait à perdre cet espoir, même si il savait qu'il était tout à fait vain.

Ses sombres pensées disparurent lorsqu'il entendit le son d'un cloche qui marquait le début de la cérémonie de mariage. Sirius fut serré dans les bras de Remus, puis dans ceux de Cygnus, avant de se diriger vers le parc et le lieu de la cérémonie. La pleine lune était levée et elle éclairait le paysage d'un éclat surnaturel. Bien qu'il y eut foule, personne ne prononçait un mot, même si pour certains, comme les Potter, cela semblait plus être dut à un sort de silence, qu'à un respect des convenances. Mais Sirius ne s'en préoccupait pas, Lucia l'avait rejoint et elle avait prit la main qui ne tenait pas la cane. Normalement, Sirius n'aurait rien dut porter d'autre que la robe cérémonielle, mais du fait de sa blessure à la jambe, un compromis avait été trouvé. Sirius ne pouvait pas utiliser sa cane habituelle, car elle avait des parties en métal, et cela allait à l'encontre de l'esprit de la cérémonie. Donc, ses amis avaient sculpter un simple bout de bois pour lui en faire une cane. Ils l'avait gravée pour qu'elle reflète les quatre points cardinaux et éléments. Sirius songeait que cela avait été son plus beau cadeau de mariage.

Les cadeaux avaient commencés à arriver une semaine avant le mariage, et si certains avaient été somptueux, comme la cane, d'autres avaient été à la limite de l'insulte. Comme ce mixer moldu dont Sirius n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir en faire. Il ne pouvait même pas le donner à Pétunia du fait que c'était un appareil bas de gamme pour budget très faible. Bien sur, Sirius savait qui avait envoyé quoi, même si, théoriquement, il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Et si il avait toujours été ami avec James, alors cela l'aurait blessé, mais comme James ne représentait désormais plus rien pour lui, alors il en avait même rit. Quel idiot il avait été ! Il avait fait promettre à Lucia de le taper un bon coup sur la tête si un jour il redevenait aussi idiot. Tout ce qu'il pouvait conclure de son comportement était qu'il avait été atteint d'une forme de folie des Black dans son enfance qui était restée inconnue de ses parents, et qu'il n'avait réellement commencer à en guérir que le jour ou il avait accepter de faire de Hadrian son fils pour lui sauver la vie.

Sirius et Lucia se placèrent au centre d'une clairière. Remus et Cygnus se placèrent chacun sur l'emplacement de leur points cardinaux. De même que Narcissa, qui vêtue de bleue représentait l'eau et l'Est, et Lady Greengrass, vêtue de jaune et qui représentait l'air et l'Ouest. L'officiant s'approcha alors du couple et il commença un chant en vieux langage druidique. Chacun des invités purent sentir la magie qui se concentrait dans le cercle formé par les quatre témoins. Puis chaque témoin remplit son office. Remus alluma une bougie, puis Narcissa versa de l'eau dans une coupe, Cygnus planta un jeune arbre devant lui, et enfin, Lady Greengrass souffla sur des pétales de rose contenus dans une coupe qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Une fois ces actions finies, les témoins furent entourés d'un halo de magie qui prouvait que leur action avait été acceptée. Le druide se remit alors à chanter, et la magie quitta les témoins pour entourer les futurs mariés. Le druide se mit alors à parler en langage moderne.

" Nous sommes ici réunis." Déclara il d'une voix solennelle. " Pour être les témoins de l'union de cet homme et de cette femme devant la loi et devant la Magie elle-même. Comme cela nous a été enseigné depuis des siècles. La Magie à reconnue le bienfondé de cette union. Quiconque s'y opposera devra en payer le prix devant Elle."

Puis il se remit a chanter en prenant quatre rubans dans ses mains. Il saisit les mains enlacées de Sirius et de Lucia, et il les souleva à hauteur d'yeux.

" Recevez la bénédiction du Nord et du feu, afin que votre amour brule toujours et reste vif jusqu'à la fin des temps." Dit il en nouant le ruban rouge autour de leurs mains.

" Recevez la bénédiction de l'Est et de l'eau, afin que jamais rien ne vous manque et que la soif vous soit épargnée." Continua il en nouant le ruban bleu au dessus du rouge.

" Recevez la bénédiction du Sud et de la terre, afin que votre famille prospère dans la joie et en harmonie avec la nature." Il noua alors le ruban vert avec les deux autres.

" Recevez la bénédiction de l'Ouest et du vent, afin de pouvoir surmonter toutes les épreuves de votre vie commune avec l'aide de la grande Magie." Finit il en nouant le ruban jaune avec les autres.

Une fois cela fini, il s'éloigna de quelques pas afin que tout le monde puisse être témoin de fait que les rubans ne firent plus qu'un et qu'il disparaissent dans les mains jointes des deux mariés. A la place un tatouage apparut autour de leur poignet représentant les quatre éléments en symboles runiques.

" La grande Magie à reconnue valide l'union de Lord Sirius Black et de Lady Lucia Black née Moretti." Déclara l'officiant. " Que tous célèbrent cette union car elle est bénie selon les anciennes lois."

Le reste de la cérémonie servie seulement à rendre le mariage légal aux yeux du ministère de la magie. Mais tout le monde savait que la première partie avait été la plus importante. Et si les Potter, et quelques autres n'avaient pas montrer le respect nécessaire, alors le fait qu'ils avaient été maintenus silencieux et immobiles par la grande Magie elle même, était la preuve que leur opinion comptait vraiment très peu. Et le fait qu'ils partent sans donner leur bénédiction ne gênait absolument pas le jeune couple qui baignait dans la joie. Cela avait été une très belle cérémonie, et la soirée qui suivit fut remplie de rires et de joie. Sirius Black ne remarqua pas que se cousine Androméda et sa fille avaient quitter la fête en même temps que les Potter, et cela valut mieux pour tout le monde.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir déposer Hadrian et Blaise chez les Dursley, Sirius et Lucia partirent en Lune de miel dans la petite ile tropicale que Sirius possédait. Ils allaient y rester trois semaines. Et Sirius savait qu'ils n'auraient pas à s'inquiéter pour leurs enfants car Remus et Severus avaient promis de rendre visite à Hadrian et à Blaise de temps en temps durant cette période, non pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Pétunia et à sa famille pour prendre soin de ses enfants, mais cela serait la première fois pour Blaise de vivre dans une famille de moldus, et il valait mieux que la transition ne soit pas tout à fait brutale. Sirius et Lucia partirent le cœur léger en sachant que leurs enfants étaient dans de bonnes mains.

A suivre.

J'espère que vous avez aimer. Le prochain chapitre concernera les vacances chez les Dursley et la rentrée scolaire de la quatrième année. Je vais être en vacances dans deux semaines et j'espère pouvoir poster quelques chapitres pendant cette période. Donc, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	48. Chapter 47

Je n'ai pas été très bien le mois dernier, et je n'ai pas put poster le chapitre plus tôt, j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Enfin, je vais un peu mieux, et voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez bien qu'il ait prit son temps à venir. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 47 : une visite chez les moldus  


Contrairement au plan prévu, ce fut Severus qui accompagna Hadrian et Blaise chez les Dursley. Dans le plan initial, Remus s'était porté volontaire, non seulement cela lui faisait plaisir de passer du temps en compagnie de son "petit", mais en plus il était impatient de faire la connaissance des gens qui s'étaient si bien occupés de Hadrian, pendant que ses parents biologiques se désintéressaient totalement s'il vivait ou mourrait. Et comme il était totalement impossible pour les Dursley d'assister au mariage de Sirius, alors Remus avait sauté sur l'occasion.

Malheureusement, un incident indépendant de sa volonté faisait que le loup-garou et son compagnon se retrouvaient coucher avec une gueule de bois à la fois violente et tenace. En effet, pour pouvoir être témoins au mariage de son meilleur ami, Remus et Fenrir avaient accepter de prendre la nouvelle potion que Severus venait de créer. Cette potion permettait à l'humain de rester sous cette forme et ce malgré l'influence de la pleine lune. Mais le prix à payer en contrepartie était une certaine faiblesse, et une intolérance totale à l'alcool, ce que ni même son créateur ne savait.

Ce fut grâce, ou plutôt à cause de Bella que cet effet secondaire fut découvert. La sorcière avait trouver que le mariage de son cousin manquait singulièrement d'animation, et elle avait prit sur elle même de corser le punch. Son mari l'ayant surprit sur le fait, alors Bella n'avait pas put verser complétement la bouteille de whisky pur-feu dans le punch. Mais ce qu'elle y avait versé fut suffisant pour rendre les deux loup-garous très malades.

Ce fut Hadrian qui prévint discrètement Severus du problème, car il ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée de son père. Blaise était rester en compagnie des deux malades pour s'assurer qu'ils n'allaient pas avoir de crise ou quoi que ce soit. Fort heureusement, ils se plaignaient juste d'un très fort mal de tête, et ils étaient un peu vert sur les bords. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au maitre de potion pour comprendre ce qui se passait. La seule chose qu'il ne savait pas était ce que les deux lycanthropes avaient ingérés pour les rendre si malade. Normalement, leur loup aurait dut les protéger de tout poison ou virus.

Les deux loup-garous furent discrètement escortés vers la maison, où ils purent s'allonger confortablement. L'opération fut menée avec une discrétion spectaculaire, et la fille Tonk continua à chercher vainement Remus parmi la foule des invités. Ayant eut entendu Lucius demander discrètement à sa femme si elle savait ce que les deux loup-garous avaient consommer, Rodolphus décida d'aller parler au maitre de potion de la "blague " de sa femme bien aimée. Et une fois cette information en sa possession, Severus n'eut aucun mal à concocter un antidote au poison que représentait l'alcool. Cependant, même pour lui, il était évident que ni Remus , ni Fenrir ne seraient en état de quitter leur lit avant au moins une bonne semaine. C'était une très bonne chose que Sirius eut ouvert son manoir à son meilleur ami, car il aurait été impossible de les déplacer de si tôt.

Quand elle apprit ce que sa sœur avait fait, Narcissa en fut très contrariée. Elle était très heureuse d'avoir put enfin faire la paix avec son cousin qu'elle avait tant aimer durant leur enfance. Et pour rien au monde elle ne voulait rompre cette paix si fragile. Mais ce fut en vain qu'elle tenta de faire comprendre à Bella que sa blague n'était drôle pour personne, et ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle eut évoquer le risque qu'elle venait de faire prendre à Hadrian et Drago que la sorcière un peu folle perdit tout ses moyens.

Depuis son enfance Bella souffrait de ce que l'on appelait discrètement dans la famille "le mal des Black", et ses parents n'avaient jamais rien voulut faire pour tenter de la soigner. Ce qui faisait que maintenant, non seulement Bella était totalement stérile comme son cousin Sirius, mais que mit à part les personnes qu'elle considérait comme membre de sa famille, toutes les autres personnes n'avaient pas de réelle présence physique à ses yeux. Si elle avait été examinée par un médecin moldu, nul doute qu'il aurait sans doute diagnostiqué une forme bénigne d'autisme. Elle pouvait cependant ajouter des membres à sa famille, ainsi Lucius et la nouvelle femme de Sirius tenait une place physique pour elle, bien que moins vive que pour les membres de sa famille proche. Cependant, ni Ted Tonk, ni sa famille n'avaient la moindre présence pour elle, comme si sa magie la protégeait de les connaitre plus intimement. Le jour ou elle s'était enfuie, Androméda avait cessée d'exister pour sa sœur, et rien ne vint lui faire changer d'avis.

Seul deux personnes en dehors de sa famille proche avaient put toucher le cœur de Bella. La première était le Lord noir, qui par son charisme et sa force de caractère avaient sut imposer sa présence malgré l'esprit troublé de la sorcière. Il était tellement arrivé à s'imposer que Bella fut la seule personne à savoir que Marvolo Slytherin était en fait le Lord noir, mit à part Regulus. Elle aurait put reconnaitre sa magie n'importe ou, mais elle n'en dit rien à personne, pas même à son cher mari. Bella avait suivit son Lord lorsque celui-ci avait décidé que les moldus devaient être anéantis, et elle le suivrait de même si il décidait que devenir légalement ministre de la magie était la meilleure solution. Elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre que le moindre doute d'un lien entre ces deux personnalités rendrait tout espoir de réussite impossible, et Bella se serait plutôt jetée dans le feu que de désappointer son maitre.

La deuxième personne que Bella avait aimé avant qu'il ne fasse partit de sa famille était Hadrian. Depuis l'enfance Bella possédait un faible don de voyance. Ce don lui avait servit lorsque son mari et son beau-frère avaient voulus s'en prendre aux Longdubas pour savoir ou leur Lord avait disparut. Bella les avaient empêcher d'y aller, et grand bien lui en avait prit, car le lendemain matin les aurors étaient à leur porte. Il ne fut pas difficile de prouver qu'ils n'étaient aucunement responsable des actions de vengeance que certain mangemorts avait perpétrés la veille au soir. Les jumeaux Prewett, ainsi que plusieurs membres de famille appartenant au coté lumineux avaient perdus la vie ce soir là; mais les Lestrange avaient passer la soirée au théâtre ou ils avaient rencontrer les Malfoy ainsi que le ministre de la magie. Comme alibi i ne pouvait pas y avoir mieux. Ils furent donc rapidement libérés, puis mit sous résidence surveillée. Bella ne sortit plus de chez elle jusqu'au jour où elle sentit quelqu'un l'appeler à Sainte Mangouste.

Bella fut le témoin invisible de l'adoption de Hadrian par Sirius, et elle fut très peu impressionnée par l'empressement de son cousin à se débarrasser de son fils pour le rendre à une famille qui visiblement n'en voulait pas. Bella continua de garder discrètement un œil sur le jeune Hadrian, mais jamais elle ne se montra à lui. Au fil des années le jeune garçon devint comme son propre fils, et ce ne fut que de constater qu'il était heureux avec les Dursley qui l'empêcha de mettre en action le plan qu'elle avait concocté en le voyant si triste lorsqu'il vivait chez les Potter. Si Lily ne s'était pas débarrassée si cavalièrement de son fils en le confiant à Pétunia et à sa famille, alors les Potter auraient perdus l'un de leur enfant par un kidnapping. Bella avait même envisager de fabriquer une potion d'adoption illégale afin que le jeune Hadrian ou plutôt "Harry" devienne réellement l'héritier Lestrange. Comme personne ne l'avait vu depuis des années, Bella savait que personne ne mettrait en doute son histoire, et certainement pas son bien-aimé mari.

Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement, et Bella ne le regrettait pas. Hadrian était désormais un jeune homme plein de vie, prince de Serpentard et elle ne pouvait pas être plus fière de lui ni de son père adoptif. Et si quelqu'un tenterait quoi que ce soit contre eux, alors ils devraient faire face à sa fureur. Hadrian n'était peu être pas ni physiquement, ni légalement son fils, mais pour elle ces considérations n'avaient aucune importance. En tout ce qui comptait pour elle Hadrian Black était son fils, et gare à ceux qui tenteraient de détruire son bonheur ou de mettre en danger sa vie.

Petunia fut très heureuse de revoir Hadrian et d'accueillir Blaise chez elle. N'ayant jamais mit les pieds dans une maison moldu, Blaise était enchanté de tout ce qu'il découvrait, mais quand il fit connaissance avec la télévision, ce fut la croix et la bannière pour lui faire quitter le petit écran. Bien sur, il avait déjà vu des film, mais il fallait se rendre dans un cinéma plein de monde pour les voir, le fait que les moldus puissent voir les film dans l'intimité de leur maison, le confondait. Tout comme la vieille comtoise de la grand-mère qui ne faisait qu'indiquer l'heure. Blaise découvrait un monde inconnu de lui jusqu'ici, et tout l'émerveillait.

Malgré quelques mésaventures comme lorsque Blaise avait taper sur un tableau au British muséum pour qu'il se décide finalement à bouger, et la course poursuite pour échapper au vigile qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié cette action, ou bien lorsque le réveil matin s'était mit à sonner et que Blaise s'était caché dans l'armoire en croyant qu'on les attaquaient, tout s'était très bien passé. Les amis de Hadrian avaient très bien accepté Blaise, et ce malgré son ignorance totale à propos du football, et Dudley était même allé jusqu'à dire qu'il gagnait à être connu.

Cependant, Blaise n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que Pétunia cuisinait tout les repas sans aide. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, les trois garçon avaient été mis à contribution pour éplucher les légumes. Mais sommes toute il n'y avait pas de magie pour aider à la préparation des repas, ni d'elfes de maison pour aider au ménage. Pour Blaise qui n'avait jamais vu sa mère lever le petit doigt pour faire la moindre tâche ménagère, cela consistait une nécessité incompréhensible. Mais comme il était bien élevé, il ne fit pas part de son incompréhension à Mrs Dursley. Il s'en ouvrit cependant un soir à Hadrian, et la discussion qu'ils eurent ouvrit les yeux du jeune italien sur l'ingéniosité des moldus, et sur combien ils pourraient devenir dangereux pour les sorciers. Bien sur, il y avait des exceptions comme les Dursley, mais les deux jeunes garçons savaient que tôt ou tard une séparation totale de leur monde serait nécessaire comme cela était déjà arriver pour la mythique ile d'Avalon. Mais cela n'arriverait pas avant de nombreuses années, et entre temps Hadrian et son ami décidèrent de profiter le plus possible des merveilles du monde moldu.

Les lettres de Poudlard arrivèrent un matin au petit-déjeuné, et Hadrian ne put s'empêcher d'observer un éclaire de regret dans les yeux de son cousin. Dudley adorait son école, mais les histoires qu'il avait à raconter n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de celles que Hadrian et Blaise racontaient sur leur école. C'est pourquoi, sur l'insistance de Hadrian, il fut décidé que les Dursley au complet accompagneraient Hadrian et son ami sur le chemin de traverse afin d'acheter leur fournitures scolaires. Une lettre envoyée à leurs parents confirma le plan mit en place, et l'accord arriva avec une bourse largement garnie afin de couvrir tout les frais de transport et de matériel scolaire.

Il faisait très beau le jour ou ils prirent tous la voiture de Vernon pour se rendre au chaudron baveur. Une fois arrivés, Hadrian et Blaise conduisirent les Dursley jusqu'à l'ouverture de la rue sorcière. Une fois le passage franchit, les trois garçon s'en donnèrent a cœur joie devant toutes les vitrines. Comme on était encore loin de la rentrée, la rue était assez calme, relativement parlant, et les Dursley ne se sentirent pas oppressés comme ils auraient put l'être si ils étaient venus plus tard dans le mois. Mais ils ne purent échapper à l'inévitable histoire dans le journal concernant Charlus Potter. Apparemment, lui et ses parents s'étaient rendus en chine pour perfectionner l'entrainement de leur merveilleux fils. Pétunia eut une moue de dégout en voyant le gros titre, et Vernon se permit même un très léger ricanement de mépris. Blaise et Hadrian avaient régalés les Dursley à propos des "performances" du rejeton Potter.

Les achats de fourniture scolaire furent fait rapidement et Atur et l'elfe personnel de Blaise se chargèrent de les transporter au manoir Black. Les deux elfes de maison avaient été envoyés par Sirius et Lucia directement sur le chemin de traverse afin que les Dursley n'aient pas à s'encombrer de nombreux paquets de forme plus ou moins suspicieuse dans le monde des moldus. Et il ne leur resta plus qu'à acheter la tenue de soirée obligatoire cette année. Bien sur les deux garçons auraient put reprendre leur tenue qu'ils avaient portés lors du mariage de leurs parents, mais ces tenues avaient une signification spéciale pour eux, et il leur avait fallut plus d'une heure et demi pour les revêtir le jour du mariage. Une tenue plus simple était des plus indiquée dans les circonstances présentes.

Hadrian se décida finalement pour une robe vert feuille avec quelques broderies argentées au col et sur le devant des manches, Blaise, lui choisit une robe bleu pétrole avec des broderies bleu marine. Et pour leur plus grande surprise Pétunia et Dudley se virent offrir eux aussi une robe de soirée. Celle de Pétunia était d'un rose pratiquement rouge avec de la dentelle rose plus claire et des gemmes brodées sur la jupe. Elle tenta bien de refuser mais les garçons avaient un atout dans leur manche, Vernon Dursley. La couleur de la robe mettait en valeur le teint pâle de Pétunia et son mari ne cacha pas son admiration. Flattée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaiter, Pétunia accepta le cadeau avec des larmes dans les yeux. Dudley, quand à lui choisit une robe noire avec des broderies rouges, son raisonnement étant qu'il pourrait la porter pour la soirée de Halloween. Vernon, cependant tint bon, et il refusa catégoriquement qu'on lui achète une robe. C'est pourquoi Hadrian envoya Atur acheter une bouteille de whisky pur feu pour son oncle.

Les semaines passèrent trop vite au gout de tout les membres de la famille, Blaise inclus. Bien que n'ayant pas la même place au sein de la famille Dursley que Hadrian qui était considéré comme un second fils, Blaise était comme un cousin pour eux. Le départ fut très dur pour tous, mais ils savaient que ce n'était qu'un au revoir. Blaise s'était trouvé une famille d'adoption lorsque sa mère avait jeter son dévolu sur Sirius, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle serait si diversifiée, ni même qu'il serait impatient de les revoir. Les Dursley avaient été une très bonne surprise pour lui.

A suivre.

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Le prochain chapitre sera sur l'arrivée des étudiants étrangers et le choix des champions. A bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


End file.
